Until the Dusk
by Green Paladin
Summary: “Light brightens, until the dusk.” These are the twilight times. Primarily Lyn x Tactician. Sequel to 'Until the Dawn'. Chapter 25: I'm Going Slightly Mad Uploaded! On haitus until rewrites completed.
1. Chapter 1: The Assault

**Green Paladin:** The sequel to "Until the Dawn" is here! Read that story first, or you'll have no idea about many of the events of this story!

**Green Blackguard:** What if they don't? Could I rip their faces off?

**Green Paladin:** Whatever. So, if you don't read it, you'll be confused _and_ faceless! Oh, and this is the only time I'll say it. **I. Don't. Own. Fire. Emblem.**

* * *

The tall scruffy-haired brute stood in the city centre and shouted to the masses, "We've all heard that the Knights of Pherae have vanished, right? Well, your misfortune is my good luck! I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now, bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!" People showed a wide range of reactions, from gasps of shock, the odd faint, some scrabbling to empty their pockets into his thugs' hands. Some shouted obscenities, and some even attacked them, all simply ending up with axes buried in their ribcages, their hearts cleaved in two. 

One man walked to Groznyi, and begged him to stop. "No more of this!" the old man cried. "You will not last long here! The Knights of Pherae shall return soon and you'll-" He was cut short by Groznyi grabbing him by the throat and lifting him at least several foot off the ground. The old man mouthed a cry of distress, but no sound emerged. Grabbing Groznyi's fingers he tried to pull himself free, with no success. Groznyi twisted his neck, and hearing the snap, let the now limp body fall. It slumped on the stonework of the streets, and the eyes stared up at the clear sky, perhaps a last desperate plea for salvation by the heavens. It fell on deaf ears. I stroked my beard thoughtfully whilst trying to come up with a plan, and then slipped through the crowds, and vanished.

I snuck round the empty streets, while the goons were busy with collecting the frightened townsfolk's coin, and reached one of the main gates. Ducking into the shadows, I peered at my opposition. Two guards by the gate, two patrolling nearby. I probably could take them, but I decided on a more subtle approach. Covering myself completely with my cloak, I dashed off to the side, and noticed an unguarded section of the wall, nowhere near any of the gates.

Rummaging through my pack I discovered my grappling hook and rope. Tying the rope to the grappling hook, I advanced to my scaling point. I flung the hook upwards, and it latched into the top of the wooden wall. I was about to test whether it would hold, but hearing the cries of "There! He's trying to escape! Kill him!" from not too far away made me realise I didn't really have time. I leapt and grabbed the rope, and began walking up the wall. I had nearly reached the top when I felt the rope move. Downward, only for a second. Horrified, I stared at the hook, and saw the wood it had caught on was splintering under my weight.

I scrambled up the rope as fast as I could, but the wood gave way and I fell. I landed badly, and the wind was knocked out of me. I writhed on the floor, unable to breathe, and then I heard footsteps coming toward me. I did my best to get up, and drawing my sword I swung wildly, but saw the thug fall to the floor with an arrow embedded in his throat. Gargling on his own blood, he collapsed in a heap. I turned around to see my savior as a young green-haired girl, dressed in loose leathers, armed with a hunting bow. "… Thanks…" I gasped, still recovering from my fall. She smiled briefly, but pulled on a more serious face as she noticed something, and she turned to face it. I turned as well, and saw another three axemen charging directly at her. Their axes rose, and they screamed their battle cries.

Instinctively running at them I drew my dagger and threw it, scoring a direct hit on the forehead of the lead henchman, and before he even had time to fall I darted over to him and sliced his head clean off. Slashing at the muscle-bound warriors before me, I sliced the chests of one of the men open, which I ran through with my blade. The other, angered at his fallen comrades, howled at me, swinging his mighty axe. I ripped my sword out through the side of my last victim, and continued round, and sliced the top of the man's head off, and it landed several feet away with a clonk as it hit the cobblestone pathway. The girl stared at me, shaken by what she had witnessed.

"T-Thanks…" she stammered, then composed herself. She looked just as happy as I when I first saw her earlier.

I went back to my fallen hook and swung again, and this time made sure it would hold. Grabbing the rope, I felt a tug on my cloak. The girl was pulling at me. I growled, "Why are you doing that?"

"If you can fight like that why aren't you fighting Groznyi!" she shouted with obvious frustration at me.

"It's not my place to interfere." I resumed climbing, and she spoke again.

"Why are you leaving?"

I muttered something about foolish children, and continued.

"You can at least tell me! I did save your life!"

I let go, and crouched on the floor when I landed. Standing, my cloak fluttered in the wind, my face still obscured by my hood. "And I saved yours. I owe you nothing."

"You can still tell me!"

"All right, I'm going to get help from nearby towns. You happy?"

She stared in silence for a moment, possibly stunned by the fact that I actually told her. "Well… well… okay then! I'll go with you!"

"Fine, do what you wish. Don't lag behind."

"Okay!" she happily shouted as I began climbing up my rope again. "I'm Rebecca."

"Andur."

* * *

Halfway to the nearest town, I saw a horse in the distance, with a rider. I waved to them, but they didn't seem to notice me. "Here! Quickly! We need help!" I screamed at the shadow in the distance. The horseman began riding toward us, and I saw that the man was in fact a Knight of Pherae, or at least appeared to be one. 

"What do you need sir?" asked the knight. I'm surprised he could tell I was a man, with all that hair covering his eyes.

"We have come from that nearby town back there," I said, pointing the way we came. "It is being held by a thug named Groznyi, and he's robbing the townspeople!"

"You do not look like a local, sir." True, I was dressed in an odd garb for this region. This sort of commentary happens often when you are dressed in the clothes of a Sacaen Plainsman.

"I am a traveller, staying at the inn here when this incident occurred," I said, temporarily suppressing my memories of _that _year so I could concentrate.

"And her?" said the strange-haired knight.

"I can speak for myself!" Rebecca said, then realised her error in her speech, and ended her sentence with, "…sir. I am Rebecca, daughter of the village magistrate."

"I'll go to the town before alerting my superiors. Wait here." And without further word, he rode off.

* * *

Returning later he said, "It seems as though you were right, sir. The situation is grim. I will tell my lord. Leave it to us." He turned to begin to ride away, but I grabbed the reins of his horse. 

"Good knight, I wish to help if I can."

"Can you wield a weapon?"

"I am a trained swordsman, but I am of better use as a Tactician, as it is my trade."

"Very well. Will the young madam be joining us?"

Looking at the determination in her eyes, I nodded to the knight. He pointed us in the easterly direction, and we rode off.

* * *

"… Lord Eliwood, one more thing. There is another in the village who has offered to help. A travelling tactician who was staying at the inn." 

"A tactician?" queried the redheaded lord.

"Yes, milord. This is Andur."

Eliwood glared wide-eyed at me as I emerged from behind the yellow-armoured pheraen knight, removing my hood. His face showed a flash of recognition, as did mine.

"Andur!"

"I'm honored that even under my new beard you still recognise me. How've you been?" I greeted.

"Do you know this person, milord?"

"Yes, I met Andur during the trouble in Caelin last year. A fantastic military advisor, if memory serves. If not for Andur, the marquess of Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyn, might not have survived Lundgren's uprising. What brings you to Pherae, my friend?"

"Why, to travel! To gain new experience and spread word of my skills as a Master Tactician!" I said proudly, remembering Lyn's parting words.

"Ha! Still travelling about, honing your skills? Of course... a worthy pursuit. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. We have need of your aid. Please lend us your skill."

"All right, but I expect to be paid this time!"

* * *

With my superior tactical skill, I led Eliwood's troops to victory over these morons led by a greedy idiot with a stupid beard. Mine was much better. I'd grown it well. A little trim once ever so often, that's all that's needed! Pity the hair on my scalp was as scruffy as ever. Except it was a bit longer now, reaching down to slightly below neck level. I was informed of Eliwood's quest and I accepted his offer to travel with him, pinning my allegiance down to wanting to help, but I secretly, I also desperately needed the work. We had set off toward Laus after hearing of its battle-readiness, when I heard someone shouting behind us. "Wait! Wait!" Rebecca was running to us! Why was she here? She answered my unspoken question when she said after catching up to us, "Can I go with you? Travel on your journey?" 

"I do not believe you should allow a child to face the danger we are riding to meet," advised Marcus in that firm voice of his.

"I disagree," I blurted suddenly. All eyes turned on me, and I quickly followed up my statement in my best professional voice with, "Well, she is a competent archer, as was evidenced in that last battle. We do need one, in my opinion. It is a distinct advantage."

"Hmmm. Very well. She will come with us. But you look after her, Andur," ordered Eliwood.

"As you wish, milord," I replied in my most deferential voice.

* * *

The first night came, and I lay alone in my tent, noticing not for the first time, that it was very empty. This was the same tent Lyn and I had shared on our campaign against Lundgren… I decided to get up and once again seek the calming light of the moon. Unbuttoning my tent, I saw Rebecca already there at the opening. 

"I haven't got a place to sleep, can I sleep in here?" she asked politely.

"If you've got a bedroll, sure."

"Why can't I use that one?" she asked, pointing to the rolled up one in the corner.

"That's reserved."

"For who? There's no one else around."

"I'd rather not say. Just accept it or find another tent," I snarled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh. I'll… I'll tell you when I'm ready. Okay?"

"Fine by me!" she said. Making sure she settled in properly first, I watched her until she went to sleep. I settled down to a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the one I'd left behind.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Eep! I wonder what they'll think… 

**Green Blackguard:** Yeah! I've been biting my nails so long, that I've bitten my arms off! So please review!

**Green Paladin:** That explains the mess on the floor… I'd thought you'd gone on one of your killing sprees again… Oh, and I'm a little annoyed at myself for the length of this chapter. Don't worry! Others will be longer! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Abstract

it hungered.

it hungered for it's food.

it always hungered for it's food.

it had exhausted the ones on the high place, and had settled to it's slumber.

it sensed another. why it hadn't before was confusing to it. usually the ones it preyed on were as clear to it as the shine above. this one was lone, and faint to it's senses. it just… came out of nowhere.

it hungered.

it had eaten it's fill for now, but it would need more soon. the hunger would overcome it.

now it knew where to find it's food.

it hungered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Green Paladin:** Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews! Anonymous reviews are now enabled. Full details on my profile.

**Green Blackguard:** But more is now here! But it's so short… and I wrote the last scene!

**Green Paladin:** I couldn't think of much to do in this chapter! But because of this, I've released this chapter earlier than I was going to. Enjoy and review! I promise, the next chapter **will** be longer!

* * *

"Damn!" I cried as our defences faltered at the gathering tide of brigands; sent to kill the lord Eliwood. The forces that opposed us were many in number, and rather skilled, which is odd for a group of mercenaries. But then, I was once a mercenary myself. No wait… twice. As the axe-wielders clambered over Dorcas and Bartre's prone bodies, I drew my blade as Eliwood and myself were their nearest targets. 

As the lumbering mass of muscle loomed over us, with a mighty roar Marcus galloped in front, and his horse reared up then landed on the first of the brigands, crushing them beneath it's hooves. Blocking the first blow with his sword, he blocked another with his shield. But he received an arrow to the breastplate, while not penetrating it knocked him backward, tumbling off his horse into the dirt. Marcus tried to get back up, but the mercenaries exploited his disadvantage, and converged on the paladin. Marcus put up his shield in a most likely vain attempt to block their assault. But the leading brigand met not a helpless opponent, but a spear in the neck.

Drowning in his own blood, he sank to his knees and quietly died. The others, seeing what Lowen had done, rushed him. Screaming a war cry, I dived in front of the wave of axes knowing now that all was lost, that no clever tactics can get us out of this. Sword flailing, I plunged into the mass of warriors, waiting for death.

I did not receive it.

Instead, a spear burst from the chests of five brigands, all in a row. A heavily armoured figure appeared from behind, ripping the spear out from the dead corpses that hung from it. Another armoured man swinging one of the largest axes I'd ever seen tore through the screeching enemies. Their bodies were sliced into pieces, and then fell apart where they stood. "Eliwood!" The blue-haired axeman shouted, "Greetings!"

"Well met, Hector!" replied Eliwood, as his rapier pierced the heart of another enemy.

The man known as Hector left a mass of body parts behind him as he cut a swathe through the horde. Hector swung his axe around, caving in the chests of all those unlucky enough to get in its way. A circle of blood surrounded him, and the corpses soon piled up, and were as a wall. I laughed heartily, and noticed that suddenly there were no more enemies other than the leader, who was staring down from the battlements of a nearby abandoned stronghold. Amazing, how many we'd seen on our travels, often in the same areas. I rushed to Dorcas and Bartre, and sighed with relief when I found their pulses.

"Lowen, Marcus! Tend to the wounded! You two," I commanded, pointing to the new arrivals, "and Eliwood, come with me!" And I dashed toward the gates of the stone fort. Reaching it first, I grabbed my trusty grappling hook and threw it up, and it snagged on some stonework. I pulled on the rope, and it held. However, a tug on my cloak forced me down, and Hector said, "Leave it to Oswin."

The armoured man was running at the wooden gates, shoulder first, and soon came to blows with the mighty doors and winning spectacularly, creating a large Oswin-shaped hole. We all went quickly through but as soon as I had, I saw the leader impaled on Oswin's spear with a very shocked expression on his face, limbs flailing in a last, desperate attempt to live, but it only caused the wound to worsen. Oswin shook him off, and the chunky brute croaked, "Oh... aaurr... This... was not... so easy... as it seemed..." and he died in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

Matthew walked up to me after Hector and Eliwood left, chatting the day away. His simple presence here has confirmed my suspicions about him. "Hello! How have you been, Andur?" 

"Your secret's revealed, 'thief'."

"Eh? My secret's revealed?"

"Your real job, Matthew. Surely you can't expect me to believe you are a simple thief anymore." Seeing his head tilt with interest, I continued. "Firstly, all the information you had on me. You said it yourself; I'm a reclusive figure. Secondly, you're travelling with Hector, brother to the marquess of Ostia. Not the usual company of thieves. Thirdly, you were always a little too slick to be a common thief. All this has led me to the conclusion that you're a spy."

"Oh, that. Yes, it's true. My guise as a common thief was but a ruse. I've served House Ostia for some time as a spy of sorts! Surprised?

"Not at all."

"Well, regardless, it looks like we'll be travelling together again. Here's to our mutual survival!" He left silently, although he didn't really need to. 'Maybe he's been working too hard.'

"Eeeeeeee!" I heard from afar. 'Oh no… please no…'

"Andur! Is it really you?" the demoness shrieked.

I weakly responded, "Erm… no?"

She refused to notice. "It's been far, far too long! You missed me, didn't you?"

"No."

"Of course you did! I knew it!"

'Hold on…' "What are you doing here anyway, Serra?"

"Hm? Didn't I tell you before? I'm in the employ of Ostia, Lycia's ruling territory. I'll be here to help you just like before! Aren't you lucky!"

"Oh… joy…" I briefly considered impaling myself on my own sword.

* * *

I slept well in that fortress that night, but I felt something brush against me. I woke, drawing my dagger and swiping at the unknown target. My scowl dropped from my face when I saw who the intruder was. "Rebecca… I hadn't realised you'd left your bed. Sorry." I put down my blade, away from her throat. 

"It's… it's all right. I'm just a little restless."

"Heh. I can understand that."

"I needed to talk to someone. _Anyone_. But Hector's talking to Eliwood, Marcus is patrolling, and Lowen's cooking some food…"

"HE'S DOING WHAT!" I screamed in anger, dropping all else from my mind.

Rebecca slowly replied somewhat hesitantly, "He's cooking some bacon sandwiches…"

"Gahhhhh!" I cried, storming out of the tent toward the campfire, where Lowen was preparing the food. "Lowen! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Lowen stumbled backward, as if pushed by the force of my words. Eliwood and Hector silenced and stared.

"I'm… I'm making some bacon sandwiches sir…" he timidly answered.

"BACON SANDWICHES! PAH! CHILD'S PLAY! **CAN'T YOU MAKE ANY REAL FOOD! I WORKED MY FINGERS TO THE BONE FOR LYN'S MEALS AND WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN IN THE COMPANY OF _TWO_ LORDS! MAKE BACON SANDWICHES! YOU SLACKER! GAAHHHHHHH!" **I threw up my hands in frustration and shouted,** "I'LL SHOW YOU REAL FOOD!" **I picked up the utensils, and tried to rescue this horrific dinner.

* * *

"So?" I asked, fully confident of the answer. 

"A competent meal," noted Marcus.

"High praise from him, Andur," commented Hector. "But this food is incredible!"

"Yes, wherever did you learn to cook bacon like that?" questioned the lord Eliwood.

I smiled proudly when I answered, "From the Rhuathi Tribe, milord. I made a slight variation on the recipe, but…"

"It's delicious!" cried Rebecca, digging in enthusiastically.

"Glad to see you enjoy it so much that you lose all table manners!" I laughed. Blushing for just a second, she resumed her reckless devouring. "Well, Lowen?"

"A fine dish. It is inappropriate for me to ask one of the lower class for this but…"

"Yes?"

"…could you teach me to cook as you do?"

"You are already a wonderful cook, Lowen. I've seen you making those rations. Your cooking makes me salivate at the thought. I… just overreacted when I saw you making Bacon Sandwiches."

"I know that. But you know techniques that I do not. I would like to learn these new styles and methods, just so I could make better meals for our lords."

Grinning widely, I accepted. "All right. But remember, knightly training will be as _nothing_ compared to my gruelling cookery classes." Before he could respond, I pulled him aside and commenced. "Lesson 1, respecting your ingredients. First and foremost, you have to treat them like you would treat your own children…"

* * *

**Green Blackguard:** Poor Lowen… Hah! 

**Green Paladin:** How could you write that?

**Green Blackguard:** I like tormenting characters!

**Green Paladin:** Oh, all right. That is okay in my books. Damn, I'm hungry. (looks in fridge) Why are there moose heads in the fridge?

**Green Blackguard:** For putting in the beds of people I hate.

**Green Paladin:** Then why was there a horse's head in my bed?

**Green Blackguard:** Those are for people I like!

**Green Paladin:** Riiiiight…


	4. Chapter 4: Sellswords and Peddlers

**Green Paladin: **Time for an experiment!

**Green Blackguard:** An evil experiment?

**Green Paladin: **No, by probity-impaired twin. Some of this chapter will be in the third person, as Andur will not be present, and I still want these parts in it. This experiment isn't as weird as Abstract, but I promise that chapter WAS relevant!

* * *

"That's not gonna happen, laddie!" He was huge. Not Wallace huge you understand, but he still looked tough enough for me to begin to worry. His beard was well trimmed, and… green? 'Why is it that my beard is better than everyone else's?' 

Of course, the two lords were being slightly more serious than me. "Who are you?" demanded Eliwood.

"Who am I?" he chortled, "Ah, boy, you'd do better to worry about yourself. You'll be worm's meat before much longer."

"You think so? I think my axe'll change your mind," threatened Hector. 'I'm beginning to like him.'

"Ha! The cub thinks he's a wolf! Does you bite match your bark? Tell you what. If you make it to the castle alive, we'll find out, eh?" He ran away over the southern ridge, and vanished from sight, laughing as he did so.

I screamed after him, "Do your awful metaphors ever run out!" Shaking all the silliness out of my head, I began my job. "All right. That ridge to the south, I'll need Lowen and Rebecca to take point. Eliwood, Hector and Matthew shall follow, then Dorcas and Bartre." Filled with glee at their attentive expressions, I added more. "Marcus, I'll need you to cross the river to the west, and warn the village. Then cross the southern river, and attack the castle from the rear."

"As you command."

"Hold on!" Hector interrupted. "Marcus, alone? No one else?"

"As you say, Hector."

"That's suicide!" he argued.

"Look, have I let you down yet?"

"No! But you've never had the chance to!"

"That's beside the point. Marcus, I need to talk to you…"

* * *

Lowen trudged along the rock path, with Rebecca in tow. No one else was around; Andur and Eliwood were far behind. The path was difficult for the sorrel steed, but it coped as well as it could. Suddenly it reared up, and stopped, distressed. "What's wrong, Aelmus? What is it?" Lowen tried his best to calm the warhorse, but it reared up again. Lowen saw an arrow whiz past his face, narrowly missing his head. 

"Archers! Look out!" warned Rebecca, readying her own bow. She looked frantically for any sign of opposition, and fired at a head that appeared. Seeing it fall below the horizon with her arrow embedded in it, she drew another from her quiver and began searching again. Several arrows flew past her, but she remained still. Lowen had begun to throw javelins, and hit some of the ambushers.

Amidst the hail of projectiles, a scream came from over the edge of the ridge, and then another. "What was that?" cried Rebecca, still firing. She fired another arrow, than another, and another. More foes fell, but once more a cry erupted from beyond her sight. A figure rose from the scream's source, and Rebecca aimed. Just as she was about to release, she heard Lowen cry, "Hold!" She looked at the form, and recognised it as Hector's.

A shrouded enemy crept behind Hector, about to strike. Rebecca cried out a warning, but it was unnecessary. The lord had noticed, and flung his axe round with precision, cleaving the man in two. Hector nodded at Lowen, and Lowen nodded back. "Let's go, Rebecca." Lowen rode off, and Rebecca broke into a sprint to keep up.

* * *

Marcus thanked fate for the second time in one day. The village had been welcoming to the hard-worked paladin, and very receptive to his advice. But that merchant looked very out of place there. Caelin? No matter. Marcus decided to keep the dropped torch, just in case. It was also due to fate smiling upon him that he'd discovered snags next to the river, so he could cross to behind the castle without wading through the murky waters. It was entirely possible that he couldn't have anyway; Elimine knows how deep it was. 

He rode his horse over the only partially stable crossing, and remarked at how few the guard were on the rear. Charging fiercely, he cut down many of them with ease. Arrows glanced off his armour, and he replied with swift stabs. The troops were soon defeated. Far off in the distance he could see the others making their way towards the castle by the eastern bridge, and he waited. Soon they would cross, and then he would follow Andur's orders precisely.

* * *

"Lowen, to the left of the bridge! Eliwood! Hector! Oswin! Block the way! Rebecca, help them! Serra, make sure they're all right!" I felt something brush past me, and a blur of red and yellow flashed past. "Matthew! What are you doing!" He didn't listen to me, and leapt over the battlefront, past all the attackers, but one. I could see them as a Sacaen Myrmidon. No mistake, I'd been with enough of them for the last year. But what was one doing here in Santaruz? 'Wait… Matthew is talking to him? He's let down his guard, but so has the Myrmidon. What's going on?' After a few tense minutes, I saw the swordsman raise his Killing Edge. As I was about to call forces to his aid, the blue-robed man struck. But not striking Matthew, but the mercenaries? 'What? How did… oh, sod it. I'll just not try to understand anymore. There's no point.' I rushed to meet the new recruit, and work out just how I could exploit this event. 

"Right, Guy? That's your name right?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed proudly. "I am a warrior of the Sacae!"

"I can tell. The robe makes it obvious enough. Kutolah, right?"

"Yes! How can you tell?"

"The patterns are common enough for your tribe. Look, show me what you can do. On…" I scanned the battleground. "…Those swordsmen there!" I pointed to several just coming over the northern hill. He darted off, and leapt. 'Wow. Oh, wow. He's good. I mean, he uses the typical styles, but… he's a lot better than the Rhuathi Myrmidons.' Guy was literally dancing around his targets, and pieces of them soon littered the ground. "Okay," I shouted, "Now I'm impressed!"

I motioned for a charge, and the whole group pressed forward. The enemies tried to prevent us, but the sheer brutality of our attack left them very dead. Lowen pulled ahead, and began his attack. Eliwood and I soon followed. Hector ran for the man who taunted us earlier, guarding the castle gate. He weaved between the foes, and they tried to stop him by throwing themselves in his path.

As Hector was about to meet the wall of mercenaries, Marcus attacked. The assault by the mounted warrior was enough to disorganise them, and Hector barged through.

I redirected my attention to Lowen and Guy, who were cornered by several axemen. "Eliwood! Over there!" He ran before I could start going myself. Another minute later, and they lay unmoving.

Hector's mighty axe flailed around him, and the knight caught it in the face. The top of his head flew away, and with a crash his armoured body fell. He stormed through the now-unguarded gate, and began to deal with the interior forces. Victory was now assured.

* * *

We were still quite a ways from Laus, and night fell on the swamp where we'd stopped temporarily, and I saw the two lords talking. I joined them, as I had little else to do. "Bah! Dark already." 

"We'll have to stop here for the night."

"Definitely," I added. "The mist is rolling in." I was a little nervous, actually. This would be an opportune moment for someone to attack. 'Probably just paranoia.'

Eliwood nodded. "We'll set out for Laus at the first sign of sunlight. Marcus, prepare the camp." The goateed knight stood to attention, and left.

"So, this is Caelin? You think we ought to present ourselves to Lord Hausen?" 'Wait… wait. We're in Caelin? Great! Maybe I'll get to see Lyn again!'

My hopes sunk as Eliwood replied, "We're simply passing through, so I don't see the need. I am curious how Lyndis is getting along though."

"Lyndis?" queried Hector with interest.

"Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Oh, her. The missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year. Didn't you have something to do with that?" he asked Eliwood. Eliwood only responded with an inarticulate sound.

"He was there, I remember. But I was there the whole time. The whole thing, all the battles, down to me," I boasted. "So don't doubt me anymore, Hector."

He ignored me. "And? The granddaughter? Is she a beauty?"

'Oi!'

"A beauty?" Eliwood stammered. "She's… I don't… she's… I think it must be her Sacae heritage. She's… striking…"

"Striking?" Hector grew a devilish smirk. "Too bad, eh?"

Eliwood echoed my thoughts precisely. "What?"

"That we don't have time to see her, loverboy."

'OI!'

"No! Lyndis and I are… we're not…" 'Thank goodness for that…'

"You're not? Then why are you getting so worked up?" I wondered that as well.

"Hector!" he forcefully spat out, "Don't make me angry!"

The blue-haired lordling burst out laughing and only just managed to say, "You are so much fun to tease!"

I'd had enough. "Hector, shut up. The lady Lyndis is spoken for. I know that much."

"Really?" he asked, getting the chortling out of his system. "Who's she with?"

"Well, when I left a year ago, she'd begun a relationship with-" I suddenly heard a rather girly scream from the north.

"Huh? What was that? Did you hear something?"

"It was a scream. Someone's being attacked!"

"Great timing…" I whispered to myself.

"Do we help?" 'As if that isn't a rhetorical question.'

"Of course!"

* * *

I was right. A girlish scream from a girlish man. Marcus had recognised him as the merchant he'd seen the day before. Now were surrounded on all sides by a seemingly endless army of Myrmidons, Nomad Archers and Bandits. 'Great. Damn my morality! I just _had_ to help him didn't I?' As I looked around the island's defence, I saw a village in the fog. "Marcus!" 

"Milord?"

"There's a village over there! You must go and warn them!" At once, his steed ran past the northern defence, aka Guy. Guy had to move to the side, almost falling off the walkway into the swamp waters. Marcus vanished into the fog, and I secretly hoped my estimation of his abilities were correct. A crash from behind me alerted me to the fact that Oswin was once again under attack. I knew he'd be fine, so I concentrated on the western defences of Lowen and Rebecca.

They seemed to be holding well, with Rebecca taking every available opportunity to put a hole in an opponent's chest. Or face. Lowen was busy impaling myrmidons on his lance, and I turned to Eliwood, who had faltered. Serra was healing him, while Matthew took his place. Matthew buried his daggers into the attacking nomad's chest, and kicked him off his horse. The horse galloped away, with the dying nomad caught on the stirrups. A myrmidon filled the gap, and Matthew began again.

* * *

Marcus rode faster; he could see bandits in the fog. They were heading for the village! Turning away from the path, he knew he couldn't reach them in time that way. He rode along the river, and saw a crossing. He galloped across, and made a beeline for the village. Half smiling, he knew he'd get there first. 

The village was deserted. Or so it seemed. Whispers could be heard from the buildings, and a lone girl emerged. Marcus regarded her with curiosity, as she spoke. "Oh my!" she cried, seeing the battle unfold from afar. "Those ruffians are attacking you? Our village is in danger, too." She went back into the inn, and returned some minutes later. "We talked it over and… here." She handed a leather purse to Marcus, and he considered it thoughtfully. "It's all the money we collected. If you'll chase off the bandits, it's yours."

"Very well. I shall inform my lord of this development." Turning to leave, he added, "Close the gates behind me." The girl ran to them, and shrieked. Marcus gazed at where she was, and saw several bandits nearing the village. There was no time to close the gates, they were too near. "Get behind me!" he ordered. He charged the brutes, and began to attack.

An axe struck his arm, and Marcus held on to the reins tightly. Drawing his sword, he parried more blows. A bandit lost his head, and the others attacked with their dirtied axes. One hit home, and Marcus almost fell off the saddle. He replied with a slash to the throat. Three more attacked, and each missed as Marcus swiftly rode around them. His sword arm moved like lightning, and all three fell. Realising there were no more, he surveyed the area. Hearing the gates closed and bolted shut, he left to search for the leader. He didn't have to look for long.

"Heh." The villain grinned through his deformed features. "Looks like you've breathed your last! Harrghhh!" He threw a dagger, but it bounced off Marcus' armour.

"I believe you are mistaken." Grabbing a spear, he charged the bandit leader. The tip went straight though his gut, and out the other side.

"Unbelievable… I was helpless to stop them…" He died, hanging on the spear shaft.

* * *

"Push forward! Their forces are running thin!" I shouted above the war cries. Oswin clanked south, and thrust his lance at the nomad attacking him. Matthew darted around the field, moving and killing so quickly no one could follow. He chortled with glee, and I suddenly came to the conclusion that he enjoys his job far too much. I could see Marcus riding back, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He sandwiched the opposing myrmidons between him and Guy, and they pressed their assault. Their bodies soon piled in the brown waters. 

"Retreat!" was heard in the air, and I whooped with joy. The bandits were running, and we had won. Now for the merchant.

* * *

"Andur?" I faced who approached me and saw it was Guy. 

"Yes?"

"Are you a plainsman as well?"

"What? Oh, this," I said, looking at my robes.

"What tribe are you from?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I am of the Lorca."

"I've never heard of them."

"I'm not really surprised, as there only a scarce few of us left."

"What happened?"

"A massacre." I hung my head in sorrow, and fought back the dreadful memories. "Taliver bandits attacked, and destroyed them. Only a few survived."

"How did you survive?"

"Oh, I didn't."

Guy was understandably very confused indeed. "What!"

"Before you say anything, I'm not undead." He relaxed, and I elaborated. "I wasn't there. I wasn't even Lorca until a just over a year ago."

"That- that means…"

"Yes, I was invited, by one of the survivors."

"But… don't you know what that means!" He was frantic.

"Yes, I'd earned their respect. I'd helped them through hardship."

"It means more than that!"

I was suddenly very alert. "What…? What does it mean?"

"Joining a tribe… isn't something that happens to everyone who helps a tribesman. It's… a bond. When you are given a robe, you stay with the tribe. If you go somewhere, they'll follow, and the opposite. You said they were one of the only survivors. So that means they wanted you to stay with _them_."

"I… I didn't know…" I was trembling inside, shaken to my core. "If she'd told me… I'd have stayed. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't have any idea. Maybe you should ask her. Good night."

I sat there for the rest of the night, long after Guy had left me, thinking of what to do now.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Hah! All my plot threads are coming together! Nothing I write is meaningless. All of it is there for a reason. 

**Green Blackguard:** I just write the nasty stuff.

**Green Paladin:** 'I?' You realise you are just the dark facet of my personality, right?

**Green Blackguard:** Oh yes! But I live with it. (puts on puppy dog eyes) I like you, really.

**Green Paladin:** (sigh) Fine. I'll build you the shark tank in the morning.

**Green Blackguard:** Yay! Easily-escapable-death-trap heaven!

**Green Paladin:** Oh, and for those of you who want GB to write something, he will. But he may write earlier if you review…


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayals

**Green Paladin:** Heh heh heh… I've hooked more readers…

**Green Blackguard:** What are you thinking? I thought I was the evil one…

**Green Paladin:** What? Oh, yes. I'm… not thinking up evil plans at all! Quiet!

**Green Blackguard:** But-

**Green Paladin:** Quiet!

**Green Blackguard:** Oh, sod it. (punches GP)

**Green Paladin:** Owee… (falls)

**Green Blackguard:** Look, more reviews me happy. Me happy me write more. Me write more You happy. You happy more reviews. Simple, no?

* * *

"Hm. Heh heh… Eliwood, I have always despised you. How I've longed to smash you and your pathetic morality into pieces! I've dreamed of this day, and here it is at last!" 

An unexpected voice sounded beside me. "Too bad you'll not live to see the end of it."

"Hector!"

"Y-You! Hector!" He stammered, and it left me with a joyous feeling, seeing the man almost shivering with fear. "You couldn't… have you spoken with Ostia already?"

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. Eliwood, this mongrel has troops lying in ambush all around us. Laus regulars, every one. We're in for a rough time."

'Damn. Just what I expected as soon as that unpleasant man began probing Eliwood for information.'

"Heh heh…" His voice made me want to start opening his blood vessels selectively with a rusted butter knife. "There's little point in fighting. You're trapped! Laus' elite knights are at the ready as well. Heh heh… how long do you think you can survive?"

"Long enough to rip your head from your shoulders," I threatened menacingly, drawing my sword.

Erik ran to his waiting troops, and Eliwood cried, "Craven cur!"

An unknown woman behind us chuckled. "A world of trouble you've landed yourself in, yes?" An old woman, dressed in dark purple robes, with long platted hair reaching down the sides of her head.

Hector flinched in surprise. "Who--! You startled me, old woman! You should get out of here. This is going to be a bad place to stay if you plan on living."

"You know Hector," I said while slapping his back, "You have quite a way of putting things, so considerate! So subtle! Ever thought of becoming a diplomat?"

"I want to see the one searching for his father. Marquess Pherae's son."

"Listen up, old woman! You're close to death as it is! Quit your yammering and move on!"

"Real smooth…" I voiced.

"Hector! You should mind your manners. I am Eliwood. May I ask your name, milady?"

She chuckled again, and then complimented, "What a polite young man. I'm Hannah, a fortune-teller. I came here to help you."

"Can you tell me where my father's gone?"

"No…" she answered, somewhat absently. "But… I can see other things… useful things. I can tell you what weapons to bring into battle, as well as who should wield them. Things of that nature."

"I see…"

Hector was completely unimpressed. "Don't tell me you believe any of this."

Eliwood thought, and then replied. "I have no reason to believe or disbelieve in Hannah's powers. But I'll not rule out anything if it helps me find my father."

Hector grumbled, and I tried my best to alleviate his scepticism. "I believe her. Back when I was Lyndis' tactician, we met a brother and sister called Nils and Ninian. They could see things as well. Their abilities saved us more than once, I can tell you. Don't worry, you big-mouthed lunatic."

Hector was about to protest, but I swiftly ignored any retort he was about to make. I turned to Hannah. "What can you see?" Her wrinkled face shifted to a wily grin, and she held out her hand. "Oh… fine." I threw her some coin, which she snatched from the air and pocketed.

She stared into the distance and weakly said, "Many of your foe will be carrying spears. You should take axes… Yes, many axes. Hmm… And if that shrewish cleric girl is with you, take her as well. She might meet an old friend. The weather though," she added, sniffing the air, "It doesn't look very good. Be prepared for sudden changes. You know, you should take a rapier. It will serve you well against many a foe."

"Hmm. I'll consider your advice. Merlinus!" I shouted, and the buffoon swept over in his dainty manner. "Deploy your tent. Keep Hannah safe there. Marcus will guard you. Go and inform him."

"Of course! I will do whatever I can!" He led the old woman away, and began chatting endlessly to her. 'Oh dear. Hope he comes out of this without any bruises.' I seen the devastation caused by him talking to Hector for too long.

"Gather round everyone! I've got a cunning plan…"

* * *

Another Laus knight rode at the cloaked and hooded figure, and once again the opponent and his steed fell, covered with burns. More tried to attack the lone man, and more died. None would stop him from completing his duty as an escort. He must protect her! Help may soon become available. But for now he had to get past these idiots who think they can stop him doing his job. 

"Ohmigosh!"

'Oh no…' he despaired. 'It can't be… Serra…'

Grabbing him by the shoulders the pink-haired monstrosity swung round to face him. "It's Erk! It's been SO long! What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Serra. You're the last person I wanted to see."

"Oh, that's so sweet!"

'Huh?'

"You wanted to see me again!"

'Just as I remember her… help me… anyone…'

"Hey! I know! This is perfect."

'Her voice is beginning to grate. Again.'

"Come with us and lend a hand, Erk."

He almost reeled back in horror. "I beg your pardon?" he said, completely covering his emotions.

"Come on!" she reasoned. "I'll even introduce you to lords Hector and Eliwood!" Grinning widely she added, "I know you. You're probably just wandering about without work."

In a deadpan he responded, "No, Serra." She frowned at this, but he continued anyway. "I'm afraid I am gainfully employed." An idea struck him. Or maybe that was that red-haired man rushing by. "However… if you're fighting Laus… This might work out after all."

"What are you babbling about?" she asked huffily. "Make up your mind, will you?"

"My employer is hiding in a village south of here. If you help me protect her, I'll join up with you." And to prove his point, Erk blasted the nearest Laus soldier.

* * *

'Those slowcoaches can't catch up with me. I'm just too quick.' Darting across the field, Matthew stopped for a moment. Looking back, he saw that Hector, Oswin, Dorcas and Rebecca were still very far behind. 'Might as well let them catch up. Can't do all this on my own, much as I'd like to be able to.' A splash was heard in the distance, and Matthew's attention turned to it. 'Pirates! They're headed for the village!' Looking back to his companions, he knew only he could intercept the raiders in time. 'But I'm no brawler! But I am… a spy.' He disappeared into the trees.

* * *

"You'd better come through this time!" 

"Shut up! You're beginning to irritate me!"

"Where's Grunth? I haven't heard his stupid voice in a while."

"He was behind… huh?"

"What?" the grizzled seafarer asked.

"He's… gone."

"What! He was just here!" The pirate looked frantically round, and he could see nothing but the branches of the trees obscuring their approach. "Rathas! Where is he?" He heard nothing. "Rathas?" Searching around him, he saw he was alone. "…Rathas…?" He had a feeling something was above him, and he looked to see the dagger plunge into his face.

* * *

The rain pelted down, and Rebecca fired off another arrow, and it hit a mercenary's throat. It gargled on it's blood and keeled over. Bartre was swinging his axe wildly, throwing back several combatants. "Hrghnn! These guys tough!" he grunted. When he admits that, you know you're in trouble. 

Eliwood was fiercely thrusting his rapier into the hearts and lungs of his enemies, and nimbly withdrawing to avoid being overrun. More Laus soldiers came over the hillsides, but at least the village was safe. I noticed that Erk was sticking rather close to Serra, and frying anyone who got close to hitting her. Mainly because I told him to. Didn't think he liked me telling him to do that.

Lowen charged past a wave of swordsmen, sticking many of them onto his lance, and then needing assistance to pry the corpses off. Guy was busy defending me, and a lot of the enemy had got the idea that I was somehow important. "Andur! Get back!" he cried, and I immediately moved away, and flung my sword at whatever Guy had seen. The man had been unaware of my attack, until he saw the blade penetrating his chest. I pulled it out, and the quite unlucky man dropped.

* * *

Lowen had removed the dead bodies from his weapon, and advanced across the muddied field. One lone warrior stood in his path. Erik. No words were said, they simply charged each other. Lowen was determined, and nothing would stop him protecting his lord, just as Marcus would've done. The lance impacted Erik's armour, and he barely stayed on his horse. Erik's lance had had a similar effect on Lowen, and he was hanging on for dear life. 

Turning on the spot, Lowen charged again. He locked his lance in a secure grip, and hoped. Erik pointed the lance at his target, and then began his charge as well. As he closed in, Lowen knew he was at a disadvantage. His lance was cracked. At the last moment, he swung his lance outward, and the shaft struck Erik, while Lowen's now unguarded chest was pierced by the point of Erik's lance. The end broke off, and Erik fell. Andur ran up, and swiftly tied the lordling up. Erik shouted something, but Lowen could no longer tell. Blood poured from his wound and feeling dizzy, he let go of the reins and dropped to the ground. His sight dulled, and the last thing he saw was Serra and a purple-haired man running to him before he passed out.

* * *

I was pleased over our victory, and the return of Erk, along with his new employer, a troubadour by the name of Priscilla. New strategies were flying randomly through my mind, but right now I was more worried about Lowen's condition. He'd suffered a horrible wound, and the healers were doing their best, but it was slow going. From experience I knew this was true of many serious injuries, and I was walking to the room now designated as the infirmary to check on him. Opening the door I could see Marcus sitting by him, and he was still unconscious. 

"How is he?" I asked Priscilla.

"He is recovering, but it will be a few days until he is fully healed."

"Then I'll recommend to Eliwood that we remain until Lowen is well. Good day, Lady Priscilla." I left, and saw Eliwood storm past me out of the castle, with Hector following him shouting, "Wait! Eliwood!" I decided to tag along, and see what this is all about.

* * *

Eliwood has stopped at the first hill, and was gazing across the plains with tearful eyes. I was quite far from him, and could only just hear what he and Hector were discussing. What I heard shocked me. 

"My father is alive… And… I cannot believe he supports… rebellion." He sounded like his heart had shattered. "There must be… There has to be a reason…"

Hector was trying his best to console him, but it looked from here like it would be hard going. "I know. I don't believe any of this for an instant. My brother trusted Marquess Pherae more than anyone. First we'll find your father and discover the truth. We'll talk to my brother after that."

"Hector, I'm sorry…" he breathed, and Hector frowned.

"Don't look like that." Eliwood raised his confused face, and Hector concluded, "Your father is surely alive. Right?"

Eliwood looked to the plains and spoke resolutely, "Yes, of course… Marquess Laus… Black Fang Assassins… Now this mysterious Ephidel… I'll find them all and prove my father's innocence!"

I decided not to intrude any longer, and I left.

* * *

**Green Blackguard:** Look at that! I think I killed him! 

**Green Paladin:** No you didn't.

**Green Blackguard:** (on phone) Ambulance? Yeah, I think my friend's dead. What? Make sure he's dead? Okay. (fires gun)

**Green Paladin:** Aaarghh! (feels bullet hole) Yay! Not dead!

**Green Blackguard:** Damn! Oh well … Review dammit!


	6. Chapter 6: Bittersweet Reunion

**Green Paladin:** I've got more for you! It's time for the reunion you've all been waiting for… please tell me what you think!

* * *

It had been five days, and I was in conference with my lords. I was about to leave Hector and Eliwood's presence when Marcus came rushing in. He looked almost frantic, very unlike him. 

"Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector!" he shouted, and the two lords rushed over, and Hector prevented Marcus collapsing through exhaustion.

"What is it Marcus?" Eliwood asked. "Have you heard something?"

"Yes, my lord. A messenger from the east! Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack from Marquess Laus!"

My world shattered.

* * *

"_Killed me!"_

_What was left of her dead form splashed into the crimson tide, and the pieces sunk beneath its waves. Her disembodied face had paled, and lost all its comfort and warmth. The eyes stared blankly at nothing, and the back of the mutilated torso exposed a deep darkness. I couldn't pull myself away from the gruesome sight of her mangled, torn corpse._ _The sea of blood blinded my sight, and she was gone._

* * *

'No… no… she's… she can't be…' My heart was shredded. Hate… hate greater than anything I'd felt before… It welled up in me like pus in an infected wound… 

"…Darin…" I growled, "…if she's dead…" I ran from the room and I heard Eliwood call after me, but I no longer cared. I burst through the heavy wooden doors into the stone chamber where the others dwelt, and I screamed furiously, "Gather the forces! **We march now!**"

* * *

Eliwood emerged from the guest room and saw me with the whole army, about to leave. "What is this?" he asked curiously. 

"We are marching to Caelin." I said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I have not given such an order."

"I know."

"And if I was to deny you?"

I considered this. "I would've disobeyed you. I would've resigned and left anyway, with or without your forces."

He was silent, and then he slowly responded, "I would never have decided to abandon Caelin. We leave at once."

* * *

There were many of the invaders surrounding the place where she was. Despair filled my every waking moment, and visions of her death filled my dreams. It had been three days travel, and much could have happened since the messenger left in what I assumed to be six days ago. I had already contemplated the many ways I would torment Darin, causing the most pain while keeping him alive as long as possible. Eliwood and Hector would not approve, but I didn't care in the least. If she was dead, then Darin would suffer greatly. 

The monsters surrounding the castle were advancing, but not towards us. And only the archers were moving… "They're aiming at something up high," commented Hector. I looked at what caught his eye, and I saw something far away. Something… large. Something… winged. Much too big to be a bird, and it grew larger as the something approached. 'Wait… a horse? A pegasus! Pegasi around this area…? Florina!' My suspicion was confirmed by the sight of her on her pegasus flying down towards us.

"Florina, is that you?" asked Eliwood, and she could only just hear him.

"Yes! I'm Lady Lyndis'…"

"Florina! Fly lower!"

'What? Why? The archers!' "Down, Florina! Now! Archers!"

"Wha-- Oh!" Arrows flew past, and she swerved to avoid them. Her manoeuvres caused her to fall, and she screamed, grabbing the left side of the saddle. The pegasus was smart enough to descend, but she let go. She fell, flailing her arms in an attempt to grab anything, but all she could touch was air. Hector looked up at her, then realised his position. Before he could move, she landed on him with a crash of armour. His body was pinned under hers, and when she realised where she was, she jumped away with a shriek.

"Florina!" I shouted desperately, rushing up to her. "Are you all right? What happened? Where's Lyn!"

"Those archers almost hit you," calmly stated Eliwood. "You avoided the arrows, but you lost your balance."

"I'm sorry. I'm such trouble…" she sulked.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. Tell me, Florina, weren't you with Lyndis?" he asked.

"Yes! Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis is beyond that forest. She's waiting for a chance to assault the castle."

"She's… she's all right? She's alive? Oh, thank you!" I cried, throwing my arms around the timid pegasus knight, then remembered her fear of men. Leaping back in sudden shock, I apologised, "Sorry! Sorry, sorry!" Thankfully she didn't scream or do anything else that I thought she would. She looked… understanding. 'Wow… what happened to her while I was gone?'

"She's what! Ah… Still, it's good to hear she's safe," Eliwood said, while Hector eyed me suspiciously.

"She's fine," she said boldly. "However, Lord Hausen's been captured. He's still in the castle."

"I see. Let's go then!"

"Merlinus! Set up your tent! Everyone, get moving!" I ordered, began formulating a plan. I just hoped her foolhardy assault hadn't already started.

* * *

The battle raged ahead with everyone in a line, beating back the torrent of Laus soldiers. Merlinus gazed upon the carnage from his high perch on the western hill, and I was with Eliwood far behind the lines. As usual, I was worried about the civilians nearby being harmed, and I left to warn them. But I was very surprised to see that the village was already barricaded. And that fact that there was a knight dressed in green armour standing outside it. "Sain!" 

The fool noticed me and shouted excitedly, "Ah, Andur! 'Tis good to see you once again!"

"You know Sain, I actually feel the same way. How about that?" I ran to him, and suddenly remembered my primary objective. "Where's Lyn? Is she safe?"

"Yes, I have defended the fair maiden well! I am assuming you wish to rendezvous with her?"

"Of course!" He rode to the east, and I followed. Passing into a small forest, we came to a small glade, where _she_ was. Her graceful form, her strength of soul, her sparkling face… I'd missed it so much. A joyous feeling rose up in my heart, and all else fell away.

Thankfully she had not noticed me yet. Silently I glided to her, and lightly tapped her left shoulder, and dived to her right. She looked where I was previously standing, and turned back to see me in front of her. Her face exploded with surprise. I hid my deep happiness, and said nonchalantly, "Hello. I heard you were in trouble." 'She's just as beautiful as I remember… maybe more so…'

Her face turned from shock to delight, and it showed. Her jubilance infected me, and I couldn't help but express it as well. She jumped me, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Laughing in perfect rapture, I struggled not to fall over due to her weight pushing me back.

I looked upon her bewitching features, and we shared a tender longing for each other. She weakly cried, "You came. Why?"

"I was in the area."

"Where have you been?"

"Later. First we have to save your grandfather." I managed to pry myself off her, and noticed Kent, Wil, Eliwood and especially Sain staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at us. "What? Oh yes. This, Lyn, is my employer, the Lord Eliwood of Pherae."

"Yes, lady Lyndis. We have come to help, upon Andur's request and my own judgement."

She was ecstatic. "Thank you! But we must begin our attack."

"It's already underway," I explained. "Our forces are already attacking Laus' soldiers." She beamed at me, and I continued. "We should add our strength to the lines. Do you mind, Lyn?"

"I haven't doubted you before. I shall trust in your skills again."

"Good. Lord Eliwood, permission to be temporarily relieved from your service."

The red-haired lord smiled faintly and replied, "Very well."

I laughed heartily, and began my planning.

* * *

Erk couldn't cope. He was in the same army with _her_ again. He had to stay, as his charge was here. So he would bear it. 

"Oh, Hi there, Erk!" He contemplated firing a bolt of Thunder. No one would mind. Especially him. He remained as silent as possible, hoping she'd get bored and go away. "You should be thanking me. I'm the one who got you into this outfit. In fact, you should be terribly grateful to me!"

She did have a point. But not much of one. "…Well, you did introduce me to Lord Eliwood… But that's about it, really. I owe you no special obligation."

"That's the most ungrateful thing I've ever heard!" she complained in her usual tone. It was starting to grate on his nerves. "You know, Erk, I've been with them longer than you have… So you should really treat me like your superior!"

Erk was ready to explode. He kept his calm demeanour as he said, "…As usual, you use entirely confounding logic. Doesn't Lord Eliwood decide such matters?"

She dismissed his argument easily. "Well, he hasn't mentioned it yet, but I'm sure he would agree." She suddenly had an urge to say something, and she unwisely did. "After all, I am his close friend and Hector's fiancée!"

Studying Erk's expressions closely, she saw that they only grew darker. "………Well, I heard enough. Talking to you is a neverending headache…" And with that he went of in as much of a huff as Erk ever could, which wasn't saying much.

"Hold your tongue, servant! You would speak thus to your lady and liege?" Seeing his pace had not lessened she cried, "Hey! Erk, wait up!" and she sped off in pursuit.

* * *

It seemed to be going well. Matthew was stealing all the enemies' supplies, down to stealing their weapons right out of their hands. This made them easy kills for the combined might of Eliwood and Lyn's troops. I was with her, and we were traversing the hillsides to the castle I left a year previously. I had many questions for her, and so did she. But we knew they would have to wait, as we were under constant attack. 

A dark mage threw a pulsing black sphere at me, and I ducked under. Following through, I managed to reach his feet, and swiped with my sword. He fell legless, and the now separate legs I threw at the nearest mounted soldier, knocking him off. Lyn moved in for the kill, and silenced the knight's cries for protest about his impending doom.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked between breaths.

"Sacae!" I shouted, while ripping the heart from another opponent.

"Maybe you'll present an actual challenge to me in the future."

"Oh… no chance of that. You're still much better." I kicked an anima mage in the groin and then stabbed him in the side as he collapsed in the floor, never to get up again. There was a lull in the battle, and I was suddenly struck by a horrible thought. "I'm… going to have to leave again… aren't I…?"

She stopped, and turned with a sad look. "Why did you leave before?"

"I told you. I needed to sort myself out."

"Why couldn't you have done that at Caelin?"

"I… don't know."

"Then _why_ did you leave!"

"I needed to wander alone."

"Why? Why not with me?"

"Hausen needed you, more than I did."

"If you hadn't ordered me, I would have gone with you!"

Guy's words came back to me. I quietly breathed, "The robe."

"What?"

"That's why you're so angry. You didn't expect me to leave. You wanted me to stay with the tribe. You."

Lyn was staggered. "How… how did you find out?"

"There are those who know of such things in Eliwood's company."

"So you know?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't stay!"

"You never told me! Why not!"

"I never for a second believed you'd leave!"

My voice turned to a tender tone. "But I may have to again."

"Why? What could be so important that you couldn't stay?"

"Marquess Laus. He hasn't just attacked here. He and the Black Fang are plotting to overthrow Ostia."

All anger in her dropped instantly. "Rebellion?"

"That's why I'm here. This is another task for me to perform, to atone for what I've done. It is a task of such magnitude… I couldn't turn it down. I have to do this, but if it means leaving you again… I really don't know." I sat on the grassy hillside, and thought hard.

She joined me and was silent for a time. Through the distant sounds of battle I heard her say, "This is something you have to do, and I will go with you."

I almost cried. "Lyn? Are you sure?"

Her hand moved to caress my sorrowful face. "That way you don't leave me, or this quest."

I could no longer hold back. "You'd do that for me…?" Tears filled my eyes, and in pure bliss I whispered, "Lyn… thanks…" I embraced her once more, and didn't let go.

* * *

'I don't deserve this,' he thought irritably. 'What was behind the idea of me guarding _her_?' 

The object of his scorn was ahead, talking incessantly about something or other in that squealing voice of hers. "Ohhhh! Lookee! Someone's attacking us! Wait… Eeeeeeek!" The wailing banshee known as Serra stood scared, unable to move. The many axemen bore down on her, and the axes of those seeking her end overshadowed her. As the weapons fell, fire from behind struck them, and the axes tuned to molten steel in their hands.

Screaming as their hands were burned away, Erk cried out in anger and threw more fire at them, torching their already charred bodies. Watching his foes burn, his face showed a grim satisfaction. This look instantly vanished the moment a certain pink-haired monster leapt on him, screeching, " Thanks Erky! I knew you were grateful for all I've done for you!"

"………Serra. Please get off me. I can no longer breathe," he gasped.

* * *

"There!" I shouted. "The courtyard!" I remembered it well. It had been a year since Kent and Sain were promoted there. Where it was covered with the citizens cheering for the pair, it now was covered in blood, trickling down its steps in mournful silence. 

The source was soon obvious. Lord Hector was there, hacking with gay abandon at the forces at the gate. He was screaming with rage, throwing his axe around, putting all his weight behind each heavy blow. His opponents fell in pieces before him, and he kept going. "Come on!" I cried, grabbing Lyn's arm as I used to do, dragging her along behind me. She overtook me however, and ran with sword unsheathed, slicing a path thorough the gathering horde of invaders.

I was left far behind as I heard a distant foe shout, "Prepare to fall before your master!" and I watched as Hector engaged him in combat. Lance to Axe, and Hector pressed his advantage.

"Lyn! Stay back!" I shouted, but to no avail. She was too far away to hear. I rushed after her, shouting my message again and again. She still could not hear, and continued running into extreme peril. "He's a lance user! Leave him to Hector!"

She ran, straight into combat with the murky green armoured defender, straight past Hector. He had to swerve his axe from its trajectory so as to not decapitate her.

The Mani Katti shone in the sunlight as it clashed with the man's lance shaft, and I ran harder. 'She can't keep this up for long!' My pace quickened, and I was nearly there. Hector tried to get into combat again, but his path was blocked by Lyn. "Die!" I heard from the enraged Secaen, before I saw something penetrate her. The lance stuck out through her sword arm, and she fell screaming. Her fall allowed Hector to strike the fiend with a sweeping blow, and it dug into the man's chest.

"We've been… defeated? Such… a shame…"

I pulled a Vulnerary from my pack, and fumbled to get the cork off. Having succeeded, I pulled the now limp lance from Lyn's arm, and she gritted her teeth to avoid cries of agony. I quickly realised only a Healer could save her arm. "Serra! Priscilla! Quickly!"

After several agonising minutes, I had tried my best to stop the bleeding, as if she had lost enough blood, she would've really been in trouble. I heard a singsong voice from afar, and realised this was the first time I was glad to hear Serra's voice. "Serra! Lyn's wounded badly!"

Her bubbly mood disappeared at once, and she ran over, brandishing her staff. Leaving Erk far behind, she almost stumbled in her sprint. A glow erupted from the jewel on the staff, and the field of energy washed over me. Lyn too, and as the warm glow sealed my cuts and lightened my bruises, Lyn's wound sealed itself closed. As the healing energy withdrew, I applied the vulnerary to the flesh wound that remained, instead of the gaping hole. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I believe so."

I angrily shouted, "Don't do that again! You hear me!" Then it dawned on me. "You… you had heard me! You just wanted revenge!"

"I didn't want to lose my family again!"

"Look, you listened to my advice before! Just, listen to me. The lord Hector could've handled that man with ease. I know you're angry, but don't let that anger get you killed. Dying in a pointless, foolish attack will help no one. Got that?"

"All… all right," she sniffed at my harsh words.

"C'mere you." Pulling her to her feet and giving her a slow kiss, I noticed Hector, Erk, and especially Serra wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Noticing the similarity of this situation, I had to say it. "What?"

* * *

**Green Paladin:** But remember, the siege still isn't over! More in the next chapter! 

**Green Blackguard:** Yay! I got to write something! (skips happily all the way the pub) One pint of virgin's blood, barkeep!


	7. Chapter 7: Espial

it vanished.

A… surge? There was a surge.

Now it is gone…

No more…

Where is it?

it was once as clear to It as the others It had found, if not clearer, but this one was tricky.

it liked to come and go, it taunted It.

It did not like this, now that It had realised what like and dislike were.

it vanished often, but it will return. it always did.

Then It's hunt could resume.


	8. Chapter 8: The Game of Axes

**Green Paladin:** Before this chapter begins, I have something to say. (pauses)

**Green Blackguard:** Get on with it dammit!

**Green Paladin:** (pauses)

**Green Blackguard:** Say it!

**Green Paladin:** (pauses)

**Green Blackguard:** Say it or I'll-

**Green Paladin:** All right! Sheesh! What the hell is your problem? Haven't you heard of dramatic effect?

**Green Blackguard:** No.

**Green Paladin:** Oh, whatever. Anyway, JPElles (yes, you), great minds think alike. I'd written this chapter before you wrote the review suggesting one of the events here. GB? Shall we have a disclaimer?

**Green Blackguard:** (shrugs) Why not?

**Green Paladin:** I don't own a Panda.

* * *

Sain was bored. Very bored. There weren't even any members of the fairer sex around to ease his dulled heart. Why Andur had ordered him to remain here was baffling. His only company outside Castle Caelin were Merlinus and Hannah, not his obvious choice of companions. Hannah was very withdrawn, never talked much, and occasionally a little grouchy. Merlinus however… he sometimes was useful. He often helped Sain with picking out gifts for the ladies, at a reduced price, or course. But he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. His incessant cheeriness would put Wil to shame. But really, it could be worse. He could have been stuck with Serra. That night with the berry picking… he shuddered at the memories of that horrible event. 

He heard something. A thundering sound. Looking at the sky, it was clear. Rain? How could he tell? What would our now-returned friend do? He'd… taste the air. But what would it taste like if rain were coming? Sain had never noticed it. Ah, but Hannah could sense rain coming! Sain dismounted, and walked into Merlinus' tent. Merlinus was dining with her. "Err… dearest Hannah, can you sense rain coming?"

She sat completely still for a time, and the old crone croaked, "No. I sense nothing. Wait… I have a feeling…"

Sain had quickly learned from Andur that when Hannah has a feeling, nothing good would come of it. "… I feel… that you should look to the horizon… left of here. Something is coming…"

He decided to heed her advice, as his experiences in Lyndis' Legion had taught him to be open-minded about extrasensory perception. Sain rushed outside, and mounted his steed once more. He quickly scanned the left horizon, and saw knights. Many knights in Laus colours, riding towards them. "Merlinus!" he shouted, not thinking that the approaching forces might be alerted to his presence.

The blue-moustached merchant poked his head from his tent, and said cheerfully, "Yes?" He noticed the knights. "Oh my word!"

"Escape with Hannah! Quickly! I'll warn the others!" He reared up, and sped into the castle.

* * *

I wasn't happy. There were many more opponents in the castle than I had thought. Priscilla was in a constant rush, riding from one wounded man to the next. Her staff shone constantly, bathing all nearby in its healing glow. Kent was busy with a swarm of dark mages. Matthew was scouting the area for useful 'acquisitions.' I'd asked Florina to stay out of this, mainly because Huey couldn't fit down the tight corridors anyway. Wil was firing arrows at any who approached him, and Lowen, Eliwood, Erk and Guy were all holding their own. Hector was flailing his axe at the enemy, throwing many aside, with huge rends in their broken bodies. Eliwood's Elite were all well and good, but… it felt good to fight alongside the Legion once again. 

I kept my back to Lyn, and guarded from behind. My recent training over the past year seems to have paid off, as I beat some opponents in a fair fight, and I could hardly believe it!

I saw a new face. Not aggressive, at least not to us. His sword whipped around him, catching many an opponent in it's path, spilling their blood on the polished stonework. 'The cleaners will kill us.' He appeared with Priscilla, who had gone with Erk to rescue some prisoners. "Care to introduce yourself _before_ killing our prey?" I asked forcefully.

"I am Raven. And I shall assist you." Following this with a stab into the heart of an enemy about to attack me I was inclined to believe him.

"Fine. I'm the tactician here. There's a spot in the front you could fill." He went off without a word, and Priscilla set off after him. Out of the corridor I noticed someone I was very glad to see. The St. Elimine Monk, Lucius! But something worried me. Maybe those black symbols pulsing with an unholy energy on the floor in front of him. "Lucius! Watch out!" Lucius skidded to a halt, and the blackness rose out of the symbols, narrowly missing him. The golden-haired monk closed his eyes and concentrated, then a scream was heard from behind the wall. He calmly came out the corridor afterward. I asked in complete incomprehension, "How did you do that!"

"I guessed, lord Andur."

I patted him on the back and said warmly, "Welcome back, my friend."

* * *

'Trust my luck', he thought. 

'Trust my luck to be stuck with Sain in a corridor facing down a small battalion of mounted soldiers with no hiding places. Damn,' Matthew cursed inwardly.

He brandished his knives threateningly, and Sain brought up his lance. Matthew always knew death would come for him, and always suspected in would come in the form of direct combat. He thought of Leila, and her possible reactions to his death. Maybe a smile, and a farewell. But she'd be devastated inside. She'd never show it, though. 'Heh. Best get this done.'

Sain charged toward the first of the Laus knights, and pierced his armour with the lance. They spit out blood, and fell, sliding off Sain's weapon. Matthew followed with a leap to the wall. He bounced off, and slammed his daggers into the nearest mounted soldier's chest, piercing a lung and heart, he reckoned. Diving down to avoid a last minute counterattack, he crawled under the horse, and attacked the next from below. Slashing carefully and swiftly, he opened the mount's insides to the world. He rolled away before the ground he was on was splattered with organs, and the horse collapsed. Matthew reared up, grabbed the rider's head, and twisted it. Hearing the snap, he looked around, and saw many more knights, all charging at him. He readied himself, certain that this was it.

A light flew past, and knocked the armoured foes of their steeds. The few remaining knights gasped in shock at their fallen comrades, and one charged the new arrival. Spear raised, he aimed for the monk's heart. Sensing a holy radiance emanating from the Elimine worshipper, he realised his error. His last sight was a blinding light shining in his eyes.

* * *

Hector smashed again. The heavy wooden door shook, but did not break open. The Wolf Beil hit the door again, and the wood splintered. Grinning, he hit it again. The door fell to pieces, and Hector barged through the remains. Immediately falling back, he noticed three armoured foes and a general. Swinging the Wolf Beil again, he pushed back his enemy, and Erk leapt through the doorframe. Screaming his spell and waving his hands in the selected pattern, lighting snaked from his fingertips to a charging armoured soldier. The armour absorbed the electricity, and smoke began to pour from inside, and its occupant let out an agonising scream. Not stopping, he threw a fireball at the next in line, and it's helm melted. The enemy screeched as the molten metal seared his scalp, and burned into his brain. With a crash, both dead knights fell at once. 

The remaining man, a man in blue armour with red shoulder plates, with red hair and bushy moustache shouted with rage, "I am Bernard, Knight Commander of Laus! I would test the might of those who bested Bauker!"

Hector stood and shouted, "Then I guess I'm your man!" Gripping Wolf Beil tightly, he ran full speed at Bernard. Bernard's lance thrust forward, and it struck Hector's right shoulder. Not even halting, he hacked the end off with his axe, and swung the axe downward with all his weight. It connected with Bauker's lance arm, and it came off with a crack. Blood flowed freely form the stump where his arm used to be, and he fell to his knees screaming in pain. He managed to spit out, "This is a just reward… for Laus' brutality…" before the Wolf Beil caved in his skull.

* * *

I didn't think I'd see her again. That flame red hair, that knowing smile, it had to be her. But what had Hector called her, Leila? Well, I suppose she'd never have given me her real name, if she was spying on me. I caught up with her after Matthew had left. "Leila? So that's what you're calling yourself now." 

"Well," she smirked, "It is my name."

"Granted, but it's not the one I knew you as."

She looked me up and down and said, "I heard from Matthew you'd come out of the shadows."

"You, however, have never left them. So you were a spy, eh? You always seemed a bit too inquisitive about my plans."

"You worked for a vicious bandit group. The most powerful of them all. Ostia needed to keep an eye on you."

"Ah, but you weren't the best choice of spy. I remember I had to keep you safe from those lustful brutes."

She smiled and respectfully replied, "And I'm still grateful. You know, I corrected the intelligence reports on you. They previously reported you as an amoral rogue strategist without feelings or remorse. Now they say you were deceived into performing your actions."

"Well, I _was_ duped."

"After you left, I asked Matthew to follow you. Keep tabs on a 'threat'."

"That explains his being at the woods that night…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I shall take my leave, I'm probably wanted back."

"By her? Don't gape at me, I'm a spy, remember?"

I shut my open mouth then finished happily, "You had best stay out of my affairs. May our paths cross again." I left. As I was passing a side corridor, hands grabbed my cloak and I was pulled through.

"I heard that."

"What? Matthew?"

The thief and spy stared intensely into my eyes, and I saw gratitude there. "She'd never told me that. Nice to see you were a good man even then."

"She was a friend to me in those dark times." I grinned and added, "I'm glad she's found happiness with you." I put my arm around the cloaked spy's shoulders. "Come on, they'll want us back soon."

* * *

The road to Badon was to be short, just one more days travel. I was walking back to my tent after talking to Wil. He's still just as chatty as ever. 'What did he say again? 'Eliwood's Elite?' What is it with him and naming?' I was about to retire for the night, and I saw Rebecca already in there, about to change. I hated to tell her what I was about to say. "Rebecca, I told you a few months ago that I had a reserved bedroll in my tent. Its occupant has joined our group. I respectfully ask you to vacate. Sorry." 

"Don't be." She beamed at me and said happily, "I'm glad you let me come with you." She rolled up her bed, and took it out with her. "So who's moving in?"

"I suppose I should tell you, having to put up with me this last month. It's Lyn."

She almost stumbled with shock. "The lady Lyndis!"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed.

"Oh, sorry. You mean she's the-"

"Yes, yes." I whispered. "I journeyed with her for a year during all that business with the Caelin inheritance struggle, then left. A year later, and here she is again."

"Why did you leave?"

"I made a decision, and she needed to come to terms with who I was before I could see her again." Seeing nothing but a puzzled expression on her face, I decided to tell the girl more. "You know the Taliver?"

"That bandit group in Bern? I'd heard they were the most savage of all the bandit clans."

So I told her everything. She deserved to know.

Her eyes bulged, and she gasped, "…That's… horrible…"

"I know."

"How can you live with that?"

"Lyn taught me that regardless of my past, I am who I am now."

"…I've always known you as a good person. I still believe that."

I smiled joyfully and exclaimed, "Thanks Rebecca. There's still one bunk left in the camp, but…"

"What?"

"…It's with Sain."

"Oh. Don't worry, I'll cope."

"If he should do anything, tell me at once. He'll find it difficult to chase you with a sword in his gullet." She chuckled and I gave her a friendly hug. "Be careful not to hurt him." She smiled and left.

"Who was that?"

I spun on the spot and saw the comforting sight of Lyn. I answered, "That's Rebecca, my bunkmate for the last month. She's kept me company since I convinced Eliwood to let her join us. I just told her about me."

"And?"

"She's still my friend. She agreed with your reasoning."

"I didn't realise I was such a good orator. So… she seemed very friendly to you."

"Well… yes. She's been my closest friend since this journey began."

"On our quest, you only hugged _me_."

"Look, what's this about?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't there for a whole year! Is she just a friend?"

"Yes, of course! You didn't think…" At her embarrassed expression I laughed, "Hah! You did! Hahahah! Oh, Lyn… come here." I wrapped my arms around her and deeply kissed her. After a few all too brief moments of simply enjoying the feeling of her against me, I withdrew. "You know I only have eyes for you." I unclasped myself and said sweetly, "Come on, we should get some rest."

I began guiding her towards the tent. As we walked she spoke, carefully avoiding any recognisable tone, "You've changed."

"Oh? How?"

"Well, there's the hair…"

"Ah. Do you like it?" I asked, stroking my lovely beard.

"Well, I'm not fond of the beard…"

"I'll shave it if you want." 'Only for her… my poor beard…'

"I'd like that. But there's something else."

I casually responded, "What?"

"I can see you aren't… as weighed down anymore. You seem lighter in mood, and your face no longer shows the guilt you once had."

"…Make no mistake, the guilt is gone. But I still mourn. I'm still very sorry for what I've done to you."

"What have you done? You've saved my life on countless occasions."

I interrupted, "After I had destroyed it."

"You helped me get to my grandfather."

"Who was your only relation after the Taliver killed your tribe, under my leadership."

"You've made me happy!"

"I… can't argue with that. You've done the same for me. Back then, I never thought I would be happy again. You changed that." I took her hand in mine, and opened the tent flap. I led her in, and unrolled her bed.

"No need," she stated.

I looked up into her loving face. "You sure?"

"Yes." I grinned broadly and climbed into mine, and she followed.

"This is a tight squeeze… but I wouldn't have it any other way." I stole a quick smooch, and then settled to my rest. I slept with my back to her in a warm, soft embrace.

* * *

'The Davros? Why dos that ship's name make me think of mad scientists?' 

"Are you serious, Hector?" Lyn was cracking. I'd never seen her this exasperated. "Working with Pirates? That's unbelievable!"

Hector was utterly confused. "You're considering it, aren't you, Eliwood?"

Eliwood's reply was simple, reasoned, and sensible. "If there's no other way, what else can we do?"

"You, too, Eliwood? I've misjudged you… It's foolishness to trust the goodwill of pirates! I'm finding another way!"

She started to run to the town, and I had to follow. "Lyn! Wait!" After she had got out of the two lord's sight, I caught up with her. "Look, Lyn, they may be our only choice."

"But they're pirates! They'd kill us as soon as we were on board!"

I studied her expression carefully, and saw only contempt there, but not directed at me. "Lyn, all right. I still like the pirate idea, but I'll help with your search." I extended my arm. "Coming?"

She entwined my arm with hers, and he strolled into the nearest tavern. The place was filled to the brim with sailors, I could tell due to the smell of the sea in there. I shouted above the din of boatmen drinking themselves to death, "Are there any men able to grant us passage to the Dread Isle?"

My question was met with riotous laughter. I sensed this wouldn't go well.

* * *

We left the last inn after being once again laughed out, and Lyn sighed. "I couldn't find a ship after all." She glimpsed up into my eyes and said wearily, "But we have to get to that island… Looks like I'll have to endure pirates." I heard raised voices, and one of them was definitely Hector's. "Hm?" she said. "What was that? Commotion in the village?" She ran to the noise, and I followed in her step. 

Hector noticed us and he said, "Oh! Lyn! Nice timing. We need your help!"

I looked at where Hector was facing, and saw a solid wall of seafarers. Lyn was very confused indeed. "You're battling the pirates?"

Eliwood joined the discussion, rapier at the ready. "Fighting and… Look, we have to reach the docks and speak to the captain! This is a test to see whether or not he'll give us passage."

"I don't understand, but... I'm here, so let me help!"

"How do we get into these messes! All right, no lethal hits! I don't think the captain would appreciate us killing his crew." Seeing nods from everyone, I drew my weapon.

* * *

Raven was walking along the south wall, and heard a voice from the other side. He listened intently. 

"What an interesting diversion. Maybe we should join in. Lord Eliwood of Pherae… You don't yet know to fear the Black Fang. Start grieving… for I will teach you that fear."

'The Black Fang! I must warn the others!' Tearing himself away from the voice, he darted back to the lords. When he was within a small distance from them he shouted, "Black Fang! They're coming!"

Hearing this, I went into overdrive. "Call everyone back! Form a defensive line here in the street! I'll get Bartre!" I had sent him on an errand, to search the nearby houses for any assistance. I ran to where I'd seen him disappear, and skidded to a halt seeing him return with a man in black clothes with a monocle. 'A monocle? Who wears those?' "Hold, Bartre! Who do you bring with you, who dresses so darkly?"

"Man uses big words! Brain hurts…"

"Ermm… yes Bartre. Look, some Black Fang are coming, and we're forming a defence. Get down there."

"Yes! Fighting!" He dashed off, rather enthusiastically, grinning madly.

"As I was saying, who are you, sir?"

The black-clothed man replied in an extremely educated accent, "I am Canas, a practitioner of the elder arts. I wish to render my assistance."

"A dark mage, eh? Excuse me." My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I collapsed, foaming at the mouth.

* * *

A vigorous shaking brought me back to reality. "What was that?" asked Canas. 

"Sorry. I tend to do that when I have too many good ideas for new tactics."

"A most interesting phenomenon! Are you the group's tactical advisor then?"

'Hmm. I can see what Bartre was going on about.' I stood up and brushed the dust from my cloak. "Yes, that I am. Come with me, I'll take you to the lords Eliwood, Hector, and lady Lyndis."

"Oh good!"

"Our situation was worsened as of late. Others have come, others who serve those who wish us dead."

"You wish me to assist?"

"Of course! Your talents can be put to good use, as we have no dark magic users anywhere here."

"Again you refer to the elder arts as dark. Why do you say that?"

"Because your 'arts' are fuelled by the power of darkness and shadow."

"Ah yes, there is that."

"Come, the battle awaits."

* * *

Sain's blockade of two seemed to be working. His sword moved like lightning, but he was being overwhelmed. A projectile dug into the eye of a Fang member, and he turned to see his saviour. An archer was firing arrows at a frantic pace. When there were no opponents, Sain was trying his best to speak to the backup archer, now that he'd just noticed who they were. "Wohh!" 

"Wh-What is it?" asked Rebecca, stunned at the sudden outburst.

"O beautiful vision of delight, please tell me your name!"

"It's Rebecca…"

"Rebecca." Sain breathed deeply, gazing upon the current object of his affections. "Such a lovely sound! So simple, yet it has a crystal-perfect ring to it… I must say, it suits you so… elegantly…"

The green-haired archer threw up her hands and with a very red face said, "Please… stop. You're embarrassing me. It's just a name."

"My dear Rebecca!" he protested, "It is unsafe here. Come to my side! We knights are honour-bound to protect fair maidens…"

"Look," she explained, "I'm nobody's maiden, all right? I'm just a girl from a small village, Okay?"

"For one so lovely, humble beginnings matter not!" He extended is arm and smoothly offered, "Dear Rebecca, take my hand!"

"Uhh, no thanks. I think I'd rather walk." And she did so. Sain decided that this girl just needed more time to be won over by his obvious knightly charms.

* * *

A paladin who works for evil? Unthinkable. But it was what we were faced with. The purple armoured man rode toward us. I gripped the sword hilt, and focused on my target, a small kink in his plate just under the breastplate. I had no need however, as Raven leapt onto his horse, and threw him off. Bartre threw his axe sideways at the dismounted rider, and his neck separated from his shoulders. 

Lyn was gracefully swiping the Mani Katti at several cavaliers who'd ganged up on her. Running silently, I quickly examined their defences from behind, and found them lacking. Thrusting my sword through the weakness in one of the cavalier's armours, they fell. Ripping the bloodied blade from the corpse I looked for another enemy.

I had a feeling. I should move… now. The lance hit only air. It's wielder looked back and forth, then felt a searing pain all over him. He felt an odd sensation all over his body, and screamed as he fell apart. I reappeared with my back facing the sliced pieces of my foe. 'Wow… I've never done that before…'

"That's all of them!" I heard Hector shout, bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"Canas and Raven! Go round the outer wall, you can get to Fargus that way!"

Canas bowed respectfully and acknowledged, "Very well, my adroit director!" Raven ran to the gap in the wall, and Canas picked up his many tomes and followed, desperately trying to keep pace with the mercenary.

"Everyone else! Keep guarding your entrances to the square! Priscilla, help those in need!"

Going back to Lyn's side at the mid eastern entrance, and saw her excited expression. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She retorted, "Aren't you?"

"Well… yes. For once, my skills aren't being used for death. This time, simply for the sake of competition. Why can't we do something this insane more often?"

She grinned wildly and answered, "I understand completely. I'm enjoying this thoroughly." The first wave of Fargus' crew rolled toward us. "Be ready."

"Gladly. You know… it feels great to fight alongside you again."

"The feeling's mutual."

I focused on our attackers, and aimed to disable. 'This'll be fun….'

* * *

"Aha!" cried the grey-bearded captain. "You made it, whelps!" 

I found it hard not to disagree with his opinion of us as Hector bent down with his hand on his knees panting, "That was… hard…"

Eliwood tried to smother a laugh, but failed spectacularly. Hector shot him a look that read, 'Laugh and you die.' Eliwood sensibly complied. "You'll give us passage now, won't you?"

He puffed out his bare chest proudly and boasted, "I'm a man of the sea. I always keep my word." Lyn caught up with us, and was completely fine, unlike the other two obviously more unfit lords. Fargus was goggle-eyed and laughed heartily, "Are me old eyes lyin' to me? Is this beauty really with you? Gwaa ha ha ha! My lucky day!"

Lyn was entirely unimpressed, and rather disgusted. I knew her opinion of pirates, and I'm betting that didn't help alleviate them in any way whatsoever. 'Wait… he's hitting on my girl!' "Oi, you! Off!"

"She yours, boy?"

Lyn interceded with oceans of bile, "_She_ is."

"Hah! You're a lucky lad."

Smiling contently I responded, "I like to think so."

Lyn was still fuming behind me. Hector tried his best to stop Lyn from disembowelling the pirate captain where he stood. "Listen, I know how you feel, but you have to accept it. We've no other choice!"

"I know that!" she snapped. "I haven't said a word have I?"

"You've said two." She slapped me, and rubbing the new bulge on my head I groaned, "You've got to work on your temper."

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Hey! How did you like Andur's critical? I tried my best to make it realistic. 

**Green Blackguard:** Damn you Nintendo! The Davros! What were you thinking when you released the game in the UK? Gahh!


	9. Chapter 9: The Boat

**Green Paladin:** I bring you… porcupines!

**Green Blackguard:** They are good for projectile weaponry!

**Green Paladin:** And as Doormats!

**Green Blackguard:** And you can use them to scrub your back!

**Green Paladin:** All for…

**Green Blackguard:** £29.99!

**Green Paladin:** That's for three porcupines, and free poor quality double-glazed windows!

**Green Blackguard:** Wow! What a deal!

**Green Paladin:** Order now, and you'll also get yourself a free angry mob of animal rights activists to come over and beat you up! Yay!

* * *

The cooling sea air filled my lungs, and I exhaled with a satisfied smile. The sea was calm today, but Guy still looked a little 'green around the gills,' as our pirate friends would say. The sky was clear, and the sun shone brightly in the blue sky. I leaned on the port side edge watching the gulls go by. 'Those lucky bastards. They don't have to worry about anything… wait… why are they out this far?' My question was answered when they dive-bombed into the waves and did not reappear. "Oh great, suicidal gulls! Shatter my illusions, why don't you!" 

A sniggering from behind me alerted me to Hector's presence. "What was that about?" he queried.

"Well, gulls are supposed to be carefree! Gulls committing suicide doesn't help my view of the world."

"I wanted talk to you about something."

"What?" I sounded concerned, but that's mainly because I was.

"A month ago on the swamp where we rescued that peddler, you were about to tell me that Lyndis was involved with someone. It's you, isn't it?"

"Well, duh. I mean, I thought it was plainly obvious by now. You're really slow."

"Heh. Well, I just wanted to ask. Fargus was right, you're a lucky guy."

"What? Why does everyone blame it on luck? Can't it just be that I'm an okay guy?"

"No."

"Hector!" He laughed, and walked away. "Oh, whatever." I returned my attention to the ocean, and the lack of activity. I felt… refreshed. A roar from below and Guy bursting from the door, to vomit over the starboard side removed that feeling. I was just glad he hadn't chosen where I was to spew. It wouldn't have been the highlight of the voyage. Of course, what was baffling was the group of pirates nearby arranged in a circle who seemed to be randomly dancing. I decided not to even attempt to understand the psyche of the seafaring folk, as it would only cause my brain to explode.

I retreated to the lower deck and decided I'd had enough of this, and it was time to get totally drunk.

* * *

"My delightful vision of loveliness! Why do you remain in this room? Is it that you feel safer around your man-at-arms, Sain?" 

Rebecca was sat with her arms around her legs on her bed. She confusedly replied, "Uhhh... no. I just feel safer without the pirates."

"Ah!" Sain glided over to her and held her hands solicitously. "Well then, your knight protector Sain will keep you from those brutes!"

"…You are a little over the top, you know. Especially on the battlefield that time, a few days ago."

"Yes, but that only shows my devotion to such a fair maiden as yourself!"

"You said that before. I'm no maiden, Sain. I'm just a girl!"

Sain protested, "A girl as beautiful as you should be regarded as a maiden!"

"Oh. Well… you can guard me, if that's what you want."

Sain was stunned. No woman had ever actually accepted his aid before! "My… my delicate rosebud! I gladly accept your offer!" Sain stood to attention and stood at the door, glancing around. He wasn't concentrating on the guarding, though. He was thinking of what next, now someone had finally said yes. He eventually had to admit to himself that he no ideas at all.

* * *

"Ugh… help…" 

All of the three Lyns shouted, "Where have you been all night? What happened to you?"

"One at… a timepleashe."

"What?" they asked.

They went out of focus, and reformed again. "Well, all threeee of you can'talk to me all at once and each ecspect an answer!" I hiccupped, and collapsed through the open doorframe. The Lyns picked me up and sat me on three of the six beds.

"What happened?"

"Well, I may… have had a little drink."

"Don't lie to me."

"Why? I've done it often'nough. Ergh…"

They pulled the indistinct covers over all of the mes, and said quietly, "You… need to sleep."

"The boat's rocking ishn't helping anything…" I swallowed my barf, and politely asked for a bucket. "All right, no more drinkin'."

"I should hope so." That's when my memory blacked out.

* * *

I stirred. I moaned due to my splitting headache, and felt a hand caress my head. I opened my eyes with some not inconsiderable effort, and saw Lyn there, at my bedside. "Ughh… my head feels like a wyvern landed on it." She simply smiled, and I was curious. "What happened?" 

"You stumbled into my room. You weren't wearing much."

"Huh? What… ohhh… where are the rest of my clothes?"

"I don't know. You looked like you had had a few drinks."

"I feel like a was more than few." This was true, as I had been drunk before, but my hangovers were never like this.

"Maybe. I decided to make sure you were all right."

"Ohhh… gahh… I wonder if Priscilla has a hangover cure staff…"

"Why not Serra?"

I sat up with great difficulty and stared with a bemused expression. "You've met her, right? Do you honestly believe that listening to her would help me in any way whatsoever?"

"Good point." There was a knocking at the door, and I lay back down, covering my near naked form.

Matthew almost fell through. Lyn asked hesitantly, "Did you get drunk as well?"

"Yes. Ohh…. My head… Haven't felt this bad since that assignment in Bern…" He straightened himself up, and took out some things from his pack. "I heard Andur came here last night. I'm returning these." He dropped my clothes on the floor. Then I remembered. He left very quickly.

"Oh… sweet Elimine, no…" Lyn peered at me, and I said, "Don't ask. I wish I didn't remember any of that."

"Did you and him-"

"**Don't** ask."

* * *

After a few hours I decided to emerge from Lyn's room. I walked through the wooden torch lit corridors and went on deck. My brain fried when I saw more of the crew doing a random dance mainly involving moving their twin axes back and forth. I decided for the sake of my sanity that I would just ignore them. Thankfully I was distracted by a commotion further along. I calmly walked up to the group gathered in the centre of the deck, tying up my cloak due to the brisk, cold wind. 

I arrived and butted in, "What's all this?" I peered over a crewmate's shoulder and saw Lyn trying to wake an unconscious Ninian. 'Hold on… Ninian? Why is she here?'

"Please Ninian! Open your eyes!" pleaded Lyn.

Ninian's red eyes shot open, and she looked around then sat up. "……Ah…"

"Ninian, can you hear me?"

Ninian moaned, holding her head. She only said, "…I……"

"Are you well?" Lyn asked kindly. "Why were you on that boat? Where is Nils? Why wasn't he with you?" She replied with some inarticulate noises. She sounded as though she wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"Ninian?" Lyn queried worriedly.

Eliwood interrupted with a quick diagnosis. "Lyndis, something's wrong with her."

I suddenly heard one of the mates cry, "Captain! Pirate ships approaching from the northwest!" I looked that way and saw three ships bearing down on us, flying purple flags.

Fargus angrily shouted, "Do they dare attack Captain Fargus and the Davros? They must be mad!"

The mate in a blue striped sleeveless shirt and a white cloth over his hair from earlier peered at the ships and said analytically, "What flag are they flying? I've never seen that pattern before."

Fargus didn't care in the least. "These seas belong to us! Whoever they are, they're in our waters!" The gruff captain turned to us. "This is a day for strange occurrences, it seems. You whelps watch your own hides. We've no time to waste on you!"

The two of the three ships sailed toward our sides, and the third vanished from sight. The two ships sailed up without a sound, not even a creak. It almost glided on the water, and weren't rocking with the waves at all. They fired cannons at the ship, and I heard a blast as we were hit. The ships continued their trajectory toward both sides.

A scream was heard from beneath, and a crewman came running up. "Water! The hull's been breached! We're taking on water!"

"Breached?" Fargus exclaimed. "Those scum are more dangerous than we thought!"

"It's bad, Captain! We need all hands belowdecks, or we'll sink!" The striped mate went below, and other followed swiftly.

"Take care of it! I'm going to carve these scallywags some new gizzards!"

"We need your help!" protested the crewman. "The water's up to the galley! You must come below, Captain!" Fargus growled at this.

Eliwood interjected. "Fargus! Leave the enemy to us!"

"Fighting is something we're good at!" added Hector boastfully. "But a sinking ship? That's your affair! You have to do something, or we'll all drown!"

Lyn agreed. "We'll deal with things up here. Please! Hurry!"

"Don't worry, Captain," I said calmly. "You keep the ship afloat, and we'll rip them a new arse."

"Fine! The deck is yours! I'll be back as soon as we've plugged the breach in the hull!"

Boarding planks slammed down on the deck. "Quickly! Florina and Lucius, block the starboard ship in the gap ahead! Kent and Wil, Port side plank nearest us! Guy and Erk, to the further ahead Port boarding plank! Go!"

The loyal troops went to their areas and Eliwood commanded, "Lyn! Take her to that room!" pointing at Ninian.

"I will." She vanished below with her.

Hector shouted, "Here they come!" I looked around. Shamans coming from the starboard ship, and mercenaries from the port. 'I was lucky. If I'd commanded others to go, we'd really be in trouble.'

A solemn voice sounded across from the starboard ship. "All we want is the girl. Kill the rest."

'The girl…? Ninian!' I hurriedly ordered, "Everyone not assigned a position get below! Defend Ninian if they get past us!"

"But surely-" Hector argued.

"-No time! Get down there now!" I interrupted. I drew my steel sword and shouted, "Go! Now!" They didn't protest. "Serra! Priscilla! Stay here! We'll need your help! Priscilla, Port! Serra, Starboard!" 'Obvious thinking. Even if the shamans did hit Serra, they wouldn't hurt her that much, being a cleric n' all.'

Huey hovered above the deck, and plunged into the group of dark mages that had gathered on the front of the Davros. Spearing clean through them, Florina halted their advance. Lucius let fly with an aura, and the survivors survived no longer.

Guy sliced clean through another mercenary, but was faced with a myrmidon. Aiming his Killing Edge for the jugular, he surged forward. His blade was parried, and he ducked back with a yelp to avoid decapitation. Striking again, he clashed with his foe's sword and entered a deadlock. He pushed harder, but the enemy's hand wouldn't be moved. One of Erk's bolts rained form the sky, and narrowly missed the purple myrmidon. It proved a distraction, and Guy broke through. He sliced clean through the opponent's arm, and thrust his sword through his heart. With a cry of pain the enemy fell, sliding off the bloodied steel. Guy didn't have a chance to celebrate, as another foe appeared to try and break through his defence.

Kent was having no trouble at all. Wil picked off any coming archers, and Kent hacked his way through so many swordsmen that the opposing forces had to push the bodies from the boarding plank so they could get to him. Scrambling over the corpses of their allies they charged into their own demises at the hands of the red knight.

The forces of the enemy thinned, and soon evaporated entirely. I was about to shout a cry of victory, but I saw something. The third ship. It was sailing directly toward the front of the Davros. It drew closer and I shouted, "Hold your ground! More are coming!"

They drew within a few feet, and I saw them grab their boarding ramps. Lowering them onto the deck, they charged forward. Guy and Florina were in their path. Spear thrusts and sword swipes batted them back, and the magic users helping them made their assault even less successful. Charred and bloodied bodies littered the Davros, and more were coming to join them. 'Our defence is too much for them, yet they keep coming! What is wrong with them?'

A stamping from below interrupted my thoughts. I looked to the stairs, and the grizzled old Captain Fargus appeared with some of his pirate crew. "Ahoy!" he shouted. "I'm back! Now, who wants to die first?" He charged across the deck, smashing his way through the enemy, and onto the starboard ship. Throwing his axe into all who stood in his path, they enemy were soon destroyed.

"We are victorious!" I shouted, and the crew, and the Elite cheered. We had won for now, but we still had to head to the Dread Isle, and whatever forces awaited us there.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Please review… It gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside… and outside… and in the small thin spaces between my organs… and inside the nuclei of my cells… and in some transdimensional planes of existence between my molecules… and- 

**Green Blackguard:** SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Green Paladin:** (sniff) You're mean…

**Green Blackguard:** Review or… erm… I'll get angry… and _you_ _won't like me when I'm angry_…

**Green Paladin:** I don't like you _now_…

**THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN BLOCKED FOR VERY GOOD REASONS, MAINLY INVOLVING EXTREME VIOLENCE. TRUST ME. YOU WOULDN'T LIKE TO SEE IT.**

**SERIOUSLY.**


	10. Chapter 10: Valor, the Dread Isle

**Green Blackguard:** …and a Man-eating Shark Tank, and an army of ravenous monkeys, and a…

**Green Paladin:** (dressed as Santa) Please get off my lap. You are crushing it. Blood is streaming down the legs of the chair. It hurts. A lot.

**Green Blackguard:** …and an electrified chainsaw, and a killer teddy bear…

**Green Paladin:** Yes, yes. Please get off me.

**Green Blackguard:** …and laser turrets for my lair, and…

**Green Paladin:** (clonk) Oh crap. My knees have fallen off.

**Green Blackguard:** …and a doomsday device, and a giant transforming robot and…

**Green Paladin:** Well, while I'm stuck here… (reads reviews) Holy… Gosh, you've been busy! Well, I think it's finally time for a…

**READER RESPONSE SHOW!**

**Green Paladin: **Hi, I'm your host, GP!

**Green Blackguard:** And I'm your executioner. (draws friggin' huge gun™)

**Green Paladin:** Now, now. Can't have you killing the reviewers.

**Green Blackguard:** Awww… Can I at least respond to the first reviewer?

**Green Paladin:** All right then.

_Tactician form the NorthEast_  
**Green Blackguard:** I WILL DESTROY YOU!  
**Green Paladin:** Bad! (slaps him silly) Bad! No more reviews for you! Glad you like the fic, and the Sain x Rebecca pairing I've done (with a little help from the supports). Rest assured, I'll be continuing it soon. Here, in fact.

_OniKiDD_ + _JPElles  
_**Green Paladin:** Meep. A new face! Oh, and you too! Yay!  
**Green Blackguard:** Let me rip it off as a trophy!  
**Green Paladin:** Quiet you! I do my best with the battles. But that's what you people deserve; I wouldn't upload any less!

_anime/videogame freak  
_**Green Blackguard:** See, they like us!  
**Green Paladin:** (chucks him) Into the lake of boiling Listerine!  
**Green Blackguard:** Arrghh, the minty freshening agony!

_dude_ + _Sorceress Sakura  
_**Green Paladin:** Just so you know, that is one of the scenes I'm most proud of.

_wanchoo  
_**Green Paladin:** You will _never_ know what he's like when angered. It's too terrible to behold.  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh yeah!

_TheAnonymous1  
_**Green Paladin:** Those chapters… I don't want to reveal anything about them right now, so I can't answer your question. Needless to say, they are very important to the story. Glad you like it!

_Cool-Chan  
_**Green Blackguard:** Yay! Our first reviewer's back! (glares at Legault) No more playing around with the system. Don't make me jump outta this fic to get ya…  
**Green Paladin:** And Andur will be ignored forever. It is the order of things.  
**Green Blackguard:** Except when it isn't.

**Green Paladin:** Now, onto our ad break. Next week, we'll show you how to remove those unsightly stains from your clothes using only a drill, some hedge trimmers, and some ordinary household bleach.

* * *

I woke up to the pleasing sight of Lyn next to me in the cabin bed. "Ahh, if my day starts this blessed…" 

"I can't believe you… with him… _before me_!"

"…it must go horribly wrong later," I finished. "Jealous of Matthew now?"

"No! Well… yes…"

"Look. I, unfortunately, remember it. I'm scarred for life. Seriously. I need some pity, for Elimine's sake!"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She wiggled closer to me, and drew her arms around me.

"So am I." I added, "Don't be jealous of Matthew. I don't love him like I do you, so he wouldn't have got all I can give." And as an afterthought, "Plus, I was drunk. That wouldn't have helped my co-ordination."

"Oh goody." She settled back to sleep and she lay with her head against my chest for a long time, until Dart literally beat down our door hours later.

"Didn't you hear? Cap'n wants you on deck!"

* * *

"We've arrived," Fargus said quietly. I could understand what silenced him. The island was blanketed with mist, but what I could see was of darkness. Black plant life peeked through the shrouding fog, and I could hear cries of animals that I'd never heard before, and the noises chilled me to the bone. 

We climbed into a several rowing boats, and were lowered into the dark waters. After a time we reached the black shore, and gathered ourselves. Eliwood, ever the gentleman, thanked Fargus. "We'll wait two weeks. Finish up by then," he replied.

"That's more than enough time!" said Hector.

"And I've got a half-wit sailor who wants to go sightseeing. C'mere Dart!"

The blue striped shipmate came up. 'So that's his name, eh?' "I'm here, Captain!" he said. "Ready to serve!"

"We're pleased to have you," Eliwood graciously said with a bow.

"His only redeeming feature is his sturdiness. Maybe he'll come in handy," the rough pirate captain laughed.

"Come on, Captain!" Dart complained. "I'm better'n that!"

Eliwood turned back to Fargus. "You've done so much. I can't thank you enough…"

Fargus stopped him from continuing the pointless praise. "Come back alive! That's all the thanks I need."

"All right!" he responded. "Farewell!"

"We'll be back before you know it!" added Hector. We watched as the sailors departed.

"…There are good people, even among pirates." Lyn has had one of her core beliefs shaken, and I wasn't the only one to notice.

Hector said to her, "I don't think the old man and his group are your average pirates."

Eliwood gazed at the black forest ahead. "Somewhere within that forest is the Dragon's Gate."

Hector near-shouted, "Eliwood! No matter what it takes, we're coming back with your father!"

Lyn comforted, "…We'll surely find him. We'll all do our best to make it so."

"I will use all my knowledge and experience to help you. I said I would, and I won't back down now." I said, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. Let's make preparations to enter the forest." I walked off, and set about doing just that.

* * *

"Let's get through these woods. It's starting to get foggy." 

I retorted to her, "Lyn, it's already foggy. It was foggy when we arrived."

"Well, fogg_ier_." She called to the others, "try not to get separated."

"'Enter and be Lost.' It feels like we're not coming back."

"Hector! Are you trying to curse us?" Lyn vociferated.

"Nah, he just has no backbone," I smirked.

"Oh."

"Hey! I'll show you just how much backbone I've got!" Hector threatened, brandishing his axe.

Eliwood was carefully ignoring us by talking to Ninian but he suddenly said, "Someone's there!"

I looked where he was facing and saw a standing figure in the mist. "Who?" Hector queried. "A sentry?" He looked closer and said gleefully, "Leila! Is that you?" It was. She was standing completely still, and her eyes were closed. "Impressive work, finding your way here!"

She remained stationary. She didn't respond. I walked up to her, and saw blood. She was recently bleeding from the gut. "Leila?" I asked. I took a closer look.

Eliwood was worried. "…Something's wrong." I saw cuts. Deep stab wounds. And… she was bound. Bound to a tall wooden pole. I checked for a pulse. There was none. "Leila? Lei--!"

Lyn looked to me, and I shook my head, tears appearing. I spoke to the deceased, "Rest well."

Lyn informed the others of my discovery. "She's… dead…"

"No!" Ninian cried, grasping onto Eliwood.

"…This can't be," Hector solemnly breathed. "She was one of our best spies, Leila…"

I looked for Matthew. He was staring intensely, and his hate permeated the air. "I'm sorry Matthew," Hector consoled.

The spy smiled faintly and happily replied, "…Why do you apologise, my lord? Leila blundered… That's all." He was faking it. I should know, I'd done it often enough.

"Matthew… Leila was… she was…"

Matthew didn't notice Eliwood's attempt at speech. "After this mission, I was going to ask her to put this life behind her… Waited too long didn't I?" He chuckled, and then continued. "…My lord, might I… rejoin you later? She has to be buried…" He was about to crack. He couldn't keep up this façade for long.

Of course, Hector allowed Matthew to go. Lyn called after him, "Ah… I'll go with you…" I put my hand on her shoulder, and halted her.

Eliwood understood my actions. "…Let them be alone. There's nothing else we can do…"

Hector was furious, and vented it all out. "Blast! They put her out here for us to find like this!"

"Unforgivable! This is… a foul deed. Beyond foul," Lyn seethed with rage.

"I've seen far worse done in my time," I said. "But this still sickens me. I would make those who were responsible pay." 'Yes, they will pay for the extinguishing of the only light I had in those dark days…'

"Let's go," Eliwood ordered. "The foe is somewhere in this forest. We must stop this before any more die!" We set off into the dark forest, with resolve in our hearts.

* * *

"Beware! Something comes!" I had been around Ninian before, and knew well that if she thought something was coming, it was. 

"To arms!" I cried.

Lyn shouted back from the front, "What?"

"Lyndis!" I heard from Florina, and looked to Lyn. A shadow was behind her. I drew my sword and ran to her, along with Eliwood, and Ninian following in his step. Lyn screamed as an arm came out of the fog and grabbed her around the waist. After a few tense moments, a nomad emerged from the mists with a blade at Lyn's throat.

I growled, "Let her go, or you'll get a face full of sharp steel."

The nomad, clothed in a blue patterned overcoat replied, "If you value her life, send the girl to me."

Lyn realised what I had. "You… you're Sacaen!"

"That's correct… I am Uhai of the Black Fang. I've been sent to capture the girl… and to kill the lot of you. If, however… you hand over the girl and depart the island at once, I'll grant you your lives."

Lyn determinedly asked, "And if we refuse?" 'Lyn, don't play with your life like that…'

"You know _nothing_, little lord," he sneered. "Nothing of Nergal's might. Nothing of his terrible power. You are ignorant, and so you hope to oppose him. You are insects railing against the heavens. Your actions will change nothing. Speak no more foolishness and begone!"

Eliwood gravely responded, "…Maybe we don't know what it is we're fighting… But if we flee, our loss is assured. So we will continue to struggle, and we may yet prevail!"

"…Folly." With that Uhai lowered his knife, and pushed Lyn away.

"What! Why are you letting me go?"

"Holding a woman hostage during battle is shameful. You, too, are of Sacae, and I've a mind to show you mercy. I will let you die with a sword in your hands. But rest assured… I will kill you all here."

"How generous." I sarcastically commented.

"But be of good cheer! In dying, you shall all be spared the calamity that is to come!" He rode into the fog, and I readied the troops. I looked around, and saw Matthew talking to Hector.

I said to Lyn, "I'll spend this battle with Matthew, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Matthew left his lord, and went to the east, muttering to himself. I followed, and spoke. "Matthew, I would join you this fight."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you. And I also grieve for Leila."

He simply nodded. Then I knew for certain that he felt far worse than he seemed.

* * *

"Why meeeeee?" 

"Because Andur's plan requires you to do so," Kent pointed out.

"Serra sulked even more and whined, "I don't want to walk that much! I need a protector!"

"Look," Hector wearily explained, "You need to ferry the vulneraries between both our main force and the strike team to the west. It's very simple."

"Why can't that red-haired witch do it!" she cried pathetically.

"Priscilla? She's with the strike team. They needed a fast moving healer, so they could keep up with them."

"So why can't she do this job!"

"Andur thinks you need exercise."

"Humph! Well I've got a few things to say to him later!"

"Be my guest," replied the blue axeman. "He's with Matthew."

Serra stormed off, but a watchful eye followed her. A certain purple-haired mage couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her. But he shook that feeling off, thinking, 'I can't think that. She belongs to Hector, I'm sure this is just a lover's quarrel.'

Erk went back to his work, but he still worried.

* * *

Rebecca walked to her target, the knight Sain. Andur had ordered her before he left to keep watch over him, and she hadn't a clue why. After she'd spoken with Lyn about him… she couldn't stand to be near the man. It's a pity he noticed her arrival, though it was inevitable. "Ahh, Rebecca!" 

She kept her mouth shut.

"What lovely weather!" he blathered. "It is as the skies wish to bless our meeting!"

Rebecca only replied with a stare, which to her annoyance Sain had to comment on. "Hm? Am I deceived, or do you regard me with a somewhat icy gaze this morn?"

She decided she couldn't get through this through silence; it would only make him continue. "…Sain."

Sain was struck by a sudden nervousness. What had he done to make her look so coldly? "Y-Yes…?"

"Lady Lyndis told me about you… About how you would flirt with every woman in Caelin…"

"Ulp…"

"I had no idea," she said disapprovingly. "I thought you were just being nice."

"Ah, do not misunderstand… You see, it is my fate, my curse, if you can call it such…"

"What, that you have to hit on lots and lots of women?" She couldn't quite believe it. She had to make sure if he really believed what he was saying. "Tell the truth."

"I… I… Yes," he guiltily admitted.

'Guilt. That's a good first step,' she thought. Pressing onward she asked, "How many?"

"Well… All of them. Every woman I've ever seen, I guess…" But he hastily explained, "But they are all just so unspeakably beautiful!"

"I see." She didn't like what she saw at all. "Well, you should know that I could never be with someone like you. Goodbye." Then she calmly left.

"Ahh! Rebecca! …Blast my honesty!" Long after she left he decided to pursue her.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" I had decided that beating about the bush would be pointless when talking to a man such as Matthew. 

"What do you mean?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Something's obviously wrong. You aren't acting like yourself."

"Nothings wrong! I'm fine!"

"See!" I suddenly shouted, pointing. "That's not what you're normally like!"

"I'm fine!"

"It's about Leila, isn't it?"

His face flashed sorrow for the briefest of moments, and was replaced with the traditional Matthew smirk. "Why ever would you think that?"

"You loved her very much, I can tell that. No one can just go about their business after their loved one dies. It just doesn't happen."

"I'm all right!"

"Sit down."

"What?"

I motioned to a nearby rock and sat on it, leaving enough room for him. "Sit. That's an order."

"Fine, but I'm really all right."

"If you were, you wouldn't keep saying that."

"What sort of twisted logic is that!"

"Mine. Now, I know Leila's death has hit you hard, but-"

"But nothing!" he instantly screamed. "No one ever cared for her but me!"

"How can you say that?"

"To her superiors she was just another spy! She'll never be remembered, as there are no records of her anywhere! It was all destroyed when she became a spy! Now that she's gone, there's no trace she ever existed!"

"You still remember her. So she'll live on in you."

"But that's just it! No one would remember her but me!"

I suddenly burned with anger and fumed, "Don't you dare, for a _second_, believe that you are the only one to remember her."

Matthew stared intensely at my furious expression and soon asked, "What was she to you?"

I slumped forward and answered, "A friend. The only friend I had back then, when I worked for the Taliver."

"How so?"

"She'd listen to me. Keep me company. She was the only friendly face there, and I never for a second thought she was really one of them. But I didn't even know of my employer's brutality..." I began to cry as I added, "I was… a little foolish back then."

"I suppose she knew that."

"In fact, she's why I left. After that attack on the Lorca…"

* * *

_Numb to all that surrounded me, I limped with my leg injury into my hut in the Taliver camp, in the mountains of Bern. I entered slowly, looking around for any of those fiends that inhabited this barren land. Seeing none, I collapsed into my chair. Amidst the jewels and gold littering my home, I scanned it for what I wanted. 'This must end… I've been such a fool…' I found it. 'All those… people…' I pulled the jewelled dagger from its sheath. 'I'm… I'm sorry… I hope you are all satisfied…' I turned the dagger round, facing the location of my heart._

"_Stop!"_

_Even without looking, I knew full well who said that. "Don't try to stop me."_

"_This isn't the way."_

_"My naivete has caused the horrors I saw last night, as well as countless others I have never seen. My skill has been misused and I will put an end to it!" She ran to me, and tried to grab my hands. I thrust, and felt the metal pierce my chest. I felt my heart still beating unimpaired. "Damn…" I spluttered up blood, realising my mistake. I had only struck a lung. She stared unbelieving as I added, "I'm sorry… it looks like I'll live…" I passed into darkness._

* * *

_I awoke slowly, and opened my eyes with a great effort, as they felt so heavy. I wasn't in my hut. Nor in the Taliver camp. In fact, I recognised the furniture and architecture of the room as distinctly Lycian. My eyes looked back and forth, looking for the one who had obviously brought me here, wherever here was. A sudden sight of flame-red hair forced me to rise. "Sylva!"_

"_I have some things to say."_

"_Like what?" I suddenly realised I was breathing without difficulty. "Why am I unharmed?"_

"_I've brought you to a temple of St. Elimine, in Ostia."_

"_Why? I do not deserve to live."_

_"Nonsense," she forcibly stated. "Of course you do. Everyone does."_

"_Not me. Not someone who has killed so many," I protested adamantly._

"_You shouldn't blame yourself. You were tricked into helping them."_

"_I shouldn't have let that happen!"_

_She sighed, and gave me a serious look. "If you insist on blaming yourself, then listen to me. There is something else you can do."_

"_Like what?" I asked, with genuine curiosity._

"_Go and do good in the world. Help those who need your aid."_

_Her next statement seared itself into my mind forever._

"Let your future redeem you."

* * *

"…Her words still drive my actions today. I owe her everything." 

"I… I'm sorry." That sounded nothing like the Matthew I knew. "I had no idea she was so important to you. I guess… I just got used to the idea that only I knew her. Really knew her."

"Oh, I didn't really know her. She was still undercover. I didn't even know her real name."

"The woman you described sounds exactly like Leila." He put an arm around my shoulders, and we sat alone, silently mourning together.

* * *

Hector flung his axe once again, ripping through the opposing horde. Lightning flew from the sky, burning all who still stood, and the red cavalier made sure they were finished. The land was mostly clear now, with a few nomads in the distance. Hector relaxed, and rested his axe on the ground. Leaning against it, he waited for the strike team to arrive at the western bridge. 

The two cavaliers had gone now, searching for any other hidden soldiers. Kent went with Wil, and Sain with Rebecca. Quite why Andur had paired them that way was baffling to Hector, as from experience pairing Sain with _any_ female was a disaster waiting to happen, especially as Kent isn't there to rein him in.

Hector's thoughts were disturbed by the approaching Erk. "May I speak with you?" he asked in his usual dispassion.

Hector thought that was odd, as Erk is usually a very solitary person, talking to no one but Andur and Priscilla. "What do you want?"

"I'm… worried. About you and Serra."

Hector was beset by utter puzzlement. "What about me and Serra?"

"You seem to treat her no less brashly than you do anyone else."

"Why is that so odd?" Hector was beginning to believe Erk had gone mad from isolation.

"Well, she _is_ your fiancée-"

Now Hector was certain Erk had flipped. "What!"

"Well, she is…"

"No she isn't!"

"She told me she was."

Hector immediately conjured images of throttling the irritating cleric. "Well, she obviously lied!"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! Ask her!"

"Well, I will. Serr… wait…" the mage said slowly, looking around. "Where is she?"

"She's probably heading back here."

"But we haven't seen her since we left the coast!"

Now Hector was really confused. Erk was actually showing concern for the woman he detested the most. Hector was about to tell him to go and find her, but he had already left. Hector returned to the scene of the battle, but still the strike team was nowhere to be found. Nor Andur and Matthew. Where was everyone?

* * *

Blood spurted from the neck of the pirate as Lyn's sword flew across it. Slicing onto the next, crimson dotted her robes. Behind her Dart was in a similar situation, facing down many a seafarer with his twin axes. Flinging himself in a spinning attack, he smashed through his enemies, leaving few upright or in one piece. 

"Hargh! One more down!" he cried as his axe cleaved another skull in two.

Lyn grew irritated at his reverie, and said so. "Will you stop that?"

"What? What did I do?"

"You're enjoying this!"

"Don't you?" confusedly asked Dart.

"No! It's a necessity!"

"If it is, you might s'well enjoy it!" he simply concluded.

"I knew it! You're just a common thug after all!"

"Now see here, I am no common thug! I am a crewman of the Davros! Grown man quake at the sight of our sails on the horizon! But we are honourable men!"

"How? What do you-"

"Look out!" Dart soared passed her, burying his axes in the chest of a pirate just behind her. Dart held on as the man fell backward, stood, then pulled out his weapons. "Would a common thug've done that?"

Lyn didn't have a chance to reply as more opponents set upon the pair.

* * *

Sain had seen no one. He was certain no other Black Fang were around, even though the main reason he hadn't seen anything was that he was devoting all his attention on the archer beside him. He found her sitting by one of the black rivers. She was deep in thought, and was still just as angry with him as before. Sain had reminded her of Andur's orders and promised to say nothing while she was there. 

He looked to her and saw that she once again was averting her eyes from him. Sain frowned, and tried to make the best of it. "Why do you scorn me so?"

"I do not scorn you!" she exploded. 'Enough! I'll tell him what I really think!'

Sain almost fell of his horse at the force of her words, mostly due to the fact that this was the first thing she'd said to him since morning. "Then what is this lack of response?"

"I already said, you speak to all women like this. I will not put up with your advances!" she roared.

Sain was speechless- this was so unlike her. "But… but they were all so-"

"I know! That's the problem!" she visibly calmed, then recomposed herself. "I need to know you really mean it. I can never tell that, as you say it to everyone! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work," she huffed.

Sain was about to object, but his mind refused to let him. He rode in silence; thinking over what he should do, or even if what she said was true. Did he really mean the things he said to her? He decided he needed help. Only one person here could help him.

* * *

No trace. 

None.

He could find nothing of her at all.

No footprints.

No distant complaining, usually a sure sign of her presence.

He kept walking, his careful eyes daring back and forth, looking for anything recognisable as his absent charge.

No. She wasn't his charge anymore. But she might as well be, the way she treated him. 'Wash this, Erk', 'Bring that here, Erk', and so on. The lady Priscilla never did this. And lying to him like that! Why would she tell him she was engaged to Hector! It defied all reason!

No reason.

Unless… no. She wouldn't. She does nothing but make him do endless, menial tasks. She wouldn't try to attract his attention like that.

But she had anyway, even if she didn't mean to.

He imagined what fate awaited her when she met with Hector again. Good thoughts did not immediately spring to mind. In fact, they didn't come at all.

His brooding was disturbed by a feminine shriek from afar. He instantly recognised the voice, as he'd heard it so many times before, usually a lot closer.

Without thinking any further, he was already sprinting to the sound's source.

* * *

Blood covered the bridge, and it dripped into the river, causing it to tint the colour of her already stained robes. Lyn looked across to the east, and saw Hector already there. She waved the signal, and Hector acknowledged. 

The Ostian lord began marching with his troops, and Lyn marched with hers, their target the Secaen Nomad leading the Fang here, Uhai. They closed, and Uhai noticed. He swung round on his horse, and charged Lyn's group. He waved for his nomads to attack Hector's party.

Lyn didn't have time to think about them; she was in a worse situation. She steeled herself far a confrontation as the Nomad rode up. To her surprise, he stopped. His stare compelled her to ask the question she's been asking herself all along. "How can a proud man like you live as an assassin?"

Uhai seemed unsurprised by this question, as if he'd been expecting it. He answered, "I sympathise with Brendan Reed's ideology. He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud… Discussing this philosophy with Brendan and his sons, training together, getting stronger together…" Lyn held back her protests, as this did not seem to be like the Black Fang she knew. "For me, the Black Fang was the first place… that felt like home."

Her attention was immediately focused on one word alone. "'Felt?' Is that feeling gone?"

"The Black Fang has changed. Nergal sent that woman…" Uhai wearily added, "…But it's too late for me to change now."

"Why?" Then with hope in her voice she persuaded, "Talk to us, we may be able to help."

He wanted to. He really did. But he couldn't. Nergal's hold on him… it was too great. It's influence seeped into his mind and all thought of betrayal fell away. "Expect no quarter merely because we are both nomads. Prepare yourself!" he cried as he resumed his charge, blade singing through the wind.

Lyn barely brought herself to face him, while he seemed to face her with the greatest of ease. She felt the wind rush against past her from the west, but… she also felt it from the north. Her questions were answered when a flash of white flew past her, drawing Uhai's sight away. Lyn looked to it as well, and saw a pegasus. Its rider wore blue armour, and whose determined expression toward the Fang member before her convinced Lyn that the rider was on their side.

The pegasus flew back to Uhai, and he drew his bow. Lyn was about to scream a warning, but saw that the rider knew. She weaved around the projectiles, but looked to Lyn. Not understanding, she just stood there. Then it came to her.

She took the Slim Sword she carried, and broke into a sprint. Her steps alerted the nomad, and he dropped his bow to draw his sword once again. He was too slow. When his hand reached the hilt, Lyn's sword was buried in his chest. He felt Nergal leave his mind, and he realised he had his chance. "Guuu…" he spat. Coughing up blood, he weakly drawled, Well… done…… You are… stronger than I expected. Out of respect…… a final gift from me… From here, go south. …Turn at the rotted tree. Head… west." His strength was leaving him. He pleaded the powers for enough time and tried to complete his task. "There lies the path to the… Dragon's Gate… Unnh…" He slumped off his horse and collapsed in a heap. His last thought was this: 'Hahhah… Nergal… Now I die… knowing you've lost…'

* * *

**Green Paladin:** I'm very pleased with this chapter. Are you? Tell us, and you may be featured on the next… 

**READER RESPONSE SHOW!**

**Green Blackguard: **Stop that.

**Green Paladin: **No.

**READER RESPONSE SH-**

**Green Blackguard:** Enough! (shoots him repeatedly)

**Green Paladin:** Hah! Missed all my major organs! (gets clouted) Ouch… brain feel funny…


	11. Chapter 11: Nihility

**Green Paladin:** Arrghhh! It's the…

**READER RESPONSE SHOW!**

**Green Blackguard: **Now with 500 percent more penguins!

**Green Penguins:** Aaak!

_JPElles_  
**Green Paladin:** So that's what you think I'm doing… hahaha…

_Tactician From the NorthEast_  
**Green Blackguard:** Hey, we've inspired him!  
**Green Paladin:** I'll put my 'smug cap' on. Wheee! I'll be happy to read and review your story when it's posted.

_TheAnonymous1  
_**Green Paladin:** I hope to never disappoint my readers. But I admit I haven't yet got to _really_ the interesting parts of the story…  
**Green Blackguard:** Which I will help to write! (eeeevil grin!)

_Dark Hurricane_  
**Green Paladin:** Wow! That's quite high praise, considering the thousands of stories here…  
**Green Penguins:** Aaaaaaaak! Aaaak!  
**Green Blackguard:** Get 'em off me!  
**Green Paladin:** But they're so cuuute!

_dude  
_**Green Paladin:** You heard him… don't kill me!  
**Green Blackguard:** Don't kill me either!  
**Green Paladin:** Well, at least we can still kill other people.  
**Green Blackguard:** But… why is that good for _you_? You don't kill anyone, on principle. I however, am very pleased with this turn of events! Time to get my hockey mask…  
**Green Paladin:** Errmm…

_Black Lord 500_  
**Green Paladin:** I didn't forget. I just ignored it and assumed she joined anyway, as it didn't happen near any of the characters I'm focusing the story on. But thanks for a reasonable criticism. Glad I've hooked another reader!

_Alyss  
_**Green Blackguard:** Glad to see you're back! Now onto Phase 3 of my plan…

**Green Penguins:** Oh no, it's the end of the…

**READER RESPONSE SHOW!**

**Green Paladin:** Did you just see that…?

**Green Blackguard:** I'm… really creeped out now… **WARNING! This chapter is rated M!**

* * *

I'm not here. 

I've worked that out for myself.

No one around me notices that I exist.

Watching the ephemeral beings go about their daily lives, I have noticed that they are at their most beautiful when dying.

Not dead, dying.

I've caused much dying. But I've held back the death for as long as I can, then I let them fall into the oblivion they begin to wish for.

Wait… a voice. Directed at me.

It knows my name.

I move from this place, to the place where I started. Back to the mountains, where my saviour awaits me.

* * *

Erk was tired. He was cursing himself for doing this for _her_, of all people. He could see the cleric now, tied to a post, complaining away to the pirates that held her captive. He debated going back for assistance, but they appeared to be loading their obviously looted cargo back onto their boat. Their ship was on the horizon, and Erk wondered what kind of person would look for loot on the Dread Isle. Stealing from the Fang would be a hazardous task. 

He could hear their mutterings; mostly about that cleric they took being too much trouble. Mainly due to how much she was annoying them. Erk chuckled, thinking that it definitely was Serra down there.

He decided to tackle the pirates on his own. He took out the Thunder tome, and began his chanting. His words echoed through the air, reverberating through the molecules and the forces between them, and his hands bent them to his will. He forced a spark, then another. Then another. In a millisecond they exploded into a bolt, and it flew down to strike the pirate guarding the cleric. His body was destroyed; it fell to ashes before the frightened captive.

She screeched a cry for help, and Erk obliged. His bolts flew down, along with a hail of fire, roasting all of the seafarers. Their smouldering remains lettered the landscape, and the pink-haired healer looked around frantically for the cause of her rescue. She noticed it from a glimpse of purple hair on the top of the hill. "Erkyy!"

The mage revealed himself, and ran down the hillside to her. "I assume you want me to free you."

"Thank you! Those brutes were the most terrible company! Not a single one of them would listen to me! Me!"

"I would like some answers."

"What!"

"I'll let you go, after you answer some questions." He was burning with anger, and showed it.

Serra would have moved away from him, but considering her being unable to move, she said as calmly as she could, staring into his cold eyes, "Okay…"

"Why did you tell me you were Hector's fiancée?"

"Wha- I never said that!"

"Yes, you did. And he knows."

"What! You have to protect me!"

"Why?"

"What sort of question is that! Because he'll… do something… terrible! So terrible I'll leave it to someone else to imagine!"

"Maybe you deserve it."

She sulked, "You don't mean that…"

Erk couldn't stay mad. He resigned himself to having to endure her for a while longer. He released her bonds. "You're right. I don't. Come on."

Serra, for once, didn't know what to say.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I was simply awake, all night. Even Lyn's presence didn't help. It was just… this place. I slid out of the plainswoman's arms, and crept out of the tent. I was greeted by the pitch-black foliage, and the charred earth. The only light was from the moon and the stars, but it all seemed to vanish into the island's deep blackness. 

No one else was awake, as far as I could see. Walking to the edge of the camp, I looked to the moonlight to ease the turmoil of my mind. It looked… different somehow. It wasn't just that. The very air seemed to feel different.

The wind…

The wind sounded like screaming.

It buffeted me, and pushed its fears and despairs into me, and the blood pounded in my head.

It pounded harder… harder… blood… death… darkness…

I felt like I was back there. In Sacae. Three years ago.

_Then I was._

_Clashing steel and cries of agony… drowned out all else…_

_My sight was filled with the dead of the past reaching out… for me._

_Their moans and whimpers seared my mind… their grasping hands gripped onto me… pulling me… into the sea of those…I'd killed._

_They moaned with scorn and malice… moaning that I'd murdered them… that I deserved death… and they would bring it to me…_

_Me…_

_My fault…_

_I sank deeper._

* * *

Eliwood's morning was pleasant. Odd really, as he'd been always tense when on this island. He couldn't hear anything outside, so he dressed then emerged. He was surprised to see Andur outside, lying by the now long extinguished campfire. He walked over, and sat by him. He looked to be asleep. 

Eliwood paid to no mind. At first. Something didn't look right. On closer examination, he discovered the cause of his concern.

Andur wasn't breathing.

* * *

_I did it all…_

_I hate… myself…_

_I noticed something, submerged in the sea of corpses, clawing and tearing at my body, screaming for their killer to join them, throwing away the pieces of me they had ripped off._

_All the bodies had different injuries, deformations and decompositions, but one thing about them was the same for all._

_They were all Lyn._

* * *

All as quiet as the Elite had gathered outside the healers tent. All of them but one. 

Priscilla emerged from the tent, and Rebecca spoke at once. "What's happened to Andur?"

"He's alive. Barely."

Hector irritably asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing."

"What?" almost everyone exclaimed.

"He's breathing in just enough air to keep him alive. However, there's no reason for it."

"How can there be no reason!" Hector shouted. "He's lying in there, almost dead, and you say there's no reason."

"There are no injuries at all."

There was silence, and then Lowen suggested, "A poison?"

"I thought that as well, as I have heard of some that have those effects. But when I looked, there was no trace of any poisons. Serra double-checked, and she couldn't find any either."

"So…" added Canas, "he is near-death, but all the evidence says he should he walking and talking now."

"Yes."

The commotion had woken the only missing member of the Elite. She walked calmly to the tent and wondered about the commotion. She decided to voice her puzzlement. "What's all this?" Lyn asked.

The whole Elite turned to her, and all with sad eyes. After a pause, Priscilla spoke. "You should see for yourself." She moved out of the way, and everyone else moved to form a straight path in. Lyn, with a perplexed expression, moved along it. When she lifted the flap of the healer's tent, her face contorted from confusion to horror.

* * *

_My fault…_

_My fault…_

_My fault…_

* * *

"Stop yelling at me! It's because of that clattering armour you're wearing!" Lyn screamed at Hector. "I'm just saying we have to move cautiously. Nothing more!" 

And enraged Hector protested, "I know! And I'm saying that I'm doing my best!"

Eliwood ran up to the bickering pair and commanded, "Quiet! Both of you! Armour or no, if you two keep shouting like that, every enemy from here to Pherae will hear us!"

"Ah…"

"Sorry."

"We must proceed with caution," Eliwood said quietly. "I can't believe Uhai was the only Black Fang in these woods."

* * *

Eliwood was correct. Unfortunately they already knew that Eliwood's group was there. The first sign of this was the attack on the camp by Pegasus Knights. Eliwood gave command to Marcus, and he sent Fiora and Florina to tackle the airborne opponents. Dart followed without command. 

Canas had seen that many of the enemy were Anima mages, and had decided to go on the offensive. Guy and Matthew followed him.

"You may be a most intelligent, studious person, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to harm my companions," warned Canas to the mages before him. He sank into his thoughts, and called upon his elder arts. The shadows formed around his foes, and Canas found this surprisingly easy here. He almost broke off his attack to think about why that might be, but he focused his attention on his enemies. The bodies were enveloped by the slithering darkness that he had brought into this world.

Red flashes snaked around Canas' sight, and the mages fell with multiple stab wounds in vital areas. Matthew revealed himself, with his usual grin. Canas was astonished that he could still do this work, especially after the death of someone so close to him.

He put it down to revenge.

Canas was intrigued by the young Guy, so sure of himself. So sure he would be a great warrior of his homeland. And of what the shaman had seen, he knew Guy probably would be someday, if not now.

Looking across the field, suddenly the area across the ridge darkened. Not in this side of the world, but the other. On the side of magic. Magic had fallen silent there. Canas went to find Eliwood.

* * *

Erk was wandering alone on the field, now that the magic seal Canas had discovered was up; Marcus ordered all magic-users to defend Merlinus and the healer's tents. This meant he had to avoid Serra at all costs. She was still as insufferable as ever. 

Footsteps from behind him made him sigh, as it was plainly obvious who they belonged to, considering his usual luck. "Hi Erk." That confirmed it.

He resigned himself to his fate and replied, "Mm? You again?"

"What have you been doing? You're supposed to protect me! So hurry up and start protecting!"

"Why should I have to protect you? I have not been ordered to do so." He was splitting hairs and he knew it. He was ordered to guard the tent, not her.

"Pfff! What are you talking about?" she asked with an air of superiority. "My orders are good enough!"

"Look," he wearily said, and he hoped she would, "I don't think you understand…"

"Well, someone would have ordered you to eventually, anyway… Both Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector are captivated by my charm…" she boasted. "So, wait… wouldn't that make me this army's… leader? Wow, I didn't even know I had that kind of power!"

"Ahem," Erk interrupted, halting Serra's power-crazed ramblings. "You are a member of house Ostia, are you not? So why are you putting on such airs? In some ways… I actually envy you…"

"Oh really?" she responded, perfectly sure someone would say that to her eventually. But she didn't expect _him_ to say it. "Well, it's always nice to receive compliments…"

As she walked away she heard him murmur, "I really do envy you…"

* * *

Inside the magic seal things were going well. Half the Fang couldn't use their only weapons, so were easily overcome. Eliwood was advancing on their commander, who was cowering in an old ruin. Eliwood couldn't see him, due to his hiding. Understandable, when you're completely helpless and someone wants to kill you. Eliwood decided stealth was the best thing, and clambered up a sturdy looking building. Peering from the window through it's long absent glass, he waited. 

A movement. Small, but enough to attract the lord's attention. He focused his sight on it, and from behind a pile of rubble the man he was looking for crept out. Eliwood waited as the man's head moved left and right, cautiously searching for any attackers. He neared Eliwood's hiding place, and with a cry the lord leapt from the window to land crouched before his enemy. The frightened Fang member cried out to whatever he thought could help him, "Thunder! Thunder, hear my cry!"

Apparently it didn't, as Eliwood used his rapier to pierce straight through the man's heart.

* * *

_My fault…_

_My fault…_

_My fault…_

"_No!"_

"_It wasn't my fault!"_

"_It was the Taliver!"_

"_Not me!"_

"_The real Lyn taught me that!"_

_The dead Lyns weren't listening._

_They pulled harder._

_I kicked and pushed, trying to wrestle myself from their grasp._

_I felt their hold lessen, and I shot away…_

…into the light. And I cried.

* * *

"… Now that you mention it, I was so irritable… I couldn't let even the smallest thing go by without complaining… What could that have been? The Black Fang couldn't use magic either. So it wasn't an ally of theirs…" Lyn wondered. 

"Who knows?" answered Eliwood simply.

"It's gone now, so no sense worrying about it," concluded Hector. "We should concentrate on pushing forward."

"Hmm. Let's make haste to the Dragon's Gate."

"Lords and lady!" said a well spoken voice.

"Canas, is it?" asked the Pheraen lord.

"I'm gratified that you remember my name, most noble lord, but I bring news. The tactician has awoken. And he's asking for you," he replied, pointing to Lyn.

"His condition!" Hector voiced his thoughts. "Do you think that was related to the influence we were under, Lyn?" Hearing no reply he turned to see she had already left.

* * *

I knew she'd come in first. I was curled up on the bed, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't bombard me with questions. She sat down and put her arm over my shoulder and asked only one. "What happened?" 

The answer was simple. "I remembered."

"What?" Not as simple as it seemed to me, then.

"The massacre. The grief… it's still there. I… I'm sorry…" I couldn't continue… what I'd seen hurt too much. I could never tell her the whole truth.

Lyn drew closer and whispered, "It's all right…."

Tears stung my cheeks as they once again flowed freely from my eyes. "I… thought I got over this…" I cried. "You were right, Lyn… I should never have left… If not for your sake, then for mine…"

I lost all feeling, and darkness claimed me.

* * *

My benefactor had an interesting proposition. 

The last morsel is an interesting one… I will retrieve it soon enough.

Then my return to this world will happen.

The land will weep at my coming.

But for now, I am still nothing.

* * *

**Green Blackguard:** You're leaving it _there_? 

**Green Paladin:** Arrgghhh! I'm frustrated! I haven't yet got to the main plotline… and I've been playing too much F-Zero GX and Lost Kingdoms 2! At least I earned four of the AX racers…

**Green Blackguard:** (evil grin) I'll take over!

**Green Paladin:** No! I just need a holiday… I'll be away for a while, so no updates for about a week… sorry…

**Green Blackguard:** See ya then! You lazy bastard, GP…


	12. Chapter 12: The Appearance

**Green Blackguard:** Oh my! It's…

**10 BEST WAYS TO STAB RANDOM PEOPLE SHOW!**

**Green Paladin:** No it's not! It's the…

**READER RESPONSE SHOW!**

**Green Blackguard:** I like my show better…

_Sorceress Sakura  
_**Green Paladin**: I'm back from holiday! Had a lovely time.  
**Green Blackguard:** Yeah, just _lovely_. You didn't let me kill anything! Or at least maim someone!

_Tactician from the NorthEast  
_**Green Paladin:** I did _not fucking forget Fiora!  
_**Green Blackguard:** Meep. You've never sworn before… I'm scared… (hides in 'safe corner')  
**Green Paladin:** Sorry. I've been accused of this twice now… (reads on) Oh! No apologies necessary, but nice of you to do so.

_Dark Hurricane  
_**Green Blackguard:** No he will NOT answer any questions on those chapters… right?  
**Green Paladin:** (with ravenous gerbils pointed at him) Erm… no I won't! …Does that mean I get to live?  
**Green Blackguard:** Yes, you weirdo. You see, those chapters and all material related to them are written by me, and then later by him as well. And I want to keep it a secret for another few chapters.

_dude  
_**Green Blackguard:** No, I've never thought of that… he he…  
**Green Paladin:** Oh no, now you've got him all worked up. He'll be in his lab for ages…

_Black Lord 500  
_**Green Blackguard:** Oh, it may have something to do with mutilated corpses tearing Andur into little bloody pieces.  
**Green Paladin:** You owe me five quid. Cough up.  
**Green Blackguard:** Damn you. I knew I shouldn't have betted that it was M material…  
**Green Paladin:** Yay, I have five quid! Thanks, Black Lord 500!

_Cool-Chan  
_**Green Paladin:** (reading) Oh dear… we'll leave you to last… Nothing bad, you understand… I've just got to be prepared… (dives into bunker)

_Alyss  
_**Green Paladin:** Had a great time, I did, yes! I like how you wished me to have fun first, and had the chapter comments as an afterthought. Yay! People like me!

_TheAnonoymous1  
_**Green Paladin:** I get the feeling you are very literate. Your reviews always make me smile. Keep on readin', I'll keep on writin'.  
**Green Blackguard:** Under threat of nuclear death.  
**Green Paladin:** I'm glad I'm in my underground bunker…

_JPElles  
_**Green Paladin:** Yes, the GC Fire Emblem game looks great. Long wait until UK release date in November… grumble…  
**Green Blackguard:** While he's lost in his grumbling, I'll answer for him. (flips though 'How to be Good in 10 Easy Steps' Guide) Oh right! Oh, yes, it is soon that most will be revealed. You honestly don't expect me to reveal everything, now do you? But wait… the last chapter was almost entirely about Andur and his relationship with Lyn. Guh? And the Gods of Inspiration bring me cookies at night. As well as inspiration.

_anime/videogame freak  
_**Green Paladin:** Umm… I don't know if I'm allowed to do this here but… here goes. You don't _have_ to kill all his crew, but it's a very good idea. On Hard and Very Hard they'll attack back, so watch out. A Spin Attack while boosting is good for taking out multiple opponents, but they get tougher on harder difficulties. Generally Spin Attacks will do better than Side Attacks. And when any one of the enemy dies, you'll get some energy back. However, you must kill Michael Chain. He'll slow down near the end, and if you're close you can smash him to death, but he's much tougher than his cronies. Also, if you've killed him but not all of his mates, boost like crazy to get to the end first, as they don't matter as long as you killed their boss. Always remember there is only one pit lane, and it's in the middle of the track, and you can't miss it. But the enemy will heal on it as well, so if any are flashing red before you get to the pit lane, _kill them at once_. After then, you're on your own. Good luck, you'll need it.

_Cool-Chan  
_**Green Blackguard:** Hold on, hold on. Wasn't she on earlier?  
**Green Paladin:** Yes, but I decided to postpone my response.  
**Green Blackguard:** Why?  
**Green Paladin:** Read. (jumps into hidey-hole)  
**Green Blackguard:** (reads) Oh ho ho… Yes! I do want to borrow it! Ha ha hah!  
**Green Paladin:** Oh no… he'll be using it on random passer-bys for weeks… Good work, Cool-Chan! Now I've got to hide here until he's calmed down!  
**Green Blackguard:** (whipping people) Ah ha ha ha hah! Whipping is fun!

* * *

"How is he?" asked a much calmer Lyn. 

"He's in shock," explained Serra. "Whatever happened to him caused great emotional trauma. He's… sorting himself out. He'd better be grateful he had me looking after him!"

Eliwood concernedly asked, "When is he expected to wake?"

"I don't know."

An unexpected voice sounded. "Well, I expect a few minutes ago… oohhh…" I moaned, rubbing my head.

I didn't have much of a chance to recover, as I was instantly in Lyn's choking grasp around my upper torso. "Arrghh… can't…. speak… coherent… sentences… or… _breathe_…!" She let go at once. "Thanks. Oh, and Serra, I am grateful." Her face beamed with satisfaction, and she left, probably to tell someone how great she thinks she is.

"What happened?" asked Lyn, fraught with concern.

"I don't know. But whatever it was… I saw terrible things… A sea of bodies… rotting… hungry for my death… and…" I fumbled around in my head for any words that could express the deep horror of what I had seen. I silently finished, "…they were all you."

"What…?"

"…I don't have any idea what it means." Cautiously I added, "but… I still feel that you should hate me… you should want revenge for the tragedy which befell you." I moved closer into her arms and spoke softly, "I've never had any punishment for my actions… only luck has kept me from that." I still wasn't sure. I felt as though it meant more than that, but I couldn't tell what my subconscious was trying to say. It was screaming something at me, but I couldn't hear, as though… I was underwater.

"Hasn't the pain you felt for their deaths been enough?" she persuaded.

I was silent for a time. "…I… I'll need to think on this… with you." I settled in her embrace.

A rougher voice reached my ears. "Lyndis, please explain what in all of Elibe you two are talking about."

"Andur… should I…"

"No, no, I'll do it," I replied, putting my hand up. I unclasped myself from Lyn and turned to the curious lords. They and Priscilla listened intently to my words. "There are things about me that I didn't believe I needed to tell you. I thought I'd gotten over it, and it wouldn't come back to haunt me again. It seems I was wrong."

"What things?" suspiciously queried Hector.

"I… used to work in some unfavourable circles. Specifically the Taliver bandits of Bern." Shocked gasps emerged from the three listeners, and Hector's expression instantly turned to a snarl.

"I've heard of them," he growled. "I've heard of the horrific devastation they bring. They slaughter all who they meet! Are you telling me that was your doing!"

"Not… entirely. I am not responsible for their bloodlust. But I am for their strength."

Lyn interrupted, "You have no blame at all!"

"Lyn… maybe that is true," I admitted. "Maybe. But… I feel as though if I'd never entered your life… you would have been much happier."

"That's not true at all!"

"It… is good to hear you say that." I grasped her hand tightly, and smiled back at an already smiling face.

"What about your involvement with the Taliver?" inquired Eliwood patiently.

"Ah, yes. Lyn? I think you come into the story here."

"All right." She continued, "As you know, my tribe, the Lorca, was destroyed by bandits. What you don't know is that the bandits were the Taliver. And Andur was leading the army."

Hector shot a murderous look at me. He moved forward, but Eliwood restrained him. "Go on," prompted the Pheraen lordling.

"I had never seen the Taliver use my plans before, and I was horrified. I left them soon after," I said, carefully avoiding the part with my attempted suicide for Lyn's sake. "I wandered for six months until I was attacked by unknown assailants. I lay for I don't know how long, until I was found… by the person I least suspected would find me."

"Who?" asked Priscilla calmly.

Lyn simply answered, "Me."

"I never suspected that any of the Lorca would survive, let alone spare me. It seemed she was unaware that I was one of her attackers. She asked to accompany me on my travels, to find the Taliver, and exact her revenge. I accepted, as I believed I owed her that much. Then Kent and Sain found us. You know the rest," I said, nodding to Eliwood. "However, I am surprised that you knew nothing of this, Hector. When I journeyed with Lyn, I was being followed by Matthew, under orders of Ostia."

"What!" Hector stormed out of the tent. Outside I heard a joyful, 'What do you wish of me, my lord?' from a certain Ostian spy. Followed immediately by a sound of throttling. I assumed Matthew was not having a pleasant time.

"Anyway, that's all. I need to know if you still wish me in your employ, Eliwood."

He paused.

"In light of this new revelation… I cannot."

"What!" exclaimed Lyn. "I can't believe that! Why can't you?"

"I believe his judgement cannot be fully depended upon," he explained heavily.

"A man's past is irrelevant! His present actions are! He works now to benefit the people! Save as many lives as he can! His actions now are to help all of Elibe, to made amends for his past. He can do nothing to truly atone for the thousands of deaths he used to blame himself for, but he will do all he can. This mission is one of the few that could truly help him. Let him aid you!"

"She's right!" interrupted Priscilla. "Any man has the right of forgiveness!" I stared unbelieving, but remembered the reactions of those in the Legion. I smiled with fond remembrance.

He sighed and said, "…All right. I'll trust you. Lyndis' word is good enough for me." He turned and left.

I felt heartened at my defenders, and faintly said to Lyn, "I am… glad that you would defend me so passionately."

"You deserve the path you have chosen. I couldn't let Eliwood push you from it." I drew her into a warm embrace.

Priscilla softly spoke, "You should get some rest." She swept an arm out, motioning to the bed.

"Lady Priscilla, There's only one bed I'll sleep in tonight."

* * *

I spent the night in Lyn's arms. She had gone to sleep long ago, but the memories of the dead haunted me. That vision… made the dreams feel as nothing. It shattered my control, and reminded me of my actions. 'I hope this time I can really move on…' 

I stayed awake for hours, but eventually I heard something outside. Footsteps. I slid out of the bedroll and gripped the hilt of my sword. Creeping out of the tent I saw a man walking around the dimming campfire. A man in green armour.

"Sain?"

"Andur! What brings you here this night?"

"Your pacing attracted my attention. Why are you here?"

"I… was looking for you anyway. I was just thinking about my problem."

"Which is?" 'Hmm. Sain's actually got a problem. I hope it's not about women.'

"It's about a woman." 'Oh for Elimine's sake… wait… _a_ woman? What is this about?'

"What's the problem? You have plenty of admirers back in Caelin."

"But none are _her_."

"What's your problem?"

I looked very serious as he said, "She's been ignoring me. She heard about my attitude towards woman and now refuses to talk to me!"

"Well, I could say that your actions are finally catching up with you, but… I've just said it."

Sain was surprisingly quite angry. "I wanted your advice, not your lectures!"

"They are one and the same, my friend." 'But how do I know he's serious?' "I'll tell you what. If you can prove to me that you truly love this woman, I'll help."

"How? That's the problem I have with her!"

"I'll ask you a series of questions. Answer them as quickly as you can. Remember that," I emphasised. "As quickly as you can."

He nodded, and I commenced. "How long have you known her?"

"Two months."

"How often do you talk to her?"

"Daily."

"Do you love her?

"Yes."

"For more than looks?"

"Yes." In shock, he gasped.

"See? You were right. I'll offer my help. What do you want to know?"

Sain asked enthusiastically, "How can I prove to her that my feelings are true?"

"Speaking obviously won't work, so do something else."

"Like…" he thought aloud, "a letter? Yes, a letter!"

He ran back to his tent and I called after him, "All right, try that! But you must write the right things! Don't write it like you speak!" However, I don't think he heard me.

* * *

"…This place… so frightening. Something… powerful…" I completely agreed with Ninian on this. The Dragon's Gate… was like nothing I had ever seen. It was wrought of unknown materials, and everything had such an epic scale that it could never have been constructed for those of human size. I thought to myself about the meaning of this place's name… maybe it was more literal than metaphorical… 

"It's her power, isn't it?" Lyn wondered aloud. I didn't think so, but maybe it was partially… it seemed to me like she was genuinely scared of this place, as was I. I tried my hardest not to show my fear. I believe I failed.

"Her power?" asked Hector. "What's that?"

Lyn beat me to it. "Ninian has the ability to sense impending danger. Her memory may be gone, but her power remains."

Eliwood drew closer to the trembling girl. "What is it you sense, Ninian?"

"I… should not have… come here. Something awful will happen if I'm here. Ah!" She suddenly stopped, staring wide-eyed at the building before us.

"Ninian!" Eliwood was frantic. "Snap out of it!"

"This place… No… I… I…"

"She's getting worse!" No kidding. She had visibly paled, and was quaking in her shoes. Her eyes slammed shut, and she could no longer stand. I'd never seen her power take this toll on her before, and I gripped the hilt of my weapon just in case we were too late. "Let's get her away from here!"

"Eliwood," I advised, "I think we _all_ need to get away from here! Now!"

As soon as I had finished my sentence I saw a glowing symbol appear in front of us. In a flash of light, a man appeared. He was dressed in a flowing purple cloak common to the Fang we'd already seen, but he seemed much more imposing a figure. His purple locks of hair flowed behind him in the wind, and his golden eyes seemed to look straight through us. 'Golden eyes… this must be…"

"You'll not be going anywhere," the man melodically stated. "That little bird has escaped this island cage twice. Now that she's back, she'll not be allowed to fly away again."

"Who are you!"

"We meet at last. I am Ephidel. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You're Ephidel?" That tone of voice unnerved me considerably. Hector gripped his axe tightly. "I've been looking forward to this."

"… Gallantly spoken." I had just realised that Ephidel hadn't shown a single recognisable emotion during his speaking. "Of course, I know who you are. Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Lord Hector. And here we have Caelin's beloved princess, Lady Lyndis." Lyn glared with hatred. "By the way, the gift I left for you in the forest… Was it to your liking? The corpse of that filthy red-haired traitor?"

I was ready to rip his throat out. I could restrain myself, I doubted Hector could. Enraged, he shouted, "Monster! Stay right there! I'm going to crush the life from you with my bare hands."

"Now I see! She was an Ostian spy, wasn't she?" Now I saw an emotion. Glee. "Don't worry, she did not suffer. It took only one blow."

Hector charge straight toward him, swinging his axe. "Die!" he bellowed. As the axe struck its target, Ephidel vanished in a flash. I looked wildly around for him, looking for another symbol on the ground. I saw one. Next to Ninian. He appeared, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wha-?" She struggled, but his grip was too strong.

"This girl is needed for my master's ceremony."

"Ninian!" Eliwood pulled out his rapier, and tore towards the grinning servant.

"Lord Eliwood!" she cried. "Let me go!" The light appeared again, enveloping the man and his captive. Eliwood thrust his sword into where Ephidel was, but it struck only air.

"Vanished…"

"Blast!"

A horse's snort sounded from the other side of the building. A far off clomping of hooves alerted me to the enemy's advance. "Weapons out!" A singing of steel sounded as the weapons were drawn. I knew then that we were ready. However, only one man came into sight. A knight on horseback.

"I've been waiting for you, son of Pherae."

"Where is my father?" barked Eliwood.

"Inside… He's farther inside. You will never see him, though. Even if you break through here, the path you seek is guarded by Marquess Laus." He seemed to think that was an advantage, by the way he was smiling. I thought otherwise. Few could stand up to Hector or Lyn these days. "Will you not withdraw? It's too late for that, isn't it?"

"You guess correctly," I confirmed. "It is also far too late for _you_ to surrender."

"You'll never leave here alive." He rode back, laughing maniacally as he went. From far away I heard him shout, "Begin the attack!" Instantly arrows hailed over the walls of the buildings around us.

"Archers and Magic Users to the Walls! Bring Fighters to the fronts! Dart, take the left passage! Hector, Lyn, to the right with me! Everyone else-"

"Andur!" Sain interrupted. "The final battle is approaching… That traitor, Laus… He harmed Lord Hausen, caused grief to Lady Lyndis… As a true knight of Caelin, I will make him pay! Leave him to me!"

"Matthew!" I ordered, and he came. "See if you can unlock the doors here. Sain, if he finds another path towards the Gate, you will lead the assault. Issue what orders you will, but if we get there first, don't expect us to leave Laus for you."

"Very well! I will do my best!"

I commanded, "Move out!"

* * *

'There are times,' thought Matthew, 'where being a thief is such a joy.' He was busy stealing things from chests that seemed to be randomly placed around the insides of buildings. He had quite a good haul, and decided to catch up to his lord. The lord Hector was up ahead with Lyndis, Andur, Dart, Priscilla and the ever-talkative Wil. To be honest, he didn't mind Wil, as his form of endless chatting is much better than Serra's. He shivered at the thought of that woman, and was glad that all her attention seemed to be focused on Erk these days. 

Matthew crept along the dark, windowless corridor leading to the entrance to the building. Walking to the door, he suddenly noticed four pegasus knights in Fang colours outside. 'Eeep…'

* * *

I was bored. Nothing was happening. The doorway into the Dragon's Gate was being blocked by a Fang thief… and Lyn was talking to him as though he were an ally! Well… no matter. She's managed to turn enemies into friends before, and I suspect she is doing so now. My presence would only impede her attempt. Hector was simply kicking the dust from the black ground, while Wil was babbling to Priscilla about something or other, and she was being her usual polite self, and unable to escape. Dart was slumped on the floor being just as bored as I was. 

A felt a twinge in the elbow. 'Hm… that only happens when I've forgotten something. Something important. What could it be?' Everyone was there, as far as I knew. 'Yes, Hector, Wil, Priscilla, Lyn, Dart, Matthew, obviously me… so no one's missing. Hm… my weapon is in good condition, so are theirs… wait… Matthew!' "Where's Matthew?"

Hector was the only one to notice my question. "He's back in that building from earlier."

"That was ages ago! Let's go! We're not exactly doing anything else here."

However, when we arrived, we saw little but one dismounted Fang pegasus knight amidst a pile of dead colleagues and their mounts. Matthew was nowhere in sight. The panicked rider swung her lance around wildly, striking Wil in the head with the shaft. Wil went down unconscious. Hector darted around her, and made the killing blow.

"All right Matthew, you can come out now." I felt a jab in my back, and a whispering in my ear.

"Here I am."

"So, I assume all this was your doing?"

"I'm just that good."

"You know, I feel a little uncomfortable with you directly behind me…"

* * *

"Behind that door… the traitor Darin!" 

"Calm down, Hector." I walked to the door, and saw it was unlocked. Looking back, I saw Legault bow. 'Hehe. Already he's making his presence known.' "Great catch, Lyn."

I pushed the ornate door open, and it felt quite light considering it was three times my height. I didn't even try to identify the patterns here, as I couldn't understand anything else here. The open doorway revealed an ornate throne, covered with silks and jewels, and made from a kind of stone I'd never seen before. Green as emerald, and as smooth as marble. In it sat the grinning figure of Marquess Laus. "Darin!" I bellowed, "Your doom is at hand!" At the end of my words, a close shuffling drew my attention to the arrival of Sain's group. I stepped forward, cloak billowing in the wind blowing through the door. "The end of your treachery is imminent, fallen marquess. You cannot escape justice."

His smile intensified as he shouted with absolute certainty, "You dare challenge me? I, who will rule the world! I do not need to escape!"

"Your men are dead, your power broken."

He screamed madly, "I will rule the world!"

I quickly drew my sword and continued toward him. He picked up his silver lance, and stood. "You will rule nothing while we stand against you." I turned to the lords behind me. "Now."

With cries of war, all three lords charged the unprepared Darin, and he threw a hand-axe to the right, slamming into Eliwood's left side. He fell, and skidded along the stone floor leaving a thin trail of blood. Darin went for Hector, and embedded his lance tip in Hector's armour, with no reaction from the Ostian lord but smashing the Wolf Beil into the shaft. It shook, but didn't break. Hector grabbed the lance and pushed, while Lyn closed on Darin, sword raised for the killing stroke.

Hector's attempts to remove the lance proved successful, but Darin grinned even more wildly. With a swift sweep, he threw his lance to the side, and it clashed with Lyn, throwing her to the far wall. She fell limp to the floor. I snarled, and charged the man myself. I knew it was foolish and stupid, without a hope of victory, but Darin had just signed his death warrant. Hector was distracting Darin, and he was busy thrusting his lance at the armoured axeman.

Darin had angered me before. Now I would show him what it means to anger a Taliver, even a former one.

Stepping to the unaware betrayer, I sped up, charging headfirst, sword swinging behind. His gaze snapped to my location as I roared, and whipped my sword round, slashing his gut. It ripped through his armour and blood spurted form the rend. Darin stopped, looked down, and brought a hand down. He felt the wound, and brought up his bloodied hand to his face. Looking in utter disbelief he muttered, "Blood? Is this... my blood?" He shouted to the winds, "Ephidel! Come to me! Your master… calls you! I am the ruler… of… the… world…" I decollated him.

* * *

I stayed behind while the others went into the Dragon's Gate. I cradled my unconscious love, and tried using an Etrurian fragrance to bring her round. "Mmmnhm. What's that?" she asked wearily, as she stirred. 

"It was for you, in case I saw you again. Bit late, huh?" I pulled her up to her feet, and advised, "We should get to the others." Nodding, she dragged me by the arm up the steps beside Darin's 'throne'. The stairs led to a huge door, even larger and grander than the one I opened earlier. This door, when I pushed it, it seemed even lighter. I swung inwards easily, and I had to grab it to stop it crashing against the wall and alerting the Fang to our presence. "Oh, wow…"

Lyn simply stared in awe of the chamber we'd entered, with all the stairs enormously wide, but still for human feet. Along the sides, huge green pillars stretched into a black abyss on either side. On the steps were Eliwood and the others. Eliwood was calling for Elbert, and I heard a weak cry. "Eli… Eliwood…"

"Father! Where are you?"

"Back there!" Lyn shouted, pointing to the room beyond, at the top of the stairs. "Eliwood! His voice is coming from back there!"

We ran up the many steps and reached an entrance to the huge room, made of the same green mineral the rest had been. On the sides were massive statues of things I'd only seen in history books. Dragons. What drew my attention right away was a huge archway right in front of us. It had a structure entirely unknown to me, so impossibly large that human hands could never have made it. In it was a darkness, a solid wall of black.

Eliwood's attention was focused on his Father, who lay on the green floor. "Ah! Father! You… You're all right…"

"None of us will be all right if we remain here!" I urged.

"Eliwood…" Elbert ordered, "Wait! For-forget me! Take that girl and flee!"

"Ninian!" She was there… yet seemed not there. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she bore a blank expression, devoid of emotion or awareness.

"That girl… She's the key to the Dragon's Gate. Hurry! Go, before Nergal notices you!"

"Ninian! This way! We must flee!" She didn't speak or move. She continued staring into nothing.

Lyn observed, "Something's wrong with her… Yet we've no time to hesitate."

Hector grabbed Elbert and carried him in his arms. "Eliwood! I've got your father! You take Ninian!"

"I understand!" Eliwood grabbed Ninian's hand, and pulled. She didn't move. Eliwood tried again, she moved forward a step, then stepped back. He lifted her of her feet and began moving with her in his arms down the stairs.

I turned back to the exit, and began moving down as quickly as I safely could. But a shadow not my own darted across my vision. I was the only one this far ahead, so it wasn't any of the others. Gripping my sword, I walked cautiously forward. Out of the shadows before me a man emerged. A man dressed in a sleeveless brown shirt, reaching up to over his forehead, and red hair appearing over the top. A tattoo of a stylised dagger on each arm, and an unreadable expression on his shadowed face. "…You will not pass here."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

It is time.

* * *

"…Gate… Open… gate…" She wouldn't do this. Not even if forced. The air was thick with a red aura, tainting all in my sight. The gate was shining with a white light, breaching the curtain of darkness that once shrouded it. It was if a portal had opened… maybe because it had. 'Dragon's Gate… no… if it is a gate… then…' 

I rushed to Ninian, but Nergal interceded. With a casual wave of his hand, a small dark sphere flew at me. I tried to duck, but it moved to follow me. It hit, and I couldn't help but scream. It felt like my skin was being shredded, and my head was filled with a stinging. I crumpled on the floor, keeping my attention off the pain, but on the Gate. I dragged myself across the floor, with agony on my every movement. Black lightning lanced around my body from where I was hit. I was so close… I tried to grab Ninian's ankle, to stop her from completing what I suspected was about to happen. But I was far too late. A terrifying roar, a kind unheard in a thousand years, resonated throughout the chamber.

The aura fell, and a shimmering, scaled monster had appeared. Fire flew from its mouth, and I knew it as a dragon.

"…I will not allow this!" I spun my head round as the pain lessened, and the dark electricity faded. Nergal's attack on me ended with a small black sphere falling from my chest, and rolling away down the steps. 'His attention is diverted… to Nils!'

"Ninian! Come to your senses! You must not do what they want!"

"…Ni…… Nils…" Her expression did not change, but the words had. There was a chance! The dragon hadn't fully formed yet…

Nergal snarled, "Nils? Not now! …Ephidel! Stop him!"

Ephidel restrained Nils, and shouted, "Desist, Nils! The power… It runs wild!"

"Ninian!"

"………Nils?" She snapped her head up, and her sight shifted to her brother. The dragon had stopped, it's swaying and thrashing ended, and it began to disintegrate.

"Here!" Nils cried, breaking free of Ephidel's grasp. "The dragon is crumbling, everyone flee!" He tore down the stairs, and we all followed, not looking back. A cry of agony I could hear was Ephidel's, and I felt a great heat from behind, accompanied with the sound of an explosion.

The heat vanished, and the sound ended. At the bottom of the green stairs, we turned to face the charred scene where we ran from. Hector said something so incredibly obvious that I felt like slapping him. "…Something… happened."

Eliwood breathed, "Is it… gone?"

"Yes. But I don't think Nergal is…" My suspicions were confirmed when a magical pattern appeared on the ground next to Hector and the now standing Elbert.

"No!" He screamed. "I've failed! Nils, you whelp! If not for your interference… Come! Both of you!"

He made no action, as if he expected them to obey. "What? No!"

"Never!" Nils defiantly replied. "We will not follow you!"

Nergal bent backward, a pained sound emerged form his throat, and Elbert was behind with a dagger in Nergal's back. "You will… not!" he screamed, forcing the dagger in harder.

"What! …Impossible…" he moaned, as if unbelieving he could be bested. "Not… by your hand…"

"…I told you. I will… oppose… you always…"

"…Why… won't… you… die? Nnn…" He vanished instantly, and Elbert fell as the thing he forced himself against had gone.

"Father!"

"…Eliwood. Be prepared. He will return…" I heeded his words.

"Out! Everyone! Now!" I led the Elite out of there, and from behind I heard an anguished cry, and then I knew Elbert was dead. 'I will mourn for him… later. There is much more to be done… I hope Eliwood understands…'

* * *

**Green Blackguard:** (panting) …Phew… huff… Ugh… Too much… whipping… (passes out) 

**Green Paladin:** Aw… he looks so cute when unconscious… If you ignore all the weapons and spiked implements of torment… Finally some piece and quiet! (gets newspaper) Lets find out what he did yesterday… Check the obituaries…


	13. Chapter 13: Return to Badon

**Green Paladin: **Ermm… I've been a while…

**Green Blackguard:** That's because his exam results come out tomorrow. He may or may not be going to University.

**Green Paladin:** I'll update the chapter when I get my results to tell you all of my future, and how it'll affect my writing. I owe it to you, my readers. Also, I'm paying homage to one of my favourite sitcoms in this chapter. Try and guess which one! (People who don't live in the UK or Ireland may have difficulty)

**UPDATE!  
****Green Paladin:** My exams went astonishingly well and I'm off to University in either late September or early October. I'll be studying Computer Games Programming, to sort out an industry plagued by the evils of EA and Microsoft. They must die! Until then, it's business as usual for my writing, and then it'll only be one chapter a week at best, unless I get extra free time.

_Dairokkan  
_**Green Blackguard:** Bloody Hell! Quick Response! I put the chapter up, then five minutes later… wow!  
**Green Paladin:** When he takes over Oxford, he'll add 'ficcy' to the English language. So no worries!

_Tactician from the NorthEast_  
**Green Blackguard:** Good to see my surprise glands still work… (squirting surprise fluid)  
**Green Paladin:** Ugghhh… That's just wrong…

_dude  
_**Green Paladin:** Don't worry, I was just as confused as you. It just… evolved into one while I was writing it. I mean, I'd already written the whole of Until the Dawn before I posted it…  
**Green Blackguard:** Hey! Just because I'm an evil psychotic homicidal maniac doesn't mean I don't have feelings too…

_Black Lord 500  
_**Green Paladin:** Yay! I did well! And always ready to read a reviewer's fic on request, I am! Off I go! (whoosh!)

_Sorceress Sakura_  
**Green Blackguard:** Making people happy… It's just… isn't my nature…  
**Green Paladin:** It's mine, however. (does happy dance)

_TheAnonymous1_  
**Green Paladin:** Once again you brighten my review page with your words. Oh, sorry to spoil your idea, the creature has NOT, I repeat NOT, been revealed. I'm promising something much more interesting. By the way, what did you think it was? Anyway, wow. From what you say, I can tell I've come a long way from the guy who had good ideas but no talent to write them down. But I was driven by the greatest of all motivations. Stubbornness. I refused to believe I couldn't write. So I persevered, and kept writing. After three years… I began writing like this. So that just goes to show that if they try, anyone can write.  
**Green Blackguard:** That was so corny I feel like killing you.  
**Green Paladin:** Shut up! And anyway, you can't kill me; you are just the manifestation of the darkness in my soul, used to write the gory and horrifying parts.  
**Green Blackguard:** Damn. I forgot that.  
**Green Paladin:** If you ever get inspiration, oh 1 of anonymity, please indulge yourself. I get the feeling that anything you write would be of spectacular magnificence. But then you would no longer be anonymous… erm… my head hurts…

_JPElles  
_**Green Paladin:** I don't hate Serra, as future chapters will show. I always thought she was a very interesting character to explore.

_Didactylos  
_**Green Paladin:** Ooohh… even now I still attract new readers!  
**Green Blackguard:** I am thinking on that thing you said… you have four thumbs? How did that happen? Some sort of radioactive mutation? Cosmic rays? Exposure to high-energy photon beams? Please tell me!  
**Green Paladin:** You're trying to create an army of super-mutants again, aren't you?  
**Green Blackguard:** Erm… no! I'm… not doing that at all! Of course not! Obviously! Hehe… erm….  
**Green Paladin:** Don't tell him! It'll doom us all! Especially me! I don't like genetic mutations crowding my living room!  
**Green Monster:** Blargh!  
**Green Paladin:** Get off the computer! Bad evil abomination! Bad!

* * *

The return journey was a sombre one. Fargus' crew was as odd as ever, but nobody laughed, or joked, or even left their rooms most of the time. Eliwood never left his at all. He'd locked himself in with the corpse of his father, holding his hand and refusing to cry. My parents always said that crying helps you heal. I had tried to get into Eliwood's cabin, but her never responded to my requests for entry. Hector had tried too, and he'd even attempted to bash down the door before being restrained by some of the crew, unhappy that Hector was damaging their property. The crew had become so worried that the corpse would begin to decay that they forced their way in and moved it to their cooler. Eliwood followed, but occasionally at the protests of the healers he had to leave. 

I tried to raise people's spirits, but was mostly unsuccessful. I had held a gathering, involving many drinks (not alcoholic, but to get some people to come I had to lie about that), but all that achieved was five attendants. Lyn, Rebecca, Sain, Dart, and myself. Dart arrived because of the promised alcohol and upon finding there wasn't any, he tried to leave pretty quickly. Rebecca, however, convinced him to stay. I would inquire about what sort of hold she had on him to get him of all people to stay at that dismal event.

Sain had ignored my advice and attempted to talk to Rebecca. "O beauteous one, your dutiful companion Sain will regale you with-" _Smack_. Rebecca had floored him. "Well, if your wish is to mistreat me-" Rebecca's eyes flared with rage, and he hastily added, "No, no that's not what I meant!" before she began attempting to pummel him into a fine paste. Neither Lyn nor I could remain, it was such a failure. It only served to darken our moods.

Now I had a new plan. I hadn't told Lyn about this, and it was quite hard to keep it from her. Not because of wanting to tell her, but because of sheer impracticality. I left our cabin very quietly, and went on deck. The crew were performing their usual duties, and the sea air was crisp and cool. I sought out the captain, and was directed to the room opposite the stairway below. I knocked on the door very hard, sure that a light tough would only bear ill favour with the old seaman. "Com'in!"

I entered the rather dimly lit room, with a central table littered with what seemed to be various old parchments in an incomprehensible disarray, while the walls were covered with various bladed weapons, many I had never before seen, some so familiar I shuddered to think how he had acquired them. Taliver weaponry. I recognised the mark branded on them at once. I diverted my attention back to Fargus, and asked confidently, "I need the use of the pantry."

"What do ye be needin' that for?"

"I have another crazy scheme."

"All yours. Talk t' Scabs."

"I'll go then." He gave a slight bow, and then walked away. Before I reached the door I turned and asked, "What's you opinion of Dart's decision to join us?"

"I'm fine with it, but you make sure he comes back in one piece!"

"If he doesn't, you can carve… erm… Sain! Yes, Sain, into as many parts."

"Hah hah! I will at that!" He laughed enormously, and I hoped he knew I was joking. But if he thought I wasn't… it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Eliwood hung his head low, in complete silence. The cold, dead hand of his late father was being held softly by Eliwood's hardly alive ones. They were alive in a biological sense, but they hadn't moved in days. It had reached a point where Eliwood had to periodically move them to prevent the blood flow to them from stopping. 

This was the first thing he had spoken since the Dragon's Gate. He whimpered, "…Father…"

* * *

While everyone else was either asleep or in Eliwood's case, drowning in his sorrow (something I understood well), Sain was feverishly thinking. Thinking hard about something said to him by a trusted friend and advisor. '…something else… like what? Oh, I could ask Kent, but he would reprimand my actions, as he does every time I go near such unspeakably wonderful ladies! Oh, the curse of my affections…' 

He was doing this in private, even though it was a shared bunk with his dear Rebecca. She had gone on other business, probably to get away from him. He was a little hurt, but he didn't really know her motives for leaving, and he admitted that maybe, just maybe, he was a little too forward with his emotions, as she claimed. But not much.

'Hmm… aha! A letter!' He scrambled around the room, searching for a quill and inkpot, and upon finding those, some paper. At first, he couldn't find any. Not to be dissuaded, he double-checked. He laughed with glee when he found one sheet hidden under his own pillow, an odd place for something like that. However, glancing upon it's surface revealed it already had writing on it, so he tossed it aside, and it glided to rest on his sheets. Searching further, he discovered another page under one of the tables, covered with dust. Seeing it had no blemishes at all, he sat down on his chair in front of the blank page, quill in hand, thinking of what to write.

'Uhmmm… Dear Rebecca… erm… no… Darling Rebecca! No, too obvious…'

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sain, Rebecca was not thinking of him at the moment, as she was rather preoccupied. She was in fact, in the galley kitchen with Lowen and Andur. The only reason Merlinus was not there was that Lowen remembered the old axiom, 'Too many cooks spoil the broth.' Not that they were making a broth. 

"Where's the thing?"

All was not going well.

"It's on the thing on top of the thing!"

Crashes and bangs were heard, as well as the odd burning flesh smells emanating from the smoky room, accompanied by pained screams. "What thing!"

"That thing!"

"What thing is the thing!"

"That thing there!"

This conversation between the three continued until Andur pointed out that they weren't supposed to alert anyone to their activities. Then they resumed their secret task in relative silence.

* * *

He had finished his letter. His eyes danced over the words he had written, as they were filled with love and admiration of the recipient, but he wanted to make sure he'd put all his heart into it. He used all the words his vocabulary would allow, given his rather fortunate upbringing and education in one of the finest schools in all of Lycia. He had written, in his opinion, the greatest letter in all of Elibe! 

He was finishing up, but the ship rocked suddenly, moving his hand ever so slightly to the right. The hand connected with the object in its path, knocking it over. Usually this would not be a problem; he would just correct the positioning of the object, and then continue his previous actions. However, this was not the case here, as the object that went from a vertical to horizontal orientation released it's liquid contents over another object adjacent to the first object. This would also usually not be _so_ bad, but the real problem lay in the fact that the liquid was ink and the adjacent object was Sain's painstakingly written letter.

Sain froze in horror, watching the most wonderful collection of handwritten characters in the known world disappear under an encroaching tide of black.

He began a frantic search for another sheet of paper, and more ink.

He greatly feared that his efforts would be in vain.

* * *

The location of all the remaining writing paper was in the galley kitchen, and no, they weren't being cooked. They were all being written on, each with the same message. One of the three plotters crept out of the galley, and towards the crew quarters. Finding the rooms of the Elite, they slipped one under the door of each room. Once they had accomplished this relatively simple task, they quickly ran back down towards the galley, knocking on all the doors as they went by. 

After they had gone, every door except Eliwood's and Sain's opened.

* * *

Sain was elsewhere. His search for the now non-existent blank paper was proving fruitless, mainly because there wasn't any more on the entire ship. The other reason was that he was searching very quickly, occasionally missing things (not that it would've made a difference anyway), all due to the fact that the words he had written previously were hastily running out of his mind as though they had encountered some kind of very hungry monster in there. 

The monster would've been purple probably, with fangs as large as the rest of its body, with each tooth of a reasonable sharpness and some possibly with jagged edges. It would be salivating an alkaline solution of a high concentration, which for some reason wasn't dissolving the beast itself. It would be as ugly as someone's great-great-grandmother after receiving a sledgehammer to the face, and their mangled head pulled back with clothes pegs. Add a smell like a thousand corpses and it's bloodshot eyes fixed on it's future meals, you can imagine how scared the words would be, and how understandably fast they would be sprinting out of Sain's mind. Of course, this is all metaphorical.

But regardless, he knew the letter was vanishing, and soon he wouldn't be able to remember it at all, therefore unable to reproduce it on another sheet. In desperation, he made a decision that he hoped he wouldn't have to, it was so undignified.

Sain went to the lavatories.

* * *

"…Right, I'm still wondering what that message was. I wonder why we all have to meet in the galley?" a voice sounded down the corridor leading to that very room, alerting the three conspirators. The voice was obviously Hector's, so they knew he at least was coming. 

Wil's voice was next. "Yeah, who sent it? And why?"

"I do not know," flowed the melodious voice of Lucius, "but I am certain that it is for a beneficial purpose."

"Yes!" squeaked Serra. "I was disturbed from my much-needed sleep!" She burst through the door in her usual self-important manner. At the sight of what lay on the tables she squealed, "Eeeeeee! A feast! A feast for me! At last, someone gives me the respect I am due!"

A weary sigh followed her statement. "Serra, I think this feast is for all of us."

"Yes, a feast for all! With me as guest of honour!" Erk sighed again and resigned himself to having to cope with her once again. Unfortunately he couldn't spend time with his charge, lady Priscilla, as she wasn't nearly as demanding as Serra was. Is. Also, she seemed to be spending a lot of time with that mercenary, Raven. He didn't really know why, but it wasn't his duty to dictate who she could befriend.

The rest of the army filed in, with some notable exceptions.

Not that anyone noticed.

Everyone was digging in enthusiastically, a mood so unknown these last few days that the three cooks peering in through the hole in the kitchen door were very pleased with themselves and their efforts.

"It seems to be going well."

I stared at the happy consumers, and commented, "Very observant, Lowen." Everyone was chatting and laughing, and indulging at the vast quantity of very fine food we three had prepared. I was still nursing my burns. And I was anticipating the reaction of Fargus when he discovers the current condition of the kitchen. "We'd better clean up the kitchen, or the captain will kill us."

Glancing back at the grim scene behind, Rebecca nodded silently. However, our work was to be delayed.

"Listen!" called Lowen in a hushed tone. I pressed my ear to the door. I heard a 'where's Lowen?' and a few 'where's Rebecca?' and one 'where's Andur?'

"Time to make our entrance." I threw open the doors and strode in, with Lowen and Rebecca in tow. "Glad you could come."

Merlinus, in his usual good spirits cried out, "Andur! This meal is your doing?"

"My idea, but these two helped as much as I did." I smiled broadly and added, "Glad to see you're all pleased." We took a small bow, and took our seats. "Well, Bartre, how is it?" I asked as I walked by.

All I got was a satisfied grunt as his face was being stuffed with a large boar's leg.

* * *

Sain was back in his room, and he was busy with his quill and newly-discovered inkpot. However, the paper he had acquired was being a bit too easy to tear. The quill went easily through it, and when the quill was dragged across it so he could write any letters at all, it ripped. 

Thankfully, at last, with extreme care and precision, he had written the letter to his dearest Rebecca. He had remembered every word, and was very pleased with himself. However, he was dubious as to the paper he had used, and thought it may discourage its intended reader from reading the frankly brilliant letter.

He placed it on her pillow, and departed.

* * *

I had just finished washing up the vast amount of cutlery, plates, glasses and so on, with Lowen's help (because of my Lesson 34 – A Cook's Etiquette). Rebecca insisted on helping anyway, so she was drying up. I never thought I could see someone work so fast, as she had to keep up with the two of us. "Well, I declare that a successful social occasion. Well done, everyone." 

Rebecca panted with exhaustion, "I… just wish… we had… more help."

I simply commented, "Well, only we three can cook. Except Merlinus. But I can't stand Merlinus."

"I learned a lot from this, Andur."

"Good, Lowen. I'm just glad you remembered everything I've taught you. Those marinades and garnishes were sublime."

"Thank you."

"Well, We'd better get back to our normal duties." The two left, but Rebecca didn't look too happy. I guessed it was to do with Sain.

* * *

It was. She was thinking over the lack of communication toward her from him over the last few days. Had he finally listened to her words of protest? Had he begun to turn over a new leaf? And most importantly, why was she disappointed? 

She went into her cabin, still very confused about her own thoughts. On the floor she saw a piece of paper, and she recognised it as her letter to him. Had he read it? She'd have to ask him later. Then she noticed something on the pillow of her bed.

A letter.

In Sain's handwriting.

Written on lavatory paper.

She groaned to herself as she began to read Sain's message with a sizable amount of foreboding.

* * *

The Davros had docked in Badon, and this scum-encrusted little port town never looked so inviting, considering where we had just been. I loved a ground that was not black and smelled of ash. Green leaves, not brown and burnt… ah. It was very refreshing. 

What was not refreshing was the recently arrived convoy to take Elbert's body back to Pherae. Hector had to convince Eliwood to stay here, but he'd failed. Only Ninian's timely intervention stopped him. Her protests reached him, even though no one else through the whole voyage on the Davros had managed that feat. Well, Ninian always knew where to get to you. Her red eyes always seemed to see more than appearances.

The town was inviting to our return, hearing we had come back from the infamous Dread Isle. A crowd had gathered on the port, congratulating the 'brave company' that had survived that horrifying place. None of us thought we were deserving of praise, but we accepted it anyway. Well, most of us. Kent, Hector, Eliwood, Raven, Erk, Lyn and myself were waiting for the crowd to leave on the ship. With a knowing wink, Sain led them away.

* * *

The first night back was troubled. I couldn't sleep. My arm itched. Not sure why, but it was itching on the Taliver mark. Maybe a delayed infection from when it was put there? Who knew? 

But this night was troubled for everyone. I peered out of the window and saw almost the whole army wandering around outside. Some were in groups, and some just staring at the stars or something equally inspirational. Lucius was busy chatting to Raven, and looking slightly irked when he started talking to Priscilla. What's going on with those two? He talked to hardly anyone except her. Hmph. Not my place to intrude.

The only ones I couldn't see were Nils, Ninian, Hector, Eliwood, and Lyn. But Lyn was behind me… no she wasn't. When I turned I saw she had left a while ago, her side of the inn's bed was colder then mine. I had little time to wonder about her location, as from afar I saw torches approaching Badon. And the people holding the torches were also holding banners. Banners showing the sign of the Black Fang. I left for the others in the square at once.

* * *

"Sain! Eliwood! Block the entrance to the square!" Ninian tapped my shoulder. I refused to give a pained cry as it was tapped exactly where it hurt. "Yes?" 

"I will go with Eliwood, if it's not an inconvenience."

"Can you help?"

"My dances can assist him."

"I don't doubt it." I motioned my head to the lord, who at this moment was locked in combat with a Wyvern Rider. Wait… Wyverns! Oh… crap. I've never fought them. I've used them in my campaigns with the Taliver, but… wait! Use Archers! "Rebecca! Help the forward line!" She grudgingly obeyed my order, noticing Sain was there, and began an assault on the Wyvern and struck its wings, causing it to fall. It crashed down onto a house, and Sain had to gallop forward to avoid falling brickwork. However, he found the time to slash through the gut of the rider.

"Fiora! Warn the townspeople!" She rushed away, but a slight pressure on the shoulder (Arrghh! Stop that!) alerted me to Florina's presence. "Oh, what do you want of me?"

"I want to help my sister…"

"Then go with her."

"Thank you…" She left on Huey faster than I thought she could. Damn, there is quite an advantage to an aerial view, especially for a tactician. Maybe I should take up Wyvern riding again… I suppose it was the only good thing that I got from my time in Bern.

* * *

Fiora's scouting hadn't gone well. As soon as she flew over the first wall, she was attacked by a monk. She was lucky that none of his attacks did anything more than make the air around her comfortably warm. If he weren't an enemy, she'd have thanked him. She was used to the biting frost of Ilia, but the air of this port town was cold of a very different kind. 

Florina was behind, but still quite a distance away.

Moving further on she caught sight of a Ballista. Standing orders overruled her current ones, and she began a hastened retreat. However, she stopped. No one was manning the Ballista. She made a mental note to let the tactician know about it later. She flew onward, until she reached a small part of the village, that apparently had ignored the messenger telling the town of the battle, as it was still not barricaded. Flying down, she landed in a square, where a few townsfolk were walking around. "There is a force invading this town. Please secure the area and wait until the battle is over." Seeing the people rush around to lock up the gates, she realised how often they must be attacked, for them to do these tasks so efficiently.

"Here. This may be useful to you."

"Hmm?" She looked down at the man to her side, offering an item of quite some worth to her.

"You can have it," he said, responding to her stare at it. "Don't be shy now. It's not like I'll ever be able to use it." He handed Fiora the Elysian Whip, and left.

She ride up, and flew the last of her scouting area. She was so busy thinking of whether she was ready to become a Falcoknight or not, that she didn't notice the Wyvern Riders that had surrounded her.

* * *

I was pleased with this turn of events. The battle seemed to be having an effect on lord Eliwood. He was acting like he used to, before his father's death. Maybe this snapped him out of whatever depression had claimed him. 

I however, didn't have much time to think on the magnitude of that event as I heard a pained cry from afar. I didn't recognise it, but looked anyway. "Priscilla!" I pointed to what I saw in the sky, a Pegasus flying full speed toward us, with its rider bleeding profusely. As Fiora's pegasus landed, I ran up along with the Etrurian troubadour. The wounds were awful, with pus oozing out of them- a sure sign of poisoning. I looked back to where she had come from while Priscilla did her work, and saw three Wyvern Riders attacking Florina. "Get closer to us!" I was certain she heard, as she slowly moved back toward the front lines, dodging lances coated with a sickly green substance.

As she neared, one of the Wyverns changed direction. It was heading straight for the front lines, and no one there had seen. "Watch out! Above you!" Eliwood was too busy with an axeman, but Sain pointed his spear up at once, in time to catch the Wyvern's underside as it flew into range. It gave a deathly roar, and its rider threw his lance straight at the defenceless cavalier. It ripped into his side, tearing it open, and digging the poison in. Sain let go of his spear, and fell from his steed while pus spewed violently from his injury. Rebecca fired another arrow, and it flew true, embedding itself in the rider's forehead. She looked back to the Caelin knight, and saw Serra dragging him off, with considerable complaint about manual labour and how she should have vassals for this kind of work.

A roar from ahead snapped her back to reality. Her sight went back to the front line and saw a Wyvern diving straight for her with jaws agape. She closed her eyes tightly, but was distracted by a loud 'clonk'. A bolt flew into the Wyvern, causing it to roll over in the air to the side, smashing into the ruined remains of the house next to them. Its body joined the one from before in death. Her salvation rolled up from a side street, and it was Wil, manning a Ballista. "Look what I found!" She would have laughed, but she was too worried about one member of the company.

* * *

After a few hours, the others had already marched ahead without him. Sain grumpily asked, "Lady Serra, could I please rejoin the battle? I'm fine now." He picked himself off the floor to find he was completely wrong. His wound bit at him, and he felt worse than ever. 

"Sit down you! Gaah, why does no one ever listen to the immense wisdom of mine? The poison is still in you! Fiora still hasn't recovered! Why do you think you would in a shorter time?"

Sain had to admit she was right. He was burning with a fever, and moving caused sharp stabbing pains. But he couldn't say that, especially to a lady, even if it was Serra. "Fine, I'll give it five minutes, as long as it pleases you."

"Hmph!" She stormed off, with the full intention on venting her problems out of any passer-by.

He waited, and waited. He felt a little better, but the pains remained and he still felt very ill. But he didn't care. He snuck out of the tent, and mounted his horse with a great deal of pain. Picking out his trusty spear, he rode out to meet the enemy. Just to show her.

* * *

The Fang were engaging the Elite fiercely, and one of them fought particularly hard. A brutish man dressed in green, waving a massive axe around, and ordering the others. Wil aimed the Ballista, and fired. The bolt flew straight through the man, but he merely grunted. He kept going as though nothing had happened. Wil was astounded, but found the awareness to fire again. This one also hit, but it didn't stop him. He ploughed through the Fang, swapping his axe for a bow. 'Oh dear.' Wil readied another bolt, but found he had none. Cursing mildly, he leapt away to get to the nearby spare Ballista Fiora had found. 

But the man wasn't aiming at Wil. He fried his arrow, and it sank into Rebecca. She went down instantly, and her blood started pooling around her screaming body.

Sain heard. Sain got angry. Sain rode harder than ever. Bursting though the front lines, he cursed the man in half a dozen languages, and threw his spear straight though the man's head, splitting it open. Its contents flew back along the path of the spear. With his last ounce of strength he halted the horse, and fell off, succumbing to the pain. He thought, 'Maybe Serra was right…' before he passed out.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Have I killed off some characters? 'Cos I'm not afraid to do so! 

**Green Blackguard:** Happy endings suck.

**Green Paladin:** Very badly said, my irritating companion.

**Green Blackguard:** Shut up, you.

**Green Paladin:** …No.

**Green Blackguard:** Just go and write more.

**Green Paladin:** Oh yes! Leap! (leaps off)

**Green Blackguard:** That's got rid of him for a few days. I'll go off to play the vivisection game…


	14. Chapter 14: Rebellion

**Green Paladin:** Sorry I've been so long. I was going to write one very big chapter, but then I thought it'd all seem rushed. So it will be two shorter chapters. If you haven't seen the update on Chapter 13, I am going to University in (as it turns out) mid-September. I've had a lot to do. It'll be about one update a week from now on. This chapter is almost entirely non-in-game-mission related. Most of it is based on a very small movement on the screen. Try to guess which one! (Hint: It's in the game Chapter 21 somewhere)

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH, PLEASE.**  
**  
Green Paladin:** Also I have recently discovered that Author Notes and Reader Responses are being disallowed on the site, due to something called 'professionalism'. (Except for paying authors. Guh?) Well, I don't care. I feel it is important to respond to my reviewers, as it proves I'm not a writing robot. I care about my readers and what they have to say, and will happily respond to any questions they may have. I think that is being 'professional'.

_TheWatcherandReader  
_**Green Blackguard:** Gah! (leaps back in surprise) Who are you? How long have you been here?  
**Green Paladin:** He's TheWatcherandReader. I didn't see him come in either.  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh. Right. Wait… you agree with my policies?  
**Green Paladin:** I think I'll go hide now…  
**Green Blackguard:** Hah hah! Yes! At last! Another person like me! Bwahahahah! Teletubbies must die!

_Sorceress Sakura_  
**Green Blackguard:** Well, you'll find out if anyone's dead if you scroll down. And killing is good for drama and tragedy, which are things I like writing.  
**Green Paladin:** And can help with things I write, like all the emotional scenes. And I'll update soon! Oh wait… this _is_ an update. Erm… hooray!

_Lord Destroyer  
_**Green Blackguard: **Eliwood and Isadora? Well… I've never considered it. But it is interesting.

_Dairokkan _  
**Green Paladin:** What?  
**Green Blackguard:** What?  
**Green Paladin:** Umm…  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh fine! Don't explain, if that's what you want.

_JPElles _  
**Green Blackguard:** Sain's fate may be in this chapter… perhaps.

_Tactician from the NorthEast_  
**Green Paladin:** I'm good at cliffhangers, as they annoy me so often.  
**Green Blackguard:** That made no sense at all.  
**Green Paladin:** Shut up, you.  
**Green Blackguard:** By the way, I think we were being prophetic about the speed of updates I mentioned in our review of your story…

_Black Lord 500  
_**Green Blackguard:** Hah! My plan to make the chapter dramatic worked!  
**Green Paladin:** Now you get a gift of Jaffa Cakes!  
**Green Blackguard:** Whahah!

_TheAnonymous1  
_**Green Paladin:** Well, I can see why you thought a dragon… but that's not it. It's safe to say that. I'm not spoiling anything.  
**Green Blackguard:** But you may see the creature very soon… sort of.

_Alyss_  
**Green Paladin:** Yeah, I get the idea. Just tell me if I do any worse or better, okay?  
**Green Blackguard:** But I'm still better than you.  
**Green Paladin:** Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do a romantic scene! It'd probably be filled with violence and mindless destruction.  
**Green Blackguard:** Romance is dead. Or if it isn't, it soon will be… he he…  
**Green Paladin:** Oh dear…

_Cool-Chan  
_**Green Blackguard:** Pity the whipping tired me out…  
**Green Paladin:** Good to see you back from the realms of anonymity! Not that that is a bad place to be, but… whatever. My brain is tired.  
**Green Blackguard:** Once again you tickle my sadist gland. Hahahah!  
**Green Paladin:** Aak! Oh no! He's amused! Better lock up the axe collection… Glad you like the gore! It's mostly his contribution…  
**Green Blackguard:** Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahah! Extreme Violence is fun to write! 

**Green Blackguard:** On with the story, before I rip out my own teeth with anticipation!

**Green Paladin:** But why?

**Green Blackguard:** I'm feeling masochistic today.

**Green Paladin**: Errrr…I think you should go to the thinking corner…

**Green Blackguard:** But it's filled with my doomsday devices!

**Green Paladin:** …What?

**Green Blackguard:** Ermm… nothing!

**Green Paladin:** …Okay then… on with the show!

* * *

After Sain and Rebecca had been carted away, barely alive, attention returned to the regained spirit of our lord, Eliwood. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"Mm. Sorry to worry you."

Lyn advised kindly, "You don't have to push yourself so."

"We'll have time for mourning later."

'At last! He's finally worked that out!'

"For now, in my father's name…I will do everything I can to stop Nergal and protect our lands."

"I see. So, what do you have in mind?" asked his Ostian friend curiously.

"…We need to see Marquess Ostia."

Hector paled when he breathed, "My brother?"

"After all we've learned… We can't not tell him, can we?"

Hector looked down as he admitted, "Sure, I guess…"

Lyn had no choice but to ask. "Hector? Why that odd expression?"

Eliwood fairly explained, "Hector doesn't want to meet Lord Uther. He's been lax in contacting him and is afraid to face him, right?" directing the last sentence squarely at Hector.

"What!" he exploded. "And how did you expect me to send him and messages when we're _traipsing about the isles like merchants on holiday?_"

Eliwood laughed (a dramatic change from what he was like a few hours ago, so I knew that all was now well again), "He is going to be so mad!" And he ran off, probably to avoid Hector clouting him.

"C'mere!" Hector ran after him, probably to clout him.

"Ha… They're both in good spirits."

"Good," I replied. "They need to set an example for the others."

"What?"

"After all that has happened, if the troops see their lords laughing and joking, they'll all feel better and begin to do the same."

Lyn considered this and slowly agreed, "…It's a lot better than giving in to despair I suppose."

"Shall we set an example of our own?"

"What do you mean?"

I took her arm in mine and said sweetly, "Let's show the troops that good feelings still exist. Fancy a moonlit stroll?"

"Delighted."

* * *

Much later, when many had returned to the inn, with the exception of the healers, the patients, Lyn and me. Eliwood was just getting to the first restful sleep he'd had in days when he heard a knocking on his door. He stifled a yawn and said, "Come in." Through the opening too he saw the distinctive cyan hair and red eyes of Ninian. 

"…Lord Eliwood."

"Ninian." He was confused as to why she was visiting him in the middle of the night.

"I… I'd like to thank you," she smiled.

"Huh? What is it? Why the formality?"

"Lady Lyn told me… She told me…" she was grasping for words. "She told me it was you. The one who helped me one year ago."

"Oh, that." 'Why is she thanking me for something done a year ago? And for something any decent person should have done anyway?'

"I apologise. I… I had lost consciousness, and I fear and I fear I never properly thanked you, Lord Eliwood."

He cordially replied, "Don't let it concern you. I wanted to help."

"But still-"

"Hrm…" He suddenly had an idea, and voiced it without thinking first. "Ah, I know! Next time you are free, show me your dancing! Not one of those little dances- something special."

"A special dance, my lord?" she asked slowly.

"Er… sorry!" He frantically wracked his brain for any words to reassure her. "Didn't mean to sound so forward!"

"No, not at all!" She gently added, "I mean, I'd be glad to."

"Great! Then it's a deal. I'm looking forward to it." He really was. If one small dance from her could soothe his soul so much, what could a long, elaborate one do?

"Y-Yes," she happily stammered. "I am, too." She left gracefully, as she was in everything. She was strangely drawn to this Pharaen lordling, even though she had only known him for a short while. As she was walking back to her and Nils' room she though over what dance to perform.

* * *

I, however, was walking in the forest outside Badon. Lyn was still with me, and she'd been talking about her tribe, before it was destroyed. Secae seemed like a lovely place to live. Rolling grassland, endless forests, and fields of flowers… But I had some things to say. 

"Lyn, I've heard quite a lot about you, but do you really know anything about me?"

"Well… not really. I mean, I know you, but not… your background."

"Where should we start?"

"The beginning is a good place."

"Hmmm." I dug into my past, and recovered a few golden nuggets of information. "Well, I was born in Etruria around twenty-five years ago. I am of the commoner family Balëbrethil. After a while in public schooling it was found that I was exceptional at historical studies, especially old wars and battles. I was coming up with new strategies that would have worked batter than the ones they used all those years ago!" She chuckled, and I continued.

"My family raised some money to send me to an Institute for Tacticians, and I was easily one of the youngest there. There was only one other as I recall…" I remembered her for a second, and then pushed her out of my mind. "I was doing very well, but I infuriated my teachers, as I questioned everything they taught me!"

"So what happened?"

"I was sent into private tutoring. They got rather frustrated as well. I passed from tutor to tutor, until the Institute was visited by Count Reglay."

"Count Reglay?"

"The Mage-General of Etruria. He was giving a talk on war tactics, talking about the battles he'd been in. I had the audacity to tell him his mistakes in front of the whole Institute!"

"Was he angry?"

"Not at all," I grinned. "He laughed, and talked to the Head of the Institute. The Count persuaded the Head to let him be my next tutor."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Oh, yes. I spent four years learning from him, and graduated first in my year."

"I'm not surprised," she nicely commented.

"Anyway, I left the Institute, and went to find work. I was very annoyed that it was peacetime, so there was no need for a tactician in the area. So I left for the borders. Once again, no luck in finding a job. At that point I was so desperate that I went into Bern. I think you know it from there. But… I haven't thought of my homeland in so long…"

She gazed at me and said, "Tell me about Etruria."

"Ah, well, I lived in the capitol. Most of the noble houses are there, so I was quite lucky that I was raised in that city, a city of polished stone made of the most expensive minerals. The days were calm, always with a slow wind blowing though, and people would go about their jobs and duties, come rain or shine… not that there ever was much rain. The many trees planted throughout the city would blanket areas with leaves, and shafts of warm, golden light would pierce the cover. It was a most tranquil place. At festival nights the musicians would play while the artists went out to find their inspiration, and the people would dance in the streets… But I never really felt at home there, even though it was all I had known."

She looked surprised, and I couldn't blame her. "Why? It seems pleasant." She wouldn't like it really, and we both knew it. She was of the plains, and she would never feel comfortable in a place like Etruria.

"I thought there was a better way to live then that. I grew up hearing of the other nations of Elibe, and the ways they lived. I was sure that their ways were better than ours, as I saw that the hustle and bustle of a huge city like the one I lived in breeds corruption. It couldn't be seen in day-to-day life, but it was there. Not that the nobles cared, of course. As long as they had their riches, they didn't care about the common man slaving away below. I could see those in power weren't willing to let it go, at any cost. I had to leave."

"So you thought you could do better elsewhere."

"I was glad when I was sent to the Institute, as it was out of the city, on the outskirts of the countryside. Looking out of the windows onto the grasslands beyond was always comforting to me. I liked it much better than home, and I spent a while just sitting in it, annoyed that that was probably the closest I would ever get to living in such a place… I could never return home. Being there gave me new experiences I didn't want to relinquish. That's one reason I wasn't unhappy when there wasn't any work back home. I liked it more on the road, travelling. But I hoped I could find somewhere I could finally call home."

"Did you ever find it?"

"Yes." I took her hand in mine when I said, "It's wherever you are. You're the tribe, remember?"

* * *

From that night, we travelled through Lycia, toward Ostia. The first territory we passed through was Laus, which we saw was doing badly now that their forces had gone, and their marquess was dead at our hands. I felt tears well up when they congratulated us, praised us for killing him, even though that event has left them in squalor. I couldn't accept praise for destroying the lives of so many people. Even if they didn't hold it against us, especially as I had killed Darin, therefore making their poverty my fault. But would have it been any better if he had lived? I kept out of sight for the rest of the journey through Laus. 

However, we had to come to a stop. In the village ahead, an uprising was taking place. Since there was no militia or marquess, the steward was in charge, since no one wanted Erik in power, and he couldn't enforce his rule. The problem was, the steward couldn't enforce his rule either. This left the way open for any power-hungry individual to overthrow him.

I knew that would be a devastating blow to Laus, and further weaken the region. Few revolutionaries had ever remained in power for long. History had taught me that. I had met the steward, when we had taken Castle Laus. He seemed a good and honest man, who couldn't do anything for the nation while Darin was in power. Maybe our killing of him had let the steward begin to do things right. I pleaded with Eliwood that we make a stand, now. He agreed.

"Let me go first."

"What?" asked all three lords at once.

I was insistent. "Let me go first. It's quite simple."

"You? But we need you here!"

"Hector, I cannot plan an effective strategy from out here, without any of the facts. I don't know their numbers, or how skilled they are, or what weapons they use, the list could go on. I need to get in there and find out."

Lyn was curious about my reasoning. "Why not let Matthew or Legault go? They are trained in information gathering."

"They don't know what to look for. I do." That had settled it. I left immediately afterwards.

* * *

The sounds of travelling greeted Rebecca was she regained consciousness. She tried to remember… she was in Badon, then there was a blinding pain, and then… she woke up here. In the healer's tent, with Priscilla, but not Serra. She thanked Elimine that she didn't have to listen to her while recovering from... she didn't know. "What happened?" 

"You were struck by an arrow in the chest. You almost died. But through our combined efforts, Serra and I healed you."

"Where are we going?" she asked, and she tried to get up.

Priscilla was insistant, "You cannot go out yet, you still need time."

"Oh, all right. I suppose Sain and Fiora are up and about by now."

Priscilla remained silent, and looked down.

"What?"

"Fiora is all right, she left here a few minutes ago. But…"

"What? What about Sain?"

"He… he isn't all right." Priscilla pointed to the back, and Rebecca looked. The troubadour's words were a massive understatement. He was very pale, sweating, occasionally groaning in pain, and he tossed and turned in the bed. "He escaped the tent to help the others. When you were injured… he… fought to defend you. …It didn't help his condition at all. The poison… it's killing him. And there's nothing me or Serra can do."

* * *

'Why did I suggest this?' I was trying my hardest. But my trusty grappling hook wasn't grappling. I threw it up again, and hoped I could escape this town without being seen. I'd already sized up the forces here- relatively minor, they could take the Castle if they had a tactician as good as me, but they didn't. In fact their leader was a rather unpleasant man whose only tactical skill was 'charge them and kill them'. Laughable. If we moved in now, they couldn't withstand us. But I could only tell them that if the _blasted grappling hook would grapple!_

Another throw, and the hook didn't fall down instantly. At last! I tugged on it, and it held. I began to walk up the wall, but not without sound. At first I didn't think I had let my presence known. The arrow that ledged itself in my back suggested otherwise. It had a good point.

A muscle spasm when the arrow hit caused my grip to loosen, and I fell from the wall onto the paved street floor, but I managed to avoid landing on the arrow. "Surrender." Seeing three or four archers with arrows pointed at my head, I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"He's been gone too long!" 

"Give him time," consoled Rebecca, ignoring her own concerns for another.

"How can I! He's been gone for two hours! He said he'd be back in one!"

"Maybe he got caught up in something." She shrugged and added, "I don't really know. But if we move in now, we may move into a trap."

"…You're right," submitted Lyn. "But I'm still worried."

"That's normal. You love him."

Lyn walked away, and Rebecca knew what she was going off to do. She prepared her bow for imminent combat.

* * *

"Why are you here!" He hit me again. As if that would make me tell him anything. I used to be Taliver, for Elimine's sake. Pain was part of the job. If you did anything wrong, you got a beating. I had thought that part of the bandit life, but after the incident, I had decided that it was another extension of their brutality. Later I discovered I was right the first time, it _was_ part of bandit life. So this thug's interrogation techniques would prove ineffective against me. 

"All right, I'll tell you…"

"Good."

"…that you smell like a dead horse. Wash sometime." That got me a knee in the groin.

While I was crumpled on the ground, I heard something. A cry of anger. No, many cries. From outside. The door burst apart, and the familiar sight of the Wolf Beil peeked in through the door. "Hello." Hector waved politely at me, and I tried but failed to wave back. I _had_ just been kneed in the groin. However, my interrogator, the leader of this rabble, was so shocked at the Ostian lord's entrance that he didn't react fast enough to prevent his being cut in half.

* * *

The uprising dealt with, I had to endure worse. Speaking to Lyn. 

"What did you think you were doing!"

"I was doing my job."

"That was the thieves' job! Why did you go and do it yourself?"

I looked seriously at her when I replied, "This was my fault. I killed Darin. I killed their militia."

"_We_ killed Darin! _We_ killed their militia! Don't hold us blameless! We knew what we were doing!"

"Regardless, this poverty and instability which has gripped Laus is our doing. And I felt that I should do something about it."

"What if we hadn't killed Darin? Think about it."

"Well… if we hadn't… poverty would have come anyway," I admitted. "Darin was bleeding Laus dry for his rebellion, and Laus would have collapsed with no hope of recovery."

"And with his death, the steward took over. With him there _is_ a chance of bringing Laus back to prosperity."

"And once again, you're absolutely right. Why do I even bother to argue?" I leaned closer, and gave my thanks in the form of a kiss.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** This is the less action-oriented of the two chapters. The next will be more fighting than emotional scenes, but knowing me, there still will be some. And if you're wondering where Green Blackguard is, he's in the writing pit. He has a lot to do for the next few chapters… 


	15. Chapter 15: Siege

**Green Paladin:** I'm sorry for the late update. I've had a lot to do with University, and two weeks ago when I was writing this there was a 'Pimp my Ride' weekend, so I obviously couldn't write then. But I'm here now! 

**Green Blackguard:** And the next chapter will take a while, as the storyline is about to get complicated, as you shall soon see.

**Green Paladin:** And now to our readers!

_Dairokkan_  
**Green Paladin: **Once again you beat everyone else to the first review. And while I may be English, I will kindly decline your offer of tea. I'll have pure Lemon Juice.  
**Green Blackguard:** And I'll have the blood of a French Street Mime.

_Dark Hurricane_  
**Green Paladin:** I still have much more to tell about the tactician, and you're right, the tactician is fun to write. Hooray! Character all due to me!  
**Green Blackguard:** Ahem. I may have had something to do with it.  
**Green Paladin:** Silence heathen!

_Tactician from the NorthEast_  
**Green Paladin:** I believe my emotional chapters are far superior to all the others I've written. Just look at Chapter 9: Revelation from Until the Dawn. I'm very proud of that one.  
**Green Blackguard:** _I wrote that one dammit!  
_**Green Paladin:** You _are_ me, idiot. Wait… I just insulted myself. Damn. 

_dude  
_**Green Paladin:** I am continuing soon. Now, actually. Mainly due to this guy's speedy contribution.  
**Green Blackguard:** Yeah! My van is _fast!_

_Alyss_  
**Green Paladin:** Your good feeling is justified. I'm proud of this one, for reasons that will in time become evident.  
**Green Blackguard:** And it's up to me to do some of it. Again. (whispers) Slavedriver.

_Sorceress Sakura_  
**Green Blackguard: **I'm not telling you if Sain'll be all right. Got that?  
**Green Paladin:** Thanks, Mr. Sensitive.

_TheWatcherandReader_  
**Green Blackguard:** Well _excuse me_ if I have a laughing disorder. I can't laugh well anymore, since he stabbed me in the throat when we were little!  
**Green Paladin:** Hey, I didn't see you properly! I thought you were some evil guy! …Oh wait.

_Lord Destroyer_  
**Green Paladin:** Oh, I don't think I could. I've still got this story to do, and I've already got the ball rolling on the Eliwood pairing here. Sorry.  
**Green Blackguard:** We're devoting all out creative energies on this. But we have got ideas for a Lost Kingdoms fic and a Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic fic. Oh, and a Forgotten Realms one-shot. We're RPG crazy!  
**Green Paladin:** And by the way, I _can_ see Eliwood and Isadora becoming an item. But it's all about the Harken… especially if he doesn't show up, which is possible. You have to think real hard about it but it can be seen. Don't worry; I understood your previous review.

_JPElles_  
**Green Paladin:** You have a good eye, JPElles. And I have my reasons for writing the city-hating thing, and I had thought hard about it before uploading it. Don't worry; there are reasons that he hasn't said. But glad you gave me a gripe to discuss, as so few people do.

_Cool-Chan_  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh yeah, I've done good this day… or night, depending on where you are. Phew, catering for a worldwide audience is hard…  
**Green Paladin:** Don't worry about it. Just go kill some little kids later… What am I saying? Arrghh, I've been corrupted! I need a spiritual journey of self-discovery! Again! Damn you, GB!

_Black Lord 500_  
**Green Blackguard:** I have written before! Just check through this fic and the previous one, and you'll see my talents.  
**Green Paladin:** Our talents. My talents.  
**Green Blackguard:** Think you can push me around, just because we're the manifestations of the author's good and evil sides and therefore the same person?  
**Green Paladin:** Yes.  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh, well, that's quite reasonable. 

_wanchoo  
_**Green Paladin:** Oh, all right. I'll got have a look… I'll be back in a minute…  
**Green Blackguard:** Now I can get with the slaughterin'… oh yeah…  
**Green Paladin:** (from afar) Holy… I just looked at the length of your story! It'll take time for me to go through all that… but I will!  
**Green Blackguard:** That'll have him gone for hours… heheheh…  
**Green Paladin:** I'm back! I just realised my computer was in here. (glares at GB) Hey, what are you doing?  
**Green Blackguard:** I'm… practicing for a play. About murdering random people.  
**Green Paladin:** Okay! (Leap! Vanish!)  
**Green Blackguard:** How does he do that?

* * *

Passing through Ryerde and Worde wasn't nearly as eventful. In fact, nothing happened at all. We eventually reached our destination, a fortress between the borders of Ostia and Thria. We had set up within this construct, and we had scouted around to check if it was in good condition. It was, and it was also easily defendable. I just wouldn't feel safe if we had stopped in a place that made it difficult for us to defend ourselves. I guessed it was my paranoia again. But last time I indulged my paranoia… 

Hector burst into the hall with a pleased look on his face. "…I've had word from my brother. He's already on his way here. We're to wait for him."

'But what if… damn my paranoia!'

"Lord Uther is coming here himself?"

"So it appears," confirmed Hector. "I told you this before, but Castle Ostia, not to mention the city itself, is filled with countless foreign spies. I assume he thinks it will be easier to speak freely here." I couldn't argue with Uther's logic, but I could with leaving himself so vulnerable in a place like this… _damn my paranoia! Stop being paranoid! Gaaahh!_

"But wouldn't leaving Ostia generate even more attention?" queried Eliwood, quite sensibly.

"He's travelling in secret with very few attendants." He grinned and elaborated, "He's skilled at this sort of thing. There's no need to worry."

Very dryly Lyn commented, "How unconventional. It must run in the family." I stifled a chuckle.

Hector was surprisingly slow to respond. "…And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she sidestepped. "I'm very much looking forward to meeting him."

Ninian's panicked voice sounded from the hall behind us. "No! Nils! Nils!"

Everyone was out of the room like an arrow from a bow. Little did we know that soon we would be under siege.

* * *

"Sir!" a lone soldier cried, bursting into the room we were in, behind the main hall. "We're under attack! It's the east gate! The foe is already inside!" This is the point that I was glad that there already was a small number of guards posted here. We would need all the hands we could get. 

"Blast! They would show up now."

'Hector was right. So was my paranoia. Again. Maybe I should listen to it more often.'

"We can't move Nils." Only Ninian knew why, but I trusted her enough to listen to Eliwood's statement. "Let's try to hold them off! Protect Nils! Don't let them near him!"

After many of the army had left for defensible positions, I called to one of the remaining troops. "Hey, I have something I think you've earned…"

Everyone in the army felt a sudden chill.

* * *

Through the west corridor, Oswin was having a hard time. Javelins were coming thick and fast through the door from a Wyvern rider, and none of the others could withstand it, so that left Oswin barring the way while the others sat and did nothing. Several javelins had shattered on his impenetrable armour, but he remembered it still had one weak spot. In the rush for battle he'd forgotten his helm. And he saw a javelin flying toward his face. 

With a mighty effort, he rolled to the side, cracking the floor tiles under the weight of something it was never designed to withstand. Matthew jumped in the way to prevent the Wyvern Rider on the other side from breaking through, but it was too late. Matthew was batted aside by the rider's lance, and he flew through the now unguarded doorway. He was about to strike the nearest of the Elite, Ninain, but he stopped. Suddenly his Wyvern landed, and the rider spoke. "A girl… this place is dangerous, you should flee quickly."

Ninian looked over this enemy, if he could be called that. He seemed to hold no malice toward her, or any of the others for that fact. It was if he was doing something he despised, but thought he had no other choice. The man had a face that could be described as friendly if he weren't in battle. His green hair with white tuft was odd, and she was distracted by it for a moment. The wyvern seemed rather pleasant as well, as it just sat there, just waiting for orders patiently, possibly admiring it's surroundings.

The rider seemed to think the girl's lack of response was her acknowledgement of his advice. He wouldn't harm her, but his fellows would without hesitation. That's why he would leave them as soon as possible, and then travel alone. It would be difficult, and he wouldn't be treated well anywhere, but it was better than his life now. But suddenly… his mind raced. "…Wait! Do you know the commander of these forces?"

"Ah…" What should she say? Why was he asking this? If she said yes, she may be captured, maybe as a hostage. That wouldn't help Lord Eliwood at all. But she glanced around and saw that those near her were very capable of defending her if necessary. She decided to take the risk. "Yes…" She waited for his response.

It wasn't what she expected. Or maybe it was. "Then deliver a message for me, please. I am Heath, a wyvern rider in Euban's mercenaries. Tell him I want to join your group. I will fight with you."

"Wait… why?"

"I've no wish to harm women and children." And with that he turned round his wyvern, Hyperion, and turned to face his once allies, now enemies, and praised the fates for giving him the third option.

* * *

Oswin's group, now one man larger, pressed on. Matthew was busy stealing stuff, and killing those who tried to steal it first. He was currently brining his loot back to Merlinus, and Oswin mused that Matthew would be much better suited to his guise of a thief, rather than a spy. Maybe that was his true calling. 

His thought was shattered when a group of heavily armed Wyvern riders attacked from the right door. Kent had already blocked the way, but he couldn't hold them for long. Only Heath had a ranged weapon to help, but as Oswin looked back he saw why Heath wasn't there. He was defending the room from the left side, from the many cavaliers attempting to break in. He was having trouble, and Oswin went to help. But suddenly he heard an, "Aha! It's time for the wonderful me to save everyone!" Oswin looked at the source of the sound… and he couldn't believe it.

A bolt of white energy flew from the staff of the new arrival, and the enemies in front of Heath vaporised. They did the same to Kent's attackers, and then the whole group stared in disbelief at Serra… in Bishop's robes.

She beamed with joy as she loudly proclaimed, "Well, I'm glad that at last you appreciate my wondrousness, but I've got someone else to save! Bye!" And she left, and no one spoke or moved.

* * *

Andur noticed something. They enemy had dried up. No more were attacking. He pondered on this until Raven came rushing into the hall. "They've fled! And Marquess Ostia's company are on the horizon!" 

"Hmmm. Good. Call everyone back." The red-haired mercenary did just that.

However, there was one man extra. Rath. I smiled, and said, "Hey, Rath! Great to see you again," and he simply nodded at me and left for the back. Typical. Damn, it's good to have his silent presence around again.

* * *

I sat with Ninian, Lyn and the still unconscious Nils for at least an hour, until Hector and Eliwood came back from their meeting with Uther. I still hadn't met the marquess yet, but I was sure that he would want to 'speak' with me, and I wasn't looking forward to it. After a few quiet moments Hector wondered aloud, "This has even got my brother brooding. He's always been a firm believer in quick decisions. Yet he wishes for more time… that's never happened before." 

"…It's gone from a simple rebellion to a threat to the human race," Lyn replied. "We saw it with our own eyes, and yet… it's all so unbelievable."

"Yet… it's all true."

"Yes," agreed Hector. "I wonder what will happen next. Ideally, we could bring the whole of our lands together to fight as one. It would be a return to the time of the Scouring…"

I knew what he meant. I'd read in the old history books of the Scouring, the war between humans and dragons a thousand years ago. I had heard of the Eight Heroes, and how they led humanity to victory, and the banishment of the dragons from Elibe. But the whole thing was started by racial intolerance, and the war was especially bloody, with massive losses on both sides. I wouldn't want a return to those times, but I knew Hector didn't mean it that way.

Eliwood interrupted with a dash of common sense. "However, this all hinges on the existence of dragons themselves. Unless dragons are seen in the skies, I doubt anyone will believe us."

"Right. And once the dragons are here it'll be too late."

I was very disturbed by what was being suggested. "Another Scouring? I don't think any of the nations of Elibe are ready for this, especially Lycia. I doubt the dragons will have had any of these problems. We'd be annihilated. There has to be another option."

Eliwood had the answer. "We must stop all of this now. And we're the only ones who know enough to do it!"

"Right!"

"I agree."

"There we have it!" cried Hector enthusiastically. "Come on, let's speak to my brother!"

My employer turned to me and the red-eyed girl beside me. "Andur, Ninian. Will you go with us?"

"Ye-Yes…" she stammered nervously. Maybe she was intimidated by the marquess. I was as well, but for very different reasons. I simply nodded, and Hector led the way.

* * *

"I would sooner not place this burden on your shoulders alone," Uther commented. "And yet, I can see no other option before me. Listen, my brother… Eliwood, Lyndis, are you determined to act on your resolve?" 

"Yes, we're prepared." Typical Eliwood.

"Me, too… I don't care for sitting back, waiting for others to act." Typical Lyn.

Now I can see the resemblance between the two brothers. Uther looked like an older, more battle-hardened version of Hector. The only flesh I could see was his face, and even that was covered with scars, one down the right side of his forehead, one on his left cheek until the jaw, and one straight across his face horizontally under the eyeline. I momentarily wondered how he could have received such a disfigurement, but I refrained from pursuing the matter, as he directed his speech toward me. "And you, Andur. I must speak with you alone."

"Very well, my lord." I dreaded what he wanted to speak to me about as he led me to a side room. He sat in a chair, and motioned for me to sit opposite to him.

"My brother trusts you."

I was silent, then asked, "Do you think that trust is misplaced?"

"That's what I want to find out."

'Was this an interrogation?' "Ask your questions."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, you asked me to sit here…"

"Not that," he growled. "Why are you travelling with my brother?"

I decided flippancy wouldn't help here, given his stern reaction. "I must."

"Why? For what purpose?"

"Originally, to save Lycia. Now, all Elibe."

"No, that's not it and you know it."

"You think I don't want the world saved?"

"No, you do, but it isn't the main reason you went to battle with Hector and Eliwood." He looked straight at me, scrutinising every word I said and movement I made.

"… All right. In my life many innocent people have died horrifically through my actions. I can never truly make up for it, but I must try. To do good in the land is my self-imposed sentence, my redemption. So it's all for me, all that I do, is for me."

"…Those who know you say otherwise. You have been described as a very selfless man, who does good because he believes it's right."

I almost laughed, but I saw the truth in it. "And who said that?"

"Leila."

I paused, and thought.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Stop believing yourself to be a evil man, and accept that you are a very good person at heart." Uther smiled, and concluded, "My brother and his friends are in your debt. What role will you play?"

"…So do you trust me to aid them? Trust to lead them to victory? To keep them safe?"

"Will you help them? See them though their current trials?"

"…Yes. With my life if necessary."

"…I see. Then I have no more to say." He left the room slowly, and I did not follow. He had things to discuss with the lords, and I wasn't needed.

* * *

The first night on the road to Missur was a noisy one. Everyone was trying to block it out, but Serra was so excited about her recent promotion. "Now I shall be truly acknowledged at the one with authority here! I am the spiritual leader of the army now! Hehehe!" 

Erk was boiling in a corner. "I'm going to kill Andur. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to kill him."

Matthew added, "Kill Andur."

"Kill Andur."

In the background Serra was continuing her mad power-crazed ramblings. "You should all start worshiping the ground I walk on! I am power, beauty and nobility all in one exceptionally lovely package! Hey, why are you all ignoring me!"

* * *

Eliwood was ignoring her for a very good reason. He wasn't there. In fact, he was talking to the one he felt he could talk most to, except for Hector and Marcus, his closest friends,obviously. 'So why aren't I talking to them? I... feel like I should chat with Ninian for a while. That's not so odd… right?' 

"In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival," he proudly boasted. "Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink, and dance."

"That sounds like fun!" she exclaimed. Thinking on it, this was probably the first time she'd smiled in a long time. Eliwood liked her new mood, and wished she'd keep it for a while at least.

"You should come too, Ninian," he suggested, somewhat hopefully. "Everyone would be happy to see your dancing, I think. The one you showed me the other day was truly beautiful." He thought back to that occasion, a few nights previously. Her graceful and subtle movements warmed his heart, much more than she did in battle. He could have fought a thousand Fang after what she'd done for him. Oh, if she did come to dance, it would be the greatest harvest festival in years, perhaps ever!

"Thank you," she replied with her usual modesty.

"My mother, too, loves dancing, you know. She would be pleased." He cast his mind back as he said, "At festival time, she dances all night like a young maiden. My father always clucked his tongue and shook his head, but each year, he would dance with her until the dawn. Ah…" Noticing Ninian's downcast expression, he asked, "Forgive me. You… must think of my father often." He remembered her attitude after they'd docked at Badon, and was sure he'd just said the wrong things. Hoping he hadn't upset her, he waited for her response.

"No… it's all right." Eliwood almost breathed a sigh of relief, but he didn't want to spoil the moment. "I mean, not compared to you, Lord Eliwood…"

"Ninian, remember what I told you? My father's death was not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself, not at all."

Her red eyes gazed with a barely concealed sadness as she protested, "But, Lord Eliwood… y-you're wrong. You don't know everything that…" and she trailed off, afraid to say more.

"What?"

She decided to explain, in the hopes that he would understand. "I… I have been deceiving you."

Eliwood was shocked, but not enough to fail to ask, "Deceiving? What do you mean?" He wondered what secret was so great that it made her feel responsible for his father's death? How important was this unknown factor?

"It is just…" She thought on her heritage, as it had never been truly out of her mind, ever. It rose to the surface of her thoughts, and she couldn't contain her shame at keeping this from him, one of the few people ever to treat her like everyone else. Tears formed as she began to weep. "I-I'm sorry."

"Ninian?" Eliwood drew her closer, and wiped her tears away. "Ninian, don't cry. I don't know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you so sad."

She listened to his words, and she tried, and failed to hold it in. She simply lay there, in his arms, in the moonlit night, not wanting to leave them.

* * *

The Nabatan desert was hot and tiring. Nils thought that if he didn't reach Missur soon… "…So hot. I'm… going to die." 

Hector heard his moans, and went to the boy. "Hey, do you want me to carry you on my back?"

"Huh?" Nils was confused. Maybe the heat was playing tricks with his mind.

"Why are you looking me like that?"

"Such kindness from you surprised me, Lord Hector. Is this some fever dream?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he fumed. "I was concerned that you might collapse again, like the other day."

"You're usually so brusque," interrupted Lyn. "It's no wonder he's confused. Don't be shy, Nils. Let him help you out."

"…But…"

"Do as you're told boy!" Hector grabbed an unwilling Nils by the torso, and hauled him up onto his shoulders, prompting a startled cry.

Nils failed wildly, attempting to balance. "Waaaaaaa! I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall!" he screamed, prompting riotous laughter from all around, oblivious to his actual plight. But in time, he laughed too.

* * *

'Another night, another meal," I thought, while frying the salmon. I had served the food up for nearly the whole army, but then I remembered the new arrival. I thankfully remembered how to cook for wyverns, and got out a large lump of meat. I didn't know which one, and frankly, the wyverns I had known didn't especially care. 

I walked up to the wyvern, which I knew from Heath to be called Hyperion, with the raw meat, as the wyverns cooked all their food internally, with a system of flame producing glands in the oesophagus, coming from being an evolutionary offshoot from the dragons. "Food!" I cried to the beast, hoping he'd been trained like all the others I'd encountered. It's scaled, spiked head turned to me, and if it could express emotions well, (which it couldn't, as wyvern features were not accommodating for it) it would have been smiling. It stampeded toward me, and I flung the meat toward it, slightly above it's head, just as I used to do. I was slightly unnerved at Hyperion's pleasant nature, as all of the Taliver's wyverns had been rather temperamental, to say the least. Rather like their owners.

After leaping up to devour the meal, it kept running, and I wondered what he had in mind. I put up my arms in a futile attempt to block whatever I thought it was about to do, but I needn't have worried. His tail swept under my legs, and lifted me up. He flicked his tail, and I landed on his back, where the saddle should've been. I suppressed a cry of pain as I landed on the hard scales, and hoped it was a mistake on Hyperion's part.

"How did you do that?" I heard from an unfamiliar voice. I turned to see Heath walking up to the two of us, shock evident on his face. "Hyperion isn't known for being over-friendly."

"Well, I did used to ride Wyverns. Maybe he sensed that from my actions when I fed him."

"Wait… you fed him, then he let you on his back? And where did a westerner learn how to ride wyverns?"

"In Bern. Duh."

"When were you in Bern? Why?"

"About three years ago I left, but I went there four years previously, as the tactician for a bandit clan."

"Which one? Wait... doesn't matter."

Now was my time to be shocked. "Why?"

"It's not who you are now. Maybe it wasn't you even then. Just like me in Euban's mercenaries."

"Well, when I was there I occasionally took care of the wyverns." I patted Hyperion's back hard, as only then would the armour-plated reptile feel it. It growled appreciatively, as that was the main vocalisation of the wyvern species, which could mean any number of things, from 'Thanks', to 'Please let me bite your head off.' But it was the tone that counted, and Hyperion's tone said to me that it was the former of my two examples that was more likely. I wouldn't have liked it if it were the latter. "Hey, keep being a friendly big green monster. Don't eat anyone. Unless I ask you to." I believe the scaled beast understood, as it gave an erratic growl that could be interpreted as laughter.

* * *

Serra's energies were ebbing away slowly, like it was a river flow. She concentrated harder, as she knew she had to complete her task. Her new abilities, such as her closeness to the spirit of St. Elimine, helped considerably. It still may not be enough. The staves in her hands each began to burn, but she didn't yelp or let go, as she couldn't let down her efforts for a second if it were to succeed. 

She heard a still moan from her object of her trials, but it wasn't born of pain. She almost relished in the thought that her attempts were working, and how wrong Priscilla was about how ill advised this procedure was. She suppressed those indulgent musings, as she still had a task to perform.

There was definitely movement before her. A voice could be heard, if she had any energy left to listen. She knew that if she did it, it would make the whole group happier, and maybe more tolerant or her. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't them she wanted to impress.

It was a certain purple-haired mage.

She wanted to dwell on why, but she couldn't stop now, not when she was so close.

As she continued, the staves had almost gone completely, and with a last surge of her own energy as her vision clouded, she forced every last drop of power from them. The splintered remains burst apart, and she fell to the floor. She felt an enormous sense of satisfaction as she realised she had performed her first selfless act. Maybe she'd do it more often. Maybe. She couldn't think further, as she fell away from the world.

* * *

After escaping the rather friendly wyvern, I realised I had wandered far into the desert. I couldn't see the camp, but I could see the light from the fire on the left. I wrapped my cloak tightly around me, as the cold of the nights here were like nothing I'd ever experienced, but then again, I wondered how it compared to Ilia, another land I'd never been to. 'Maybe I should go and visit Florina and Fiora some time after all of this. I was sure Lyn would like that.' 

The mark still itched. Why was it still itching? It had itched ever since our return from Valor, and both of our resident healers said nothing was wrong with it. Ahhh, damn it all. I'll just cope.

I looked at the night sky, but I noticed something strange. The stars weren't there. Nor the moon. And I swore that earlier this night, I'd seen a full moon.

* * *

Lyn was sitting with Canas, Priscilla and Kent at the campfire, telling stories of the old days, when Lyndis' Legion were wandering the lands. All were having a great time, laughing and joking, but soon fell silent when the subject of Sain's antics came up. 

The moonlight was bright, and it illuminated all around quite well, but the heat was still needed. The pegasi were used to the cold, and wyverns could easily withstand it, so only the people needed to worry about it.

Lyn tried to start up the conversation again, but suddenly she heard a scream from the east. She was gone before anyone else could get up.

* * *

'What's going on? What happened to the sky?' 

As I expected, I could think of no answer.

Then I heard something.

A growl.

I turned.

Before me, I saw it.

A creature, of a kind I'd never seen before, and doubted anyone else ever had. It was humanoid, the height of three men, and its fingers thinned along their lengths, ending in sharp points. There was smoke billowing from its yellow eyes and mouth, and it rested on two clawed feet. But the most striking thing about it was that I could see through it, and see it there. The deserts sands were clearly visible through it, but I could also see the deep blackness of its body at the same time. It was there… yet it wasn't.

It sniffed though it's yellow nostrils, and it growled again.

Suddenly I doubled over in agony, clutching my left shoulder, as the mark felt like it was on fire. I screamed, as it felt like my skin was being scoured off. I dragged my right arm away from the mark, and used it to grab my sword, while writhing, unable to get up. I couldn't hold it for long as the pain intensified, and my screaming with it. Through the corner of my eye I saw it… whatever it was moving toward me, slowly, as a predator does it's wounded prey.

Its left hand traced a pattern in the air ahead of it, and I saw the symbol for a transport spell appear in its hand.

It moved closer.

Then it stopped as a sword swiped through it.

The pain lessened, and I tried to stand, and succeeded. The creature stood where it was; with a thin slice where the sword parted it's body into two. It looked at the cut, then the divide filled in, and the beast was whole again.

The sword belonged to Lyn, and she stared unbelieving as the creature advanced again. The pain hadn't returned, and I put up my blade. The transport spell returned to its hand, and I prepared. It thrust with the spell, and I strafed to the side. It swiped back, and it's arm certainly felt solid. I crashed several feet away, and rolled to my feet to find it charging, spell hand first, again. I dodged again, but this time it's counter-attack struck my stomach, and it knocked the wind out of me. I looked, unable to move, as it ran toward me for a final time. I summoned up all my strength, but I couldn't rise up. The thudding of the creature's footsteps sounded closer and closer, and its spell arm reached forward.

It connected.

But not with me.

"**Lyn!**" And suddenly they were both gone. No flash, not sound, just…gone.

Gone.

Others ran toward us, and I could see Kent, Priscilla, and Canas leading them through my watery vision. Once they had got to within a short range, Canas fell to his knees, clutching his head, screeching like I had done before. Priscilla rushed to his side, staff in hand, but nothing she did could stop him.

I couldn't think, couldn't stand. I simply curled up, and cried into the parched sands.

* * *

"What about her?" 

"She can be useful."

"What for?"

"You know what for."

"I was waiting for another. I'm not fond of this idea."

"But you have little choice."

"Very well." It took Its needle-like fingers, and began cutting into her skin. Her agonised screams filled the chamber, and they pleased It.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** And so it begins… 

**Green Blackguard:** You've got to watch this space… seriously. More soon!

**Green Paladin:** And whatever you think the creature is… you're very likely to be wrong. Feel free to make guesses on your reviews, as I would really like to hear them.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Green Paladin:** I need your help, readers. I want to put Chapter 22x in the story, but I've never managed to get it when playing. Ever. I have the game script, but not what any of it means (without seeing what happens, it's really confusing), I don't know the terrain, or a general strategy. Or the objective. If any registered readers could send me an email with these things I would be really appreciative. I may even give something back… don't know what. Suggest something in the email!

**Green Blackguard:** And now, on to the hitlist!

_Tactician from the NorthEast_  
**Green Blackguard: **Thanks for the praise. (bows appreciatively) I did my best.  
**Green Paladin:** For once, I agree with you, GB. You were at work for hours on those last few scenes…  
**Green Blackguard:** Demon? Nah. Too easy, and I really don't like the idea of demons in Fire Emblem, it just doesn't feel right to me. 

_wanchoo  
_**Green Paladin:** And you are right. Review 100 is yours! Congratulations!  
**Green Blackguard:** You win a handful of air. But not just normal air, on no! This air is from me! GB's patented EvilAir! It's eeevily refreshing!

_Sorceress Sakura_  
**Green Paladin:** Yes, it did take a while, didn't it? So did this one, if fact. Thanks to a certain Blackguard…  
**Green Blackguard:** Hey! It may be true but do you have to badmouth me to the whole world? I ought to do something nasty to you…  
**Green Paladin:** Get writing, you!  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh yes! I'm enjoying helping with these next few chapters. 

_dude  
_**Green Paladin:** I want tacos!  
**Green Blackguard:** I want evil tacos! The kind that suck out your eyes when you try to eat them!  
**Green Paladin:** …That isn't real, is it? Did you dream it? Like you did the last time someone offered you food?  
**Green Blackguard:** …………Yes.

_Dairokkan_  
**Green Paladin:** Yay! Lemony! (drinks Lemon Juice) Blargh! Gahhrrghhh! Oh, that's good stuff!  
**Green Blackguard:** (drinks FM'sB) Mmmmm… evil.

_Lord Destroyer_  
**Green Paladin:** I like Jaffar. I used him in the game before and grown to really like his character. I will **not** kill him.  
**Green Blackguard:** Is Lyn going to come out of this in one piece? That would be telling…

_Cool-Chan_  
**Green Paladin:** Good to see you're still here. Yes, school sucks. Good thing I go to University now. Much nicer!

_Embraced Stupidity_  
**Green Paladin:** Isadora came along the previous chapter. I just hardly mentioned her, if at all, come to think of it. Sorry. And Sain? Stay tuned.

_Reis Nailo_  
**Green Paladin:** Oh yes, I'm a DnD player. And it does rock! Unless you have no imagination. Then you get very bored. Aaaaanyway… I generally play Forgotten Realms 3rd Edition or 3.5. But also I have my own setting that I came up with, but it's not very large at the moment. I've played Midnight (Human Fighter), and Traveller (Human Professional) as well.  
**Green Blackguard:** (yawn) Get to the point, GP!  
**Green Paladin:** All right, now someone has brought up the topic of DnD, I can reveal that the basis for Andur. He is based on a Forgotten Realms character I once played of the same name. He was a Ronin, on the run from his homeland because he broke the code of Bushido by attempting to assassinate his lord after discovering their corrupt, oppressive and murderous ways. Being a very moral man, he constantly berated himself over his actions, and while displaying a cheerful outlook, he was torn up inside. Sound familiar? That's why I understand the character so well.  
**Green Blackguard:** (stares of his Mime's Blood) Wait… poisoned French Street Mime's Blood? Great! More evil! And those stab wounds hurt! Sneak Attacking is for sissies!  
**Green Paladin:** (stares)  
**Green Blackguard:** Mmmm! (wipes mouth) Tastes good!  
**Green Paladin:** (stares)  
**Green Blackguard:** What?  
**Green Paladin:** Why aren't you dead?  
**Green Blackguard:** Why not?  
**Green Paladin:** …Enough of this silliness! Time to move on! All of the next few chapters are a collaboration between both of us. Well, both of me to be exact, but that's just nitpicking. The events of them are almost entirely of our own making. So it will all be a surprise! 

_Dark Hurricane_  
**Green Blackguard:** Fenrir? Not even close, but good guess.

_TheWatcherandReader_  
**Green Blackguard:** If I did anything to him, the Forces of Justice would be onto me.  
**Green Paladin:** And they've got him electronically tagged!  
**Green Blackguard:** What?  
**Green Paladin:** …Nothing.

_Black Lord 500_  
**Green Paladin:** Wow. High praise!  
**Green Blackguard:** I suppose it was due to my efforts. Demon? As I already explained, nope. Yep, it certainly isn't a Morph. That wouldn't make sense. But fear not! Soon, some things will be explained! What, you honestly don't expect me to reveal everything, do you? At all? Ever? I like leaving loose ends.

_Kenshkrix_  
**Green Blackguard:** He won't let me do any horrific scenes!  
**Green Paladin:** I'm leaving it to their imaginations! Just know that some seriously bad stuff is happening to Lyn. Torture? No…  
**Green Blackguard:** Nope, it's not a Chaos Demon. And I can name a few torture spells. All right, here goes…  
**Green Paladin:** Stop! You might be using these in the story, correct?  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh, all right. I made the list, and there are a total of 25 spells on it. I'll email it to you if you want, but I don't like giving out spoilers.

* * *

"…And now I shall take my leave!" 

A cheer erupted from the crowd, and Erk smiled for the first time in ages. Never had a more pleasing event happened in his life. Serra had announced that she was leaving to the wastes of Northern Ilia to become a hermit. She had asked specifically for none of them to ever disturb her.

So pleased was he at watching the Bishop waltz away on her own that he didn't notice Hector talking to him.

"…Erk!"

Erk snapped out of his reverie and replied, "Yes?"

"At last! No more uppity lectures!"

"Ah, yes…"

"No more endless menial labour, no more shrill voices in the mornings, no more unreasonable demanding…"

Erk was relaxing himself so much it took him some time to realise that Hector suddenly had no head.

"What?" asked the now-decollated Ostian lord, at Erk's extremely confused expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Erm… if I may be so bold…"

"Yes?"

"…You have no head."

"Of course I don't. It's always been like that." Erk's jaw hit the floor.

"I've… erm… never noticed."

"How kind of you, Erk." Hector then walked off, leaving the mage very puzzled. Looking around, he noticed all the elite he could see had no heads either.

Except two.

He rushed to the nearest, and pulled them around to face him. "Is this what you want?" asked Andur.

"What?"

"Is this what you want?"

"Is _what_ what I want?"

"This." Andur swept his arm around behind Erk, and Erk turned back. The Elite had gone, and the landscape was fading fast. Erk looked back to Andur, to find he had disappeared as well. Andur's voice sounded through the hollow emptiness, "Is this what you want?"

Erk looked around frantically for any sense of normality, and found it.

The road, which had the only remaining member of the Elite left, Serra.

Erk ran toward her, and as he trudged along the dirt path, she seemed no closer. After a few minutes of running faster, he realised he was making no progress. She was still as far away as when she started.

In an instant she stopped, and crumpled to the ground. Erk ran even faster, and to his surprise, caught up. He turned her over and rested her in his arms, and saw her front coated with blood, and it trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her head lifted up to meet him and she asked, "Is this what you want?"

Her voice was different somehow. It was softer, sweeter, and pleasing to hear, but it was still recognisably hers. It was if he'd never noticed how beautiful it sounded. His only reply to her was an expression of horror and a stammer. "I… I…"

"Is this what you want?"

"…No."

"Is this what you want?"

"No! It isn't! I don't want this!"

Her voice suddenly shifted to another's. "Erk! Wake up!" Fiora.

"…Huh?"

"Wake up now!"

And suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking his body, and he was somewhere else. In his and Priscilla's tent. "…Wha… What's happening?"

Fiora was panicking. "We need help! Come on!" She dashed out of the tent, and Erk threw on his cloak over his nightclothes. He ran outside, to see at least twelve people struggling to hold Canas, who was flailing wildly, as they tried to get him into the healer's tent.

* * *

She struggled, but the green-haired archer doubted her lack of physical strength was helping much. She still was unsure of what had caused all of this, and why they had left Andur in the middle of the desert rather than check on him, whatever he was doing. The only reason she didn't go to him was that Eliwood had ordered her to help with Canas, and she couldn't disobey her liege lord, even for a friend. 

Three more joined the group, and between them they managed to restrain the shaman enough for a still difficult moving onto a bed in the tent. They dumped Canas down, and then Priscilla began to use her healing magics to discover what was wrong. Canas's arm flew out, knocking Rebecca and few others backward. She landed on one of the armoured knights, as far as she could tell from the feeling of sitting on their armour. She tried to get off him, but he was already pushing her up, avoiding gripping any areas to which she wound take offence. Typical knight. She turned to apologise, but when Rebecca saw who it was it made the breath leave her lungs. "…Sain?"

* * *

Erk was knocked back by Canas, along with a few others. He tripped over something behind him, and he crashed onto the side of the spare bed. He collapsed in a heap, with his back aching. He looked for what he tripped on, and saw an arm. An arm connected to a body. That body being connected to a head. Serra's head. 

She was unconscious. He grabbed her, and lifted her onto the bed behind her, making his back hurt even more than before. He searched his brain for anything he may have studied about medicine, as he had studied quite a lot of things in his socially-deprived life.

With a growing dread he realised he couldn't remember anything at all, or even if he had studied it.

He thought harder, and it felt like his head would split open.

His blood roared through his brain, then he did it. The knowledge of what to do filled his conscious mind, and he set to work on the healer.

* * *

"…Sain?" 

"…"

"You're awake?"

"I am…"

Rebecca was understandably confused. "…Are you… all right?"

"I am fine, my delicate rosebud. Do not worry yourself about me."

Rebecca stared at his face, and it was a mess. Coated with a thin film of sweat, and his hair as ruffled as much as Andur's usually was, he looked bad, but better than before. "Priscilla, she… she said… you were dying!"

"As you can see, I am not."

Rebecca was still very shocked, and tried to respond, but couldn't.

"Don't worry about your knight, worry about him!" Sain pointed back to Canas, whose movements were as random and wild as before. She gaped at him, but he protested to whatever she was about to say. "Go!"

She obeyed without a sound.

* * *

I awoke with the glare of the desert sun on my head. The rest of me was shrouded in my cloak, and was sweating like mad. I carefully sat up, and then tried to remember how I got there. 

Something came back to me.

_The stars weren't there. Nor the moon. And I swore that earlier this night, I'd seen a full moon._

'Huh? What was that?'

_It sniffed though it's yellow nostrils, and it growled again._

'…What was that thing?'

_Then it stopped as a sword swiped through it._

'Lyn…'

_It connected._

_But not with me._

_"**Lyn!**" And suddenly they were both gone. No flash, not sound, just…gone._

'No…' I stood up, and looked around. There it was. Where she fell before she vanished. The mark in the sands was still there. It definitely happened.

For the first time in my whole life, I had no idea what to do. So I did the only thing I could. I began walking back to the camp. But I knew, knew in my very soul, that I had to save her. I just hoped I was up to the task.

* * *

In a place of water, a man stood. His enormous blue robes covered the whole of his body, and when he walked, it was as if he glided. 

Staring into the cool blue fluid that inevitably and unerringly would cycle round back here again, he remarked to himself how like the flow of said river was like that of destiny. It couldn't be avoided, no matter how hard anyone tried to divert it's intended course.

A figure behind him, a woman in pink leathers, spoke with concern in her voice. "Lord Archsage, your colouring… Are you well?"

The bearded man paused, and then he spoke his mind, cryptic as his thoughts were. "Once it begins to turn, none can halt the wheel of fate. But as long as there is hope, people continue to try." He gave a wearied sigh as he intoned, "…They do not know the despair that awaits…"

The woman pondered on this as the ancient magician turned his thoughts back to the one whom his words were most appropriate for. The man in green and blue, the Burdened Soldier…

* * *

I had arrived, and none of the man and women I had travelled with for so long was in sight. I tried to return to my tent, to think over all that had happened, and come up with a plan. 

A plan.

'I always have to come up with a plan. I can't do anything else. I'm just a good military mind, nothing more. But… I do my best to be a human being too… but I never can. There's always too much to dwell on. One day I may be called on to do the unthinkable… to sacrifice one person… no… one unit… to succeed.

But today is not that day.

I will not sacrifice her. I never will.'

I began to think, and realised what I could do. I came out of my accommodation onto the heated sands of the desert, and glanced around, looking for one tent that was larger than most. I walked over to it, careful not to burn myself on the scalding hot grains that made the unstable ground here, and pried the tent flap open. There were Canas' many books, which warranted the larger tent, but no Canas.

Then I heard him scream.

I rushed to the source, just now remembering what had happened to him. I burst into the healer's tent, and saw where the others had gone. They were trying to hold the shaman down, while Priscilla tried to administer her treatments.

He was shrieking and gibbering, and he lashed out in all directions. I'd never seen or heard of this before. No one seemed to have noticed me, so I walked over to the back end of the tent, where I saw Erk working fervently over a seemingly uninjured Serra. I decided not to question anything I saw here, and began to assist the young mage.

I looked her over, and asked Erk, "What do you think is wrong?"

"I… don't know!" He was almost tearing out his hair in frustration, and with an exasperated gasp, flung out his arms.

Unused to this side of the normally dispassionate mage, I bent down to have a look for myself. After pokes and prods, I came to a conclusion that seemed too simple to be true. "I'm no medic, but… she's just tired. That's it. So tired she can't do anything but keep herself alive, but tired nonetheless. She'll only be out for a few days. Whatever happened to her must have been extraordinarily exerting on her body. Just stay here and keep her company."

"I suppose I should…"

'What, no complaining? That's not like Erk at all.' Another yell from behind made my attention focus on the shaman. Everyone was still holding him down as best they could, which wasn't very well at all.

I rushed to help, but was doubtful of the influence one more person could have. As soon as I grabbed an arm, Canas' gaze snapped to me instantly, and he screeched, "It hungers! **Hungers for you!**" He thrashed again, and it was enough to throw the exhausted Elite off him.

I knew what I had to do, with a certainty unknown to me before now. "Everyone out!" I shouted, in the most authoritative voice I could manage. Priscilla was about to protest, but I shot her a look that would have killed a dragon stone dead. She left quickly, along with the others. I tuned to the quivering man on the medical bed. 'It affected him somehow… that… that thing must be of the elder arts… Maybe he can…' "What do you know? What have you seen?"

"It… hungers. Hungers! Hungers to be whole!"

'I was right. But… what to ask?' "What about me? Why was it here?"

"It hungers for you! For the last morsel! Last... hunger! Death to undeath! Undeath to life! It… needs to be complete! **It must!**"

Fearfully, I asked, "What will it do with Lyn?"

"Through eternity! Through all time it will go on! Go on, discarding all as it goes along!"

'I can't get anything out of him… his mind is in pieces.' But I had one question I needed answering. "Where is it?"

He shook his head violently from side to side, as if fighting his own mind to tell me something. "No… can't… death…"

"Where?"

"…It must… hungry…"

"Where?"

"…T… Ta…"

"**Where!**"

"Taliver Mountain!"

* * *

Rebecca was fearful, never had she seen this side of Andur. He spoke with such harshness in those two words, something must be terribly wrong. 

When he emerged from the healer's tent he had a dark look about him, it was if the very air about him wept. She rushed to him, but he held out a hand, and he kept walking. "Not now," he rasped.

"…What's wrong?"

"Not now!" He spun around, and what Rebecca saw was a cold fury in his eyes. His face was not showing any of the carefree playfulness that characterised him; it was replaced by anger. It soon shifted to sadness. "…I'm sorry, Rebecca. I shouldn't be mad at you. Canas has passed out, but I got all I needed out of him. I… have something I need to do. Could you make sure no-one disturbs me for a while?" He paused then added, "I need you to come back in a few hours, though."

"…All right."

"Good." He walked into his tent, and she lingered there for a time before heading back.

* * *

She listened to his instructions precisely; she was outside his tent in two hours. That was most certainly a few. "Hello? Can I come in?" 

Nothing.

"Andur?"

Still no sound came from inside. Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked inside. He was gone. But there was a piece of paper on his bedroll. She picked it up, read it, and rushed outside, shouting for the others to gather.

"What are you yelling about?" demanded a very tired Hector, the second-last to arrive. He'd clearly been sleeping, and was very annoyed at being woken so soon.

With sad eyes she replied, "I've been instructed to read this to everyone."

She began.

* * *

_To all of Eliwood's forces,_

_I have something that I must do, and must do alone. I can't allow anyone else to become involved in this, as it is of my own making. I will not risk the lives of any of you. You are all too important._

_I have gone to save Lyn. I will not tell you where I have gone, so you cannot follow me, as I know you would. But I do order the following._

_Firstly, continue the mission. Go to the 'Living Legend' without me. I cannot delay you, as your quest is of paramount importance to all of Elibe. My leaving you now is very selfish, but I don't give a damn. Secondly, I give the job of tactician to Marcus. He has done well when I have been incapacitated, and I'm sure he will lead you to victory as well as I could._

_But most importantly, Lowen is the new head cook._

_Andur_

_P.S. Don't let Heath kill me._

* * *

Suddenly a voice from afar burst permeated the dry air while everyone was silent and dumbstruck. "I'm going to kill him!" 

"What? What is it Heath?" asked a very perplexed Eliwood.

* * *

Atop Hyperion, I patted the scaled beast as we flew to the east, and to Lyn's rescue.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** And the group are now divided into three. The story is advancing ever slowly… 

**Green Blackguard:** Hey! This is good! This is our second proper chapter without any Fire Emblem missions in it! We're getting better!

**Green Paladin:** I'm getting better, you mean. We're the same person.

**Green Blackguard:** Hey, the author may have created us entirely out of his own twisted insane mind, but I still like to think of myself as a separate being!

**Green Paladin:** You don't even have a corporeal form. Neither do I. That comes with being imaginary people. Get with the unreality of it all. And clean your boots; they're a disgrace. And what's that on them anyway? Is that… brain splatter? Have you been outside?

**Green Blackguard:** If I'm imaginary I can only kill imaginary people. So I haven't really killed anyone! So why do you give a damn?

**Green Paladin:** I give a damn because I sometimes like to go outside and NOT see the imaginary garden covered with the entrails of a thousand imaginary pedestrians!


	17. Chapter 17: Entanglements

**Green Paladin: **(Stares unbelieving at the computer monitor) THIS STORY'S IN A C2! Woooo! I didn't even ask! It just sort of… happened while I was gone! I assume **Silverdash** was responsible, considering they're a staff member. Thankies! Additional Thankies go to **Wanchoo** and **JPElles**, who beta-read this chapter. Calm down now, GP… I will now do the reader responses, just as I would have before. I wrote these prior to my departure.

_Tactician from the NorthEast_  
**Green Paladin: **Okay, okay, I admit that I was… right! This was a slow update! So you ARE faster than me. I'm a bit random.  
**Green Blackguard:** GP, if you want me to say, 'You can say that again,' you can sod off and die.  
**Green Paladin:** Look who got off the wrong side of the nuclear warhead this morning… And I'm glad the Erk/Serra and Sain/Rebecca scenes went well, I did have a bit of a worry about them. But then again, I suppose no author is ever truly happy with how their work turns out. An author's worst critic is themselves.  
**Green Blackguard:** But Taliver Mountain is a long way off…

_Kenshkrix_**  
Green Paladin:** Midnight is a very (mortality-wise) realistic rule-set, as it is set in a world ruled by the orcs, and elves and dwarves are under siege, gnomes are neutral traders, and humans have been conquered. You start as a Level 0 commoner, and it takes 500 XP to level up to 1. Your HP is determined by your CON (score, not bonus) plus your level. That's it. And the world is VERY lethal. Diseases that make your skeleton explode from your body with no prevention save, if you die there's a 50/50 chance you become a zombie (and zombies are super-powered in Midnight) and all sorts of crap like that. Monsters still get normal HP. You can't actually level up without finding the Resistance first, who can train you. If you fail their trials, you don't level up. (I remember one bloke in our group who trained to be a thief. He had to assassinate an orc, and then find a way out of the room he was in. It took him three hours of tinkering with the lock with all sorts of implements snapping a few daggers to realise the keys were in the orcs pocket all along. Hahahah! He still passed)**  
Green Blackguard:** And all that without any extra dice, as it is very heavily based on D&D 3rd Edition rules. Check it out!**  
Green Paladin:** Good thing I'll be regularly role-playing again in University. I might get some more ideas for this story! Even though I've already planned it all.

_Dairokkan_  
**Green Paladin: **You've been beaten to the first review a few times now… maybe you're losing your touch?  
**Green Blackguard:** To effectively rid yourself of your conscience, you should separate him from your mind (as you have done) then lock them in a container (Tupperware is good, to keep them fresh) then throw them into a sea or lake of some sort (I used a tar pit). That'll be the end of that nagging part of your brain!  
**Green Paladin:** But he's still got me.  
**Green Blackguard:** Damn!

_Dark Hurricane_**  
Green Paladin: **Yep, the last place in the whole world he'd ever want to go back to is Taliver Mountain. But in his mind, there is no choice.**  
Green Blackguard:** Dragon? Nope.

_Cool-Chan_**  
Green Blackguard: **Thanks for the help, CC! Well, anyway, yes. University is very good. Ahhh…. But wait! None of that stuff about Kishuna was in my game script! Arrghhh, it's incomplete! Nooooo! Well, until someone can give me a full one, I'll be slowed for a while. (Blackmail Mode Ended)  
**Green Paladin:** And I know the loveliness of Tales of Symphonia as well. Bought it when it came out in the UK, didn't really know what it was. But… I will never regret buying it. I'm thinking of buying a second copy in case the first gets damaged… that's how much I love it! **BUT NEVER FORGET FE7! **Even when other FE games come out, you must **STILL REPLAY FE7 OCCASIONALLY**. Okay? Oh, and FE8? Hasn't come out here yet, but doesn't look as good as FE7 to me. But I am interested in FE9. FE on Gamecube? Yay! I WILL buy it, even on my student budget. I'll dig into my overdraft for the first time…

_wanchoo_  
**Green Paladin:** Well, I was trying to do quite a lot with that letter. It seems to have worked.  
**Green Blackguard:** Andur's humour shines through…

_TheWatcherandReader_**  
Green Paladin: **Well, the thing is that the 'Forces of Justice' are also imaginary. There's no justice in the real world. I mean… (some sort of sound vaguely recognised as bemoaning the crapness of modern society)**  
Green Blackguard:** Oh no, here he goes again… 

_dude_  
**Green Paladin:** I agree. Woohoo!

_Black Lord 500_**  
Green Paladin: **Ah well, it's good that you think so well of my writing. I suppose practice helps.**  
Green Blackguard:** The air of mystery permeates all… Arrghh! I can't breathe!

_Lord Destroyer_  
**Green Paladin: **Ah, the last chapter is one where not much happens in a lot of words, but is still quite a good read. Anyway, I'm not telling about Heath's problem, and yes, Hector is probably quite grouchy when woken, at least in my opinion.  
**Green Blackguard:** And it says multiple times in the game's supports that Lowen is a fantastic cook. But I'm as baffled as you.

_Shadow of Chaos_**  
Green Paladin:** Oh! Another reader! Yay!**  
Green Blackguard:** Shut up you hyperactive fool! Anyway, thanks for the help. Always good to see that there are readers that I don't know about. Just means that there could be more. I suppose that's why I have a very large amount of hits…I think this is good going for my first fic (I include Until the Dawn as part of this fic) 

_Silverdash_  
**Green Paladin:** If you're responsible for the C2 entry… you get lots of Jaffa Cakes!  
**Green Blackguard:** Jaffa! Wait… what Jaffa Cakes!  
**Green Paladin:** Why, yours of course!  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh well, they deserve it. Being in a C2 is a high honour. Unfortunately we cannot _really_ send you any, as we are just figments of the author's disturbed mind. So just imagine you have some, and all will be well.

_Sarah_  
**Green Paladin:** Yet another reader as shown their… typed letters. Erm... yay! That's very high praise, and I have heard it before from others. Wow… I've really struck a chord with some of you, haven't I?

* * *

It was near dusk when crossed the border into Lycia from Nabata. The arid desert sands long behind. The air up in these higher altitudes was crisp and cool, and such a refreshing change that it was enough to keep me awake for the past few hours. As the hours marched on, my strength lessened. 

I beckoned Hyperion to land, and he obeyed. Landing a mile from the nearby border outpost, I hoped to avoid any unfortunate happenstances, such as a jittery soldier seeing a Wyvern on the horizon and opening fire. My death wouldn't help Lyn in the least anymore. Maybe if I had three years ago… her tribe would still be alive today.

No. She told me that the past didn't matter. Only the present, and what I can make of it, is. I still believe in her words, and in her.

Dwelling on the past now would only cause her to lose more time.

I soon arrived at the gates, and I admit I was probably an unusual sight. A man coming from the direction of Nabata, a mostly uninhabited wasteland, with nothing but a scarce few supplies in a backpack, dressed in Secaen Plainsman's robes, with a Forest Green cloak of Lycian design worn over it. The massive clash of cultures alone may confuse the guards, but the fact that I was also leading a wyvern with me, would have baffled them utterly.

My assumption proved to be correct, when after knocking on the massive wooden doors for a few moments a pair of quick darting eyes suddenly appeared, through a slide in the door; and as they flitted about curiously, suddenly paused and widened as they spotted the scaled monster and his strangely garbed owner.

"Wha-Wh-What is your business in L-Lycia, sir?" a quivering almost feminine voice questioned from firmly behind the gates.

I politely nodded to whoever it was. "Simply passing through, good sir."

There was a lot of muted whispering, and soon the same voice from before came again, and with as much authority behind it as before ordered me to, "Wait here."

I decided to heed his advice, even though I could have easily flown over with Hyperion. There was too good of a chance that would be interpreted as a hostile act.

After some minutes simply loitering the doors suddenly swung open. Sensing danger I reflexively took a cautionary step backward, and mentally and physically prepared myself for anything. Suddenly, before I could blink a stampede of soldiers were not only through the doors but completely surrounding Hyperion and me. He growled threateningly, and many of the troops took a cautious step back. I waved my hand to him (a signal all of Bern's military wyverns are taught), an indication that no violence was needed… yet.

Like Hyperion I was still angry, but I had long ago mastered my temper. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A precaution." I looked to where the noise came from, and it was from a man dressed in a more ornate uniform than those surrounding me.

I stared into his eyes, hiding the fury inside. "I assume you are the commanding officer here?"

He gazed back just as intensely, and after a few tense moments he replied, "Yes."

"…Well?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking you a few questions?"

"Do I have a choice?" I smirked.

"No, it's just courtesy."

"I hope your questions are as courteous."

"That, depends on the answers."

I stood there, waiting. "Ask away."

"Why are you here?"

"I already said, I'm passing through."

"Where too?"

I saw no harm in answering. "Bern."

"Where?"

"Taliver Mountain."

His eyes fixed on mine and he sternly asked, "Why?"

"I'm going to rescue someone taken captive there."

"…Of course you are. Remove his left sleeve."

I knew what he was looking for. And he would find it. I offered no resistance, as it wouldn't help my situation at all. A soldier pulled up my sleeve to the shoulder, and shouted, "There's a tattoo of some kind there!"

In an instant the commander was there by my side, staring with recognition at the mark. With a low voice he growled, "So, you want us to let you through, back to your butcher friends."

With a harsh tone I replied, "Check with Ostian Intelligence. I work for them." That was stretching things a little, but it was officially true. This quest of Eliwood's had the full backing of Ostia, and it _was_ a covert mission, therefore I was working for Ostian Intelligence.

He sneered with a fiery rage, "A likely story. But I'll contact them anyway." He motioned to a pair of his personal guards. "If what you are saying is true, I hope you don't mind staying in our prison until we can confirm what you say?" he asked, a sadistic gleam flashing in his eyes.

In an effort of goodwill, I put my hands out to be handcuffed, but in a clear authoritative voice stated, "My mission in Bern is of extreme importance. Be as expedient as possible. And don't harm the wyvern. He eats whole sheep, raw."

The guards cuffed me, and pushed me to the imposing black construct near the guardhouse. They led me through the barred, foul-smelling corridors of the local prison, and shoved me into a damp, dingy, unfurnished cell. The only thing I could spot for use as a bed was the floor, with the dead rat in the corner as a pillow. I settled myself on the ground and took some small comfort by thinking of all the times I've been forced to sleep in rougher situations.

* * *

A day had passed, and dusk was settling again. I was sitting down against the wall, just… doing nothing. Earlier I had tried to amuse myself by watching the various birds and insects that perched themselves on the window of my cell. Many of these creatures just sat there then left, but one partially white-feathered pigeon hopped into the murky little room, strutted about for a bit, and then stared at me for a while. It eventually must have decided that I wouldn't harm it, because it flew onto my shoulder. 

With a sudden thought I realised that this bird was the first creature in this whole outpost who had treated me without contempt or malice.

Speaking of that, a few hours after I arrived in the prison, a few officers were taking a look at me and one asked, "Is tha' th'Taliver? The on' they got a' th'gates?" Judging from the ridiculousness of his accent, I estimated his intelligence to be well below average. His manner and vocabulary didn't impress either.

"Yea', that's 'im."

"Don' look so tough." I scowled, and that caught their attention.

"Ooo ey. He's getting' riled! Say," he called to his equally idiotic fellows, "How 'bouts we have a wager?"

"What d'ya mean?" I wasn't sure I liked where this was heading.

"See if ya' can take 'im! Place bets!" Scratch that, I _knew_ I didn't like where this was heading.

"I'll do it!" cried one of them. He was a burly sort and clearly a threat, especially since I hadn't fought using my hand to hand skills in ages. He proceeded to unlock the door, and waltz in like he owned the place. Well…, I thought, he did own the place, or at least worked in it, so had more right to act that way than me, I reasoned.

As he raised his fists I rose to my feet, slowly, and deliberately stumbled, all the while hoping my bluff worked. As he threw his first punch, I knew it was over. His fist was heading toward the side of my head, and therefore easy to catch and block. I did so, and with a sickening sound, I wrenched his arm toward me. The shoulder bulged slightly, and he cried out in agony. As he fell toward me I thrust my foot into his stomach, and as he doubled over I slammed my elbow down onto the back of his neck. While he was prone on the floor, I pushed him out of the cell and violently threw the door closed. "Stay out!" I shouted furiously as the men stood and gaped in shock at me and their fallen comrade. They proceeded to silently gather him up and leave.

Now, with that pigeon sitting on my shoulder, I couldn't move anywhere, as I didn't want to disturb it, given that it was treating me with _some_ respect at least. So all I could do was think. 'That fight… I acted viciously. Remorselessly. I had never known myself to be like that. Except… when Lyn was in danger. Like now.'

The pigeon hopped off me, and not a moment too soon. I stood up, and kicked the wall. It hurt a lot, but I didn't care. The pigeon watched with curiosity, and I wondered what was going though its mind. "Every moment I'm stuck in here, untold things could be happening to her… those savages that are holding her captive…" Tears began to well up, and I flung my head to the side, casting the salt-water droplets the opposite way, straight into the dry wall.

I bent down, and looked at the oblivious animal sitting comfortably near me. "Do you… have someone you love?" I asked it. I wasn't lucid, I thought to myself, I knew I wouldn't get a response; it was only a pigeon. It cooed, but that could mean anything. I chose to believe it was a yes. "What would you do if she was taken from you? By beasts capable of hideous, excruciating torments? Capable of… things I would never wish on anyone, even on them?" It blinked, and remained silent. "And imagine that, but being trapped, unable to help her. Surely… you'd be angry too." It gave a coo, and then darted to the window, where it remained.

"Greetings." I looked at the new arrival, and saw it was the guard commander.

"Oh, hello. Excuse me if I don't get up, I just hate you. A lot."

"I heard you, and I understand."

"What?"

"When I was younger, I was posted near the Bern border. One day, I was on patrol… and my wife was with me. She was a member of the guard, and we were assigned to the same patrol group." I listened intently, but knew what he was about to say. I could see the sorrow in his heart, though he tried his best to conceal it and maintain his aura of calm and authority. "We were attacked, by Taliver bandits. She… was taken. I couldn't stop them. When we caught up with the raiders a few days later… she… had already been brutalised. Once they'd… had their way with her… they'd killed her… her body was torn into pieces, and scattered over their camp…" He fell silent, unable to go on.

I could still see them. Hundreds of Lorca corpses, all mutilated and abused in the same way that he described. I was there; I'd seen all of it and done nothing. Why had I done nothing? Why didn't I try to stop them? What could I have done? If I'd done anything to prevent it, they would have killed me as well, even though they needed me. But I still know I was responsible. They could never have overpowered the tribe without my battle plans. So their deaths were on my hands. When I looked upon their broken bodies, guilt festered in me. It tore me apart inside, even though I didn't know them.

Is that what she saw in me? Is that why she forgave me, all those years ago?

I wonder, is it much worse to lose someone you love that way, especially if you think it's your fault?

"I can understand why you were so hostile toward me earlier. I'm sorry for your loss."

"You know…" he said, perking up, "I never thought I'd hear that from a Taliver. Even an Ex-Taliver."

That caught my attention. "So Intelligence contacted you?"

"Yes, their message got through. You are free to go." He jiggled his keys and unlocked the barred door, and I walked out with what dignity I could muster after being left in there for a day. "So, Andur Balëbrethil, you're trying to save the woman you love. Like I tried to do. I hope you are more successful."

"So do I."

He handed me something. "It's a pass. It's signed by the Marquess Worde. It'll get you through Lycia and into Bern without any trouble."

"I'm grateful. How's Hyperion?"

"Your wyvern? He's fine. He was kept on the outskirts of the village. We fed him as you asked."

"I would like to leave at once. Where are my possessions?"

"Down the left corridor. Go. And… succeed where I failed."

"I will. I won't fail. I can't."

"Then go." I quickly went to get my things so I could set off again. This had already wasted a whole day, and I knew that was time she didn't have.

* * *

Rebecca was confused. She wanted to help Andur, but she had no idea how. The only course available to her is the one she liked the least. She didn't enjoy letting her friends walk onto peril without her by their side. 

She turned to Eliwood. "So, what now?"

"We move on as he ordered. We must respect his wishes," answered Eliwood, even though he hated the idea of allowing Andur to go alone just as much as she did.

Priscilla went to the healer's tent, to start readying it for travel. She walked in with her usual aura of calm, and was surprised to see Erk still dutifully sitting by Serra. This was odd, as her escort had seemed always ready to vacate any area he encountered Serra in. "Erk?"

"Hm? What?" he quietly asked, not even turning.

"Why… are you here?"

"I was ordered to. There is no other reason."

Priscilla remembered that even when he'd been ordered to stay with Serra he tried to escape, or at least complained. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"I am sure."

She wasn't. "Very well." She set about her duties, and tactfully decided not too voice her thoughts. She knew he had other reasons. 'Maybe… he likes her more than he lets on, maybe more than even he realises. Well he'd better stop deluding himself', she decided, 'or it would never go anywhere; and when it's too late he'll feel previously unimaginable regret.'

She would make sure it didn't come to that.

* * *

As dawn came, I was already on the on the outskirts of the Lycia-Bern border, as I had been flying for over twelve hours straight, and as a result both Hyperion and me were almost collapsing with fatigue. I decided to set down near the village on the horizon, so as to not alarm the townsfolk. Luckily this one wasn't a military-governed town like the last, and the residents were unlikely to attack me. 

But knowing my luck, I'd have my life threatened in the next half-hour or so.

We walked, no, walked isn't the word. More like a gentle amble. We ambled toward the town, and realised the similarity of this situation to the one a few days previously.

Knocking on the door caused a guard to peer through a slit. This time I kept Hyperion out of view. "What do you want?"

"I need somewhere to stay for the night. Are there lodgings in the town?"

"Any animals?"

Eep. "Yes, my wyvern." Hyperion took this a cue to come within sight.

"Umm… er… we don't have the facilities for such an… animal."

I smiled and said, relief evident in my voice, "Don't worry, he'll just hang around outside. He can find his own food."

Hiding his nervousness the guard firmly ordered, "Make sure he does! You may enter."

The poorly kept barriers swung out, and I signalled to Hyperion that he should just wander around until I returned. With a snort (Wait! A new vocalisation!) he skulked away into the night.

The streets were not very busy, only a few drunken layabouts slumped in dark corners, maybe so they wouldn't be noticed by the patrols. I could only barely see them, so it would be more than adequate to avoid the guard. My eyes darted back and forth, trying to find a Tavern not filled to the brim with slurring, stumbling bums.

I saw one that seemed to have no one in at all. The sign hung above the door, a symbol of a bloodied longsword. The Crimson Edge. 'Lovely name.'

Calmly opening the black wood door, I entered. As I suspected form the lack of noise outside, the place was empty. Just the lone barkeep. He looked solemn, like a statue. His features looked like that had been chiselled and toughened by hardship, if the scars were anything to go by. He was covered with them, from what I could see. His eyes fixed on the obviously unwelcome intruder. I was struck by one of them being clearly bloodshot, even from where I was standing. "Do you have cause to be here?"

"Yes, I'm seeking a place to stay for the night."

"Why did you come here?"

The answer was so simple. "It wasn't crowded with drunks vomiting on the floor. And on each other."

"…Fine."

However, I was still curious. "Why isn't anyone here?"

"This inn is for guards only."

"Then why did you not ask me to leave?"

"You look like a man on a mission."

"You can tell that by just looking at me?"

"You have the weighted shoulders of someone with a lot on his mind. I'm guessing by your barely hidden grief that the mission is of great importance to you." I was very impressed at this man's analytical skills, but then I remembered that he was a barman. They always saw more than the average person. "Or… to do with someone of great importance to you."

"Where's the room then?" I impatiently asked, wanting to escape this conversation as soon as possible.

With a knowing eye he made a smile. From looking at him I couldn't believe he could do that. "Up the stairs, third door on the left." He threw me a key, and walking to the stairs, I caught it mid-stride.

* * *

"Don't get up." 

I couldn't disagree, with their curved dagger draped across my neck in a particularly menacing way. I cursed inwardly; I'd been caught unaware while I was sleeping. Damn this guy for creeping in here and putting me in this situation. Might was well play this out. Hope this isn't a simple robbery, because that would be really disappointing for the thief, as I didn't really have anything with me, except the clothes on my back, some food and a wyvern who'd bite the thief's head off as soon as they approached. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Well, why not do it civilly? Let me get out a brandy and we'll-"

"_No games_, Andur of the _Taliver_." So they knew who I was. By they I mean she.

"If you know who I am, you must also know that I don't work for them anymore."

She sneered, "You can take the man from the darkness, but can you take the darkness from the man?"

I felt the need… to answer honestly. I just needed to. "…No. You can't. You have no idea of the horrors that I have seen. Those things change a man. But the memories never go away, they persist. They keep coming back, again and again… you wake up each night drenched in your own sweat, with the death-cries of all those people reverberating through your mind… and you know it's your fault. If you'd never gotten involved… but you know you can't change any of it. You have to look forward, to do what you can. That's why I'm here. Someone I care about has been taken captive by those monsters, and I am going to save them. If you can't accept anything I've said, then kill me, as you obviously planned to do."

I waited for a response, and after a few moments that seemed to last for decades she did so. "You are headed to Bern, but not for the reason I suspected. I…I believe you." This admission sounded painful for her to make. The blade withdrew, and I instinctively put my hand around where the blade was.

"Wait… who are-" But she was no longer there. I quickly looked through the opened nearby window, and saw no one on the streets. I went back to bed after ensuring the security of my room. And as I lay there I carefully thought about what just happened. 'That voice… I know it from somewhere, I'm sure of it. I just can't place it…' Unable to stay awake any longer I drifted into a much-needed slumber, and thought no more.

* * *

**Green Blackguard:** Hah! More mysteries to slowly annihilate your mind! 

**Green Paladin:** I thought we were doing this so it was a good story, not to kill our readers through excessive thought.

**Green Blackguard:** Well, why not? You won't let me kill anyone any other way!

**Green Paladin:** Well… there's nothing I can do about this method. Except…

**Green Blackguard:** No! Don't-!

**WARNING: TOO MUCH THINKING CAN DAMAGE YOUR BRAIN! YOUR SOFT, DELICIOUS BRAIN…**

**Green Paladin: **GB, you had to corrupt my message somehow, didn't you?

**Green Blackguard:** Delicious brains…


	18. Chapter 18: A Taliver's Tale

**Green Paladin:** Note. It is impossible to write Florina realistically. So I've done the best I can to keep her close to the character established in the game, yet make it at least partially plausible.

**Green Blackguard:** Hint! We have been subtly adding other pairings in the background. Try and spot them throughout the story!

**Green Paladin:** Also, thanks to JPElles about that tip for desert travel. It shows that Fire Emblem got it very, very wrong. So here, it will be different! Thanks again! Also, thanks go to both JPElles and Wanchoo, as they beta-read this chapter. Also, I must thank Mozilla for this wonderful thing called Firefox. Since I stopped using that buggy piece of crap called Internet Explorer, even QuickEdit seems nicer now! There's a reason this site recommends not using IE, as I have now discovered. And another thing, this is officially the largest chapter I've ever written.

**Green Blackguard:** And anyone who has seen certain supports in the game may be aware that something I say here seems to be wrong. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. Think about it this way. What does that character know now? And what do they assume, with the lack of facts? They believe either what they hope, or what they believe to be the most likely situation. Think about that.

_Kenshkrix_  
**Green Paladin:** Well, I'll be sure to give it a try. If I can find it anywhere, the local role-play shop doesn't seem to have it in stock. Either that or I'm not looking hard enough.

_Tactician from the NorthEast_  
**Green Paladin:** I'm just as glad as you that I kept my promise and returned. It wouldn't have been right to leave the story there. And you are correct about who it isn't. Personally…wait… Ninian? We _are_ thinking of the same character, right? 'Cos if we are… how did you think of that? It's still wrong, but… huh? I don't think Ninian is capable of those kinds of actions. And yes, Leila is very dead, so it's not her either. And the rest of the questions I will not answer. I have very good reasons for now doing so, and I hope you'll understand. Glad to see you still lurking around, though. Oh, and to anyone else reading this bit… read this guy's story!  
**Green Blackguard:** Or I'll devour your appendixes! With a mint sauce.

_Dairokkan_  
**Green Paladin:** I did NOT need that insight into the lives of FF characters. I really didn't. Arrghhh… my poor brain… And playing FF over reading my story? Blasphemy!

_Cool-Chan_  
**Green Paladin:** No! Not evil monkeys! I've got enough of them here!  
**Green Blackguard:** But they're sooo cute!  
**Green Paladin:** No, I won't unleash them on the unsuspecting population! And no, Leila is DEAD. So it's not her. I'm not going to screw with FE continuity that much… yet.  
**Green Blackguard:** Hey, Path of Radiance in _ONE WEEK_? Oh nuts. Sometimes it sucks to live in the UK.  
**Green Paladin:** Quit whining. We'll get it eventually, okay? When we actually have money on out student account… which is… never… dammit!

_Silverdash_  
**Green Paladin:** Oh no, it's all right. I'm very glad you did. To be honest I never expected to be put in a C2. I never thought this was good enough. But then again, you all seem to think it is… bah. I'm my own harshest critic.

_Servant of GOD_  
**Green Paladin:** (Brain Spasms!) Woah…  
**Green Blackguard:** What?  
**Green Paladin:** Look… who's here…  
**Green Blackguard:** Wow!  
**Green Paladin:** I'm honored you graced my review page with your presence, with a compliment, no less! And since I have been reading Hammer of Terrascars for a while, I'll drop by.

_TheWatcherandReader_  
**Green Paladin:** It's good to be back. Oh, and I've taken your advice.  
**Green Blackguard:** Where's my axe collection? (bzzzt) Arrghhh!  
**Green Paladin:** Hey, this is fun!  
**Green Blackguard:** (bzzzt) Oh, god, the pain! (bzzzt) I'll (bzzzt) get you (bzzzt) for this (bzzzt) TheWatcherandReader! (bzzzt) And your little dog too! (bzzzt) Arrghhh!

_dude_  
**Green Paladin:** He isn't there quite yet. He's still got to get out of Lycia and through Bern. And Andur going all Rambo on the Taliver? What? No, of course not. He's _still_ a tactician, not a warrior. Or is he? You still don't know everything about Andur. There's still gaps in his personal history. But Andur is fuelled by his rage, sorrow and guilt. A man could try anything while in that condition. You'll just have to wait and see.

_Dark Hurricane_  
**Green Blackguard:** And shoot down I will. It has NOTHING to do with Leila. Got it? Nothing! And my plan succeeded with at least one person…

_Black Lord 500_  
**Green Paladin:** Hey, I'm a University Freshman and I need to think up this stuff! Have _some_ pity at least!  
**Green Blackguard:** Damn, they didn't fall for my scheme! I'll have to resort to mindless violence!  
**Green Paladin:** Wait, what are you doi-!

_Triple-? (Stupid QuickEdit...)_  
**Green Paladin:** NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO KEEP SAYING IT! LEILA IS **DEAD**! VERY, VERY, PERMANENTLY DEAD! ARRGHHHHH! (Pant, pant, pant)  
**Green Blackguard:** Whoa…

* * *

The days through the desert were hard on Eliwood's Elite, and some had already collapsed from heat exhaustion; they were resting in the mobile healer's tent. Serra had complained continuously soon after joining because she had to keep deconstructing and reconstructing the tent and she would moan, 'This isn't a task for someone as important and wonderful as me!' So the tactician, being the only one to pay any attention to her whining, decided that for once she had a point. He made the entire army set about constructing a flat surface with wheels, so the tent could be transported around with mounts pulling it. Not only would this make it so the healers didn't have to take it apart every time they needed to travel but everyone found the new setup very useful all around, as people could now receive medical attention while on the move. 

It was proving useful even now, as so many people had fainted that without the conversion they would never have been able to move onward at all.

Priscilla was finding it hard work, especially since Serra had yet to regain consciousness.

She was working on her last patient, Merlinus, when she heard a commotion outside. Through the tent flap Isadora came through, dragging a barely conscious Lucius. "I have another one for you, dame Priscilla," she politely but huffily announced, as this had been the third in the last hour that she had been made to bring. 'This would make a total of twelve,' she thought.

Priscilla was getting a small inkling that soon she may, and she stressed may, be slightly annoyed.

She always tried to see the best in things, but there was little, if anything, good to be seen about the current situation. "This is getting a little absurd…"

"You're telling me!" cried Rebecca, dragging in Wil.

Priscilla theorised that if Serra didn't wake up soon, she herself would be the next patient. "Put them on those beds there." she sighed.

Rebecca did so with her load (could she think of a person as that?) then left, . She had someone who recently moved back in to her tent to think about.

* * *

Gazing at Ninian in the cool night air, Eliwood couldn't help but think of how she was usually a very patient person. No, no that would be an underestimation. She seemed to have a constant aura of serenity around her that was almost palpable, that always managed soothed his mind, no matter how troubled his thoughts were. Eliwood couldn't help but remark to himself as he walked with her in the rapidly diminishing group. Ninian was the oasis in this desert, but now in this unremarkable barren wasteland even she seemed to be having her seemingly infinite patience tested. "…Marquess Ostia said, 'Enter the desert and move west. Someone will meet you.' …And yet we've seen no-one." 

Hearing those words in that particular tone from anyone else would sound normal, or at most slightly irked. From Ninian however it was as close to exasperation as she ever got. Eliwood was compelled to respond, as he felt the same. Like Ninian he was also known as one of the most cool-headed people in the army, but even he was showing the signs of stress. "I wonder if we need to move farther in?"

"… You might be right," she unhelpfully agreed. Unintentionally unhelpful, but still very unhelpful.

Eliwood looked to her, and saw her slightly stumble once or twice. She looked quite tired, and she was doing her best to pant in a dignified manner. Maybe she and Nils came from a very cold climate, like Florina and Fiora; they were some of the first to collapse after all. Eliwood graciously stretched out his arm to her, and said, "Here."

"What?" She stopped in mid pant, genuinely shocked. What was he doing?

After a moment with a smile he explained, "The heat is taking its toll on you. If you please, take my arm."

Diffidently she responded, "I couldn't…"

'How shy _is_ this woman?' Eliwood wondered to himself. "Oh, come on."

After a moment or two she entwined her arm with his. "…Very well. Forgive me…"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"…It's strange."

"What is?"

She clarified, "All of you treat my brother and me so..." She searched for the right word, "…normally. Doesn't it bother you? Our powers… our looks… We're different from… people…" It sounded as though she'd changed the last word just as she was saying it.

"Has that been bothering you? What's wrong with being a bit different?" he argued. "When I look at you, I don't see other people. I see Ninian. I see a normal, kind-hearted girl." He thought, 'It would have to be an insular man indeed that would have anything against Ninian for those reasons.' As an afterthought, 'Oh, and Nils as well.'

She looked up at him though unbelieving eyes. She'd never expected anyone to say anything like that. She'd never encountered that kind of thinking in her time… out here. She had to make sure. "Do you speak truly?"

"Mm," he intoned positively.

"Lord Eliwood…" she began.

He heard a thump as another soldier fell to the floor. 'That's fourteen now!' "This is too much." he thought. Turning slightly he shouted, "Set up camp!", unintentionally interrupting her. She didn't mind though, as it gave her more time to think over what to say next.

* * *

There was an old proverb which said, you can tell a lot about a person by what they ask for dinner. 

Lowen was keeping an eye on everyone's requests, mainly because he had to cook all of it; but he was also checking on everyone.

Because, so much had happened, there was Lyn's mysterious disappearance, Andur's departure, Sain's miraculous unexplained recovery, and Serra's… tiredness according to the tactician before he left. That had seemed odd to Lowen, but he was no healer. But on the other hand neither was Andur. He supposed that was where they differed. Lowen had devoted his life to the cause of good and justice, while Andur had wandered through life without a fixed purpose. 'No,' he thought, 'His purpose is to live.'

Most people hadn't changed their portions, but there were a noticeable few who had. First up was Sain, the very fact that he was walking and talking, laughing and joking was incredible. He had a huge portion of the steak and mash, and a massive side of corn on the cob with butter (Most armies weren't able to have such good food, but that was because they didn't have the financial backing of three of Lycia's territories). Must be to make up for the days he couldn't ingest anything.

Rebecca on the other hand seemed very distracted; she didn't have much at all. She said she wasn't very hungry, but she probably has a lot on her mind, Lowen thought. She is close friends with Andur, and must be very worried. But Lowen wasn't convinced that was the reason. She obviously had something else occupying her thoughts, but he had no clue as to what it was.

Erk was up next, and he took double portions. He said the second was for his charge. 'But Priscilla has already had her meal,' Lowed remarked.

'I am referring to my other charge.' Then he proceeded out of the healers' tent. Lowen could easily work out he was talking about Serra; but the strange thing was that he was spending any time at all with her, unconscious or not.

Lucius was behaving oddly as well. He kept glancing to two particular members of the group, who were currently sitting near the campfire. Firstly to Priscilla, and then he let his gaze linger on Raven, before starting all over. What was going on there? Lowen kept his eyes on the monk as he made his way to them and proceeded to take a seat next to Raven. After starting a conversation with the pair he was soon behaving normally again. 'How strange'.

Ninian also seemed deep in thought, as she took her food silently without a single word spoken. Not that she needed to of course, Lowen knew how much food she would ask for; he did with everyone who'd been there for at least two weeks. So that left only Heath.

Heath was last in line, and he looked a little frustrated. He looked down a lot, and scowled at a lot of things. "How much do you want?" Lowen asked as politely as anyone could, with that rather blunt question.

"Ahh… I don't care."

Lowen didn't ask. He had no real idea as to what was bothering him yet, but Lowen didn't know him all that well, as he'd only been in the army for a week. Heath quickly snatched his plate back then settled on the sands, a good few yards from the campfire, all on his own. Lowen filled his own plate, and then settled to his usual place round the fire and proceeded to converse with the others, and let his thoughts wander to something else.

* * *

Heath sat in the fading light, and remarked on the size of the force he'd just joined. It was quite large, and well funded and organised. Much better than Euban's mercenaries; but just knowing that his former commander was still out there killing anyone for coin, regardless of who they were, or why they were paid to do so troubled him greatly. 

At least he still had his honour.

But nothing else.

An outcast from his own land, he could never return without facing imminent death at the hands of those he was sworn to protect. All he was good at was being a wyvern rider, and he would continue to do so. Doing the right honorable thing, ever hoping he may one day return; when Zephiel came to power.

If.

No, he shook such thoughts out of his head. Prince Zephiel would come to power. He would succeed his father, King Desmond. Heath would rejoice the day that corrupt king died, and his lord came to rule Bern as he should.

But what if everyone believed what was said about his squad? About him, his now-deceased companions, and his brave commander, who perished so they could escape. His only real crime was standing up to the king…

"A-Are you… all right…?"

Heath looked to see the new arrival. He hadn't got to know many people in the army yet, but only one of them actively avoided him. Apparently she was notorious in the army for avoiding men, so Heath was a little confused as to why Florina was approaching him now. "…I am fine."

The lavender-haired knight looked from a distance, as she stood quite far from him, but it was closer than she went to most men. The only other people she could talk to were both currently absent, and she did worry about them. But she couldn't help but notice this man who seemed so very troubled, much like Andur used to be. With that thought firmly in mind she sought him out. Lyn always used to talk to Andur, and it would help. Maybe she could do the same for this man. "…No you aren't…" She hoped she was actually right, because she had no idea at all about the male psyche; mainly because she segregated herself from them as often as possible.

Heath gave a long, heavy exhalation. "I suppose… why are you here anyway?"

She shirked away at his words. They weren't harsh, but they were very direct, something she had never gotten used to. "…You were here alone… and I… thought… you needed to talk to… someone…" she meekly replied.

"I think… I need to think alone."

"N-No… you don't." She remembered Lyn's advice on talking to men, and what to expect. "…Solitude won't help you at all…" Lyn once said the exact same thing to her.

Heath had no reply, no retort to prove her wrong. She was correct. "…Go on."

Florina didn't show it, but she was beaming inside. Wow, she got a man to listen to her! She'd have so much to tell Lyn… oh. No matter, Andur would succeed, and she would return alive and unharmed. But she'd just accomplished something huge! "..W-Well… something's bothering y-you. T-Tell me…"

She expected a direct response, but it wasn't what she got. "It's… complicated."

What was this? It wasn't what she thought would happen at all. She would have to coax it out of him. Hesitantly she persuaded, "…Please… what's troubling you…?…"

"You're quite jittery, aren't you?"

Ah, misdirection. She'd been prepared for this. 'Just keep pushing for the answer. Don't get distracted.' "Tell me what's on your mind…"

"…Very well. I suppose I should. Maybe it would make you stop pestering me…" Florina was dismayed, but not entirely surprised. She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "…I want… to do what's right. I'm doing this by joining your group, as I am a capable wyvern rider. One day I may go back to Bern a hero… but I can't do that!" Florina almost stumbled; the sheer volume of his words pushed her back. She'd expected an outburst of emotion, but that didn't mean she was prepared for it.

To settle him down she had to speak, no matter how intimidated she was. She asked nervously, "…W-Why can't you?…"

Stridently he answered, "I can't because…" he stood up, and took a deep breath. Slowly exhaling, he looked to the sands beneath him. Taking care not to speak too loudly or firmly, so as to not frighten this girl, who he admitted to himself that he actually did need to talk to, he began again. "I can't because… I'm of no use now."

From what she could see of him, that didn't seem to be true. "Why?"

"I'm of no use without Hyperion."

So that was it! "I... know how you feel." She never thought she'd say that to a man! "I… I used to think that without Huey, I couldn't help anyone…" Heath perked up, and listened intently. Spurred on by his obvious interest in what she had to say, she continued. "Well, I… went to get some advice. Back when I was a student… I was knocked off my pegasus. I… I tried to get back up, but I was struck by a practice javelin. I had another practice, and the same thing happened…" Her subconscious was screaming at her to stop, to just retreat, but she ignored it for the first time ever. She thought she was getting through to him, she couldn't stop now!

"I went back to my tutors, and t-they said to try unmounted combat… I thought I could never do it… I could never use enough s-strength behind the spear… b-but I… I eventually did it. So…" as she was speaking, a thought came to her and she voiced it so quickly her instincts couldn't suppress it, "Why don't I teach you?"

"...Really?"

"I-I'm s-sorry! I'm really sorry!" She put up her hands as she realised what she had said.

"No, no. I'll be glad to accept your help. Thank you." With that he got up, and with a short bow he left for his tent.

Florina stared in miscomprehension at him. 'Did he just say… yes? Politely? What have I just done! I've just asked a man to spend time near me! Oh dear… what do I do now?'

* * *

_I walked through the baking heat, toward the border post. Lycia was no place for a military strategist, as there was little conflict._

Oh, how wrong I turned out to be.

_I had heard of the troubles in the Bern-Sacae border, and I thought maybe I could be hired by one of the tribes for defence against the local bandit clans. But my first obstacle was crossing the Lycian border into Bern. I had to enter this way, because if I entered via Sacae I would have a lot of explaining to do, as there were a lot of laws regarding the preservation of the Sacaen grassland, and things you could and couldn't take._

_Bern didn't have these laws, they were an organised nation; they didn't care what anyone brought in, as they knew they could deal with any trouble should it start._

_In the distance, there was a small border patrol. I could see them well, a few lancemen, and the odd swordsman. Their gait showed them as raw recruits, the kind of people I'd never put on the job of guarding a national border. Just shows how much I'm needed._

In the distance, I saw a large patrol group which consisted of many heavily armed warriors who showed clear signs of experience in combat. I had to be careful here. I walked closer.

"_Hold!" one of them ordered. I did so, and they walked to me with no obvious hostility. A tactical error. They should have been very cautious of me, as they should be of everyone. Then you are never caught off guard. "What is your business in Bern?"_

"Halt right there!" one cried, drawing his sword. He stared with quite some disbelief at Hyperion, scowling visibly. He gave his men a signal. They all drew their weapons, and advanced with some trepidation toward my position. I was careful not to alarm them further, and Hyperion was just glancing around happily probably aware of our plight but not really bothered to do anything about it. "Why are you heading into Bern?" the same one firmly questioned.

"_I am a traveller, sir. I seek employment in different climates." This was true, but not entirely. If I had told them the truth, I probably would be prevented from leaving, as there once again were all sorts of laws preventing me from going to help the Sacaeans directly. Ridiculous, really._

"I am on a mission authorised by Marquess Worde." I pulled out the certificate slowly, just to make sure they didn't think I was drawing a weapon. "Here." I handed it to them, and hoped they wouldn't ask for details. If they did, I'd have to lie. Telling them I was going to Taliver Mountain would make them suspicious. I didn't fancy going to prison again. 'Lyn…' I thought; there wasn't any time to waste.

"…_Fine." They let me pass, and I crossed the border certain that there would be no more mishaps. Soon I would be employed in a secure job; one that I felt good about._

"You may pass." The men sheathed their weapons, and moved aside. I slowly walked by them, before leaping onto Hyperion's back. Setting off towards the mountains I was certain that I would soon arrive at the lair of my previous employers. I knew what I would have to do. I knew what they were capable of. If she has been harmed… they're already dead.

* * *

"It worked. He is coming here." 

"But what of her? I can do no more. The process is complete."

"But there is one more thing…"

"I know what is in your mind. Don't think I couldn't see it. Your passions will be your undoing."

"But will you let me?"

"…Very well. But when he is near we will need to prepare."

"I will be done by then."

"Make sure you are."

* * *

I remembered this place. 

_A trail, no thicker than a couple of metres, winding up the mountainside. I checked my map, and saw that I had stumbled across a place called 'Taliver Mountain.'_

This is where it happened, all those years ago. The event that set me down the dark path.

_This was near to a tribe called the Lorca. Maybe they'd take me in. Already the Kutolah had turned me down, in full belief that they required no help. And from what I'd seen of their warriors, that was quite likely true, and not just arrogance as I first thought._

_I heard something. A rustle._

_There were dry bushes growing here, and they were quite tall in some places. But there was no wind._

_Damn._

_I knew my guess was correct when I received a punch to the face, and then there was only darkness._

Yes, this was where it started oh so long ago. I once again cursed my stupidity for not seeing the Taliver for what they really were. I walked on, Hyperion in tow. We were near. But with a growing horror I realised I had no plan to take on the whole of the Taliver Clan on my own. No plan I could prepare could bring me victory.

So I decided to do what I always did. Make it up as I went along.

* * *

"Prepare her." 

"Why?"

"He approaches. I can feel it."

* * *

_I woke to the shouting of two men. So as to not alert them of my regained consciousness I held my breath. The room I was in was mostly plain, but it had a few tapestries of Sacean origin hanging from the walls. The far wall was lined with weapons, from all over Elibe. I recognised them all; they were from all the different nations. From the shape of the room I guessed that I was in a hut of some sort, and on the far side of the room I noticed a door on the floor; I guessed it led to wherever they kept most of their stolen wealth._

"…_We should kill him! He went on our mountain! We should be-" The first man was dressed in animal furs, and blood was encrusted on the hairs in many places, as well as on his body. His face showed a great many scars, presumably from battle. I doubted anyone could look like that after anything else, except maybe a disastrously bad cooking session. He was bald, and bore more then a passing resemblance to a complete idiot. He carried an axe of massive proportions, and all of this conformed to my initial belief that I had been captured by one of the bandit clans I had sought to defend others from._

"_Calm yourself." The other man seemed very different. He was a man with an air of dignity, something rare in bandits. He was dressed in crimson red clothes. A cloak, shirt, and trousers… altogether a similar ensemble to myself, only it was all red. It matched well with his jet-black hair, which fell to his shoulders in what looked like one long flowing surface. "He may be of use."_

"_How do you think that?"_

"_He looks like a tactical sort. I could employ him." Wait… employ me? Well, it's the only way out of this situation that I can see. At least, the only way out alive._

_I decided to speak up. "…I suppose that wouldn't be so bad."_

_The first man snapped out. "He's awake! Kill him now!"_

_I was in no place to resist. Tied to a plank of wood lying on the floor, and I couldn't reach the knot. I had no need to worry though. The second man boomed, "Stop! I am the chieftain and you will listen to only me! Remember the last person who disobeyed me!" The others got fearful expressions, and I wondered what _had_ happened to the last person to disobey him. He turned to me. "Do not worry yourself. I believe your words."_

"_Surely you cannot-" A look from the chieftain silenced him at once. This man does hold quite an imposing status, it seems._

"_I am Lyyr. And you are…?"_

"_Andur." I decided to leave my last name out, as he did. Maybe that was the polite thing to do. Also I didn't want to tip them off to the fact that I was Etrurian. That wouldn't help me at all, as they would then have some leverage. Etruria was a prosperous nation, and I could be held to ransom. Even my family, a commoner family, had a reasonable amount of money._

"_Well then Andur, I take it you overheard my offer."_

"_I did. And I'll accept."_

"_Why?" he pleasantly asked._

_Couldn't hurt to tell him the truth. "I think it's the only way I'll get out of this situation alive."_

_He chucked and then sent his men to me. They untied me, and brought me to my feet. I dusted myself off as he said, "You are a clever man, Andur. I had best show you around." He put his arm around my back, and as we walked away I could see the first man steaming._

_Outside the hut I was in, the rocky mountain crags lined the site, and many huts (though none as large as the one I was just in) were placed somewhat randomly around the open space. It looks like the flat area was natural, which I found odd. It was as if this was a mouth entrance to a cavern, but the cavern wasn't there, there was just a hollow opening. Halfway through the area the overhang of the mountain ran out, and rain could soak the remainder of the village, as it was currently doing._

_People of similar muscular builds were littered around, just wandering, talking and fighting (quite seriously, but then it was a bandit clan). It seemed rather… normal._

Oh, I was a fool.

I had arrived and climbed up the last part of the mountain blocking me from my target, and I found myself standing in the camp of the Taliver once again.

I could see no one.

At least, no one alive.

Sprawled over the dusty ground was a mass of flesh, flesh that had been dead for some time. I had to get a cloth and cover my nose and mouth, to block the immense stench form the rotting corpses of my enemies.

Questions flooded my mind, and I could find an answer to none of them. The simplest was this.

What happened here?

I trod quietly through the carpet of half-decomposed bodies, and Hyperion remained at the edge, refusing to go any further. I couldn't blame him. But why were these… men dead? I use the word 'men' hesitantly. No beings capable of such horrors could be called that.

I bent down (refusing to gag at the smell of the decomposition, which had intensified when I got closer) to examine the bodies. Of the few that I could see most had part of them missing… a large portion of their upper left arm. As if… as if it had been eaten off.

I checked around the whole area, and I could see nearly all the Taliver I knew from the past. A few were gone, but that didn't surprise me. Maybe they were killed by their own brethren.

It was definite. They were all killed in the same way. But the injury they all received wouldn't have killed them, not if they'd amputated the arm then cauterised the wound. Maybe they didn't have time. Maybe whatever did this was too quick for them.

But the part of the arm that was eaten on all the bodies just happened to be the place where the Mark of the Taliver would have been.

Then it came to me. Everything I'd seen over the past few weeks fell into place.

With my new realisation, I knew what I had to do; what I needed to do. It would be risky, but I'd do anything to save her. But for now, I had to find her.

I went from hut to hut, seeing nothing but stolen treasures and their dead 'owners'. After searching for a while, only one tent remained.

It belonged to Lyyr.

I drew my sword, and crept toward the fabric covering the entrance. In a sudden sweep I tore the fabric away, and ran into the hut.

Nothing.

Not even Lyyr.

The many paintings and tapestries that adorned his walls was all that could be seen. He had gathered many when I was in his service, as I was so successful. I saw some culture in the man, as he never kept much gold when the lot was spread out. He always kept the art, the musical instruments, and the literature. None of the others wanted it; they would have no use for it. Many of them couldn't read anyway.

All this came with the blood on my hands. Their previous owners were slaughtered, butchered.

But there was nothing here. Canas said that the creature sent her here! It is here! But where!

The door. I couldn't see it here; ah, it was covered by an ornate rug. I tugged at it, unveiling the wooden planks covering the entrance to… somewhere. I had never been in there, as Lyyr would never let me. Looking at the trapdoor at my feet; I was certain that what I was seeking was just through there. Great anticipation and fear seemed to reverberate through me, and I found I could barely move. With slow tentative movements I reached for the ring-shaped steel handle. Gripping it firmly, I violently threw open the door.

Underneath was a stone staircase. It looked as if it was chiselled from the rock itself, as did the passage it lead to; there were no torches so I could hardly make out anything in there, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was Lyn. I had to rescue her… at any cost. With my plan I knew what I could lose. But in my opinion the gains far outweighed the losses.

I felt along the wall as I made my way into the ensnaring darkness.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** I hope this was worth the wait… You really don't want to miss the next chapter! It is a piece of fantastic marvellousness! 

**Green Blackguard:** And a lot of it he had to get me to help with… Questions abound… What is the creature? What connection does it have to the Taliver? What has happened to Lyn? What is Andur's risky plan? What has he worked out? And just what is going on? All will be revealed! Andur faces his past head on in a deadly confrontation! Check out Until the Dusk, Chapter 19: Revulsion! Coming not soon enough! 'Cos I've got coursework to do! And a MATHS Exam that counts toward my module results! Damn it all!


	19. Chapter 19: Revulsion

**WARNING: Read Chapters 2, 7, 11, 15, 16, and 18 before reading this, or you'll not get the full experience. Also, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! Totally! Honestly! Maybe I should up the whole story's rating…**

**And I SERIOUSLY need a guide to Chapter 22x: Genesis. I don't know anything about it, but need it unless you want Chapter 20 to be very short and unsatisfying. I have some text (though I believe it to be incomplete) and that's it. I don't know the terrain, the opposing force's strength or distribution, or the general tactics for beating the mission. And I've heard that it has quite a lot of background information that would be handy to flesh out the story.**

**If anyone, ANYONE, could email me the details of this mission I would be very grateful. No, really! I would actually give something back! Just ask away and I'll see what I can do. But I do have what's in the secret box… mystery prize number 1!**

**Green Paladin: **Okay, before I begin, be aware that this will be the last reader responses I will do in this manner. Hopefully you've all seen the homepage, which says that I can reply to reviews through the new mailing system. However, this only works with signed reviews. So Anonymous Reviewers everywhere, leave an email address if you wish for me to respond. I don't want to get screwed over by the Fanfiction dot net Staff. However much I disagree with their new policy, I must abide by their rules. If not… well, this story may just vanish one night. I don't want that to happen, and I don't think you do either. So here goes. Relish the moment, for it may never come again, unless the Staff realise their mistake. However, this will not be the end of me and GB. They won't get rid of us.

**Green Paladin:** Quite possibly the most important chapter ever…  
**Green Blackguard:** For now. But wait… aren't you forgetting…  
**Green Paladin:** Ah yes, that one. _That_ chapter is _so_ important, and no one knows! Hahahah!  
**Green Blackguard:** Hahahahah!  
**Green Paladin:** Anyway, erm… we never said any of those words you just read! Okay! They weren't there! They were an illusion created by swamp gas interfering with light off of… my bedside lamp!  
**Green Blackguard:** Yeah, that swamp is mine!  
**Green Paladin:** So YOU put that swamp there!  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh damn… gotta go!  
**Green Paladin:** Come back here, you scrote!

**Green Paladin:** Note. I KNOW Marcus is a Jeigan. I know that, but I'm choosing to ignore it for storytelling reasons. It wouldn't do for the war veteran to be a steaming pile of donkey poop at combat.

_Dark Hurricane_  
**Green Paladin:** Oh yes, much is revealed here. The creature has already appeared, but its nature is still unknown. Of course, the bits with the Elite aren't as good as when Andur makes his appearance. Hmmm. So maybe Revelation or Bittersweet Reunion is still better…

_Black Lord 500_  
**Green Blackguard:** Thanks. By the way, the exam went well. I think I got nearly all of it right, so that's a nice chunk of the Maths module sorted.

_Tactician from the NorthEast_  
**Green Paladin:** Thanks very much. I wasn't really sure how it would go, but due to your comments I think it went well. And no, it's not Nergal. But the answers are here, in this very chapter! But that idea was one of the more interesting ones I've heard.

_TheWatcherandReader_  
**Green Paladin:** God. That'll keep him quiet. And very, very annoyed.  
**Green Blackguard:** (BLOCKED)  
**Green Paladin:** Ouch.

_JPElles_  
**Green Paladin:** Oh yes, you did help me out there, and I'm grateful. I like being the first person to get desert travel right in any publicised fictional format. It's a good feeling. So it's GOOD that you told me this in the draft you sent back. I decided to use the tip.

_Vaun Harkinian_  
**Green Paladin:** You guess too well. There's a lot to Lyyr. We don't know everything about him yet. I'm keeping many things under my hat for now. Of course, quite a lot of information is revealed today! And always good to hear from a new reader.

_Sorceress Sakura_  
**Green Paladin:** Whoa! I've got you really excited now! I'm waiting for your responses to this chapter with a great deal of anticipation! All of you! Review! Please!

_dude_  
**Green Paladin:** Oh yes, you're very wrong. But that's good; you'll still be surprised by this chapter. And that resolution would be very bad for our couple, wouldn't it? Andur being dead 'n all. Oh, I'm not against the idea of killing anyone off, so don't think I'm saying they'll all live. And your suggestion is very like Eliwood and Ninian's story, so no I won't do something like that.

_Dairokkan_  
**Green Paladin:** …I won't ask.

_Cool-Chan_  
**Green Paladin:** Damn you, and your scheming ways! Because of that, I decided to get down to work on the chapter as soon as I'd done some coursework! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO LEGAULT!  
**Green Blackguard:** But it still got done. And now our tutors have more lined up! Arrghhh! So the next chapter will be delayed too. Sorry! Don't kill me! At least it won't be as delayed as this one was. I promise this won't happen again.

_zed21_  
**Green Paladin:** Well, I didn't _actually_ expect you to come over here…  
**Green Blackguard:** But I'm glad you did. More readers equals good! And more money for me! And no worries about not realising my story existed. You can't read everything, you know.  
**Green Paladin:** Uhhh…. This is a non-profit website.  
**Green Blackguard:** What!  
**Green Paladin:** No, no! Put that down! Arrg-

_Maxus_  
**Green Blackguard:** Well, _I_ wanted to kill him…  
**Green Paladin:** But we've got better plans, and some far more agonising for certain characters… hahah! But I don't hate the idea of main characters dying. Far from it! I'm a big fan of including the realities of war. People die in war, a lot. However, hardly any FE fic seems to realise this. Some do, and it's those I like the most, the ones I aspire to. But this time, I really didn't want Sain to die. But as to exactly _why_ he has recovered? Even when facing certain death? The answers are coming… stay tuned!

_Reis Nailo_  
**Green Paladin:** Things are soon to happen, things on an epic scale. But maybe not in _this_ chapter…  
**Green Paladin:** I think it's time for some introspection. The characters thoughts will be revealed to you now.

* * *

The desert sun shone onto the camp, so for once a fire was unnecessary. Many people had pointed out that travel during the day was useless, it was too hot, and water would be used up very quickly. They only had what water they brought with them, which while quite plentiful, was due to run out soon. 

Eliwood was worried. With the water reserves running as low as they were they would have to turn back; there was no other choice. Returning without the 'Living Legend', or more importantly, Eliwood thought, leaving and never having the time to return for a rendezvous with their tactician, and with all luck, Lyn as well. 'But… what is it? Who? And why is it so… damned important!' he screamed at himself, smashing his right fist on his writing desk in frustration, accomplishing nothing but injuring his hand. Ignoring the pain Eliwood renewed his focus on getting everyone out of this alive; never noticing the dark red patches forming around his fingers. He hadn't let the men know about the water situation, and he was beginning to think that was a mistake.

Could the army run on a tight water ration? How much was needed for them to fight? "Quite a lot", he said, answering himself. If they encountered any adversaries out here at anything less then full strength without their tactician, their loss was all but assured.

Not to insult his long-time friend Marcus, he was a fine commander. He was a warrior to match even the strongest of opponents, and had led many battles and came out victorious, even against seemingly overwhelming odds. He was known around the Pheraen militia for being a tough, yet inspiring leader. People were heartened just to know that he was fighting alongside them. Marcus always tried to learn the best ways to perform battles, through extensive reading of historical texts, then extensive training of his men, to ensure they could perform their duty satisfactorily. But he was no match for Andur.

Andur was a true master of war. It was difficult for Eliwood to believe that someone so young had so much talent. Andur had quite a presence, just as Marcus has, but different. It wasn't one of authority, but of… it was difficult to put a word on it. Camaraderie was probably best. He wouldn't suggest anything he wouldn't do himself, and he'd proven it in the past. He was always in the front lines, even through he should be the person furthest away. He wasn't even a particularly strong warrior. He just… plunged in. The same could be said of his tactics. They had the hallmark of military training, but they were more haphazard and unpredictable. It was as if he was just doing it intuitively, maybe even instinctively. Andur knew how to use all the advantages he had, and as he had no knightly restrictions, he could use the most underhanded of techniques if it served to achieve victory.

But Eliwood was still wary of the man. He seemed a friendly sort, but when he found out his past deeds, to put it lightly, it was a shock to him. He had never known Andur to be non-observant, and the idea of him not even noticing the many atrocities committed by his employers, for _years_ no less, was ludicrous. How could he not have seen it? Well... he had said he had never gone into battle with them until the Lorca incident… but surely there were signs elsewhere for someone as observant as him?

Was he as good as he seemed? And if he wasn't…

'No, it isn't time to think about that now. He isn't here, and is unable to defend himself. And also, what would I do if I was right?'

* * *

His lance shone with a yellow light reflected from the sun. Heath was not asleep like many of the others; no, he was on the outskirts of the camp, near the archery targets. The targets were still set out, and soon who he was supposed to meet arrived. 

"H..hello…" Florina stuttered. Even though she had arranged this, it was still nerve-wracking. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought 'This is too much. Maybe I should leave…'

"Hello. Thanks for doing this," Heath said, interrupting her near-desperate thoughts.

'Wait… is that what I think he said? Yes, yes he did! A thanks! Maybe… maybe... I can do this! I don't want to disappoint anyone… Lyn always said I had to be strong! And now… I will… do it!' Florina stopped her body from turning away, which it had already started doing. She cautiously walked closer, with her javelin in hand. "You… n-need this…" she began, offering it to Heath. He took it; then she continued. "R-Right… you see that target… there…"

"Yes."

"You know w-when you are on your… wyvern… you thrust forward... d-do that now…"

Heath nodded to his seemingly reluctant tutor, and threw his javelin, just as he had been taught many years ago. He fixed his eyes on the target, lined up his arm with his sight, and threw, with as much power as he'd done every other time.

Unlike every other time, it barely reached halfway to the target. Heath knew this confirmed what he had previously suspected. "I'm no good off Hyperion…"

"Don't say that!" Florina snapped. Realising what she'd just done, she was about to apologise and go, but something told her to go on. "You are good! Y-you just need to believe it!" She was almost repeating her teacher word for word, but since it worked on her…

The change in Florina's mood didn't go unnoticed by Heath. But what he was more interested in were her words. "Believe it?"

"You are s-strong! Y-You usually ride a mount… so you…" She could feel her momentum slipping away, she needed to finish quickly. "…You normally don't need to... But… you should f-f-follow through… with your whole b-body… Like this!" And she picked up another javelin, and threw. The javelin flew like a dart through the air, its path clear and true. With an almighty smack, it pierced the target in the middle. Mentally exhausted, she fell backward.

Heath leapt behind Florina, and caught her, and quickly pushed her back up. He expected a shriek, but he heard none. Instead he heard a nervous, "T-Thank you… ….G-Give it a t-try…"

He looked at the javelins, and picked the one he liked the look of most. There was no real difference between any of them, they were so well made. Gripping it in the way he was used to, he realised what he had to do. He'd seen Florina do it, and now he knew. As he thrust forward, he moved the rest of his body to match. As the javelin was moving past his head, he threw a foot out in front to stop him from losing balance, as just as he normally did at that certain moment he let go. The thin metal spike seemed to almost ripple through the air as it moved in a graceful arc. Gaining speed in its descent the javelin struck, hard and fast. It flew straight through the target's centre, and embedded itself halfway into the desert sands. He couldn't quite believe it.

"S-see!" Florina exclaimed. Then suddenly quieting, "You… can do… it…" she murmured, looking down, away from him.

"I… I didn't know I could do that," Heath breathed. "Shall… we continue?"

At first her mind screamed no. Then yes. "A-All right… After this, we'll… work on melee combat…" She proceeded to pick up another javelin, and continue the lesson.

* * *

Rebecca stared. 

She stared, beyond the words on the page.

She kept it, the letter from Sain, back from the return journey to Badon. Its words were pointless, but the meaning behind them was clear. He was desperate and needed to tell her something, but he had no idea how.

But…

It didn't mention _her_ letter.

She did write one, beforehand. It was written to apologise to him, but also to inform him to cease and desist from pursuing her affections any longer. Something of that magnitude, considering his efforts, should have warranted at least a mention in his reply.

The more she read the note, the more she realised that it wasn't a reply. He'd never read her letter. She had found it half-slipped through the floorboards, as if it had been tossed aside.

But even more strangely, why was Sain's letter written on latrine paper?

Seriously, why?

Her eyes bore deeper into the writing, between the lines, until she couldn't focus them on the text any longer. She still couldn't tell what the letter really meant. All it said on it was the same old things… there was nothing new there.

Maybe… the meaning _was_ in the words.

She looked at them, absorbing every nuance of grammar, and elegance of writing. If Sain tried he'd probably be a decent poet or author. He understood the many intricacies of writing; how to use words with similar meanings, as well as repetition in moderated quantities. Unfortunately how to get across what you _actually_ mean in what you write seemed to be his one failing. Just a lot pretty and flowery words that are devoid of meaning; 'like when he talks,' she mused in frustration.

She had to make a decision.

What did he mean? And what, if anything, does she feel about him? He who should be dead?

What exactly was that feeling she had when Priscilla told her Sain would die? She'd never felt it before. It wasn't pleasant, and it caused an aching sensation that seemed to concentrate mainly in her chest. Her breathing had slowed, and a cold sweat covered her from head to toe. She… feared. Feared what?

She had to make a decision.

But what about?

* * *

Night had fallen, and travel could resume. Hector was overseeing packing up the camp, and things were progressing slowly. Eliwood, the designated keeper of the water supply, had been giving it out less and less often. And it was beginning to take its toll on the army. 

Many hadn't been prepared to travel in these conditions. The first few days in the desert were the hardest, especially on Andur; he was one who needed his sleep. His mind worked constantly, like cogs in some vast mechanism; sometimes they just needed to be left alone. He had worked hard in the army; of that there was no doubt. On top of cooking and planning there were rumours around the camp that he was involved in actively bringing certain people together, which he of course always denied. That's why he needed his rest. Earlier on during the journey through Nabata he regularly fell asleep while walking, as he wasn't adept to learning new sleep patterns. Therefore seeing Andur being dragged into the healer's tent was commonplace for the party.

He was generally well liked, but he was especially close to a select few. However since he left the Elite had lost more then a bit of its fighting spirit; their thoughts all lingering on his mission. Admittedly, so did Hector's, but only so far as to say that he hoped he was successful, as he would like to see them both alive again. That, coupled with Eliwood's stricter rationing, had made the army rather lethargic.

They hardly had the strength to move, let alone move the healer's tent; which quickly proved near impossible. Serra was still unconscious, and therefore unable to help anyone. Not that she'd help with the physical labour, or anything else really come to think of it, without complaint. She'd probably moan that the moonlight was either too dark or too bright to do her 'work' properly.

Hector was just moving the last of the folded up tents back onto the platform that carried the healer's tent, where they put everything these days. He dropped them with a clump and left, wondering what was left to do. He hadn't done this before, as it was usually Marcus' job. Meanwhile, the riders were tying their steeds to the front, and then mounting them, ready to pull the tent.

Just as Hector finished his preparations he saw two people carrying archery targets. Some looked to be quite damaged, with great holes through them. But what was more interesting was that the two people were Heath… and Florina. And they seemed to be actually talking to each other. He decided not to intrude (unusually) and get the others ready.

* * *

A jolt was the first thing that alerted Erk to their armies renewed movement. He had hardly noticed anything, so fixated was he on his task. He was sitting by Serra… as he had been ordered to. 

He could've left anytime, but he didn't.

With his first real observation in the last few days he realised he hadn't studied since he started doing this.

This… was more important.

It was a difficult admission, but one he believed. His assignment was to ensure Serra's recovery. And he was going to damn well do it.

That would show her.

He slumped into his chair, and looked upon his 'charge'. Of course, Priscilla was his actual employer, but she had seemed supportive of what Erk was doing. In fact, she hadn't asked anything of him in days.

But when did she ask anything of him anyway? It hardly ever happened, come to think of it. 'Occasionally she needed help with something, but usually she'd do everything herself, with me only there to protect her. Then again, wasn't that what I was hired for?'

To put it mildly, Serra was the opposite of Priscilla. Not in the way that one was good and one evil, despite Serra's annoying tendencies, she had a good heart. How else could she have become an Elimine cleric? Now a bishop, of all things. She _had_ to be pure of heart. The evidence was all there.

So, logically, she wasn't a bad person deep down. To be honest, Erk had never really looked. It was obvious to such a learned person as himself that Serra would soon be fine. She just needed the occasional drink and she would live. So why was he still sitting here?

That, was the big question.

And he had no answer.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Erk Priscilla was keeping a watchful eye on him. She was sitting on the edge of the moving platform thinking over her plans. The time was approaching when Erk's service to her would be over. Then she would make her move. But looking at Erk's thoughtful expression, as he gazed upon the prone cleric, Priscilla had only one thing in her mind. 

'This would be easier than I thought.'

* * *

The night was cold, and Eliwood could feel it all the way to the bone. He noticed that the lady beside him seemed very comfortable in this temperature. However, when he turned to ask her about it she suddenly looked to the horizon. Faintly she asked, "Um, Lord Eliwood?" 

Having already attracted his attention, he responded quickly. "Ninian?"

"Over there…" She pointed to beyond their line of sight. "Someone is under attack."

With a serious tone he asked, "Are you sure?" He was just asking to be certain, although he had complete faith in her abilities he knew how desperate their situation was, if they went into combat now; with their water rations being so low lately…

Hector though was ready to spring into action. He was already running (much to Eliwood's chagrin) when he cried enthusiastically, "Ah! That must be him!"

Eliwood darted after him, with Ninian in tow. As he ran Eliwood could begin to see the outlines of people ahead. "Looks like…" he panted, "…a lone man… and a crowd of bandits."

The others were following now, with equal vigour. Nils, who looked just as suited to this environment as his sister, shouted in disbelief, "Where do they get their energy from?"

* * *

Erk felt it. The platform was moving faster. Battle was nearing. He put down his medical texts and took his previously untouched Elfire tome out of his bag. 

He had something to concentrate on at last. Arguing with his own thoughts was beginning to grate on him. He kept _losing_.

Killing enemies _would_ make him feel better.

And it would keep his mind off that wailing bansh… her.

* * *

Eliwood stood at the top of a sand dune that overlooked the violent scene playing out before him. His eyes hadn't deceived him; there was just one lone man in the desert, surrounded by bandits. _Yet_ it was a fair fight. 

The man was evidently a mage as he was using magic tomes on his opponents, but not only were these spells unknown to Eliwood (as Erk had never used them), the man was also using more than one at a time! Amazingly, each hand's fingertips shot forth sheets of fire while each gripping a tome. He wasn't even looking at them, he was simply chanting, as if he knew the words by heart.

It was obvious even to the simplest child that the mage would easily win.

Elwood however wasn't the sort to stand idle. "Marcus," he called to his current tactician, "…do you _have _a strategy?"

Marcus huffed as he admitted, "No."

Normally, Marcus would have a plan for even the most desperate of battles. So… "Why not?"

"Because, the lord Andur does," he replied, revealing a note in his hand.

* * *

Matthew noted that without his cloak he would probably be frozen right now. 

He also noted that next time Andur had a plan, and was actually there, he would stab him before he said anything.

Being so high up astride a Pegasus, he had to grip tightly to its rider.

Not that they were particularly high, they were actually flying quite low, as being high would make this plan suicidal. Every time he looked down though the distance made Matthew's head spin. He had to admit it; he had no tolerance for heights. Not that he'd tell a soul. But if Guy ever found out…

"If you say anything…" he warned.

Fiora couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not," she replied, when she finally recomposed herself to her usual knightly form.

Matthew was very sure she was telling the truth, as he had a knack for telling people's motives. He had to, or he wouldn't be such a damn good spy.

But when was a spy supposed to do _this_ kind of work?

Once again the tactician had given Matthew a reason to plot a _certain_ assassination.

"We're nearing the targets," called Fiora. Matthew released the tight grip he had on her, then realised what he had to do next. He gulped as he tried his best to balance himself as he stood up. He noticed the small force assigned to the area was performing their duties as a distraction adequately enough for Andur's plan to actually work. Not that the plan wasn't still totally insane.

Matthew looked down, and almost shut his eyes (realising just in time that doing that would be disastrous), then while keeping an eye on his target, he jumped.

'Freefall. So this is what it's like. I hate Andur.' Those were the only thoughts that ran through his head as the rush of him barging through the air shook his whole body to the bone. Struggling against the wind he brought his arms to his front, each with a dagger firmly clasped in them. In the split second it took to near his objective he knew he'd timed the jump _just_ right.

The first of the two bandit leaders never saw it coming, until he was twenty meters from where he once stood with a man's arms plunged straight through his body, the spy having stabbed him with both daggers at once.

The brute coughed up what bodily fluids he could, with few of his internal organs functioning and whole anymore he rasped out, "I got hit, but it feels gooood… These people are too strong Paul…"

"What a strange man." Matthew pulled, but he didn't budge. He pulled again and pushed with his feet as well. No good. "Hello? I ah… I appear to be stuck."

* * *

The sounds of clashing steel, and searing flames flashing across her vision greeted Rebecca as she made her way over the sand dune to the battle. She could see many of the army, such as Eliwood who was sticking very close to Ninian; as well as a white-haired man she hadn't seen before. That man was using magic that looked _very_ impressive in terms of scale, throwing explosions at whole groups of bandits which instantly burned them to ashes. 

She saw a flash of red dart across the desert; after a few seconds of training her eyes on it she saw Matthew slicing through limbs and throats as he ran, occasionally stopping when he found something shiny on the floor to investigate. His 'swag bag', as Wil had named it, was getting rather full. He however was being followed by a purple-garbed thief named Legault. The pair were occasionally exchanging looks, as well as going after each other's targets. 'Was there some sort of rivalry there?' she wondered.

Her sniper eyes combed the whole of the battlefield, in a careful but expeditive sweep; as she located _her_ objective, the Cavalier with an appropriate demeanour for his title; the one she wanted to keep alive.

He wasn't dying on her again, not until she had said her piece.

* * *

Lucius was busy making sure another with the taint of evil in their hearts went to the hells they deserved to be in. This was a line of thinking only recently gained by him; he was never fond of killing _anyone_ before joining the army, but seeing the many kinds of evils that were out there for his kind to fight against, and defend others from. He reasoned that it was better for everyone if he tried to soothe their souls, before sending them on to the next life; so he always said a prayer for the deceased after every… kill. 

He hated that word. Killing was the domain of villainy and evil. Yet he was doing it now. Was it right?

He almost stopped fighting to work out this argument; swiftly realising, like every other time, that if he stopped now, in the middle of a battle, he would quickly die. How could he perform his duties if he were dead? And who would look after Lord Raymond? Only his sister; and that wouldn't be good enough, not for him.

The monk sensed a footfall behind him; it was too heavy to be any of the army, and certainly not those of a horse. The best course was to run.

Breaking out into a sprint was not easy in the robes of a priest, especially in the sand, where every footstep was tiring to even the fittest. He was no warrior, just a believer, and that was enough for him. He silently prayed for Elimine's graces to be gifted upon him, as the sounds of the enemy drew ever closer behind him.

Ahead he could see Isadora and Rath, who were dealing with some armoured knights. But they had their hands full, therefore there was only one avenue left open to him.

He muttered a psalm for the fallen and then swirled around, his white cloak whipping around him, gripping his Lightning tome he began chanting the sacred words contained within. In an instant, all motion stopped. Power, energy, and a warm glow was emerging from his fingertips; all at once it leapt out like water from a breached dam, ripping through the bodies of his pursuers and charring the flesh around the holes it carved through meaty flesh. As soon as the energy had completely penetrated a white flash suddenly blew out of all of them. Inside the white light Lucius could see their forms warping and contorting, as the evil was being drawn out of them.

Suddenly the world resumed its normal time flow, and the bandits' empty clothes all fell into the bubbling beige puddles directly below; the bodies of the fiends that had been liquefied in the divine light. They would find their redemption in the afterlife.

Lost in his thoughts the monk didn't see the lanceman creeping up behind him.

The enemy was taking all precautions against the white-robed man; as he'd just seen the priest annihilate five of his fellow bandits at once. He had no remorse; that was for weaklings. And if anything, he believed himself to be strong.

His thoughts changed when he realised he was no longer carrying his lance, and in fact the whole arm that was holding it was a meter below where it should be; twitching on the floor as it's nerves discharged for the last time.

He refused to scream, that was also weakness. He simply turned to his assailant, who was a red-haired man in a stance resembling a noble's, but he looked like no noble. He couldn't help but remark on the enormous size of the sword the man was wielding; realising too late that it was heading straight for his face.

Lucius swung round to see a bandit he was unaware of. Only to see him falling down cut in half, straight down the middle, each half falling in its own manner and spilling their gory contents. He looked to his saviour, and was relieved to see the emotionless expression of Lord Raymond. "Be more careful. I can't protect you all the time Lucius." And with that he ran off to battle another foe.

'Yes,' Lucius mused to himself, 'He does need me here.' He ran after his lord.

* * *

He heard it again, another blast. 

Another explosion thundered outside, and Erk was all too aware that whatever was causing them was approaching. His duty was to protect the healer… healer's tent, and so at last he got up.

Only to be knocked down by the hilt of a sword colliding with his head. The bandit praised his luck, and began moving towards the now unconscious mage. He readied his sword for the final blow, holding the point above Erk's cranium.

Five seconds later the tent exploded.

* * *

It had been a while. I couldn't tell how long I'd been in the tunnel, but it had been a while, long enough for my eyes to adjust themselves to this accursed darkness. After a few-minutes-hours days, I'm not really sure, I heard running water ahead. Whether it was training, instinct, or experience I'm not sure, I proceeded with greater caution. And a good thing I was… 

…because my foot was no longer on solid ground, or any at all for that matter.

Instincts kicking in, I quickly threw my body backward in a desperate attempt to remain alive; I immediately slammed full force onto the hard damp rock floor beneath me. One of the larger stones that littered the ground smashed into one of my lower ribs, and a sharp piercing jolt of pain immediately told me what had probably happened.

Not wanting to believe it I slowly tried to move, my body refused. I sighed. Yep, my rib was broken, there was nothing for it. I _had_ to move. I slowly forced my hand to grip the wall; then the other. I carefully pulled. As I rose slowly, excruciating flashes of pain were quick to meet me; nevertheless, I was soon on my feet. Doing my best to ignore the pain, I squinted and tried to focus on my surroundings. Before me was a great chasm, with only a thin rough-edged stone bridge spanning its mysterious and deadly depths. Ignoring the thoughts the chasm and its bridge forced upon me, I put one foot forward, and then the next. Lyn's safety was all that mattered; with that in mind I could almost ignore the pain and the mortal danger. I let go of the wall, and made my way across the dark dank path. I did my best not to look down, but occasionally I caught glimpses of what must have been an underground river far, far below.

Halfway across, I accidentally nudged my arm against my cracked rib. Involuntarily jerking to the side I hung there for a moment, nearly overbalancing. My bearing barely regained I kept walking, careful not to disturb the equilibrium between myself and gravity, and I felt myself begin to sway over the edge and with a last great leap, nearly stumbling in the process, my feet managed to land on the other side. Immediately I grabbed the craggy surface of the wall and pulled myself completely across. I stood motionless for a time drained by the tension of everything that had just happened.

I carried on.

I trudged through the darkness, and took a vulnerary from my pack. Feeling around, I cursed inwardly. Last one. The others must have fallen out while I was crossing. No food left either. Only a few cooking utensils remained, what ever good that does me. That doesn't matter, right now only one thing does. Images were dancing around inside my mind, images that depicted scenes of the harshest of agonies, torments, and fears. All happening to Lyn, all happening at this very moment. I had to get there faster.

I could only move so fast. My injury combined with keeping a close watch for any more surprises meant my progress was less then ideal. It was intolerable; it felt like years were passing rather than minutes.

Suddenly, I saw something flicker ahead of me. Quickly moving forward they soon became flames. Flames that were licking around the path in front of me, flames that forced me to pause so my eyes could adjust to the sudden brightness.

I stood at the entrance to a wide hall; a massive underground chamber with a large path that cut straight through the middle, and when I stepped upon it, I looked to the side; beneath me was a torrent of flame, molten Lava flowing everywhere. _I had no idea_ that Taliver Mountain was a volcano; it must have numerous un-erupted magma chambers, such as this. Why would this place be built into one of these? Surely the danger was extreme…

The end of the path led to another room, this one significantly less well lit. I had to once again pause, and let my eyes refocus, after a time I stepped forward with grim determination.

"Stop."

My focus and determination left me, and my thoughts halted. A voice. Someone was there. It was him. It had to be. "Lyyr?"

"Andur." My vision improved and I could see him there, standing halfway in and out the room. But whatever was beyond him I couldn't make out.

He was just as I remembered.

As I remembered…

His smile, one that ever unnerved me, even when I worked for him. The one he wore when he was there, at the Lorca massacre.

He was using that smile now.

I was hesitant to speak; he usually waited for others to put their words forth before he did. It gave him that extra sense of superiority, of having the last word. I didn't want to give him that pleasure. Not him.

At last he gave in. "Why do you intrude on my territory, Andur of the Taliver?"

"Do not call me by _that_ name. It is no longer mine."

"While you bear that mark on your shoulder, you _always_ will be one of us."

I almost laughed._ Us_. I just gave a sly grin as I responded, "Us? If you hadn't checked outside lately, you are all that's left of the Taliver."

His face continued to show nothing; after he considered my words for a moment Lyyr finally spoke, "…Does that please you?"

The answer was easy. The sheer elation I felt upon learning those monsters were gone forever… indescribably, eased and removed the burdens and scars that had haunted my soul for so very long. "Infinitely so."

"Then you are one of us."

That remark, so casually tossed out by my former employer, caught my breath instantly. "That isn't true."

He smirked as he drawled, "Oh? How so?"

"I… am not **you**. I do not take **pleasure **in the** deaths **of those who are innocent."

His grin only deepened at my rebuke. "_Innocent_? Is that what you call them? How can cattle be innocent? They aren't _anything_. They are simply there to be culled, for our benefit."

"Cattle! How can you… just… stand there and say that! That the people you killed were killed because you believed yourself superior, superior enough to simply _use_ them as if they were _Cattle_!"

He waved a finger as he lightly scolded, "Nuh uh, that _you_ killed."

I stared darkly at him, and intoned, "I… am _not_ responsible for those deaths. I never was."

"Then _who_ if not _you. _The one who planned their downfall?"

"YOU!" I roared, unable to keep the flames of my anger reigned in any longer. How I was able to hold myself back from gutting him then and there . . . I'll never know.

"_Oooh_, it seems I struck a nerve. You anger _easily_, to an extent _greater_ than many others could _ever_ hope to muster. You truly _are_ one of us."

"**Shut up!**"

Staring straight into my furious eyes the chieftain of the Taliver clan solemnly stated, "However hard you try, you will always be like us. However much you don't want to, you always will."

"I am not a mass murderer, destroying and pillaging all that I see before me!" My fury was rising, and it could not, would not, be stifled.

"But you _can_ be!"

That stopped me in my tracks.

This _hate_… I'd felt it before.

_The day on the plains…_

_The attack on Caelin Castle …_

_The Dragon's Gate…_

_The assault at the desert… where I lost… her…_

…_Lyn…_

"Lyn! **Where is she!**"

Lyyr moved slightly to the side, and gave a lopsided grin that reeked of unostentatious-ness, as if he were hiding his true feelings on what he was about to do.

I feared the worst.

Lyyr gracefully stretched his arm out toward the back of the room, and with an aristocratic like flick of his wrist, the darkness that had once surrounded it warped, convulsed, and spun around, whipping itself into a shape at the very back, a shape I'd seen before, in the desert.

The creature.

But as I continued to look at what was revealed.

I almost lost control.

An oblong stone slab, roughly three feet high and six feet long, with chains fixed to its four corners. Was Lyn, unconscious.

"What… have… **YOU DONE!**"

She was bound to the slab, completely naked. All over her body there were marks, swirling patterns that covered her wholly; they looked as though the skin had been sliced and then healed closed, leaving only the swirling scars that now covered her whole body.

What was worse; I could see a thin veil of sweat clinging to her frame, and it wasn't nearly as hot in here as it was in the previous chamber. I could also see specks of something over her. Something white.

I nearly leapt up to slit Lyyr's throat. But restrained myself and ground my teeth in outrage at what this… _monster_ had done. My eyes burned into his forehead, as he gave a thin smile. "Yes, I enjoyed her. She's very pliable when certain… influences are used," he grinned, with a lightning cracking through his fingers, while he tapped his temple.

I remembered something. I'd only heard rumours, a dark art only used by those with the blackest of hearts. "Magic… you… you used…?"

He nodded. "She would not have complied with my whims were she able to control her actions. When a person's spirit is suppressed, the remaining material is far more… susceptible to suggestion." He… he had…

"I'll… I'll rip out your black heart… and watch you die… and I will smile…"

His expression was one of triumph. "So you are like us after all." He fastidiously walked to the slab, before the beast and the bound captive.

Another question needed answering, _before_ I obliterated him. "…Why? Why did you do that… that scarring? What was there to gain!"

"It was needed."

"Why?" My sword hand itched, and I flexed my fingers.

"For him." He turned to the shadow that had formed behind the slab. And called out, "It is almost time, the last receptacle has arrived!"

I had no patience left. "What the hell do you mean?" His manner and tone had changed drastically from his earlier eerie calm. What was going though his mind?

Lyyr ignored me, and continued his joyous cries. "Soon we shall be reunited! And your gift will spread across the world!"

"Oh my god." Something clicked in my mind. "You… you are in league with this… this demon! What have you done? What could it possibly offer you that would make you swear your allegiance?"

Lyyr chuckled. "He _never _had to earn my allegiance. He _always_ had it!"

"He?"

"Yes… he… Did you ever wonder… how someone like me gained control of the Taliver clan? Someone of high breeding?"

In a monotone I replied, "Never cared."

"I… was a noble, born to a high up noblewoman of Etruria… and soon after my birth… my father… disappeared… and my mother refused to speak of it."

"…I'm not here to listen to your life story Lyyr!"

He didn't listen. "…Heh… I learned from her on her deathbed that my father was involved in _experiments_… illegal experiments that delved into the nature of mortality… He discovered the answer… to eternal life…"

"…What? Are you crazy? Immortality is impossible!"

"Somehow his final experiment failed… and he was presumably killed… but he was not. My father spoke to me years later… He was not dead, he was in Limbo. I had to follow his path. He told me that he needed a catalyst for… a process… to bring him back to the material plane…"

"A… catalyst…?" I had a dreadful feeling that what was about to be uncovered would be something… something I may not be able to deal with.

"The catalyst needed had to be an enormous energy source. So I began experiments of my own but… I was found out by Count Reglay…"

'My mentor?'

"I fled, and Etruria destroyed _all_ my research and records of my existence… but _I_ remembered. Before I left I came up with the answer; based upon my father's research I discovered a glyph was required, to serve as a container; for the power I would need. Based on my father's teachings… I went to the mountains, to a place he told me of…"

"Taliver mountain…"

"When I arrived, they tried to attack me. In an instant, I felt a… power surge through me. Within minutes, my assailants lay dead. With my new found strength I quickly rose to be chieftain, under the guidance of _him_…"

My thoughts spilled out. "You were never the chieftain, it was!"

"**Don't** call him 'it'! He is still a person! The same as you or I Andur!"

'I have to make him realise that can't be his father.' "_**People** don't come back from the dead_," I implored in as serious a tone I could muster.

He bit back his reply, and continued his speech. "When in power… I created _the mark_… all Taliver were to bear it…"

At once all he'd said fell into place. "That's it! The mark of the Taliver… it's a glyph! A container for something…" I suddenly realised, "something _only_ the Taliver could provide…"

"Hatred, Pure burning hatred, I couldn't have _asked_ for a better way to fulfil my father's wishes; the Taliver were those individuals cast out from society, as well as from other clans… they came together under the one banner. That is the nature of the Taliver."

"You're making them sound like… like angst-ridden teenagers! They were murderers; they were psychotic killers, pure and simple!"

"The marks gathered their hate… refined it to best serve as the catalyst…"

Another fact was revealed to me. "You used them, you killed all of them. You killed all of the Taliver. For that… abomination of all that is good and holy!"

"Didn't you say that you were happy all of the Taliver were killed? You should thank me! As each one of them died a piece of my father's mind was brought back from the great divide!"

"I will never thank _anyone_ for genocide. Even against the most hated of my enemies."

"Fine then. But the Taliver were easy… and when you appeared… I saw the possibility of the _same_ hatred . . . the same hatred I saw in them in _you_."

I kept quiet.

"But when you left… tsk tsk… it wasn't helpful at all. So I needed to bring _you back…"_

"**That's** why you took Lyn. To lure me here."

"Indeed."

I laughed, "but why tell me? Now that I know, I'll hold back. You won't get the last piece."

"Oh, won't I?" Suddenly in one quick motion his arm whipped out towards the slab, towards Lyn, and all I could do was stare in horror as a dagger sprung out from his sleeve and gripping it tightly he slammed it into my Lyn's chest.

I snapped.

Screaming I ripped my sword from its sheath and cleaved it straight through Lyyr's waist.

But there was no blood. . . I looked up to see him still standing there, smiling. He took hold of my blade, and thrust it into his own heart. Still with a macabre smile, he moved it around his torso, slowly. The clothes were being sliced but… the flesh was instantly healing over. "You can't kill me. _Father_ made it so." He thrust a hand towards me, and I moved to block. His fist never reached me, but something else did. I was lifted off my feet as a huge unseen force blew me back, and I landed in a bruised misshapen heap at the entrance. I slowly got up; glaring hatefully as he casually strolled over to me.

"See, I'm stronger than you. More powerful then you. And unlike you, _indestructible_." He moved to hit me again, and I braced myself. As his fist connected painfully with my gut I swear I could hear my bruised and broken ribs rattling free. I could feel my body being torn apart from the inside out, screaming for escape; my already injured and bruised form was taking a battering that even Hector would have succumbed to by now, it was being put under so much pressure it felt like I'd be torn to pieces at any second. Lyyr followed with a knee to my chin so forceful I flew back.

I… I was losing. I couldn't lose! Not to him… The… the one who killed Lyn! Lyyr _killed_ her, and he _must_ **die** **now**! I had to kill him! I had to make him bleed and suffer, and make him die as slow and agonising a death as possible!

The mark on my arm suddenly burst into flame.

An infernal cachinnation filled the chamber, and the fires roared beneath me. Gripping my sword so tightly my knuckles began to bleed I leapt with a ferocious roar flailing my blade so wildly and with so much force even I didn't know where it was at any one time. Cuts appeared all over my body where my blade continually sliced into me, but I didn't acknowledge it. All that mattered was that this bastard had to die.

Lyyr simply stood there as I threw all my strength into my efforts, and my thoughts were blotted out by the pounding of the blood in my head. All that was left was my anger and I was putting all of that into every attack.

My blade passed through him every time, and he chuckled as his wounds instantly healed. Before any blood could so much as drip onto the ground, whole divides in Lyyr's body caused by my assault were healed, as if they were never there.

He held out one hand, and I went through the air once again. I collided with the path, and rolled back, almost falling over the side. As I hung there staring at the lava, my mind took back control from my rage, and I realised something. 'Like Count Reglay once told me, there's more then one way to skin a cat'. Scrambling back to my feet, I threw my sword to the ground and charged at him with adrenaline fuelled speed.

He was unprepared as I tackled him and knocked the both of us over the edge of the path. As we began the fall to our mutual fiery demise, for the first time in the years I've known him, I saw Lyyr's face filled with utter horror. But he seemed to be falling faster than I was… I suddenly realised that I wasn't moving at all. Something seemed to have grabbed a hold of my hand.

As Lyyr plunged into the fiery magma, and his ungodly screams of pain echoed and reverberated throughout the chamber. I couldn't help but think how it couldn't have been met with a happier audience then me. "Indestructible. . . " I muttered. "How indestructible are you now that you're burning in the same fiery depths that are waiting for you in hell you raping, murdering, inhuman, sick son of a bitch!"

Whatever had caught my hand pulled and in one great heave I was back on the path. I didn't stop to look at whatever had saved me; there was only one thing, one person that mattered.

Lyn.

I pushed aside my injuries and exhaustion by shear force of will as I stumbled towards her, and towards the shadow. The creature that had caused all this. I saw it, and its transparent smile.

I had to know the truth. Through my anger, I managed to spit out, "You cannot fool me, _infernal_ creature of the _abyss_. You aren't his father."

A voice that sounded like the death-rattles of a thousand people crying out in unison flooded the chamber. "We are not. Mostly."

"Then what became of him?"

"He _did_ arrive in Limbo, he _did_ cheat death, but the first thing he found was us. And through him we could attempt to arrive here. A simple manipulation on the unbalanced mind of his son was all we needed to begin our transference. And now we can end it. We can at last return to the land we came from."

That stopped me in my tracks. "So you aren't a demon."

It laughed in a voice that would make the heavens weep. "Demon? Those are myths, created by those beings that need followers, to frighten people into worship. We are no demon. We once inhabited a mortal shell, as you do, but we were taken from it. And now we shall return." It reached a shadowed palm toward me.

I knew what it wanted. I reached into my pack and first took out a fork, put its handle across my mouth, and then took out my carving knife. I rolled up my left sleeve, and held the knife to the burning mark. Locking my teeth onto the fork handle and biting hard, I slid the knife under and across my skin, intent on ripping the mark from my body. After all, Lyyr wasn't the real villain here. He was just as much a pawn as me and everyone else, this shadow creature, this demon is the problem. And I'd be damned if I aided it any further then I already have through this damned mark.

The creature seethed with rage as it realised just what I was about to do.

Sweat glistened all over my body in the combined heat of the lava and torches, as I continued to bite down on the fork letting it muffle my screams of agony. I moved the knife around in a circle, and yanked it out gasping for breath. I was in torment; I was in hell, just as surely as Lyyr was at this very moment.

I could _still_ hear him scream. How was that possible?

As I involuntarily dropped the knife I stared for a moment at the loose bloody flesh that seemed to gleam and reflect the light of the torches and magma around me. The gleaming loose piece of gory blood-matted flesh was as yet still on my body, and still clearly displaying the mark of the Taliver, the mark Lyyr had created through that shadow, that _abhorrence_ that had orchestrated so much violence. Bearing that in mind I bit down all the harder and braced myself once again as I attempted to forcefully rip the glyph from my body with all my remaining strength.

With a sickening squelch, as the subcutaneous layer of skin holding it on detached, blood began to flow freely from the open wound on my arm, with a great heave I threw the skin away into the fire.

Clamping down on the fork handle even harder; my teeth dug into its wooden surface with renewed force. I tried to get closer to her, the one who I thought now lay dead; the glistening crimson fluid gathering in pools down by the sides of the slab destroying all possible doubt. My legs buckled and I fell to my knees. I crawled, but soon collapsed as I felt my adrenaline fuelled strength that had sustained me for so long finally depart. I began to feel dizzy and nauseous. I dug my cracked bloody nails into the base of the large stone slab and pulled with what little remained of my strength. Edging myself ever closer, the fork fell out of my mouth as I rasped, with the last drop of energy left in me, "Lyn... I'm sorry… I failed you…"

I could no longer move; as I half sat and lay there all I could do was look to _her, my Lyn, my everything, _my saviour. The last thing I remember seeing before my vision blurred and consciousness faded was the creature bursting into flames, and as they divided into two fiery halves shot straight towards the large pool of our combined blood setting it aflame, in possibly a last desperate act of fiery vengeance.

* * *

What is the sound of one mind snapping? 


	20. Chapter 20: It's Always Darkest Part 1

**Green Paladin:** Well, that was some response. I really appreciate your words. It is something that gave me the heart to do this chapter. I would have done it anyway, but it would have been poorer. Kudos to Vaun Harkanian and DarkFictionAuthor, who both sent me information on Genesis. They asked for nothing, so nothing was given. Still, I may give out what I had planned anyway, to everyone. Well, here goes. After the bleakness and despair of the previous chapter, here's what I have to follow it up. Here goes.

**Green Blackguard:** DISCLAIMER: We do not own pencils.**  
Green Paladin:** What has that got to do with anything?  
**Green Blackguard:** Well…I really like pencils…  
**Green Paladin:** Well, I did get you those man-eating pencils for Christmas!  
**Green Blackguard:** Oh yes! I forgot about them! So we do own pencils!  
**Green Paladin:** I wouldn't try writing with them if I were you.  
**Green Blackguard:** Why? scribble Guh… arrrrrgghhhh!  
**Green Paladin:** Errr…

**Green Paladin:** Also, after problems with submission, I'll put chapter titles here as well. (Stupid autoediting... Hate it I does!)

* * *

** Chapter 20: It's Always Darkest... (Part 1 - While I Weep)**

* * *

_In those times, when all is dark, look to those you call friend, or maybe even those who you have yet to call friend._

_- Writings of St. Elimine, Page 34, Lines 7-8_

* * *

_He heard it again, another blast._

_Another explosion thundered outside, and Erk was all too aware that whatever was causing them was approaching. His duty was to the healer…'s tent, and bearing that in mind he abandoned his vigil and rose._

_The hilt of a roughened sword violently collided with the base of his skull, knocking him out. "Damned Casters," the bandit praised his luck at having dealt with the threat so easily. "Never even saw it coming," he thought grinning, and began moving towards the now unconscious mage ready to finish the job. Thoughts of the money, praise, and fame he would get for single handedly dealing with the mage running through his mind he shifted his stance so he was lower to the ground and raised his sword for the final blow, holding the point above Erk's bruised cranium._

His concentration shattered when a staff slammed into the side his head, and he immediately felt a sharp stabbing pain. As the brigand realised his jaw was broken he held his hands to his ears in a futile attempt to drown out an ear-splitting shriek that tore through the air. Looking towards the source of his pain he saw a woman, a woman with a staff and tome in hand. The tome glowed with a light so brilliant he could feel his retinas burn and eyes pop and begin to melt in their sockets. The whole tent started to glow as it was quickly filled with the scalding brilliance of a thousand suns, just before the whole of the bandit's existence was ripped apart at the seams there was only one thought in the brigand's head.

"Damned Casters."

* * *

Another short swift stab ended the life of yet another foe, and Eliwood looked to the next. These enemies weren't all that good at combat, so he didn't really have to exert himself much. Without even trying his motions were fluid and graceful, it was almost second nature to him now. After at least a year of travel and honing his skills he believed he could fight with his eyes closed with just the sounds of battle to guide him, "Not that I'm going to put that theory to the test" he thought wryly. 

Of course, right now he was also keeping an eye on Ninian, who was following along behind, encouraging Eliwood every moment of the battle, mostly by her simple presence.

Half watching out for her and half gazing over the battlefield, he noticed the closest marauder. He looked to be much taller and more muscular than any of the others, and was wielding an axe large enough to make Hector or Oswin strain just carrying it. Hoping to catch him off guard Eliwood rushed him, but to no avail. The tall axmen with three stripes of blue hair quickly turned. Alerted by the muffled pounding of Eliwood's footsteps on the sandy desert ground, he proceeded to ready himself for combat.

The Pheraen lord cursed, and then waited for the opportunity to strike, while constantly moving so as to not be a target himself. Experienced eyes examined every inch of his opponents defence, quick as lightning he exploited the hole the instant he saw it and thrust his rapier forward. But with a speed seemingly unnatural to someone of his size, the bandit moved away and before he could blink brought his axe down with bone jarring force on his sword.

Eliwood's hand exploded with pain as it spasmed causing him to lose his grip, as his sword to fall to the ground he suddenly remembered his hand was still injured from earlier!

'_But… what is it? Who? And why is it so… damned important!' he screamed at himself, smashing his right fist on his writing desk in frustration, accomplishing nothing but injuring his hand. Ignoring the pain Eliwood renewed his focus on getting everyone out of this alive; never noticing the dark red patches forming around his fingers._

He moved to retrieve the thin blade, but as soon as he attempted to grip it a sudden and excruciating pang shot through his hand and up his arm, stopping him dead.

Ninian watched from nearby, battling her own sense of reason. She _could_ help him, she _could_. But if she did… what would everyone do? When they knew… when they knew what she _really_ was. What would he think? She gazed in terror as the brute raised his axe for a killing blow. Instinct took over.

Ninian's skin rippled, and began to contort.

* * *

'This battle is tiring my horse', the Green Lance mused. 'Much as it is tiring me.' Deserts were just not meant for these noble animals, and why _he_ was even out here battling confused him, now that he thought about it. It wasn't even an order from his liege. But still he rode out here. 

After dispatching another faceless member of the enemy horde, he stayed exactly where he was, as moving had proved problematic at best on the unstable ground. Even a few simple steps seemed to spook the horse, but Sain, he had had yet to realise that he would have to move eventually…

He heard more then saw an arrow as it flew mere inches from his head, and he flinched instinctively. Swinging his horse around so he could identify the source he saw the object of all his affections, the archer Rebecca. He turned back around to see an axman with an arrow embedded in his forehead. He had fallen to the sands lifeless, but he couldn't help but note that he had been dangerously close to his position… He turned once again to his radiant beauty and shouted, "Thank you for the assistance, my deli… err… Rebecca!"

She gave a sly grin, and then regained her composure and proceeded to shoot another sell-sword who gotten a little too close to Sain for comfort. Eyes blazing with a raging inferno she shouted "Idiot! Keep alert!"

He sighed, "Alas… 'tis not the best of days…" then returned to the fray, him alongside her.

* * *

Ninian's vision tinted blue, and she felt her insides begin to shift, warp and rearrange. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. She hadn't done this in so long… 

It was then that she saw the axman burn in a torrent of hellfire. Not from her, but from the man in the white and purple robes running to assist Lord Eliwood. She knew the change had begun, so she shut her eyes tightly and concentrated all her energy towards halting it. She pushed with her mind, forcing her body to halt completely. She struggled, but soon everything began to morph back into their previous form.

When she'd finished, she looked nervously around her, in case anyone had seen any of that. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw no one had. "My Lord Eliwood! Are you all right?" she asked, fraught with concern.

He gave a thin smile and responded, "I am fine. Do not worry yourself with my welfare." He looked around, only to see the bandits were fleeing after witnessing the deaths of their leaders.

She looked down and noticed his right hand was twitching and turning a most unhealthy colour, before her very eyes. "You are hurt! I'll… I'll get you to a healer." And with that she tried to pull him up, and he rose as she pulled. He was perfectly capable of movement, but he silently accepted her help regardless. She felt odd with his arm over her shoulders, and supporting him like this, although it was strangely comforting. They trudged toward the healer's tent, only to halt when they saw it begin to glow and then proceed to blow apart in a resplendent light, illuminating the night sky for miles around.

* * *

It had been many hundreds of years since he had had so many guests in his abode. Of course, he enjoyed new company, even though he had many people to talk to here. Maybe he was slightly mad, maybe. 

Maybe he was just getting old, maybe.

He chuckled lowly to himself at the irony of his own thoughts, while continuing on his walk. He needed the _odd_ walk around the place, watching the streams of water fall from one channel into another, eventually reaching the pool at the bottom; the water's shimmering enhanced the cobalt colouring of the stonework nicely. And through a force set up by him centuries ago, the water rises up to the top, only to wind up eventually back down again. Even after all this time, he marvelled silently to himself at his own ingenuity, at the décor of his residence, smiling as the memories of all his guest's reactions to it played through his mind. Most had thought it spectacular, some admired it, and some simply liked it. He had done well, helping make this place pleasant to live in.

However, he had to check on his new guests. They had arrived not even a few hours before now, and at last he came upon the room they were 'staying' in. He turned the handle and glided in with his usual effortless grace, in that way he always seemed to walk. As he entered, he accidentally brushed against and knocked off what was hanging from the other side of the door, a green cloak.

* * *

From all around what was the battlefield, the Elite gathered around the smoking remains of the healer's tent. Raven and Matthew took a closer look. Raven was, surprisingly, the first to notice a simple fact. "The tent blew up from the inside." 

"What?" blurted a disbelieving Hector.

Matthew took his turn to clarify. "Well, the blast radius is completely even. And there are no holes in what's left. Whatever destroyed it was from within."

Hector quickly asked, "Priscilla, was there anything explosive in there?" Upon hearing nothing, he looked around. Failing to spot her amongst the crowd, he inquired, "Has anyone seen her recently?"

Raven's eyes snapped to attention and he began frantically searching in the gathering of people. After barging his way through them all and not finding her, he went to the remnants of the tent and began digging, sweat coating his brow.

He was panicking, and no one had ever seen this in the usually stoic mercenary. At first, only Lucius came to help. After watching the pair work themselves ragged for at least a minute, their determination to help set in. The whole of the Elite rummaged through the remains, discarding burnt medicinal supplies, chucking scorched canvas, but eventually a coughing was heard nearby.

Raven was the first there, even though he was much further away. He tore his way through what covered the survivor, and eventually uncovered a patch of dark robes. Raven felt around underneath the splintered wood and torched material and found a hand. Gripping it tightly, he pulled, drawing a spluttering Canas.

After he stopped his coughing fit, he reattached his monocle, which was hanging from his shirt pocket, and scanned the scene around him. "Oh my. What happened here?"

Raven didn't answer, as he'd already left, leaving Lucius going after him, and the only nearby person being Matthew. "Something in the desert made you go crazy, then while you were resting, the tent blew up. Simple as that."

"Ah. I don't feel, ahem, 'crazy' now, really. It must have been a remarkable experience. Pity I cannot recall it. Ah well. I suppose I should assist in the search." He began to rummage around, and it didn't take long for him to find someone else. Pulling with every ounce of strength he had (which wasn't plentiful) he managed to at least get enough of the body out to see it was Erk. He had burns in places, but seemed to be all right. He was unconscious, but thankfully still breathing.

Canas pulled again, with no success. Something was holding the violet haired mage in place. He turned slightly and called out, "May I have some assistance here?" Oswin came, and pulled Erk out, the knight made it seem as easy as pulling a cork from a bottle. Attached to Erk's robe was a hand. A hand connected to an arm. An arm attached to a familiar pink-haired bishop. Canas checked for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief as he found one. Oswin picked the two up and took off delivering them somewhere or other, it really didn't matter too much to the shaman; he still had others to look for.

Legault was assisting Isadora in her search and doing well, using his sharp eyes to spot any trace of reusable materials, but for all the good they did they had not yet seen anything that could possibly be a person. After filling his pockets for a few minutes he saw a large lump under some tattered fabric and various ruined items. He peeled away the layers covering it, and upon seeing what lay beneath, he used all his willpower to prevent himself from vomiting.

He'd found Priscilla. Much of her body was covered in burns, some parts of her frame were scorched black, there was a large chunk of blood matted wood embedded in her side. Quickly he checked for a pulse, he found one, though very faint. He used all his considerable knowledge of human biology (learned by all Fang assassins to make them more efficient killers) to determine if it was safe to move her, and upon realising that doing so would be a very bad move, he called out for help. But no one came. He looked around again, and saw that everyone had vanished.

"Strange". Just as he began to wonder where they could, or would, have gone in this situation he and the broken body of Priscilla fell through the floor.

* * *

_The sky turned black with soot and dust, the rivers set aflame, and all the life of the world seemed to wither and die. A shadow danced in front of my vision…_

My eyes creaked open, and upon seeing what little I could, before darkness consumed my world once again, one thought, one word was all I was able to manage before I passed out again.

'Beard.'

* * *

Eliwood's eyes opened and as he rose he stared, utterly baffled at what he saw around him. He was in a room. The floor was sand, and the walls and ceiling were rock. Seemingly natural although that was very unlikely, given the room's square shape; geometrically perfect, at least from what he could tell just by looking. The outside corridor was definitely constructed, as it was carved stone slabs, in patterns of flowing sands and desert sunsets. Eliwood felt a slight painful throbbing and then a brief wave of dizziness. Upon rubbing the side of his head he found a bulge. He figured that he had fallen on his head previously, which was why he was unconscious. 'Last thing I remember, I was talking to Hector… then he was gone… 

He wondered to himself, 'Where am I? Where is everyone?' Looking around for a second time he finally noticed he was not alone. Just getting up was Hawkeye (who Eliwood had only just met, but he always made a point to remember everyone's names), and a man in white and purple robes was already standing, and bent down to Eliwood's level.

"Hello," the man asked. He had a peculiar accent, Eliwood noted. It was vaguely Etrurian, but had hints of many other places, such as Ryerde, Khathelet, and northern Ilia. "So you're awake! Are you well?"

Eliwood was almost too lost in his confusion to respond. After a few seconds he replied slowly, still unable to gather his thoughts, "…You're… from before…"

The white-haired man nodded. "Hawkeye's friend." Hawkeye gave a confirming groan, as he finally reached a standing position, and he gripped his axe in his right hand, his eyes looking around far more carefully than Eliwood's had previously.

Feeling a bit useless, Eliwood asked limply, "Um… Hawkeye? What is this place?"

After a few moments consideration he admitted, "…I don't know."

"Eh? You don't know?" rejoined the other man, with worry expressed in his features. "I would never have imagined that a place like this existed."

"My master never spoke of anything like this."

A footfall from outside caused everyone's gaze to snap to the open doorway. The owner of the feet arrived, and they relaxed when they saw it was Nils. "Ah! Lord Eliwood! I'm so glad I found you."

"Nils! Is everyone all right?"

Nils stared into nothingness for a time before replying, _"…N_o. Some are hurt _badly_, but no more than before we fell down here. They're _nearby_. I can't _see_ them, but… I can feel them." Eliwood, being no stranger to Nil's and his sister's extrasensory perception, took it as truth. "Do you know where we are?" he asked everyone. "I wonder how we're going to get out of here…"

Eliwood commented pointlessly, "I'd like to know too."

The man suddenly stared in confusion. Not at anything in particular, but at generally everything. "…Something strange is here. I can feel it in the air."

"Yes! You're right. It's strange." With a shiver Nils added, "Unsettling!"

'Now that they mention it…' "This disquieting feeling… I know it… I've felt it before. Back on Valor."

Nils attention was piqued. "On the Dread Isle?"

"Yes. We first felt it in those ruins near the Dragon's Gate. That was right before all our magics failed us."

Hawkeye stared at the white-robed man, and he stared back. "Pent, doesn't that sound like-"

"-like a Magic Seal," finished the man now known to be called Pent. Eliwood _knew_ he'd heard the name before… but from _where_?

"What's that?"

Pent thought about his reply. "I'm not entirely certain how to explain it." He knew much of it, but all his knowledge was comprised of the most advanced magical studies and extraordinary theories. It was difficult to condense them into words for even the most educated non-magic user to understand. "It's… someone whose very presence nullifies all magic."

"Why would this person be here?" Eliwood wanted something familiar to grasp onto, but there was nothing. Even something as simple as an answer to his question, and gaining just a slightly better understanding of there enemy would help immensely. "Why now?"

Pent shrugged as he answered, "I have no idea. All I know is that we're being watched." Instantly after he finished speaking, the ground began to shake, and unholy cries echoed all throughout the corridors.

"Uh-oh! Something's happening!" cried Nils, as the room shook, causing Pent to fall, but Hawkeye stood as steady as a rock, as though he was affixed to the floor. As the trembling subsided the cries softened and eventually died. Nils however was frantic, because through his _sight_ he saw something which terrified him. "He's… he's called some friends." He stated ominously. "They are… they are very powerful," he stuttered nervously.

"He summoned them here?" asked a baffled Pent. "I'm beginning to suspect the Magic Seal created this place."

Hawkeye asked the obvious question, but one that still needed asking. "If we kill him, can we get out of here?"

With a troubled expression Pent answered, "_Perhaps_."

"Then we fight!" exclaimed Eliwood rising. "If they have strength, then we'll **match** their strength and **challenge** them! We don't have **time** for this!" This coupled with the water problem, they were still on a time limit, and time was running out. Soon, even if they _could_ proceed, they would have to turn back simply to arrive in Bern before Nergal recovered.

"I will fight too," boomed Hawkeye. "Pent…"

"I know. With the Magic Seal here, I cannot aid you. But I'm no good just standing here. I'll try to find the others." Seeing Eliwood's shocked expression, Pent cut him off before he objected. "Don't worry. I'll be fine; I can still look after myself." He grinned as he finished, "I have my ways." He rushed through the doorway, and was gone.

"All right! Are you ready, everyone?" Seeing each of their confirmations, he began to walk forward. As his good hand was still injured, he was unarmed, and unable to protect himself adequately, if at all. "Try not to get separated. It seems that I am unable to fight in this battle as well. Hawkeye-"

"Don't move!" ordered Hawkeye suddenly, grabbing Eliwood and forcibly stopping him; the corridor seemed to warp, as a barrier sprung up from the wall, seemingly out of nowhere. And just as they noticed a new passage on the side wall had been created, they realized the old one was now blocked.

"Ah! …The wall!"

"…He's responsible. He's watching us from somewhere."

Eliwood remained silent, thinking. 'How do we defeat an enemy, hiding in a maze that constantly changes according to his will? If he wanted to, he could have us wandering around in circles forever! But… what can we do but keep going?'

'We're not his prisoners… not yet.' Bearing that last thought in mind, the trio proceeded into the dank cavern that had opened to the side of the now closed passageway, ready for whatever they might find in its ominous depths.

* * *

The Hurricane awoke; the sounds of continual screaming all around him. Now conscious he moved on instinct, quietly springing to his feet and hiding in the shadows; while at the same time taking note of the constant tremors that seemed to vibrate all around the room he now found himself in. 'No one I know,' he soon realised, listening closely to the screams. The former Black Fang carefully examined his surroundings, first in an attempt to get his bearings, then once again to assess any advantages he could exploit. His instincts told him that battle would quickly find him, 'as it inevitably does,' he thought chuckling wryly. Littering the ground all around him were many jagged and heavy pieces of debris, which came down with him in the explosion; debris that could be used as improvised, even deadly, weapons. Seeing so many shadowy corners in the room he couldn't help but smile. 'Those will definitely come in handy.' That done he looked around again, searching; all too quickly he found the thing… person, he told himself, that he expected to find, but hoped he wouldn't. Priscilla was lying beside him, and looking in as bad a condition as when he had found her in the desert, possibly worse. Even at just a glance he could tell she had landed pretty badly. One of her arms was obviously broken; 'that or she has two elbows,' he thought dryly. She'd also hit her head at some point in the fall, as it was bleeding. Not very much, but Legault knew enough about head wounds to worry. "Damn it," he muttered. Now he couldn't simply hide and dispatch his enemies as they appeared like he had been planning. He now had to guard and help Priscilla with her injuries. 

The screaming suddenly stopped, just as the vibrations causing the room to shake continuously ended. He knew the two must be connected, but how?

Legault carefully checked himself over to see if he had any wounds, thankfully he found none, and proceeded to search for his equipment; he found his knife, a few lock picking tools, bandages (in case he got wounded – to stop the flow of blood so he couldn't be traced), and a vulnerary, but half its contents had spilled when he hit the ground it seemed, given the sweet-smelling puddle nearby.

Cursing his luck he slowly began; taking a long thin piece of wood he used his knife to smooth it out enough so that there would be no splinters, then using that and the bandages he snapped her arm back into its proper shape, so it would heal properly. With expertise brought on by experience he began on her other wounds, but his actions came to an immediate halt. He heard something.

A footstep. It wasn't soft so whoever caused it wasn't a lightweight. It wasn't careful either; it had sounded as if it were a stomp actually. He knew of no one in the group he'd recently joined who made that sound when walking, and he knew what they _all_ sounded like. Among _other_ things…

He prepared for combat, eyes trained on the doorway.

Nothing.

He waited. He knew someone was there, his instincts were never wrong.

There! And another. And another. In fact, they were so many now that there were too many for it to be one person alone, or even two. Coming into view down the murky carved stone corridor were a number of swordsmen, a large number, all with eyes affixed to him and the unconscious healer.

Knowing what he had to do; Legault suddenly realised he wasn't being paid enough.

* * *

Oswin was slightly irked. Not that he showed it, he never did. But trudging through this unknown maze-like area, with both Serra _and_ Erk draped over each of his shoulders, while at the same time having to fight off an unknown, but steady stream, of experienced enemy troops on his own; it was a little much even for him. 

Best just to get on with it.

An angry cry coming from around the corner of the darkened pathway alerted Oswin to the presence of yet _another_ attacker, and so he let his Javelin fly without even looking for a target, or even looking up for that matter. And as expected; his opponent moved into view only to have the already in-flight projectile end his life with a meaty thud.

Sighing he took another one from his supply; all tied to his back in a makeshift quiver of gargantuan proportions, and continued his slow advance. Almost entirely blocking the corridor with his bulk it was a tricky manoeuvre for the knight to even walk. As soon as he raised his foot, that side of the body would move slightly upward. And that would result in one of his two burdens becoming trapped between the ceiling and his armour. He _had_ to tread carefully, barely raising his knees at all. That made _every_ step minimal, and it took an _agonisingly_ long amount of time to traverse a reasonable distance.

He heard a familiar rumbling, and saw yet another wall shift. The usually stoic knight was annoyed; being led around like a hound on a leash was just too much. Get a little too close to something and be yanked away from it. He felt sure that he was getting close to his captor (or captors), and for whatever reason they were unwilling to let him reach them just yet.

Oswin sighed resignedly and trudged on.

He turned to go down the newly opened path, and immediately saw a darkly dressed figure storming down the corridor towards him; it took just a few moments for the man to register in Oswin's mind as Canas.

He was running from pursuers, but why he was running and not fighting them with his powerful dark magics was the question. But it was one for later. "Down!" he shouted.

Canas all too happy to oblige quickly fell to the ground; just as Oswin threw his javelin with all of his considerable strength, all the while being careful not to crush his charges. And as the weapon flew straight at the three enemy soldiers; they tried desperately too escape, but it was too late, because less then a second later all three were pinned to the wall, held in place by the Javelin which had retained enough force to imbed itself in the cavern wall.

"My thanks for the expedient deliverance!" applauded Canas, while getting off the floor and brushing the sand from his robes. Setting his monocle back into place he noticed the two over his shoulders. "I see you have already found some of the others. We should move swiftly, as unfortunately you now have one more charge."

"Why? You're able to defend yourself."

"Alas, I am unable. Arcanum has once again fallen silent, as it had on the Dread Isle. Perhaps the same cause?" he theorised, although he was speaking the last part more to himself than the armoured colossus that was his companion.

Oswin considered the words of the ever-eloquent shaman for a moment, before replying simply, "So, we find the cause, and destroy it. Then we should be able to escape. Correct?"

"A fine plan. We should proceed." Canas led the way, as he had been watching the shifting of the maze for a while now, and was sure he had determined the pattern. He was fairly certain he could 'navigate this imbroglio,' whatever that meant. Even the nobles of Etruria weren't this confusing.

Canas heard a shuffling, and alerted Oswin with a hand signal. Canas ducked, and Oswin prepared his next javelin. A shadowed figure, apparently on horseback appeared at the other end of the darkened passageway, and Oswin almost let loose, before he saw a glint of red armour. None of the enemy so far had been wearing that colour…

"Oswin! Canas! It is good to see you are all right," called Kent. Glancing at their two unconscious comrades for a moment he frowned, saying nothing.

Oswin didn't reply to that, the situation was too dangerous to let your guard down by exchanging pleasantries, and besides as a fellow knight Kent knew that already. "Have you seen any of the others?" he asked abruptly.

"I have not."

"Canas here believes he can work his way around this god forsaken maze." After a pause he added as an afterthought, "at least, that's what I think he was trying to say."

Kent almost, _almost_, cracked a smile. "Then, Canas lead the way; we shall follow."

And so a second trio proceeded down ever deeper into the cavernous maze intent on their goal.

* * *

The first trio had fought their way through many a foe, and at last they had reached what they thought to be the lair of the creature, the creature that was causing the Magical Seal. It had doors, which was a first for this damned maze. They hadn't seen anything even resembling a door until these; and these, these were _very_ ornate, with many precious jewels embedded into it, leaf-like patterns curling around both sides until they joined, and many, _many_ arcane symbols in silver, over the gold which the whole door seemed to be made from. 

Hawkeye pushed, and the heavy door slowly gave way and opened to reveal that there assumption had been correct. An ancient, wizened old man with golden sparkling eyes was in the centre of a cadre of defenders, a swordsman in red robes, a heavily armoured lanceman, a bowman in elaborate leathers, and finally another rather large swordsman, this one in chainmail and hefting a rather large strong looking shield with just one hand.

Unfazed, Hawkeye charged forward, swinging his axe horizontally. He caught the robed swordsman cleanly in the side, with no armour protecting him the man was violently cleaved in half. Gouts of Blood and pieces of bone flying everywhere were the only sources of noise that greeted the opposing parties. Pushing the two halves of the corpse out of his way before they even hit the ground the large desert warrior moved forward intent of striking the Magic Seal, and hopefully ending this fight _now_.

Suddenly the left wall burst open, and Hector stepped through with a cry of triumph his great axe gleaming in the torchlight. He was quickly followed by Ninian, Sain, Raven, and Pent. They rapidly advanced on the enemy, Sain charging straight toward the remaining swordsman and scoring a direct hit on the forehead with his lance. Hector threw a hand axe at the general, but it just glanced off the armour and fell to the ground with a clang. With a frustrated growl, Hector drew the Wolf Beil, and closed in.

As Hawkeye's axe was about to hit the Magic Seal, it gave a wry grin, and then vanished in a blinding light. To the left of Hawkeye, another archer as well as an axman seemed to appear. On the right, a mounted knight and another swordsman sprung into existence. Cursing his luck he tried desperately to recover from his partial blindness before they moved in for the kill.

An arrow struck Hawkeye in his left arm, and he adjusted his fighting to accommodate it without breaking stride. Ignoring his wound and throwing himself into his closer opponents on the right he hacked into the knight's steed, bringing it down and trapping the knight under its heavy weight with practiced ease, effectively ending any threat the man might pose. As those who remained behind him went to attack his vulnerable backside he couldn't help but think of what his friend Louise had said, and in that moment longed to see his wife and daughter one last time before he met his destiny. Knowing he couldn't swing around in time to defend himself properly from the archer he knew was aiming for him he was surprised when he managed to flip around just in time to see a spear catch the neck of the archer in question, as the arrow meant to end his life fly harmlessly past him. He allowed himself a small smile as he moved to rejoin the fight.

Oswin withdrew his spear from the now deceased archer's neck. And he readied himself for another attack against these bastards, but his attention immediately was drawn to Kent as he rode past him to attack one of the remaining fighters; with a sweeping motion of his shining sword the young knight managed to slice off the arm of the large heavily built axmen, leaving the man whimpering in pain and defenceless as both his arm and weapon clattered to the ground in front of him, all the while coating him in his own blood. The man hardly had time to notice, let alone cry out in pain, before the red knight beheaded him.

The Wolf Beil at last tore through the general's heavy armour, drawing blood. However, as the general retaliated against Hector, he failed to notice the desert axman bringing his axe to bear on his now cracked helmet, splitting it as well as his skull wide open. Never wasting a moment Hector swiftly moved on to the sniper, as his arrows simply bounced off Hector's near-impenetrable armour, the job was made all too easy. With an angry roar Hector ended the man's life with a brutal blow to the chest.

As Pent let off a spell, after realizing the Seal was gone, he incinerated the remaining swordman to ashes. He saw Sain finishing off the dismounted knight who was still trapped under his dead horse. He smiled as he felt the flow of magical energy wash over him once more; it's flowing current finally returning to normal, and filling his veins with its comforting presence. It had been so still and lifeless to him mere moments before it was almost painful, but the eddy that reversed the flow of energy, the Magic Seal, was finally gone. He breathed deeply, letting the gentle feeling of it circulate through him freely once more, and after he'd had his fill he exclaimed suddenly, "The air… it's returned to normal! It must have happened when the Magic Seal fled."

Eliwood had seen the old man, had seen how he could do all those things even without the aid of the forces he suppressed by his mere presence, which alone was beyond his comprehension. He asked with some confusion, "What in all the name of all that is decent was that? It has human form, but it's… It's **not** human!"

Pent and Hawkeye were silent, they knew very well what it was. But they couldn't easily explain, they just couldn't find the words. Before either of them could open their mouths, Ninian interrupted their thoughts as she stated with much hidden fury, "…_That_ was a creature of _heresy_. Its existence makes a ruin of nature's most _basic_ laws."

Everyone stared, caught completely off guard by her apparent hostility. It was so unlike the normally timid and placid girl to be emanating this kind of hatred that all present fell into shock. "Ninian?"

Whatever mood she was in she seemed to snap out of it as Eliwood called to her. She flinched, but for no apparent reason then breathed deeply. "…Ah, Lord Eliwood. I…" but she could not continue her sentence.

Pent spoke solemnly, "…In this world, there are many mysterious things that fall beyond our realm of understanding. Come, let us leave this place. A 'living legend' awaits us."

"What of the others?" Kent questioned.

"I've found most of them," Pent replied, "only two are currently unaccounted for. The others are searching for them as we speak. With the Magic Seal gone, this place shouldn't change its layout anymore, so they should be able to reach us here without a problem." Pent began to use his more powerful and strange magics to 'create' an escape route through the ceiling.

* * *

More and more blood seemed to be raining down and pooling all around them as another jugular vein was splayed open by one of the Hurricane's special knives. As the owner dropped to the floor, great gouts of blood were quickly joined by more, as the man behind him met the same fate. Legault had no time to sigh, otherwise he would have. He retreated back to the room, and struck out again, as he was forced to dodge a great many sword thrusts he stabbed out with lethal proficiency, all of his great many blows directed at his enemies vulnerable areas; to ensure those he struck did not get up again. Many now lay dead at the entrance to the room, and even more were coming still. Clambering over the bodies of their fallen comrades; he and his companion's deaths were the only things on their mind. 

The former Black Fang member was not used to this sort of work; it was more the area of expertise of the more hardy and frontline combat-oriented, rather than the assassin. He was doing as well as he could though, and he frequently applauded himself at his success.

He almost paused to rethink his strategy when he saw a phalanx of soldiers heading straight for him. They were blocking the corridor completely, and each member of the wall of spearmen had there weapons ready to strike from behind their impregnable wall of shields; they were ready for him this time, he thought grimly. He had no choice but to continue with his original plan, as he could do nothing else but buy some time in the hopes that Priscilla would recover enough to escape on her own. So far though, she showed no signs of waking up any time soon. As he ran along the corridor he leapt up in a single bound with practiced, if tired ease, and proceeded to bounce on the upper wall, and plunge down with his fully body weight into the group below, daggers first.

As he fell in and killed his first two targets with his momentum, spearheads slashed across his body, cutting deep painful rends into him even as he stuck his daggers into another two soldier's necks and then swept round slicing even more throats apart in a gory symphony of blood. Only the three behind him remained, but he was losing strength fast. He needed to finish this _now_ so he could use the remaining bandages on himself, because a _little_ too much of the blood pooling all around was coming from _him_. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he died here. Allowing that thought, among others, to give him strength he dove ahead; hoping to strike down two of them in one attempt. He cursed himself as one fell and the other not only evaded him, but got in a lucky hit; as his enemy stumbled into a defensive stance he managed to slice Legault's left arm open lengthways. Legault was dead and he knew it, he just couldn't continue; the pain was becoming too much and was already starting to overwhelm his senses completely. As he collapsed and lay on the sand he bit his lip, to prevent himself from screaming. He'd never done it before, and he didn't plan to start now. Weakness wasn't tolerated in the Fang, even the old Fang, and he believed that he should uphold that, even now. He watched helplessly as the two closed in on him, smirking but still wary of the assassin, even in his current state. He decided to watch them as they killed him, as he thought it'd be an interesting experience. He hadn't ever been killed before, so he didn't know what it was like. He'd done it to so many others it was surprising that he hadn't ever wondered about what it would be like if someone ever did it to him.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, however he later would decide to look at it), the soldiers never reached him. Instead, they were sliced into oh so many pieces from behind… by a sword... Annoyingly, he couldn't make out who was wielding it before he passed out. He couldn't help but smirk as darkness consumed him though, because his last sight was of the body parts of his would be killers falling to the ground.

* * *

_And it all ended again…_

I awoke. And there was someone beside me. I looked to my left arm, and saw a bandage slightly strained with blood, possibly recently changed.

"Are you all right?" asked a voice I _was_ unfamiliar with. It was of an old man, _definitely_, it seemed to carry a sense of wisdom. His voice was serious, yet slightly playful at the same time.

"I… am," I answered, very surprised at that being the truth, since in the end even adrenaline didn't keep my tired, bruised body going. And in all my experiences I had never seen someone live with half as many injuries as I had accumulated before I collapsed on that blood-drenched mountain; I had expected to die there. 'I had wanted to die there', I realised, thinking of Lyn... "Who are you?"

"I am someone you know, yet have never met."

"That is no answer."

"Maybe it is."

"No, it really isn't. Who are you?" I said, this time more serious.

He chuckled at that, "My, you are persistent."

"Yes, yes I am. **Who** are you?"

"I? I am the Archsage. And you, son of Elimine, are in the hidden village of Arcadia."

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Hah! Questions are ready to be accepted…  
**Green Blackguard:** …  
**Green Paladin:** …right about…  
**Green Blackguard:** …  
**Green Paladin:** …  
**Green Blackguard:** …  
**Green Paladin:** …  
**Green Blackguard:** …?  
**Green Paladin:** …  
**Green Blackguard**: …Get on with it or I'll cut off your supplies of Choc Dips and Dr Pepper.  
**Green Paladin:** …now. **Review now!  
Green Blackguard: **Or I'll devour your firstborn! With my favourite drink on the side, French Street Mime's blood! Best kind of blood, as to get it, a French Street Mime must _die_… 


	21. Chapter 21: It's Always Darkest Part 2

**Green Paladin:** INSERT RANDOMINATION HERE  
**Green Blackguard:** INSERT RATIOCINATION HERE  
**Green Paladin:** INSERT EXPLICATION HERE  
**Green Blackguard:** INSERT SULKING HERE

**Note to FE6 fans:** I'm taking the words said by the Village Elder in FE6 differently. So if any FE6 fan wants to have a moan, DON'T. I haven't changed a thing, just manipulated its meaning. If you do not understand yet, you'll find out when you read.

**Note to Lord Destroyer:** I'm sorry. I had sent a PM asking questions of what you wanted of me, but it seems it never reached you. I'm sorry if my apparent lack of response insulted you. I would like to be a part of this, but I don't know what I could contribute, other than continuing to write this.

* * *

**Chapter 21: It's Always Darkest… (Part 2 – Fallout)**

* * *

Nothing. 

Nothing would emerge from my throat, as I tried to speak, to put into words the confusion and disbelief that this man had sparked within me.

This _man_… claimed to be the Archsage. The Archsage Athos, one of the eight legendary Heroes; from the Scouring over a thousand years ago.

'That's just… not possible.'

It would mean he would have to be over a millennia old; no race lives that long. It's just not possible; he would have to be immortal. And as I had just proved with Lyyr, immortality can't be achieved by man... "…Well, regardless of how grateful I am for your help I am not inclined to believe such a claim, therefore I must conclude that you are mad. As much as I'd like to repay you for your kindness I need to get going, therefore I must take my leave of you now."

"What evidence is there to prove I am not who I say I am?" he said cryptically, as I got up to leave.

"I like to think of myself as a very well educated man and most importantly rational. What you are suggesting… the identity you claim as your own. It's certainly not rational, and definitely not possible. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but it's the most irrational thing I've ever heard. If I am to believe you I need proof you are who you say you are."

He gave a weary sigh. "Very well. Consider the fact that you are still alive despite the condition you were in."

"So you are the one who saved me back there?"

"I caught you when you almost fell into the magma."

I barely remember; there was only one thing I was thinking about... still am thinking about, "Lyn… the girl that was there, where is she?" I asked hurriedly, desperation evident in my tone.

"The daughter of Roland and Hanon? Rest assured; she is safe."

I was struck with momentary confusion. "Daughter of Roland and Hanon… _wait_… her parents were Hassar and Madelyn… Ah, now I understand. Roland founded Lycia, her mother's homeland, and Hanon founded Sacae, where her father was born."

"You remember your history well."

"So do you."

"But to me, it isn't history," he said, a sense of fatigue so strong it seemed to almost overwhelm him as he added, "I lived it."

Suddenly one word he said earlier leapt to the forefront of my mind. "…Safe? She's all right?" I asked, with the somehow foreign feeling of shining hope in my darkened soul.

"I… wouldn't say that." He said in an almost-whisper as he looked to the ground, incredibly saddened by even voicing it aloud.

Dreading the answer after getting my hopes up, but knowing I had to ask, had to know, I finally spoke, "…How is she?"

"Your former leader missed her heart, but struck a lung. She nearly drowned in her own blood by the time I got to her. With help from the healers here, we managed to save her. But from what Lyyr claimed, she may not as yet be well."

"…I need to see her." I wasn't going to concentrate on Taliver Mountain and why he seemed to know everything that had happened and more. My mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, thoughts of what could possibly have happened. Last I saw her, I had believed her dead. That was _a lot_ of blood loss, and she must have had extraordinary luck to have survived, even with immediate medical attention. 'Almost as much luck as myself,' I thought, remembering the wounds that should have killed me many times over. With a worried look, the bearded man led me outside of the room I had apparently been in for quite some time; where I managed to get a good look at this village. From my vantage point on a high raised walkway this place seemed to be entirely enclosed. Looking around I noticed a good many people going back and forth about their business, some giving nods and others a friendly greeting to the supposed-Archsage as we walked; and still others seemed to focus on me, giving me a more then cursory glance, as if they were frightened by my presence. What were they scared of; what was so scary about me? And _why_ was this a hidden village?

I easily saw the beauty of this place; blue ornate stonework seemed to be everywhere, with rivers and streams running through them at odd places by way of aqueducts and canals which in turn entwined with the stairways and streets. All of it combining into a glorious crescendo in the central plaza, where I was surprised to see a sight I had not seen since Valor. A dragon. I almost died on the spot by way of sheer horror.

"Is that what I think it is, or am _I_ the one who's gone mad?"

"Luckily for you, you are seeing the truth."

"_Luckily?_!"

He, for the first time, gave a small smile. "Do not worry, they will not harm you. The draconic inhabitants of this place are nothing like the ones you may have encountered before."

I had reservations… oh spirits did I have reservations, and they were many and severe; but after all he had done I was willing to believe him. Plus now that I analyzed the situation in detail the dragon seemed to be just as docile as the humans here were; flying to wherever it was going, stopping every once in a while to chat. As my gaze travelled I now noticed more than one, and even more astonishingly I saw one warp and shift into the shape of a human. "Now that… is odd." I silently wondered how many others around me were also dragons in another form. I was certain now as to why this village was kept from the public eye. It would make the common folk of Elibe very nervous to know that dragons still lived here among them.

"This place is a sanctuary where dragons and humans both live in harmony, as we did before the Scouring. I built this place, and led a small gathering of humans and dragons I found living in the desert to this place so they could be safe from the others who were left prejudiced by the conflict."

"Alright, that makes some sense." I was beginning to believe him to be Athos because of his sincerity combined with the way he seemed to speak of the past as though he was still there; it just wasn't something that could be faked easily even for the insane. Plus everyone here addressed him as Athos, and he definitely had a sage's wisdom. Something my experienced eyes could tell by simply looking. "Humanity was still reeling from the horrors of that Great War, and they simply wouldn't have believed that any dragons would show kindness," I noted, "Especially not after the many atrocities they committed."

With a clear warning to his tone, Athos reprimanded, "Atrocities were committed by _both_ sides."

"I'm not delusional; I know humans did terrible things in their attempts at victory. Possibly things far worse than anything the dragons did." Athos fell silent and still and I knew something was troubling him. "What is it?"

"…Nothing at all." he whispered.

I decided to let him keep his secrets, but I was sure he was holding something back. Maybe something that proved me right…? Or _perhaps_, something that proved me very wrong. As I'd now accepted him as Greybeard, I realized he must have witnessed much that would disturb the most mentally hardy of people. The war was savage; I knew that from the history texts. But history, as always, was written by the victors. This man before me was possibly the only being still alive who saw what really happened.

We soon arrived at a large enclave, where I saw people bustling in and out, absorbed in some work or other. "This is our place of healing," announced the Archsage. "You were both taken here after I safely got you into the village. You recovered quickly; in fact it was only the blood loss that kept you unconscious for the last few days. I've rarely seen anyone heal quite that fast from injuries that extreme. You hadn't slept in days, wore yourself out through constant travel, you had many internal injuries, multiple fractured bones, and a large infected wound on your left arm." He said all this even as he led me though the doors and many corridors of the hospital. Upon our arrival to a fairly nondescript room he looked at me for a moment, before speaking; "You should go in."

I did so. Closing the door behind me I saw her lying there, sleeping soundly and even more beautiful then ever. She was dressed in a blue robe that covered her up completely from the shoulders down, but I still could see the scarring from before, just ending their curves and spirals at the base of her neck. They barely showed themselves, but suddenly there were all I could see; and they were laughing taunting and mocking me because of my failure, my failure to protect my love. What seemed like many years ago, a while after I began my first long journey with her I made a solemn promise, a promise that I would protect her no matter the cost. That I would protect her, and always put my life before hers. Even though she seemed to want to do the same for me I thought, it doesn't stop the truth. And that truth was I failed her. I was the reason she was in danger in the first place.

She was breathing, so I at least knew she survived. But then I noticed something; she was awake, and staring at me.

She was silent, but had an almost fearful expression on her face that pained me just looking at it. What could make her scared… 'Is she scared of me?' I thought fearfully as my expression suddenly mirrored hers. I suddenly realized what that would do to her. 'I need to calm myself,' I thought. Taking a deep breath I cautiously moved towards her even as she flinched away from me. I stopped, filled with fear once again. What happened to her? "…_Lyn_?"

"…No… not…not again… please…" she whimpered. She was trying her best to move farther away, crawling into a corner of the wall and hugging her knees as she continued to mew and whimper.

"What's the matter?"

"I-… it's not you… it's never you…" she said, seeming to speak to no-one even as tears began to form. I felt like I needed need to wipe them away, but in her current state I doubt she'd let even me get that close. But regardless, I took a careful step forward. She tried to move backward, but found she couldn't. There was nowhere else to go. "Lyn, I'm here." I said carefully, arms outstretched. "I'm _really_ here. It's really me."

"No… never is… never…not again…" I was right at the edge of the bed, and I began to reach out my hand. She tried again to get further away, so I moved my arm back. "…That… that isn't… like before…" she said in wonder as her fearful gaze suddenly settled, and focused on me with a striking intensity; what I dared to believe was hope gradually filled those gorgeous green depths I had lost myself in so often, and yet not often enough. She gazed deep, deep into my eyes, observing every detail of their blue hue, taking note of every golden speckle and where they were. "…It… it is…"

Without warning all the fear and anxiety that had been building in me was replaced with such a powerful surge of joy and happiness that I had to rein it in as I vociferated, "Yes, it's me! I'm here. But… I said… I said I'd protect you. and… and…" Tears of shame began to roll down my face as I confessed, "…I failed… I couldn't stop them…"

"It…it really is. It's really you!" She hadn't even heard me. She was lost in her slow realisation that what she was experiencing now was reality. "You… you came…"

"Of course I did! I… I could never abandon you!" I cried, while these tears I was shedding were of both joy at her recognition, they were also of sorrow; sorrow at the fact that her condition was caused by her association to me, and nothing else. I had caused these events, I was the reason these things happened to her, and I loathed myself for it.

She slowly left the corner, the corner she seemed to have been huddled in for so long. As she approached she reached her hand out towards me, and ever so lightly touched my face with tips of her fingers. "Oh… oh… it is you…" As the last of her disbelief collapsed so did she; and all I could do was hold my beloved Lyn close as she clung to me weeping tears of relief and joy. I said nothing as I continued to hold her; all my questions and confessions could wait. Now was not the time. I will have to deal with my shame later. She needs time to heal, both mentally and physically, and I'll do everything I can to make sure that happens.

* * *

It was a long night for the Elite. The injured had to be carried on stretchers, and those were almost ruined beyond repair in the explosion. Earlier, while searching the underground maze they were trapped in Dorcas had discovered both Priscilla and Legault; both were in terrible shape and near-death, and had been taken out as safely and quickly as possible. But as much as they could do for them it wasn't enough, and they would need proper medical attention soon. This brought even worse news for the group though, as it meant that now _none_ of their healers were in action; so they just had to rely on Hannah's medicinal knowledge. It was extensive, so extensive in fact that she had to requisition a great many supplies from Merlinus; much to his fevered protests, and then later resignation as she finally added that she would pay for the goods… eventually. 

First, she mixed up many painkillers, as they were definitely needed for some of the more seriously wounded. Next, she made a few extra vulneraries; which struck many in the camp as odd as most didn't know what they were really made from. Racked with curiosity many went to see what the old lady used to make them, a choice they would forever regret as all who went were now certain that they'd never be able to look at their precious vulneraries in the same light ever again.

They had to travel lightly. So it was a mixed blessing when they discovered that not much was left intact to take. The horses were prepared and made to carry most of what they decided to take in makeshift saddlebags; the Pegasi, as strong as they are in some areas, are rather frail creatures when it comes to carrying a heavy load. They can carry their rider, and maybe a passenger or two depending, but their bones are hollow like a birds and break easily under pressure.

Now that Hawkeye was leading the army through Nebata and directly to the 'Living Legend', their journey here would be significantly shorter. Something Eliwood was thankful for as he had to rethink the water rationing issue yet again. Eliwood proceeded directly to Hawkeye and asked how long it would take to get to his master, and after being told it would take at least three days Eliwood cursed his luck and circumstances. If that wasn't bad enough the large desert man had also confirmed Eliwood's suspicion, there were no known water sources along any route they were headed in.

He double checked their current supply just to be sure. And once again came to the same conclusion, there was only enough water for a one way trip. Even if they turned back now they would never make it, their only choice was to move forward. The last few battles had taken a heavy toll on everyone; and demands for water, most especially from the wounded, were relentless. After letting all this information run through his mind a couple times, and considering the state of the morale and the wounded; Eliwood decided to take a risk, he'd stop the rationing completely. Because if they had to fight again then at least they wouldn't be suffering from dehydration; thinking of the battle that had just taken place and how they were caught off guard. How so many of the most skilled among them had been incapacitated so easily, or had fallen victim to a trap, he knew he had made the right decision. He would just have to rely on there being enough water at their destination.

While it was well received when he first began distributing the precious liquid in reasonable quantities again, morale was still poor. Seeing so many of their comrades incapacitated and near death was depressing everyone. And so time passed, and the moon and sun passed through the sky when at last they neared the objective which Uther had sent them upon.

* * *

I remain in the same position I've been in since I first caught Lyn, when she collapsed. And so there I remained; after the first four hours I lost track of the time. I spent the time just gazing at Lyn and thinking idle thoughts; anywhere from a day to a week could have passed, it didn't matter to me. Lyn was all that mattered to me, and I could gaze at her forever. I wasn't sure why I didn't go, and spend my time doing the multitude of other more constructive things that I knew I should be. I just… can't leave her side. My clothes were soaked through; she'd cried all the tears she had onto them, an almost never-ending stream. It had only eased when she eventually drifted off. She was still grasping onto me so tightly that it felt as if her soft body had been welded to me, even though she'd fallen asleep many hours before. Occasionally her hands gripped even harder during her rest, periodically cutting off the already poor circulation in my body completely. Lyn's beautiful emerald eyes moved slightly underneath her flickering eyelids as she dreamed, but she almost never talked in her sleep; so except for very random and fleeting expressions I had no idea what she was experiencing, although her steady heart rate assured me it was probably pleasant... 

As glad as I was that she was getting the deep restful sleep she so desperately needed I couldn't help but be a little confused by her restful slumber; with what my poor Lyn had just suffered through never would I have thought that someone, anyone, could have such a good dream so soon afterward… Maybe it was my presence. I allowed myself to enjoy the pleasure that thought brought me. More importantly though that's why I hadn't left, because if my presence helped her; then nothing could make me leave her side. I owed her too much to leave her alone after this; not again, never again, I assured myself.

I had left once before, thinking it best for us both and all it accomplished was leaving her to adjust to a new life in a strange country alone and that hurt her. It hurt her because she'd given me the honour of joining her tribe, but I was oblivious to the traditions that made it so. I hadn't known how much she wanted me to stay. And that hurt me too.

After another long, unknown time, a woman in healer's garments peered through the door. She noticed me there with her patient wrapped around me, and she gave a small smile and entered quietly. She silently came over to me and whispered, "The Archsage has requested to see you."

I replied just as quietly, "Very well, but I don't want to wake her…" I stated, as I gazed at her with pleading eyes.

The healer smiled warmly and proceeded to gently peel Lyn's arms off me with a practiced ease, as I flexed and moved my body to return the circulation I watched as she gently as humanly possible (then again, not everyone here is human, are they?) laid my precious Lyn to rest.

"I have one question," I uttered. When I noticed her looking at me with interest I continued. "Well, when I was walking here with Archsage Athos people seemed to not want to look directly at me, they seemed to be afraid to even make eye contact. It's like… they were scared of me. I don't know the reason for that, but can you tell me why; and why aren't you?"

That warm smile returned to her features as she answered, "People here _are_ scared of you, but it's nothing _you_ did. You're an outsider, and there haven't been many since this village was originally built. Our ancestors came here to hide from those outside our community, in the fear that they would destroy us if we were found. And also, we know nothing of you; other than the Archsage's assurance that you aren't like that. So the people here simply tolerate your presence."

I nodded in comprehension. That made sense. "So why-"

"When I came in and saw you there, so still and unmoving just to comfort her and not disturb her rest, I thought, 'He's someone I don't need to fear. Anyone like that is safe to be around.'"

That wasn't the first time I'd heard such sentiment, so I thought about it for a moment. Eventually I stood up, and moved to the door. Standing in the open doorway I sorrowfully stated, "…I'm not safe." 'Every time I start to believe that, something bad happens to someone I love', these thoughts were ringing in my ears as I left the healer to attend to Lyn.

It was some time before I could find anyone who would even go near me, let alone talk to me. I didn't know where Athos resided, so I needed to ask directions. I was still wary of talking to the dragons, so for a while I steered clear of them. After a time I realised that would only increase my problems, because if anyone was watching me they would immediately notice I was avoiding them; therefore I must be prejudiced, and all I would end up doing is reinforcing the idea that I was a danger.

Plucking up my courage I decided to seek out a dragon. Since they seemed to be everywhere it didn't take me long. It didn't take me a second to spot one just ahead of me; it was running around and seemed to be playing with some small children. The dragon itself seemed small for one of its kind, probably a child itself. Beyond being rude it might be dangerous to refer to the dragon as 'it', but as of yet I don't know its gender; so all I can do is hope it transforms soon. As I waited I noticed its beautiful violet scales shimmering in the sunlight that filled this village, and I found it hard to see what mankind could ever have had against these beautiful intelligent creatures; if this one is anything to go by at least. Maybe the war started because of fear of a possible future threat. It's shameful, but gazing at these dragons it may very well be correct.

Eventually the dragon had finished playing, and seemed a bit tired. It was slouching a little, and its movements weren't nearly as fluid as they had been earlier. It was starting to shift to a human form, so I decided to approach. As I drew closer it completed its transformation, and I saw standing where the scaled creature was mere seconds ago a small pretty young girl; she looked to be no more than about 8 years old, she had wild untamed hair the same beautiful violet color as her dragon scales, very pale skin, bright expressive green eyes, and a strange red mark on her forehead. She was dressed in a thick shirt with a matching orange skirt, a yellow cloak, and a pink undershirt (though I could only tell that through her sleeves).

As I finished taking note of the happy girl's appearance I watched as she skipped towards nothing in particular, laughing all the while. I made sure that as I walked toward her I was noticed by pressing the heel of my boots down on the ground as loudly as possible with every footstep. She suddenly stopped her movements, and then spun around on the spot her arms almost gracefully flinging around with the rest of her body until she was facing me directly, with an even more joyful expression on her face then before. "Hi! Who are you? Are you from outside? Fa wants to know all about outside!"

Stunned at the mass of words just flung at me in the space of a second by this small girl, I gaped; it took a while for my mind to register anything she'd said. And even then it took a while still for me to form any kind of response, with her all the while just standing there expectantly, that infectious joyful expression never leaving her bright cheerful face. "…Err… My name's Andur…" My mind was so muddled at this moment in time that I was double-checking to see if I was right about even that. "…And I am from outside this village. The Archsage brought me here."

"Fa knows! Fa saw you being taken to the healers!" she exclaimed.

"…Then why did you ask?" I enquired, even more befuddled then ever.

"Fa wanted to! To see if you're a nice man! You're a nice man."

Hearing it put so simply I was surprised. I would never have said that or expected to hear it about myself, from anyone. Yet with a child's incontrovertible logic, she thought I was a 'nice man.' I used to believe I wasn't. It took me years to work out what she did in a matter of seconds. Thinking of Lyn, Leila, the healer just moments ago, and now this girl I couldn't help bit think that maybe I'm just a bit dim.

"…People have said as much." I replied, a grin inexorably making its way to my face as I gazed at this exuberant girl.

"You talk funny! Fa likes you! What'dya want to talk to Fa about?"

Once again, the child's words came out like a shot. How can someone say so much in less then a second, it's just too many words coming at me all at once! "…How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" I said, after my quick mind managed to decode what she had spoken.

"Saw you walking to me, so Fa came to you!"

"All right. I wanted to know where the Archsage lives. I've been asked to see him."

"Fa knows where he is! Fa will take you!"

"…Umm… thanks." I said, as I stopped to gaze at her once again. I watched as she began skipping off once more in a direction I could only describe as random. No matter how nice or cute this girl was I thought to myself, it was still rather difficult to talk to a person when they constantly referred to themselves in the third-person. Rather off-putting. Yet she looked as though she knew where she was going. So as I began to follow her lead I couldn't help but doubt she'd taken the most direct route.

I was soon proven correct. All the way there I was bombarded with questions about the outside world; the amount and manner in which she asked clearly showed that she was completely fascinated by it. I knew that she shouldn't go outside. The outside world was just too dangerous for a dragon, especially one as innocent, young and impressionable as she. So I did my best to give answers that didn't encourage her to leave; yet I made sure I still give her enough information so as not to disappoint her and make that happy little smile go away. I never lied, that much is true. But I made sure I put a negative spin on things.

"There! He lives there!" she said, pointing to a door just across from where we were standing.

"All right, thanks." I turned to leave, but a tugging on my sleeve prevented me.

"When you go, can Fa come too?"

Oh dear. I was expecting this, yet I still had hoped she wouldn't ask it of me. "…I'm afraid not Fa."

"_But_ why? Fa _wants_ to see the places you've told Fa about!"

"_Well_ Fa… it's dangerous out there right now. I was in the healers for a reason. Bad people are out there, and people like me are out to get rid of them. Once they're gone, it'll be safe for _you_ to come out."

"But Fa wants to go!"

While I looked calm on the outside, my mind was frantic. I couldn't let her go with me, but neither did I want to hurt her feelings. Suddenly, as I looked down on her sweet yet determined face gazing up at me with her violet eyes wide and shining with hope, an idea struck me. "Tell you what, Fa. When it's safe I'll come back to fetch you. Then we'll explore the world together_I promise,_ how does that sound?"

"We'll go outside?"

"I'll introduce you to many of my friends, and we'll all travel around Elibe; seeing all the sights and wonders the world has to offer together! But, it _may_ be many years before I return; possibly even a few decades." I had to be honest. I really thought that travelling around the continent under more relaxed circumstances would be enjoyable, lots of fun even, as I'd never seen some of the fascinating and wondrous places I've studied and read about yet; and the places I have visited… well my visits have never been under the best of circumstances, to say the least. And I never get to see much before trudging on... But the more I thought about it the more I realized I was right about the decades thing. I had no idea how fast dragons aged. The only thing I was sure of was that Fa probably aged slower; otherwise how could dragons live for so long? A decade to me may only be a year or so to her.

"Okay! Fa will wait for you to come back!" Once again I turned to leave, and once again a tugging on my sleeve prevented me. "You'll play with Fa later, right?" She stated with her usual speed, before I could even completely turn around to face her.

Hearing those words I gave a bright smile as I replied, "Of course. I'll come find you later." Making a happy noise, she went on her way.

For the third time I started for the door Fa indicated. And actually managed to get there this time and rap lightly on the door. "Enter." I did so, and Athos glanced up from one of his desks; it was littered with books, much like Erk's and Canas' always seem to be whenever we stayed at an inn. Not to surprising I suppose; I guess all mages are alike, at least when it comes to their endless fascination with knowledge. "Greetings, Andur."

"You called me here?"

"That I did. Some information has recently come to my attention. But before I get into that," He reached under his desk and pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth. "Here." It was my sword. I suddenly remembered that I cast it away when I had tackled Lyyr.

I took it from his outstretched hands. "Thanks."

"I returned to the mountain, and retrieved it, along with your other possessions that you left there," he said, while motioning to a bag hanging from the inside of the door. "But while I was there, I discovered something."

"The information you referred to earlier?"

Suddenly his gaze fixed on me with a steel that made me realize what had made the man such a legend. "Yes. It was… most troubling. Lyyr… is still alive."

I almost broke down. I _couldn't_ believe that. I'd seen him plunge into the molten lava. I'd heard him burn. I'd heard him _scream_. He should be disintegrated. "…How can he have survived? **No man** could have survived that!"

"As you may have found out when you fought him, he is no longer a man."

"Yes… he wasn't hurt by anything I did. And I threw _everything_ I had at him… all he would do was smile and shake it off though; like it was nothing, like he enjoyed it. But… even _that_ should've killed him! I mean come on; he fell into a pit of _Molten Lava_! Where is he now? Do you know?"

His gaze focused on me; his ancient hypnotic eyes seemingly seeing straight into my soul, and then he stated as calmly as possible, "Is that a desire for revenge I see in your heart? You want to kill him for what he has done?"

"Without question. Yes. Yes I do."

"You will find that to be quite impossible. You see, he's still inside Taliver Mountain, he's still inside that pit of molten lava. And there he will remain, as he is even now… screaming in agony."

My mind stalled completely at that. I was suddenly flooded with an endless amount of questions, but in the end I only asked one. "How is that possible?"

"He said it himself. He was,_ is_ indestructible."

I mulled that over... as I fought Lyyr, I saw his wounds heal over instantly. Is that what was happening even now? "You mean, the moment he hit the lava and his flesh and bones started to burn and melt away, he was, and still is instantly healing and regenerating. And then the process just repeats all over again and his body burns and melts away, then heals, then burns, and so on _forever_?"

"I believe so, yes."

I took a moment to _really_ think about this, and at first I was pleased. But then a sudden horrific thought struck me full in the face, and I immediately spoke it aloud. "_…_I don't know whether I'm glad about that or not. He was,_ is_ one of the most deplorable and truly evil men I've ever had the grave misfortune of encountering, but even _he_ doesn't deserve an eternity of constant agony and never ending pain. He said… that I am capable of the same blood thirst that the Taliver had. I think… _I think_ he was right."

Athos remained silent; he knew he had to let the man speak his mind. He didn't know how he'd react if he had found out that he'd sentenced someone to a literal eternity of burning, _no… melting_ alive.

"In that place," I began. "When I saw Lyn stabbed, I just reacted, and I reacted relentlessly and mercilessly. My only thoughts were of revenge, as bloody and horrible as humanly possible. And… _I _**succeeded**. I gave Lyyr the worst possible fate imaginable. The worst fate any living being could ever be subjected to. I… I… _How _could I have done such a thing?"

"No one, not even I, could have foreseen the outcome of doing such a thing, under _any_ circumstances."

"But **I **should have! **No one** deserves that, not even **him**! Lyyr was right; I am just as bad as the Taliver! **_No, worse!_** No-one's ever inflicted such never ending agony and torment… committed such an act of abject cruelty on another living creature!"

His gaze didn't seem to quite reach mine as he replied "…I have said all I need to. You may leave." His back was turned to me completely. After a few moments of quiet hesitation, thoughts of self-loathing strangling every conscious thought, I departed. Returning to my temporary abode I repeated my arguments to myself in my head… over and over, trying to find any fault; there had to be one, there had to. Lyn and the others… they all saw good in me. They _all_ did. So it had to be there… somewhere. But my actions inside Taliver mountain had brought out the worst in me, and I saw what I _truly was…_ underneath all the layers of civility, morality, and guilt I'd created to mask the truth… to mask what I truly was….

A Monster.

* * *

**Green Blackguard:** Still very dark, this one, wasn't it?  
**Green Paladin:** Don't worry; things will be getting brighter soon!  
**Green Blackguard:** Seems like I'll have no part in the next chapter!  
**Green Paladin:** After all the hurt, after all the pain, comes the next chapter, a chapter of healing. Adrenaline junkies steer clear! Chapter 22: …Before Dawn (Part 1 – A Day in Arcadia), released soon! 


	22. Chapter 22: Before Dawn Part 1

**Green Paladin: **I'm so, so sorry! This one just took a while, and I've been swamped with stuff lately. I still am, but this should sate your appetites for a while. This kind of delay shall _never_ happen again. This I swear. Plus it's all his fault.  
**Green Blackguard: _WHAT!_  
Green Paladin:** No jokes here today, just an intro. I shall not spoil the mood of this chapter. Here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 22: …Before Dawn (Part 1 - A Day in Arcadia)**

* * *

Returning to my temporary abode I repeated my arguments to myself in my head… over and over, trying to find any fault; there had to be one, there had to. Lyn and the others… they all saw good in me. They all did. So it had to be there… somewhere. But my actions inside Taliver Mountain had brought out the worst in me, and I saw what I truly was… underneath all the layers of civility, morality, and guilt I'd created to mask the truth… to mask what I truly was… 

_A Monster._

But… was I really? Was any of this right? I _just_ don't know. I have let my sorrow and self-hatred consume me too many a time. There's only one, I thought to myself. One person who I could tell this all to, and get an honest answer. One person who'd know, and luckily she was safe and sound, right here in Arcadia. As thoughts of Lyn took over my conscious mind and momentarily pushed my morbid thoughts at bay, I left my room and quickly headed for the hospital where Lyn was resting. But as expected, during all of the way there, my worries kept intermittently resurfacing, spoiling my brief moment of happiness and tugging at the fringes of my mind relentlessly. I needed to sort this out, **now**.

I was moving towards the hospital in as rapid a pace as I could, without making it look as though I was running. If I weren't so concerned with how the people here would react, or how they thought of me, I would have been in more of haste.

Passing though the semi-crowded streets quickly, even in my current state, I couldn't help but notice the drastic change with which the majority of the populace regarded me. The people seemed less afraid, still cautious, but as I passed by, they were no longer staring openly, with some even attempting to act nonchalantly as I went by. Maybe I'd made an impression earlier with Fa. Maybe they thought I was all right, that they could trust me. A rare, hopeful thought.

_'I_ can't even trust me,' I thought angrily. 'How is anyone else supposed to?'

I eventually found it, the place of healing. I don't think Lyn's quite ready to leave there yet, but I'm just not sure, even though I was with her earlier. I don't think that she would be well enough to leave quite so soon though. She'd been so close to death back on Taliver Mountain that it really is a miracle that she is as healthy as she is. Suddenly stopping dead in my tracks, I remembered just how fragile a mental state my Lyn was currently in. Last time I saw her, she was in a frightful condition. I couldn't… I just couldn't ask her for help… not right now! After everything that my failure, on top of my mere presence has done to her! No, she needs _me_ to help _her,_ not the other way around. It was that help, that I owed her at least.

I would just have to find some other way of dealing with this mental stumbling block, later.

With some trepidation, I entered the azure structure and moved down its clean, well kept hallways. Retracing the steps I took when following the Archsage, I quickly found myself at the entrance to her current abode. After gently pushing the door open, I stopped and stood there, quietly gazing at her from the half open doorway. Lyn was sitting in bed with her arms folded around her legs, her beautiful green eyes half lidded as she just stared off into nothingness. Slowly and carefully I pushed the door open the rest of the way, though apparently not carefully enough as it made a slight noise, which instantly alerted the sharp-eared Sacaen Sword-mistress to my presence. Not surprisingly, Lyn seemed to recognize me even before she had turned around. As her blank expression turned into a joyous grin as our eyes locked, my worries started to melt away. If my dark thoughts weren't banished by that beautiful smile, the sudden realization that she was having no confusion about who I was finished them off.

Giving a grin of my own, which came so easily I surprised myself, I fully entered the room and said in a sly tone, "I thought you might like some company. It's awfully lonely in these places."

"…I… thank you…" she said softly.

Almost immediately, I walked over and sat beside her on the bed, and gently took her hand in my own. "Lyn… "

Even as I spoke, my hesitation reared its ugly head, but as hard as this would be for her to relive once again, and for me to hear, I knew this must be done. '_It's for the best_,' I reassured myself. If she is to truly heal and get over this, this must be done. With all the trouble I've caused her and after all the demons she has helped me face… still helping me face, helping her face her _own,_ is the very least I can do.

In a stronger yet still gentle tone, I began once again. "Lyn. I heard from Lyyr what he did. He boasted of it when I confronted him in the mountain. I've seen the full extent of… those," I said, pointing to the beginnings of one of her visible scars.

"…I don't want to think about that… _but_ I can't stop…."

"When you first saw me, you didn't believe it was truly me. You were almost… hysterical. What… what happened to you?" Lyn shifted her eyes downwards, making me quickly backtrack. "It must still be very fresh and raw in your memory. You can take your time. You don't have to answer right now if you don't want to."

But it was too late. The pain that the memories suddenly filled her with was palpable. Those eyes that once irradiated such hope, happiness, and a zest for life that people around her would comment on it wherever we went, now only gave off wave after wave of pain, torment, and despair. "…After the… the scarring… I saw you. I saw you there, in the mountain."

'She wasn't awake when I was there. She couldn't have seen me...'

"…You took me away from that place, that place that reeked of blood, and brought me… somewhere else. It was a place of luxury, filled with riches, and I began to wonder where you had gotten all of it… then I realized I couldn't move. I tried to force myself to walk, or do anything… but I couldn't! Then you said something… I couldn't quite hear it… but then… against my will… I…I fell to my knees…"

"**_Stop_**. You don't have to say any more..."

"…All of a sudden, you were in front of me… then…"

"I don't need to hear this."I whispered.

"The words that were said… they were in a language… I couldn't… the very words themselves … every time I tried to focus on even one of them that I thought I understood, all my senses would go hazy… They made me lose control. It was like I was trapped… a stranger in my own body… and they made me do such _depravity_! I couldn't stop; I couldn't do anything. I could only watch as this thing, that I thought to be you, violated me in such painful… and horrible ways! No matter how hard I tried I couldn't even scream, or cry... nothing, I could do nothing!" she bawled, sobbing.

"_Stop!"_ I shouted. _"No more!_"

She had to stop…she was getting more hysterical every second she went on…. I could see it in her eyes… she was unable to stop reliving every second of what had happened. Even as she almost screamed, she continued, "Then, after days of that… you _changed_. Your body seemed to be morphing before my very eyes, and then suddenly you had taken on a completely different shape, and… and that's when I saw _him! _The man with the hair of obsidian! Then as I was wallowing in despair, all the while staring at him, I realized something… It had been him all along. He purposely made himself look like you. He knew I wouldn't be able to resist if he used your face, and he used that to make me break! That bastard used his magic and made me watch as I was raped by the one I loved! He laughed and took pleasure at my horror, and told me that, "he'd enjoyed our time together"! I wanted to _slowly_ wring the life out of him with my **_bare hands_** for what he'd done, to hurt him in every conceivable way for _robbing me of my pride and my dignity!_"

Her words were carefully chosen… she had been thinking of this for a while. Even in the state she's been in since it all happened. I picked up on it easily. Lyn's never been married… yet… and I had long suspected since she was both a chieftain's daughter, and now essentially a princess… why we had never… that _she_ had never…. _But_ she didn't say it… and… "…He took one of the most precious things of all, didn't he? You've never…."

She nodded silently.

Upon hearing that, I was barely was able held back my tears. With all the evil of **_everything_** he had done… I didn't think it was possible for my anger, for my opinion of him to lower… but I was wrong. With all the great many things that Lyyr has stolen… with all the evil acts he has committed against his fellow man, and nature itself, this was the most criminal, evil, and simply malevolent act he had ever done. He even stole her purity from her, her innocence. That could never be returned, and now she would live with the burden that her first real sexual experience… was rape. "Lyyr is… gone. I have dealt with him."

With some hesitation she asked, "…What did you do?"

"I cast him into the fires of the mountain. The dark powers he'd consorted with are now the cause of his unending suffering. He'll never die. He'll just slowly sink into the core of the planet and remain there. Burning away… then reforming, only to burn away again… _forever_."

Her gaze settled on the floor, and it was some time before she spoke again. "…I should be glad. I should be."

Maybe this was my answer, the answer to the questions that seemed to plague me since I learned of Lyyr's fate. "Why aren't you?"

"I'm not like him. No one deserves that. He deserves death for what has done, not this."

"…I feel the same…. but what's done is done. And what I've done..."

"Did you know that's what would happen?"

"…Of course not, but..."

"Then…" she said interrupting me, "there's nothing you can do. You just have to accept it."

I reacted instantly, "Lyn! I cannot! Everything that's happened, from your capture, your deformity, and your… your violation… it was all because of your association to me! Because of everything he did, and what you just told me, I can accept what I did to Lyyr, but I cannot accept those so easily!"

"…You continue to blame yourself? Please… please… just this once… let it go..."

I turned away. I needed to get a hold of myself… and I didn't want her to see me like this, on the brink of collapse... a complete mental breakdown. "I can't. I just can't."

"…Look at me."

I didn't move. I didn't speak. I didn't breathe.

"_Please_" she whispered, "_look_ at me."

With hurt choking my voice I finally spoke, "I… I cannot."

With fear in her tone she spoke again, "_Why can't you look upon me when you say that?_ Do _I_…" her voice cracked, and she was quivering so much that she could barely continue. "Do _I_ repulse you now? _Because… because_ of what's happened!"

Images and thoughts of all the horrors my precious Lyn has been through swirled and played in my brain in a never-ending stream, drowning out everything else. They just wouldn't stop, and at that moment to my horror I realized that I envied Lyyr's fate. I whispered and muttered, my emotions so thick in my voice that they nearly drowned it out. "It was _my fault…**No… **no…_"

"Because of these…?" she whimpered gesturing to her scars.

The images faded from my brain enough for me to focus on Lyn as she gestured to her scars. **_"…No…."_** I whispered. 'She blamed and hated _me!_' The worst part of it was that I deserve it! What happened to her was due to me, and she would be better off without me in her life…

"**_Are you that shallow!_**" Lyn cried furiously, her loud voice finally penetrating my clouded brain.

That stopped me instantly. I kicked myself for losing touch with the world around me and wallowing in self-pity, when I could have been helping Lyn instead of unknowingly hurting her with my actions. I stood and spun around to face her, and responded with a voice overflowing with a strangling sadness, "No! That's… that's not it at all! I… I don't love you any less because of what happened to your body. No amount of scarring could stop anyone from thinking of you as one of the most beautiful woman in the world! I fell in love with _you_. Your heart, your mind, your personality, as well as your beauty… and whatever changes you go through… no matter what they may be! These events… they almost destroyed you. As I saw you there in Taliver Mountain… laying on that alter… blood pooling down around you with that dagger in your chest… knowing that I could do nothing but watch as the life drained out of you… I knew I'd die right along with you. Not physically, but inside… and my conscience with it. I … I lost control. I became a ravenous beast, hungry for blood and death… I … I thought I'd lost you! After all I'd done, I couldn't even save you!"

She looked on in earnest. She really wanted to hear what was on my mind, so I kept going. Not that I could have stopped now. The floodgates were opened and I needed to get this out, like I needed to take to take my next breath.

"I… I had failed! I once promised you that I'd protect you with my life. As I saw you there, seemingly dead, I realized that I'd lost everything. And now… now that I see you here, alive, that doesn't make this fact that I failed you to go away! And never could anything like _that_, like those scars, make me stop loving you! That's… that's just absurd! I mean, even if I did just love you for your body… you're gorgeous." Stopping finally, as my throat was now hoarse, and I panted with some discomfort until I had caught my breath again. Lyn just sat there taking in all I'd said.

She at last gave a response. "You didn't fail me. You came for me, and that was enough. You went back _there_, to the place that's the source of so many of your nightmares… you would never have returned there… but you did… just to save me. You were going to face the entire Taliver just for me. You would have faced what you were… what you did, and what you are now would have won. And it did. You can finally put to rest the past and accept what you did… and move on."

"No Lyn, it didn't. I had to use the me that Lyyr had once seen, buried deep inside me… to defeat him."

"…Mindless rage can defeat no one. Think. Think upon the fight. About what actually happened. _Then_, tell me how you beat him."

I… I decided to listen to her. Thankfully this was made easier because I memorized every last detail of every fight… no matter how insignificant. Starting from the beginning I searched my memories of that night on the mountain. For anything to back up her theory that she was so sure about. I wanted her to be right.

Then it hit me.

_As I hung there staring at the lava, my mind took back control from my rage, and I realized something._

That's when I figured out how I could defeat him. I did it. _I_ did, not my anger, I defeated him with my mind. But, if I had known in that instant what would have happened to him… and I had another way of dealing with him… I would have done things differently. Lyn was right. My anger had accomplished nothing. Only when my mind had wrestled back command of my actions had I had any effect at all. She saw the realization dawn on me from my change in features, and I just sat back down again and embraced her. I wasn't a monster after all. I was just a man who did what he had to do... and like the Archsage said… no one… maybe not even Lyyr himself… could have foreseen the consequences. I was a fool to ever doubt Lyn. Whenever she decides, she can help me… in anything…for she is right. What happened to Lyyr was a mistake, and one that I'd never do knowingly, if I had a choice. Tears began falling from my eyes as I thought of all the things my presence had caused Lyn… and my failure in preventing them… but I would become stronger. I had to. Just like I needed Lyn it was clear now that she needed me just as much. Running away and leaving her alone would kill her just as surely as if I did it myself. This… this would never happen again. I will make sure of it.

We came together and embraced even as we moved to the bed, taking comfort in each other's presence. This time, we cried together. We cried tears of healing. 'This is just for tonight. Tomorrow we move on… for good… and get to work…' we thought in unison. Thoughts of everything that still needed to be done pushed aside and ignored… at least for tonight.

* * *

So much time had passed that it was getting difficult for any of them to keep track of the days as they seemed to both crawl and fly by… but finally something other then endless amounts of sand appeared over the horizon. As Hector gazed intently at the distant vista, he realized that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't really make out more then just a silhouette that stood in clear contrast with the inky blackness that seemed to cover the rest of the night sky. Since tonight was a new moon, seeing anything at all in the blackness that seemed to cover everything all around them in this cold, and lonely desert night was made all the more difficult, but… he could discern a structure ahead. A structure he knew he should have noticed earlier. It was rather prominent and hard to miss… and yet somehow he hadn't seen it before. 'Why? Why did I not notice it before?' he couldn't help but to wonder. 

"We are here," Hawkeye announced, even as his gaze remained affixed to the ominous building in front of them. Unlike some of the others, Hector had never doubted or worried over the idea that they would never arrive, but even still he had reservations…. 'Our enemies get stranger with every succeeding battle… just what could possibly be awaiting us in there? Who was Hawkeye's master? Furthermore, just who was this strange white-haired man who'd suddenly started following them, and seemed to have joined up with their army without any kind of approval, tacit or otherwise from anyone? Then there was the matter of the 'Living Legend,' who supposedly could be found here, of all places.' The Ostian Lord had guessed from his new companion's comments that it had to be true, as excessively cryptic as those comments were. That, along with everything else just served to unnerve him even more. There were just too many questions and not enough answers.

Under Hawkeye's direction, the army advanced, and before long they were able to see the structure clearly for the first time. It was a huge ocean blue stone obelisk that shot up from the ground and seemed to pierce the sky, and yet become one with it at the same time. Gazing at it some more, he estimated that it was at least a hundred feet high. Even with its color, Hector couldn't help but be amazed, astonished even, that he hadn't seen it earlier. Given his experience and skill, and that of his comrades as well, he, or at least someone, should have noticed a huge obelisk that was over 100 feet tall. Something that large shouldn't go unnoticed. Hell, given the flat empty landscape, they should have seen it days ago, especially since they had little to do during the day as they travelled mostly at night to avoid dehydration. In fact he had personally seen everyone among them, himself included, in the past few days gaze off into the horizon at some point, … looking for something, … anything. Gazing at the obelisk intently, he tried to find some reason that would explain why they hadn't seen it until now, and suddenly he saw something. At the base of the obelisk was a crack. The crack was strange though… it seemed to be a perfect straight line that not only shot up from the middle of the base, but seemed to go down underneath them as well. Looking up from the base of the obelisk, he noticed that it rose up almost ten feet exactly. But as they drew even closer, it seemed to widen. With each step it seemed to almost react, while slowly and silently open ever wider. Soon it was obvious to everyone that it in fact was, as the whole side of the huge and towering obelisk was now open, and seemed to beckon for all of them to enter.

Hector looked inside, and immediately saw streets made from the same, ocean blue stone that the obelisk was composed of. A small number of people were walking about these streets, which seemed to be inside the obelisk. They were going about their daily life seemingly oblivious to not only him, but to the entire army that was behind him and at their doorstep… _and_ entrance to their city. 'There was no level above them, the people must live here… and possibly even further underground.' Now… why so many people chose to live in the middle of nowhere… in the desert… under a gigantic stone obelisk… in Missur… was beyond him, and would continue to be beyond him no matter how much he thought about it. So Hector decided to do the only logical thing he could think of: not ask any questions… and try not to think about it.

Hawkeye suddenly walked past him and went inside. Since he seemed to know where he was going Hector decided it would be best if he followed him. As he trailed behind the large desert warrior, he continued to be amazed by the architecture, and the almost lavish majesty that every inch of this place seemed to exude. An entire village of this size hidden in the sands, it was simply amazing. He didn't know if it was magic, but the fact that it had remained hidden from their eyes until they were almost right on top of it. He was almost convinced that they would never have seen it if the inhabitants had wanted it to be so. An astonishing thought to be sure, but one that was becoming more likely with each passing second as the army continued behind Hawkeye.

After travelling down the streets for a good amount of time they came upon a large plaza. As the first to arrive, Hector was greeted by the most unlikely sight he could have imagined. Plain as day, sitting there in the park like area in the middle of the plaza, without a care in the world and playing with a small magenta-haired child was one of the two missing members of their company. Gawking at the sight, he couldn't help but be confused. He had left over a month ago. He had been headed in the opposite direction. He had been atop a wyvern that could travel an ungodly amount of hours during the day at an even more ungodly speed, with little to no rest in between. He shouldn't be here. He couldn't be there. It was just not possible.

On the other hand, a lot of the things he had seen shouldn't have been possible either. This entire city for instance, shouldn't even be here. Bearing that in mind, Hector turned slightly and shouted out to the others, "Look! _Andur_…! Andur is _here_!"

Upon hearing this surprising statement, the rest of the Elite ran as fast as they could to where they saw Hector standing. Treated to the same sight as Hector, they had much the same reaction, only this time en masse, much to the amusement of some of the towns-people. Except for one, as soon as Rebecca arrived, she immediately ran up to him all the while calling out happily, "Andur! Andur! Over here!"

* * *

Hearing my name being called out by a familiar voice I immediately looked up from where I was playing with Fa. Seeing who it was, a wide grin immediately spread across my face even as I laughed merrily and stood up to accept her imminent hug. As she clamped onto me, I almost stumbled due to the speed and force of her running jump. Spinning her around as I hugged her back, I greeted her affectionately, "Hello there Rebecca! It's good to see you too! I take it, you guys have finally arrived here at long last?" 

"We've only just got here… _but_ how did _you_ get here? You took off for Bern on Heath's Wyvern over a month ago!"

"That's a good question," as Eliwood commented suspiciously, from where he seemed to just appear out of thin air directly to my right. "How _did_ you arrive before us?"

Rebecca suddenly remembered Andur's mission and her eyes widened considerably when she realized what his good mood must mean. "Andur! Did you find her?" Even standing off to the side as she was I could feel Florina's gaze instantly fix upon me as soon as this was said. Before I answered, I turned to meet her intense gaze, and as soon as our eyes met, I realized that she must be as worried and scared as I _was_.

Knowing that it would be best to lay her, and possibly some of the others fears to rest immediately, I replied with a quick and direct response. "Yes, I found Lyn. She's here as well."

Noticing my downcast eyes and aura of sadness that had so suddenly overtaken me, Hector hesitantly inquired, "Is… is she well?"

"…No. She's healing though, slowly. I… I didn't get there in time. I got there in time to save her life, but…"

A tug on my leg drew my attention back to Fa, who had seen and heard the entire discussion. "Are you sad?" she asked looking increasingly sad herself. "Can Fa help?" she inquired almost pleadingly.

"I'm all right." I said smiling slightly, and then suddenly brightening up I continued as cheerfully as I could, "Oh yes! Fa, I'll meet with you later. Is that all right? As you can see my friends have finally arrived. I'd like to catch up with them for a little while. I promise to come find you as soon as I'm done."

"You promise. Okay! " I smiled as I watched her dance off to wherever she usually went to have fun. I know this place as well as anyone now, but for some reason I just can't figure out where exactly she goes. She just seems to wonder in random directions all the while skipping, dancing, and twirling about not looking where she is going. Yet the girl still seems to end up exactly wherever and whenever she wants or needs to be. Must be a draconic thing.

"Who was that?" Hector asked me curiously.

"That was Fa. During my time here she's quickly became a good friend. She was the first dragon I befriended in fact," I tossed out casually.

"Oh…hm… _wait_… what? A dragon!"

"Yep. She's a dragon. This is the village of Arcadia, where humans and dragons have always coexisted. This settlement's been here for almost a thousand years."

Eliwood gasped, and his eyes widened and flickered around so much I thought they would fall out of their sockets. "…I couldn't have believed it possible," he said even as he moved around looking every which way.

An unexpected voice suddenly flooded through the plaza. "But it is. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Lyn?" I asked, concern and worry suddenly flooding through me. "Why are you up? You aren't completely healed yet, you should be resting."

I frowned as I gazed at her standing there with a crutch under one arm, to support her still weak movements. She shouldn't even be out of bed yet. She should still be under a healer's direct care. "I discharged myself. I'm fine. I want to see the village."

"Oh, fine. But you should at least take it easy," I said as pleasantly as possible, knowing how hard-headed and prideful my beautiful Sacaen Warrior could be.

"It is good to see you all," she said smiling. "And before you ask, I have no idea how we came to be here."

"I should probably answer that one, you guys." As I was about to launch into an explanation, the subject of said explanation appeared suddenly right before us. His appearance, only just now registering in everyone's minds. Even though he seemed to have been standing there for quite some time.

Hawkeye stepped forward and gave a short bow, and with his head still lowered slightly spoke, "I have brought them as you requested."

With a sweeping gaze, Athos looked upon everyone present before fixing his eyes upon the two Lycian lords. "Welcome, children of Roland."

Hector didn't know what to make of this old man. He seriously hoped Hawkeye's master wasn't as old as he looked, because by the looks of him he was probably a little senile. Maybe deaf and blind as well, come to think of it. It certainly seemed so, since Eliwood was most certainly not directly related to Hector. Although they were blood brothers, neither of their respective fathers were named, nor as far as he knew, ever called Roland. Taking a step toward the old man he spoke in a slow and loud voice, "**We have come from Lycia, old man. Do you understand**?" He hoped he did, or this would be a very tedious conversation.

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked, looking puzzled by Athos' words as well.

"I think I understand," interrupted Eliwood. Looking at the others present, he began.

"Thousands of years ago, man and dragon fought each other on this very continent."

"Yes, after many years mankind won," Lyn elaborated, "and the Dragons fled this world."

"Yes, that's correct." Eliwood continued, "Man against Dragon, … the great war we know as the Scouring. _And_ do you know of the Eight Legends, the great heroes who are alone responsible for man's victory?"

Lyn was insulted. This was common knowledge. The youngest of children all across the land are told the stories of the Scouring! "Yes Eliwood, **_everyone_** **_everywhere_** all heard the stories of the Scouring and the Eight Legends. I was raised in Sacae, so I know mostly of Hanon, the horseman. I know almost as much about Roland. Something I never understood until recently, when I learned who my grandfather was."

Hector decided he should add his own two cents, as it was quickly turning into a two-person brainstorm. Leaving him, and probably the others present, just listening and not participating, much to his annoyance. "Yes, Sacae is Hanon's country. The hero, Roland, founded our country, Lycia. Everyone knows at least, these basic facts."

"And _that's_ why you called us, 'children of Roland', right?" Lyn concluded.

Athos was genuinely surprised, as usually it took longer for people to work out what he meant. This was just further proof that these people individually, and together, were special and would accomplish much united as they were… '_And_ hopefully do a better job then _we_ did once upon a time….' Shaking off the memories of the past and his old friends, he smiled slightly as he spoke, "That is correct, daughter of Hanon and Roland."

"But_ why…_ and just who are you?" Lyn inquired.

Very calmly and casually he proceeded to introduce himself, "I am known as Athos. Most simply call me 'Archsage,' though."

"Athos!" Eliwood exploded incredulously, the same reaction rippling back throughout the entire army, save for Lyn and myself of course. I already knew all this, and knew it to be true. I had reacted similarly when I first heard it, as anyone would.

"It can't be… It just can't be…" I heard multiple people throughout the army murmur… including the two lords.

Lyn however was oblivious. "_Huh_? What? Why?" she asked turning to the two, disbelieving lords.

"Archsage Athos was one of the Eight Legends, as you probably know. So how do you expect us to believe such a claim? I mean if you were _really_ him, old man…" Hector confronted, "you'd have to be _at least_ a thousand years old."

Athos stared deeply into Hector's eyes for a long moment before he finally spoke. "This world we reside on has a near endless number of mysteries, my young Lord. Solve one, and five take its place. Before I knew it…" the Archsage's gaze shifted slightly and those present could almost see the images of the past as they replayed themselves in his intense, almost hypnotic gaze…even as he continued on, "the months, years, decades… they seemed to pass me by like the swiftly flowing rapids of a river, and my work, my work… before I knew it I'd grown distant from my fellow man.…even those left who I considered family…" Intense regret and sadness shined in his eyes as he spoke, "Hunger… It truly knows no bounds."

Lyn seemed receptive to the idea of his identity. "A thousand years… That's a long time," she commented, trying to imagine how a person would live with so many years behind and ahead of them… especially with no one else around to share it with.

Eliwood commented, "Yet thanks to such longevity, we're meeting here today."

Hector finally grasped the situation. "'Living Legend'… Now I see it."

"You're here because you want to stop Nergal, aren't you?" asked Athos, as if he'd been expecting and yet dreading this moment for some time.

"Yes," confirmed Eliwood. "Did you receive word from Marquess Ostia?"

"No…" he answered ominously. "But, I am aware of most things that occur in the continent. However, knowledge alone is not enough for me to prevent disaster before it strikes."

Something clicked in Lyn's mind. A very faint memory tugged at her consciousness… "Nils said something similar to that before. 'With my special power, I can sense danger coming, but I can't do anything to stop it.'"

Athos' weary expression brightened slightly at the mention of Nils. "Nils… one of the children of destiny."

'What exactly does he mean by that?' I thought curiously. 'I already knew Nils was special… and the word 'children' implies his sister, Ninian, as well. Well… there's Nergal and how important they seem to be to him and his plans... Nergal's plans… Yes, they are certainly enough to alter the course of destiny…'

"He's here with us, but something outside caught his attention," Matthew commented. That was odd, the spy usually didn't volunteer any information, but then again… with the way he is able to disappear and reappear anywhere; even here with so many people around he was probably the only one who would have noticed someone as small as Nils slip away while the rest of the army was distracted.

Glancing at Matthew, Athos seemed to give a half frown for the briefest of moments, "…I'm sure something stopped him…"

This statement seemed to really pique Matthew's curiosity. Mine as well actually. What would stop him from entering? Was it the… people? After clearing his throat, Athos spoke again. "Let's talk about Nergal."

'Oh no you don't, Greybeard! You're going to continue _this_ line of thought! It is almost certainly important! You won't distract me!' Glancing around for support I saw the rest of the group already starring at the Sage with rapt attention waiting expectantly for him to speak. 'Urch! Fine! I'll get to the bottom of this later.'

Hector asked with all the subtlety of a rusted warhammer, "How do we stop him?"

"Yes, what can you tell us? What wisdom can you share?" asked Eliwood, with all the graces and etiquette one should expect of a Lycian noble speaking to someone of greater office. I didn't care for that kind of tone myself, it was demeaning in my opinion. You only lowered yourself to subservience. I don't care what people say, that's its only real purpose.

"Hm. Your foe is, like me, no longer… altogether human. It will be difficult to slay him through traditional means. He wields a terrible power. His endless strength stems from an ancient, forbidden magic…." Lyn tensed visibly as those words were spoken. I alone knew why, and that is how it would remain. She and I had both faced someone using the forbidden arts Athos is speaking of, and we'd both suffered greatly. If Nergal had the same power, we would be helpless. She and I both knew that Nergal seemed to be above carnal pleasures, so there was no risk of a repeat incident, but he was still a very dangerous enemy. As we as a group, had already discovered on the Dread Isle.

_With a casual wave of his hand, a small dark sphere flew at me. I tried to duck, but it moved to follow me. It hit, and I couldn't help but scream. It felt like my skin was being shredded, and my head was filled with a stinging._

To him that was the easiest thing in the world. That thing that almost killed me probably would have if he wasn't suddenly distracted by Nils' arrival. That was just a taste of the power of this forbidden magic. But that's what it seemed to be… the power of anguish and death; a power that had been so effectively wielded against Lyn and me recently. Could I face it again? Could she?

"To defeat him, you will need a suitable response."

"Response?" queried the Pherean lord.

"…While he is resting, you must find the power to oppose him."

"Tell us what it is!" Eliwood cried desperately. "We'll do anything!"

Athos warned, "It will be harder than you can imagine. Great trials await you… as does great despair." Second by second, Lyn was trembling more and more. I knew what we were going to face, and I wouldn't let anything like what had transpired on the mountain happen again, to any member of the group. My 'victory,' was proof enough to me that we could win, but Lyn never saw that. She doesn't have that reassurance. "Will you stay the course, children?"

Eliwood immediately responded with a brave face, "Our will remains fixed. This is a road from which we cannot turn back."

Hector blurted, "We've known that all along!"

Athos turned to Lyn. 'No, no, don't make her do this yet. Don't force her into a decision. It's too soon. After all she's been though it would be too-' "We can overcome anything. You'll see. Together, we are strong," she stated forcefully.

I finally realized Lyn had stopped trembling almost as soon as Athos met his gaze with hers. She is a lot stronger then anyone I had ever met, but still… "Lyn… are you sure?" I asked cautiously.

She turned to me and stared through the eyes that had once showed pain but now determination. "I… I must face this. I must if I am to move on."

I couldn't help but smile at Lyn as she spoke. "Then I shall walk this path with you." 'And I shall not falter again,' I added silently.

"…Very well," Athos began. "Let me tell you what you must do."

"Everyone!" called Eliwood, "We'll reconvene here later. Feel free to explore the village and relax."

I knew Lyn was needed here, but I wasn't. Well I kind of was... but I could be filled in later. I have other things to do. I turned to leave, but was halted by something I saw in the crowd, something getting closer. I could only see the top of their head, but it was more than enough. White hair, which was slightly ruffled, blue eyes with a piercing yet somehow also gentle gaze… it could only be one person. I grinned wildly, and I quickly ran to surprise him.

The man I had seen saw a slight commotion ahead, someone barging through the crowds ahead of him. With a slight chuckle he wondered who it could be and why they were in such a hurry.

When people finally realized what I was doing, they made way. Then, standing bare meters away from me was my old mentor, Count Reglay of Etruria, the Mage General. But instead of the warm greeting I expected, I saw an expression of shock; an expression that was quickly replaced by rage.

Oh no.

His eyes burning with unrestrained fury he let out an uncharacteristic roar, "_Traitor!_" and readied a tome. I recognized it at once: an Elfire. I tensed my muscles ready to dodge, but I doubted my evasion skills could stop me from being hit by a mage of both his considerable talent and in depth knowledge of my abilities. Suddenly as I was about to leap to the side, the gap between the Mage General and me filled with members of the Elite.

Kent was the first to speak. "You shall not harm him."

Confusion and uncertainty crept onto he features as Pent stopped his chanting when he finally noticed those defending me. With gritted teeth he asked, "…Why do you defend him? Do you not know what he has _done!_"

Most of those in front of me had a momentary flash of confusion, but then Kent spoke up again. "Some of us do. As do our commanders."

He raised his voice in protest, "And yet you stop me?"

"He is our tactician, and has served a great many other roles as well; from leader and general to counsellor, teacher and guide… and to some, our friend."

I gave a small smile, knowing this had been argued before. The memories of those past occasions were always fresh in my mind, they were what kept me going at times. But still, they trusted me. After all that had happened…

I cried out as an arrow pierced my back.

I pushed back the pain and turned back at the next moment to see what I hadn't counted on and cursed myself on my lack of foresight. Lady Louise was behind me, with another arrow notched and ready to fire. "You will return with us to Etruria, to face trial," she passionlessly stated, as if she was talking to some irredeemable, murderous beast.

The crowd already between Pent and me began to surround me in a ring to counter this new threat, but I cried, "Stop this! Please… let me handle this myself…."

"We will not." That was Heath. 'Why did he…?' With determination he explained, "I may not know what you may have done in the past, but I said it didn't matter." That's right… he did.

Regardless, I weakly continued my protests. I could feel my strength sapping away… "…Please… I will defend myself…." I tried to stand, and eventually I succeeded, beating back the pain of my injury. I addressed Count Reglay neutrally, "So… you know where I went after I left the Institute."

I waited for a response, and he quickly gave one, filled with the bitter rage of a man betrayed. "I heard what you were doing with the talents I helped develop. I trusted you! You committed such atrocities…"

Calmly, hiding my inner reaction, I asked, "So what did you do?"

"It was decreed that should you ever be sighted, you would be captured and returned home, to be punished for your crimes. Now, here we are."

"Yes…" I sighed. I had hoped this wasn't the case. I guess we all have to face our responsibilities someday. "Here we are. And I surrender unconditionally."

"_No!_" came a cry, followed by a large body of the Elite blocking me from the Etrurian nobles once more. In the front were Hector, Eliwood and Lyn. Lyn shouted furiously, "You shall not take him! No matter what you think, what he's done, he's a good man! He's _suffered enough!_"

I couldn't let her get involved. This was a personal dispute, and I knew that Pent was so enraged that he could do anything. "…Lyn. Stand down," I ordered. "Everyone, move away."

"But…" she began, and trailed off, knowing I wanted to do this alone. She could see the hurt in my eyes at seeing my good friend turn on me, and in Pent's opinion, rightly so.

I knew what she'd say and now wasn't the time to be a shield. Not when the weapon was the hand of justice. "…I may have come to terms with the mistakes of the past, it seems Etruria hasn't. Just let me… let me go."

The army obeyed my command, but a select few remained. Sain and Kent, Rebecca, Dart, Lucius, Raven, and Lyn. "We refuse your order." It didn't matter who said it, the meaning was clear. I didn't understand why Dart and Raven were sticking by me, but I knew they must have their reasons.

I stated once again, "You don't need to defend me anymore."

Raven spoke up. "It doesn't matter what you've done before, it's what you do now that matters. Nothing else. From what I've seen of you, you are not deserving of whatever punishment Etruria sees fit to give you." In his mind, he knew of what would happen, he knew the usual sentences in Etruria, and it wouldn't be favourable for Andur. He'd made a point to overhear his conversations as Raymond had worked out that Andur was Etrurian pretty quickly, and wondered why he was away from home, travelling with Lycian lords. On Valor, he overheard a conversation in the healer's tent, and then knew about what Andur had done. But, it didn't matter. Raymond had also done things of which he was not proud. But long ago he realized only that the here and now mattered. A man can change. Something he'd faced upon joining the Elite, and meeting Hector, a completely different man to what he'd expected. He… he hadn't the will to exact his vengeance. But still… the marquess of Ostia destroyed his home. Had destroyed House Cornwell. But he stayed his hand. 'No, now is not the time to go off topic.'

"I stand with my sister," scowled Dart. Wait… Dart! Dart is someone's sister? "'Becca chooses 'er friends wisely."

**_What! _**"Rebecca?"

She didn't look back, her eyes were fixed on Count Reglay. "He is, and I'll explain later."

'Hmmm. Small world, huh?' I thought to myself, temporarily forgetting my current peril.

"Then…" solemnly began the Count, his face hung low, "I must go _through_ you." He snapped to full alertness, readied his Elfire, and began chanting in a low toneless voice, fingers pointed at the small group in front of me.

'No! **Damn it all! NO!**' In desperation, I flung my arms out under their legs, and knocked them down, just as the fire sheet flew from his hand. "No one will be hurt to save me, _not again!_" Then the fire hit. The sheer force of his magic blew me back, and the fire scorched my skin, the agony was near unbearable. I didn't even try to stop myself from crying out, venting my pain as screams. I eventually landed, cracking an arm upon collision with the solid stone ground. The pain of that was nothing compared to the burns.

Athos' voice thundered across the plaza, "**_STOP THIS AT ONCE!_**"

Both Louise and Pent stopped in their tracks, staring dumbfounded at Athos. Pent growled, "Do you protect him as well, Archsage?" 'This man is an insult to Etruria! A creature of evil in the guise of a man! How **_dare_** these people protect him! How is he deserving of such guardians?'

"I do," he retorted, his previous anger already leaving his voice. "If you had seen his actions of late, you would know that he has already paid for his crimes a dozen times over, and he was never knowledgeable of them until it was too late."

I stood, ignoring the cries of my torched body to stop moving and added with venom in my speech, "I have done all I can to make up for my lack of observance and the death that resulted from it, but it's not _enough_ for you! You would see me executed?" Pent's furious gaze was then met with many others from the army, and I continued. "Yes, I know that would be my fate if I returned home. What good am I to those I command now, dead? What good would I be to Elibe? What we're facing would destroy everything if we don't act. And without their tactician, how far do you think they'll get?"

Instantly he responded, "I could lead them."

"Look at them." He did so, saw their faces marked with a cold hatred, and soon a realization dawned on him. "You see they wouldn't follow you. I know you. You aren't a vengeful man. Just… let this go. Let it go," I coaxed.

He looked back to me with determination in his eyes, but then they faltered. "…Louise, stand down." She grudgingly laid her bow down, and then Athos addressed everyone now that the crisis was over.

"I shall need to speak with you," he said, indicating the lords, the Count and the Countess. "The rest of you may wander freely." It took a long while, but eventually the crowd dispersed, looking warily at the Mage General. I couldn't blame them. It wasn't a good way for them to get acquainted with him. He was a good man really. I walked away, and decided that a brisk walk around the city would do me good. I needed to think over recent events. 'But first… a trip to the hospital…' I thought as, using my scabbard as a walking stick, I limped away.

* * *

She looked around the bustling street once again, still in disbelief. How could a place such as this exist? In Missur, buried under the sands, a city as alive as this one shouldn't be! Yet it was. Rebecca strolled through the marketplace, as those of their various trades distributed their goods to the populace. Currency meant nothing here, as there was nothing to trade, due to their isolation from the rest of Elibe. They just did their jobs to benefit the rest of their society. 

A good ideology, but one that would never work in the world she came from.

Still flinching at the sight of the dragons as they went about their daily business, she decided she needed to stop for a while. With her careful eyes she glanced around the area to see if there were any places to sit, and she eventually saw on her travels a number of benches, and one was already partly occupied. Upon closer inspection she saw the man sitting there to be the tactician.

I noticed her standing there soon enough. 'My time alone is at its end for now, I guess.'

"Are you all right?" she asked from afar, remembering his recent injuries.

"If you mean physically…" I replied, "…Yes. I've had some clerical healing. It's all aches and itches now."

_With a jerk the arrow came loose, and a gout of blood with it. Biting hard on the stick wedged in my mouth to muffle my screams, I cursed this so-called 'healer' as they set to work with their magic._

"You can sit if you like," I offered, with a half-hearted smile. I wasn't really in a cheerful mood. She did so, and her look of curiosity obviously had a question behind it. I could guess what it was, but it would be rude to force the issue.

"…What happened?" she tentatively asked.

I had guessed correctly. _It was_ the most likely question, and _also_ the most difficult to answer. "I went to save her, and I did so."

"But that should make you pleased!" she thought aloud. "You have such a dark look about you…"

She had to dredge up those memories, didn't she? With a barely contained grief I began, "She… That _thing,_ took her to Taliver Mountain…" addressing the creature with such contempt it was plain to see for any passer-by.

Her eyes widened as a realization dawned on her.

"…A place I would have never wished to return to."

"So that's where you went… I can see why you are so saddened." She waited, hoping he would begin to elaborate so she wouldn't have to ask. When he didn't, she accepted that she'd have to. "What happened to her?"

"I would betray her trust if I were to tell you. Some of it is obvious by simply looking at her current condition."

"What happened to the Taliver?"

Slowly, and resignedly, I sighed. "…Dead. They're all dead."

Taken aback by my revelation, she stammered, "Y-You d-didn't…" Thoughts were racing through her head. Was her friend capable of genocide? If pushed so far… what horrors might he have witnessed?

Noticing her expression, he moved a hand to her face, as he said, "No, no, I didn't kill them. If I did that… I'd be lowering myself to their level." I moved my arms back to my lap as tears began to form. "But… even so… why… why do I weep for them? Why do I cry for monsters?"

"…Because you're human."

I looked to her, and saw a smile on her face, something I hadn't seen in months. "What?"

She looked upward as she said, "You hate death, even death to those most deserving of it. Few people are capable of that. It makes you better than most, if you can grieve for murderers."

I voiced my immediate thoughts. "It still doesn't seem right though."

"Yet you still cry," she concluded, with noticeable satisfaction.

I smiled again, and this time my heart was fully in it. In a sudden fit of energy, I lifted myself off the bench, dragging my archer friend up with me. "I saw earlier you seemed a bit lost. How would you like me to show you around Arcadia?"

She beamed. "So you're back to your old self again. That wasn't hard, was it?"

"No, not really. I'd already had a think about what happened on the mountain, and all I need now is time. Time is best spent in the company of friends, don't you think?"

With her usual grin she replied, "Certainly."

As I began the tour I said with glee, "Time spent with friends is the time when you see the best parts of life, and of yourself. It reminds you why you keep going. It's why that kind of time is the most sought after." But an explanation was in order. "So… Dart's your brother?"

Sheepishly she answered, "Ah. Yes, he is."

"How did you learn that? Most importantly, how is it possible?"

"He said Fargus found him five years ago, bleeding at the port in Badon. He'd lost his memory, and so had no idea who he was. But he was indebted to the captain, so he joined the crew."

"Okay, I understand that. How does this relate to him being your brother?"

"I'm getting to that!" she falsely chided. "Well, about five years ago, my brother Dan and Wil left our village-"

"Wait… Wil? Wil? The archer from the Legion who just won't shut up, ever?"

"Yes, we were childhood friends. Can I continue now?"

"Go right ahead," I replied, with a hint in my tone that showed my smug belief that I was in complete control of the conversation.

"Neither of the two returned. I thought they'd both died." I knew that this was digging up old feelings best left untouched, but I didn't voice my opinions. It looked like she needed to talk it over. "I heard from Wil that he met you three years ago, during the Caelin inheritance dispute, and then enlisted in the Caelin knights. I'd also heard from him that he'd sent Dan back home."

"But Dan never returned," I deduced.

"No. After hearing both Dart and Wil's stories, it didn't take long for me to figure out the connection. To be honest, the only thing that stopped me thinking that Dart was Dan in the first place, was that Dart was a pirate! They looked so alike…"

"How did you make sure?" I sceptically commented. "All the evidence so far is circumstantial."

She'd had the same reservations, and she took a long time to think about it before she finally worked out the answer to her own doubts. She explained, "Dan was gored by a stag when he was younger, and he'd gotten a scar from it. I asked, and Dart has the _exact_ same scar."

"Now that's a bit better," I commented. "He may have a scar in that area as well, as piracy is a dangerous profession, but still… the exact, same scar? You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then congratulations!" I exclaimed. "You've been reunited with those you care about. Now before this gets any more emotional," I added, seeing the joyful tears begin to form at the corners of Rebecca's eyes, "Let's continue the tour." I led her off, and began discussing once more.

* * *

Eliwood, over time, had seen many facets of the man known as Pent on the last few days. In the battle where they first met, he saw a powerful mage, much stronger than any other he'd ever seen. 

In the Magic Seal's trap, he'd seen a man of many talents. A resourceful fellow who had saved their lives with no regard for his own, and expecting no reward.

When they had entered Arcadia, he saw a man wounded, betrayed by the tactician's past actions, and he'd mentioned something about having previously giving Andur his skills. Maybe he was a tutor of Andur's? If so, then Pent must also be a phenomenally intelligent man, but not the most understanding, given his reaction to Andur.

Now, as he talked with the Archsage, Eliwood saw another side of Pent. He was a careful speaker, his comments were all clever and insightful, but he had a pleasant rather than a standoffish manner. He was very different to earlier, where he lashed out at the injured tactician. Eliwood's own doubts about Andur hadn't quelled, but he would never act against him. That would help nothing. Even though he didn't like it, Andur was needed. But if his fears were unfounded, then all would be well.

A nudge from Hector brought Eliwood back to reality. Hector whispered, "Are you all right? You blanked out for a while there."

With the same volume Eliwood replied, "I was lost in thought. Pay it no mind."

As he could now hear again, Eliwood listened intently, hoping to catch up on what he missed. Pent said, "Forgive the late introductions," letting his gaze rest on the lords. "I am Pent, Count Reglay of Etruria." _That_ set off an alarm in Eliwood's head. Now he remembered where he'd heard that name before! Motioning with his hand toward the woman beside him he continued, "This is Louise, my wife."

Eliwood gasped, "Count Reglay? You're Count Reglay?"

Lyn had no idea what to think. She'd never heard of this, Count Reglay, but from her friend's tone it would seem that she probably should learn. "Who? Is he someone special?"

"Yes," Hector confirmed. "He hails from the most noble house in Etruria. He's known as the Magic General." Addressing the Count he asked, "What has brought you to this place?"

Then it clicked in Lyn's head. 'Back in Badon, Andur mentioned a Count Reglay, also known as the Mage General. Andur said he was his mentor. So this man taught Andur how to be a tactician?'

Athos interrupted her thoughts as he answered Hector's query. "Bern's successor will soon have his coming-of-age ceremony. Pent and Louise are to attend as representatives of Etruria. Pent claimed that there was time to search the desert for a magic artefact said to have been lost in the sands here long ago."

Pent interjected, "You arrived shortly after we did. Perhaps something was guiding you. Bowing to the dictates of fate, my wife and I would like to join you if we may."

Eliwood's eyes boggled at the suggestion of having such a noteworthy couple and skilled force amongst their ranks. The army was growing, and its power grew exponentially.

Noticing the other lords' lack of response, Lyn replied simply, "Well, of course. That's fine, right Eliwood?" Seeing him half-nod in reply, she continued. "Will you send word of your mission to your countrymen?" She was still distrustful of the man, even though he seemed a kind enough sort. His previous actions had not endeared him to her in any conceivable way. She would have to keep a close eye on him.

Pent smiled, "There's no reason to, and if we did, who would believe us?" He thought, 'I may have to report my sighting of the traitor… no, I shall merely watch over him for any misdeeds. If he shows his true face while we travel, I would have to kill him.' "Besides, it is not unusual for us to remain absent for long periods. I doubt anyone would be surprised by our absence. Right, my dear?" he asked to Louise.

She laughed, "You're right, my love."

Eliwood had to comment, and he couldn't stop it, even though he may get a beating later. "Not unlike a certain young noble we've heard of…"

Hector loomed menacingly over the now terrified Eliwood was he huffed, "That's great! Thanks a lot!"

To return the situation to normal, and to prevent another scuffle between the pair, Eliwood regained his composure and gave hard looks to all those who were still guffawing at his peril. "_In any event_, we welcome you with all our hearts." He still didn't quite know what to think of the Count, but he trusted him well enough, despite his actions.

Pent nodded as he said, "Thank you."

Athos interrupted, "…There is not much time. I'll send you to Lycia." He called, "Hawkeye! Gather everyone here in this plaza!"

"No need!" an unexpected voice chimed. I had arrived, bringing most of the army with me. "I started a tour, and it just… grew. It beat Matthew's paid tours anyway, as mine were free, and I wasn't selling fraudulent, inaccurate maps."

Matthew wisely hid when Hector stared with a boiling fury. He hoped Hector wouldn't notice him behind the huge desert man.

"Understood. I shall find the rest."

"Oh, also, find Fa, will you?" I asked. "I wouldn't like to leave without saying farewell." Hawkeye nodded, and left.

Matthew, having lost his cover, dived for the nearest pillar to prevent Hector beating the crap out of him. Again.

Athos pointed to me with his wrinkled digits and motioned for me to come closer, which I then did. Noticing Pent's scowl toward me, I decided to ignore it for now. It tore me up inside that he thought of me as I once had, but it was not unexpected. "Andur, fate blows a strange wind in your direction. Much rides on our shoulders and in your abilities. I want you to take this." Holding out a gold chain with three tear-shaped azure jewels, I took them as he wished. Answering my inner thoughts he explained, "These are Afa's Drops. They enhance natural abilities, skills with which one was born. Give these to whoever you feel would benefit the most." He warned, "Do not waste its powers holding on to it. _Use them_."

I bowed to his wisdom, and made my way to the troops who I had not seen in what seemed so very long. I had been though hell and back, and now I was once again among comrades. I was about to begin chatting to them as I used to when Hawkeye announced, "Everyone is here."

"Thank you," acknowledged Athos. "Eliwood, your territory is the closest to Bern, is it not?"

"Yes." Eliwood corroborated, "The border lies in the mountains."

"Very good. Now envision a nice, wide place in Pherae…" Eliwood closed his eyes, and one popped into his head. Outside Castle Pherae, there was a courtyard. It was a large place, and at times very tranquil, so it was definitely nice, although he knew the Archsage really didn't need him to be that specific to his instructions. "Next, think of a person you might meet there."

"As you say." The Pheraen lord thought, and immediately his mind was flooded with visions of his mother. She would have heard of his father's death by now, and he could only guess as to how she was feeling right now. He hoped she was all right….

"Now, children of Roland, it is time to say farewell."

"Wait!" cried a voice, and Fa ran to me, then clutched onto my legs, almost causing me to topple over. "Are you leaving now? Fa will want you to come back soon! Say you will!" She looked up with entreating eyes, so how could I refuse that look?

"Fa," I kindly replied, "Of course I will. I said I would, didn't I? Goodbye for now."

She unclasped herself from me, and moved to beside the Archsage. Cheerfully she shouted, "Fa will go play now! See you soon!" She waved, and skipped away.

"Does she change her moods like that often?" asked Lyn.

"Most of the time, she is as happy as you saw her just now. It just doesn't seem to be in her nature to be otherwise," I swiftly answered.

"You must reach the Shrine of Seals," boomed Athos. "There, your destinies' doors will open wide before you." But… why was he looking directly at me when he said that?

I never got to ask as a glowing aura came from the floor, and I looked to see a massive transport circle, enveloping the whole army, those awake or unconscious, with Eliwood at it's centre. Then all was black, and unbearably cold.

Then I felt that I was everywhere at once.

Just for a split second, I could see everything across the world. Feel and touch everything. All my senses witnessed all that there could possibly be, and then it was gone, along with the memory of it. All I could remember was that it happened. Then with no warning at all, the icy darkness was replaced by a place of warmth, a garden with some of the most colourful flowers and brightest sun than I'd seen in ages. We were in the centre of it. A castle to the west overlooked the garden, just a short distance away.

Beside me I heard a familiar snort, and turned to a huge Wyvern casting a massive shadow on the garden. I smiled, knowing the Archsage had his hand in it. All this time I'd been preoccupied with other matters, I'd forgotten about him. I could certainly see Heath was glad to see Hyperion, as he bounded toward his faithful companion, with… Florina? What had happened in my absence? Well, good for her.

In front of us was Eliwood, and he was speaking to a purple-haired woman, obviously of noble descent. I caught the word 'Mother.' 'So she is Eliwood's mother? Then we are in Pherae! In fact, the castle nearby must be Castle Pherae!'

Then, my special words-that-benefit-me sense was tingling. I quickly joined Eliwood, Hector and Lyn in the conversation. I heard from Eliwood's mother, "Come… Let us make everyone comfortable. You all look in need of a rest."

Eliwood was adamant, "I'm sorry, mother. We must hurry onward…"

"I know that!" she pleaded, "But for one night… here in the castle… Eliwood…" She looked so sad. Maybe…maybe she just wanted to spend time with her son, who'd been gone for over a year now. After the loss of her husband, it is understandable for her to reach out to those she loves.

"Mother…."

Hector persuaded, "One night is not going to hurt us. Who knows when we'll be back this way?"

Lyn leaned on her crutch heavily as she said in a tired voice, "Yes, let's do it. I am so exhausted…"

Quickly I butted in, "Eliwood, we should stay and rest until our wounded are healed properly. And I _order_ that we have a good time."

He gave a chuckle and gladly he said, "Hector, Lyn, Andur… thank you."

We set about moving in to the castle for a while, and the injured were moved to a nearby temple of Elimine. The day was mostly spent moving the supplies inside and getting settled in, as it was doubtful that were would be moving for at least a few days. It depended on how good the healers at the temple were.

It was the night in which things would start happening.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** More to come soon!  
**Green Blackguard:** With hyperparrots.**  
Green Paladin:** …What?**  
Green Blackguard:** (Damn… he suspects!) Fly my pretties! FLY!  
**Green Paladin:** Additional Credits go to Wanchoo, JPElles, and DasNewfie! Thanks for helping me out!  



	23. Chapter 23: Before Dawn Part 2

**Green Blackguard:** GP's off doing some secret work, so I'm here. I've been made a promise of Jaffa Cakes if I behave so… I will. Grrr… Here's the chapter. fiddles with shock collar Arrrgghhh!!! frazzle He did leave a note though…

"_I must warn you… no complaining about anything until after the end of the chapter and the notes at the end! (And no sneaky reading the notes beforehand, neither! It would spoil the plot of the chapter.)"_

**Green Blackguard:** Hrrm… Makes no sense to me… Oh! On a new note, this chapter means the story has now exceeded 100,000 words! It's now **EPIC**!

* * *

**Chapter 23: …Before Dawn (Part 2 – A Night in Pherae)**

* * *

_The sky turned black with soot and dust, the rivers set aflame, and all the life of the world seemed to wither and die. A shadow danced in front of my vision, and I tried to follow it. Tracking it through the scarred and burnt woodland, I came to a small encampment in a glade where all the plant life had long died, but was seemingly untouched by whatever fire had ravaged this place. Ahead in the camp I saw a glint of shining steel…_

I couldn't sleep. I was alone in my temporary room, and I listened to the sounds of the night. So far from the wild, it was very quiet. It was a room for two, but I had insisted that Lyn stay in the temple, as she still needed to heal before we left.

I tried to fall asleep, but for some reason, I couldn't. It was just too damned quiet.

Dressing quickly, I left to have a wander before trying again. Maybe I'd tire myself out.

Walking around the freezing cold, empty corridors of the castle, I eventually came across one that was not so empty. Eliwood was leaning against a wall, his arms resting on a window frame. The open window was letting the chilling air rush around the passageway, and it just made things even colder. I shivered, and my teeth began to chatter. This drew the attention of the seemingly unfazed lordling. "Hello, Andur. So you're still awake."

"So are you, evidently," I pointed out, kicking myself at the obviousness of my statement.

Thoughtfully he queried, "Andur, do you know Bern well?"

That was unexpected. "Where did that come from all of a sudden? Well, I don't know it that well, but I do have a good knowledge of the mountains surrounding it. I had to, if I were to traverse them as I used to do on a regular basis. But the country itself, I know little about. I'd always intended to go there someday, I just haven't yet."

Puzzled, Eliwood said, "We're about to."

"Yes, but a covert mission is very different from what I had in mind."

"Unfortunately my only knowledge of Bern is from what I've heard at the court," he admitted.

"All probably exaggerated and held in a negative light toward Bern, I'd expect," I harshly commented.

"Probably so. With that in mind, as well as your travels, I'm certain you know more than I. By the way, I had guessed from Lord Pent and Lady Louise's words in Arcadia that you were from Etruria, is that so?"

"Yes, that is the land of my birth."

With curiosity he asked, "Not your 'homeland'?"

"Etruria is not my home, even though I lived there for the majority of my life."

"Why is that?" I remained silent, unable to come up with the words needed to explain. When he saw it was futile to ask, Eliwood decided this was a time to try and get to know the man he knew as Andur better. He needed to allay his fears, or solidify them. "Before you met Lyndis in Sacae, before the Taliver, where were you?"

I looked to him, and I wished he wouldn't ask me. Even before the Taliver, there were things I didn't want to discuss. Nothing as awful as my service to those murderers, but still things I'd prefer to keep to myself.

"If it's difficult to speak about, you needn't worry. It's just that we've been together so long… and I really know almost nothing about you. If you don't mind… won't you tell me about you and your life?"

I looked away, adrift in thought. It was fair of him to ask, I'll admit it. But what could I say… "All right, I'll tell you something. I'll tell you a truly golden nugget of information about me. _As long as you don't tell it to Lyn_," I stressed. He quickly nodded, almost eagerly. "I'll tell you a tale… of first love."

* * *

_It began in the capitol city of Etruria, ten years ago…_

I was about fifteen, still a student in a public school, and I had been fairly successful. My family had little money, so I was stuck with free education. Now I _know_ that still sounds extravagant, as there is no public schooling outside of Etruria except for the mercenary training camps in Ilia, but those are rather focused.

I was a good student, or so I like to think, and I was especially good at historical studies. I always absorbed all of the information available in the lessons, and poured over books in my spare time. I found the past to be invigorating, to know of what has gone before so we don't repeat the mistakes of the past. Some of the past treaties were interesting, and I remember finding an interesting error in an old trade agreement between Ilia and Bern, in which it was a trade of crops for a single mission for Ilia's mercenaries. But as written, if you took what was written precisely, it actually conceded all of Bern's crops _ever_ to Ilia for that one mission. A shame Ilia's historians never picked up on it. They'd have so much food that no one would starve and they could trade leftover food _back_ to Bern for a profit, and eventually re-establish Ilia as a powerful nation. I probably should tell them.

…But I'm rambling.

I was on one of my breaks, when a man in formal clothing approached me. I didn't know what kind but…

I've started a little ahead. Excuse me.

In the history lesson previously, my class tutor asked us, "What did the Marquess of Worde do when the Bern army attacked his right flank?" The question was on the battle at Castle Worde in the war between the two nations, a few hundred years back. It was a simple trade dispute, if you remember. Worde hadn't delivered a supply of grain to Bern due to a plague that killed off all the crops. Most people would just talk it over but Bern saw it as an insult to the nation, not bothering to investigate the reasons behind the missing delivery. Anyway, back to the story.

Understand this, I knew the answer. The Marquess withdrew his army, believing that as soon as his army of smaller number was outflanked, they were done for unless they got out right away. They were all slaughtered anyway. I answered, but added, "But he should never have done that! If he'd gone over with the cavaliers he'd kept hidden nearby he could have attacked the flanking Bern forces from two fronts! And where he'd placed his archers in his formations left them at terrible risk from-" I was silenced by my tutor, who was eyeing a man in the back row who was apparently observing the lesson. I hadn't noticed him until then. From her gaze I guessed he was important. I wisely shut my mouth.

Anyway, back to where I was.

The man approaching me then was the same man from before, in the lesson. He was walking with a strange gait I hadn't seen before, which I would later learn was the walk of a devoted military man. He was fairly well built, and stood at an intimidating height. He had a large handlebar moustache, and longish black hair with lashes of grey, falling to just at neck level. My small circle of friends scattered upon seeing him, probably thinking I was in some kind of trouble again.

* * *

"Again?" probed Eliwood. 

"Erm… I had a few brushes with the law back then, nothing to be concerned about…" I rushed out, avoiding the question. "Shall I continue?"

He gave a curt nod.

* * *

Thank you. 

I was naturally cautious of this person, as I had no business with anyone of any real significance. He halted in front of me as I sat on the steps in front of the main building, and to my surprise, he bent down to my level. "Hello," I greeted. I wasn't sure what to make of this man. He looked like he was nice.

"Hello, young man." So far, he spoke with a pleasant voice, yet it was firm and authoritative at the same time. "I saw you in your history class, and I was impressed."

"Really?" I was ecstatic at that revelation. "The tutors had always told me that I was just disruptive! But I _know_ I was right!"

He smiled from under his moustache and said with mild amusement, "Well, I have a question for you."

"Hm?" I wondered where this was heading.

In a very casual tone he asked, "Would you like to study somewhere else? Somewhere with people whose minds work like yours?"

With a voice brimming with hope I burst out, "Like me?"

"People who think differently, more intuitively, more reactively. People who are just… natural at the things you are."

"You mean… history and stuff?" I asked, not quite comprehending.

"I mean, battles. Strategies of war. I ask you, would you like to serve your country?"

I was so astonished that not only did my eyes grow abnormally wide; they almost fell out of their sockets.

* * *

"I assume it was rare that anything like this happened?" probed Eliwood. 

Casually I tossed out, "Well, yes. It was almost unheard of for anyone my age to be asked to go into training as a battle tactician. I can't remember… was it you or Hector…? Regardless, a year or so back one of you two mentioned that all their tacticians were, 'crusty' old men. Well, there's a reason for that. Most aren't accepted into the Tactician's Institute until they're at least thirty, and even then, it takes them about ten years at least to finish their studies."

* * *

However, I later learned I was a special case. I learned from the man (whose name I found out to be Lieutenant Colonel Provis) that my tutors had noticed my unique perspective on history, but instead of becoming irritated by it as I had always thought, they were astounded and informed the Institute, who in turn sent Provis to evaluate me. 

He'd been watching me for months secretly, and I'd apparently passed.

I was informed that I had three months before the new group of students would start their studying, and I had that long to depart for its location. It was free to go there, so I didn't have to worry about pressuring my family financially. I opted to finish my last year in public education; I felt it was important still, even though my future was, hah, '_assured_'. Well, I passed spectacularly, and had to move fast to get to the Institute in time. My parents were pleased for me, and I said my farewells, but they were always free to visit.

Soon I stood before the Institute. It was a large place, nothing special. It was however, right at the edge of the border between Etruria and Lycia. Now even though our two nations were and still are allies, it baffles me that an establishment of such importance was built there, as it could easily be the first thing destroyed in a war between Etruria and Lycia. Now I know that won't really happen, but I was more paranoid then than I am now.

* * *

"That… is saying a lot." 

"Oh, shut up Eliwood."

* * *

Before more insults fly, I'll continue. The place was pleasant to look at, a marble structure with many columns and steps sitting atop a hill, overlooking the vast grassland that divided our countries. There always was a silent and gentle wind blowing through, and whenever it rained, there was always this curious fresh scent afterward. You should know that I'd never been outside the capitol before then. I'd lived a very sheltered life. 

I was amazed looking at what I'd only read about. To be honest, I preferred it to home. It helped that my home at the Institute was a luxury suite. Only the best for the future military masterminds of Etruria!

Well, it was at the initial gathering of the new year of students that the first step toward what I am now, began.

I was ignoring everything the dean was saying, it wasn't really important. I looked around the hall, saw all my fellow students, all of the at least twenty years older than me… except one.

When glancing around I saw just for a second, a glimpse of unwrinkled skin. I backtracked, and checked again. I was right. I centred in on it, and what I saw became the focus of my thoughts for the rest of that meeting. I had seen someone else around my own age there, and that someone was a girl. She was about… five and a half-foot tall, short golden-brown hair, and a face that anyone could stare at for hours.

My gaze lingered there, so shocked was I, that there was another person of my age here; I was under the impression that I was one of the very few my age ever to study at this place. I was worried about being a loner; maybe I could get to know her. I needed company, and I felt, and still do feel that I am at my best when working with others I can talk to. So I had to find a way to talk to her after the gathering.

* * *

I suddenly yawned, interrupting myself to my own annoyance. 

"You're tired. I shall not detain you," Eliwood conceded.

"Oh no," I responded, "I can continue, I want to."

* * *

Right… where was I? 

Ah yes.

I kept an eye on this girl during the gathering, and I was barely able to keep up with what was going on. As the mass of fellow students began to disperse, I had to be very careful not to lose sight of her. I did a few times, but thankfully my sight was a sharp then as it is now. Eventually the crowd vanished, and I followed her for a while. I tried to keep myself out of her sight, so I could see where she lived. Irritatingly, she didn't go there first, no. First, she went to the communal dining area, in a massive garden terrace. From afar, I noticed that she sat around no one, and talked to no one. I got some food myself, and remarked that the cook could use some practice. I decided that I might get a job there, if my studies would allow time for it.

She left a little after I finished my meal, and I pursued her once again. I followed her though the gardens, and was led outside the institute. It was toward the small hamlet where all the students lived, as I had hoped. She stopped in front of a small stone house, only a couple of rooms inside, but apparently all hers. It was much like my own abode there, but a little bigger. Making a mental note of the location, I tried to find my way to my own house. It was thankfully only a little way down the road. That night, I wasn't worried about my first day of training, nor the fact that the course involved self-defence lessons (I was a weakling back then). I was worried about what I would say to her that next day, as I felt that I desperately needed a friend there.

The next day, I realized with considerable glee that I'd awoken just when I wanted to. I set myself up for the day, but neglected to keep my hair in good condition for the first time ever… don't laugh. I didn't realize until later when people thought me a bit scruffy. First impressions are the most important, and certainly I didn't impress. However, as soon as I sat in the huge lecture theatre, waiting with parchment, inkpot and pen in hand, I was approached by the very same person I'd wanted to meet. She calmly took the seat beside me and remained completely silent as she put her own note-taking apparatus on the desk. We on the back row, and everyone else had taken rows further forward. Few students there had eyesight as good as a 15 year old.

So there we were.

Alone.

This was perfect; no one would notice if I started talking to her, we were far too away to be seen or heard. I started to speak…

Only to be interrupted by her. "Why were you following me yesterday?"

"…" I was halted by her words. She knew? Her voice wasn't angered, just curious. Regardless, my mind was rapidly trying to construct a response. "I…um… Well I just… uhh… needed to."

With a thin smile she asked, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well… you see… I wanted to know where you lived."

"So you followed me to my house?" she asked in disbelief.

I admitted with shame, "Ah… yes."

"You could have asked. And I would have told you."

Honestly, that thought had not occurred. And I said so.

She fought to swallow a laugh. "You know, I think I like you," she stated kindly. "The name's Amara."

"I'm Andur." I immediately tried to get back to work, thinking that this was a good first step to friendship, but she wouldn't have it. She poked me.

I ignored it, thinking she'd stop.

Hah. I didn't know women very well back then.

She poked again. I ignored her.

Again. I twitched slightly.

Then a stream of pokes jabbed at my side, and I had to give in. "What?" I asked, almost whining.

"Don't ignore me! It's rude you know."

"Oh really?" I replied with a veiled disinterest.

"Yes, it is! And we started off so well!"

"Wait… what?"

"You followed me home! That's _always_ a good start," she smirked.

Trying desperately to remain on topic I stated, "We came here to work, you know? Work? It's that thing you do sometimes to learn stuff."

"Oh, you're such a bore," she moaned. She did know I was right, given that she started to pay attention to the lecturer.

After the lecture, she poked me again as we left. I spun round and asked with some exasperation, "What? What is it?"

"And after all that time, you finally ask!" she cried out triumphantly. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch. I mean, you're easier to approach than those old crusty guys," she said, pointing to the others pouring out the theatre behind us. "I need a friend here."

"You… you read my mind."

* * *

"So that's how it began?" 

"Yep. That's how it started. We just had our routine, we'd always be at that back row by ourselves, and then we'd eat together, talk about things, and then go our separate ways for the rest of the day. It remained the same for months, and I didn't mind that; it meant I wasn't alone. I had someone I could go to for help, or advice, or if I just needed company. But after those first few months…"

* * *

We were in another of our lectures, and as usual we talked about irrelevant things for the first few minutes then got down to actually working. After about three quarters of the way through I heard a pained sigh. I looked to its source and saw Amara struggling with something. Her writing was erratic (well, more than usual), and she had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"What?" she recoiled, and regained her composure. "Well… nothing's up, nothing at all!"

"You know, I don't believe you at all," I said matter-of-factly.

She chuckled nervously, but I didn't let up. "You're having trouble aren't you?"

"…Yes."

I grinned as I said, "Well, since we're such good friends, I'll help you."

"Oh?" she perked up.

"On _one_ condition."

"What's that?"

My grin turned devilish as I elaborated, "You'll be my partner in self-defence lessons."

With a raised eyebrow she gave that some thought. After a few, very fulfilling moments she replied, "…Deal."

* * *

She followed me for the rest of the day, as usual. But this time, before the end of the day was the self-defence lessons. This is where we would usually part ways, but she didn't take these lessons for some reason. I figured it was maybe she wasn't strong enough, or at least the tutors thought so. 

I was dead wrong.

The practice field was a dreary place, a flat plain of dirt. Very dry, and at this time the wind was blowing particles of dirt around, irritating my eyes. Over time due to its constant use, lines were dug into the ground where students charged each other during one-on-one duels.

Well, as I was saying, we were starting to get out our weapons of choice. We'd already covered hand-to-hand defence a little while back, and we'd moved on to melee weapons. Those of us who were of a magical sort were off doing something else. Though, there were those multi-talented men who got a choice but… Ah well.

We all got to choose what weapons we wanted to train in, as we'd only get enough time for the one. However we would train for defending ourselves against any opponent, so we'd eventually master the weapon. I chose a sword.

Why a sword?

Well… they're great. I always liked them; they seemed an elegant and well-balanced weapon. Not in weight, but in combat styles. A sword-user could adapt to many situations depending on his surroundings and opposition. I would later learn that not all eventualities could be prepared for. I picked up my practice blade (which I still have today, by the way) and stood on the dusty ground in front of my new partner.

Now, when I began those lessons, I instantly was the worst combatant there. I was slow, I was sluggish and I always 'died'. I never won a fight. I thought at the time, 'How can I keep losing? I'm thinking about every tactical advantage and disadvantage my opponent has and adapting my style for it…' Until later I learned that _that _was why I kept losing. I thought too much. I kept going over in my head all the possibilities and solutions to threats so often that I could never react on instinct, so I would always get hit. It took a long time, but I learned to not think in a fight, just let the fight happen.

She looked nervous, and at the time I thought I knew why. She tentatively picked up a dagger, and pocketed the wooden blade. I could tell she had little experience, as you'd never do that with a real weapon. She stood facing me on the other side of the line. Firstly the instructors made us practice the basic movements, thrusts and parries and so on. Eventually we had to fight our partner and see, if with these moves behind us, could we innovate?

Now this was the part I was good at. I was awful at the basic premise of combat, but I was very good at making it up as I went along. It led to a chaotic fighting style that no one could predict. At least that's what most of the students thought. However, it also meant that the style was unreliable. I lost as many fights as I won.

So, I decided to wait and see what she'd do first. Apparently she had the same idea. We stood for a few tense seconds before my patience wore thin. I darted forward, pushing all my strength into my legs, hoping to reach her before she could parry. I was most surprised when I reached her; she was no longer there. I stumbled, and desperately tried to keep my balance, and failed. Landing on my front, I spat the dirt out of my mouth before I felt a pressure on my back, right over the kidneys.

"How'd…" I spluttered, "How did you move so fast?"

"Practice!" she beamed. I swiped upward with the blade, and completely failed to connect it with her smug face. She'd already leapt back. "Oho, that doesn't count. If you'd been in a _real_ fight, you'd be dead!" She still hadn't stopped using that rapidly grating cheery tone.

I growled as my anger rose, I didn't like being made a fool. I dragged myself up, and instead of running forward, I ran around her, making a note of when she had to turn her head to keep up with me. At that moment I quick-turned toward her, blade already swinging down. Just another fraction of a second…

Then I stopped. She'd stabbed blindly backward, and caught me with my guard down. "You see," she teased, "Never assume."

"You… Hold on!" I blurted. "Your whole show of ineptitude just now… that was just to lull me into a false sense of security?"

"Got it in one!" she congratulated. "You assumed I was awful, then I proved you wrong, and it would have killed you."

"It's valid for on the large scale too," I commented. "Keep that in mind."

With a knowing smile she replied, "I guess you've got yourself some dastardly plan for revenge later, right?"

Slyly I replied, "Now, now. Don't assume…"

* * *

Now, after that I had finished the lesson, battered and bruised, I limped back to my home, with Amara in tow. She had to catch me on occasion as I stumbled; that had been a _very_ rough session. I got in, was grateful for the comfort of my chair as I sat at my desk in my bedroom, and she followed in. Noticing that the only place left to sit was the bed, she shrugged and sat. I decided to begin immediately. "Okay, say you have a force of 20 Ilian Pegasus knights under your command. Okay? You with me so far?" 

She nodded, already listening intently. Damn, she's focused.

"Okay. Today's lecture was about terrain. Say, you are invading a fortress, which is uphill from you and its occupants know that you are coming. There are solutions, so it's not a lost cause. It isn't that kind of operation. How do you attack?"

"Okay…" she thought for a time and then suggested, "I could use the cover of clouds to mask my approach."

"It's feasible," I interrupted, "but there's two problems. One, it relies on weather. If there _are_ no clouds, you can't hide in them. Also, if there's a thunderstorm, your riders may get a little cooked. The second problem is that while the Pegasi would have no problem with that sort of altitude, the riders might. Some pegasus riders train to work in low atmosphere, but most do not."

"Okay, so… how about… cover of darkness? And not flying in, but on foot?"

"No, that would be wrong. Cover of darkness is a good idea if your enemy has no experience. Anyone worth their salt knows that darkness is a good way to conceal your forces, so they'd put their sharpest eyes forward to keep watch. And on foot? You get rid of the rider's biggest advantage – manoeuvrability. If an archer fires at a pegasus in flight, the pegasus had three dimensions to evade the arrow in. On the ground, they only have two. They can't fly upward, as they would have to go forward into the arrow to do that."

"Right… well, I'm out of ideas. So what's the solution?"

"Retreat."

"What?! You said it wasn't a lost cause!"

I triumphantly said, "and it isn't. You can't win with just pegasus riders, so you retreat to hire or recruit foot soldiers. You can't win an uphill battle without help. So attack on two fronts. The enemy's intelligence thinks you are coming from a certain side. They will still guard the other sides of course, but they will be reduced in favour of where they expect the battle to be fought."

"So you attack another side… no wait, two other sides!"

"Right."

"Have the foot soldiers attack from an elevated side, or at least the highest one, and when the forces are distracted, swoop in with the pegasi on another side, and take the fortress!"

"Good! You did need a little prodding, but you got it in the end. Now, we'll do something a little simpler."

"Like?"

"A flat plain. Your force, ten knights, five archers, two anima mages, and a troubadour as well as your own lord. The enemy has an identical force on the other side. What do you do?"

She paused.

I waited.

"Well, there's little I could do until they made a move."

"Say that they are doing the same thing."

"Erm…" A bead of sweat appeared on the side of her head. "I'd start marching forward and then…"

"Bam!" I interrupted. "You've been stabbed from behind."

"What?!"

"Your enemy had sent an assassin to take out their opponent's tactician. You."

"But… but…" she stammered, "There was no indication that there was an assassin!"

"There never is," I solemnly stated.

"So… how could I have won?!" she blurted.

"Expect the unexpected. You must anticipate for the entire opponent's tricks as well as thinking up your own. You must also anticipate for things going wrong, and that includes your own death."

Biting her lip she muttered, "This… this is very difficult."

The session continued until much later. She left knowing a bit more about tactics, and me a bit more about combat. It was a good working partnership. However, things changed later, almost at the end of our first year…

* * *

"Okay. I have a new problem." 

It was another of our tactical catch-ups, as we had called them. "Ready," she answered.

At this point she had become very good, almost as good as me. And even then it was better than everyone else in the institute; we'd been elevated to third year lectures even though we were only in our first year. If we kept on like this, we'd reach the end within a couple more years. However, that relied on me not irritating any more tutors enough that they resign or abandon me. I was admittedly a very difficult pupil. At this time, Count Reglay had become my tutor after an… incident during one of his guest lectures, but I don't need to go into that. "Right, a flat plain. Your force, ten knights, five archers, two anima mages, and a troubadour as well as your own lord. The enemy has an identical force on the other side. What do you do?" I made sure to use my exact words from before.

"I'd consult my spies." That's sensible.

"Right. They say they spotted the opponent's spies spying on you. They also identified the opponents' tactician."

"Great!" Her voice was full of enthusiasm, realizing that was a huge advantage if you knew the person and their styles. "That's always helpful. Anyone I'd recognize?"

"Yep. It's me."

Her confident expression fell instantly. She quietly breathed, "…What?"

"The opposing army is headed by me. What do you assume?"

In a small voice she replied, "That… that you know who you're fighting as well."

"Correct." I asked, "What do you do?"

"I'd…" She paused. With a bit more heart she answered, "I'd sent a delegation of my lord and myself along with two knights forward to negotiate."

"I'd do the same."

"Right… we let the lords talk it over."

"Negotiations break down. We are ordered to return to our respective armies." She looked almost hurt at this possibility. "So… what now? Your lord demands a strategy, convinced you know the opponent's tactician well enough to counter their strategies. What is your response?"

"…I don't know."

I was confused. The answer was obvious. So I tried to see it from her point of view; I'd have to do that in a real battle anyway. 'She knew it was me… knew my tactical habits… but she had no more advantage than me as I'd be thinking the same thing…' Then I saw it. I knew why it would be so hard. It was because she was my friend, and I would never intentionally harm her. I never do that to my friends. Sadly I admitted, "I wouldn't know what to do either."

Instantly she stated, "I'd refuse to fight." She looked straight at me, waiting for my reply.

In her eyes I saw something. Then my answer became obvious. "…So would I."

That's when she kissed me.

That's when I suddenly realized, after all this time, that I found her really attractive. I hadn't noticed it before now, because I was too focused on just being friends. I felt her pressing her body against mine and I responded on instinct. I wrapped my arms around her and helped her get closer.

After a few moments we stopped. I said, still catching my breath, "Bam. We're both executed for treason. Was it worth it?"

She smiled broadly and answered, "Definitely." She grabbed my shirt.

We didn't leave the room for three days.

* * *

"So how long did the marriage last?" 

"Wait… what? We didn't get married," I asked, puzzled.

"So you didn't?!" he exclaimed, shock evident on his face.

"Ah," I explained, "You don't seem to be aware of this Eliwood, but there is such as thing as sex without marriage. Maybe for you it can be a precursor to a marriage, or maybe not even permitted until then, but the common folk have no such traditions."

"I…see. But that seemed a very odd relationship. You only reacted when she came to you."

"It was. I hadn't felt a thing before she did that, and I assumed then that it was love."

"Was it?" Eliwood sensibly asked.

"For her, I'm sure it was. I thought it was for me too." I sighed. "I realize now that it wasn't at all. When I met Lyn I felt, very slightly, the same thing I did for Amara. I was mildly attracted. But given that I hadn't really seen many women in the previous years, I assumed it was due to lack of contact; that I'd find anyone attractive after seeing almost none for that long. Another thing I felt was a need to protect her, to shield her from harm, emotional and physical. I put that down to the fact that I had personally led the forces that destroyed her tribe and her family, and I needed to make up for it, so becoming her guardian seemed sensible."

"And?" he probed.

"It wasn't. I later realized when those feelings persisted that I really was attracted to Lyn. But I never felt it as strongly as when I talked to her, and when I spent time in her company. I discovered that what I felt most attractive about her was, _her_. Her mind, her spirit, her strength of will. I was attracted to her for her personality." With a lop-sided smirk I added, "Though I can't say I wasn't attracted to her physically as well…"

I had to stifle my laughter as Eliwood became very flustered, blushing all over his face.

"Anyway," I continued, "After spending almost a year on her campaign to reach Caelin and rid it of Lundgren, I began to feel something else. Something different. That feeling of goodness blossomed from my attraction to Lyn into something, significantly stronger. Something… I can't explain it in words. They don't do that feeling any justice. Oh, the poets may think so, but… anyway. When she discovered about my connection to her past, Lyn screamed at me to leave and never return. I… I was devastated. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared, and so I just ran. It was when she came after me, armed with nothing but forgiveness, it was then that I knew that what I was feeling for Lyn was love."

"So what was Amara?"

"What I had with Amara was not love, but lust. It was… fulfilling a mutual need."

It was a long time before Eliwood spoke again. When he did, it was a simple question. "So why did you tell me this?"

"Because Eliwood, you don't trust me." He reacted as I thought he would, with mild surprise that I'd found him out. "You said it yourself, you know next to nothing about me, aside from my association with murderers. You needed to know that I'm not some faceless monster. I'm human. I live, I laugh, I love, and I make mistakes. We all do. Mine… are just bigger. Good night, Lord Eliwood."

I left him then, and didn't notice the emerald eyes watching me from behind a slightly ajar door.

* * *

He hated this. 

There were not many things Lucius hated; people knew him as a very tolerant man. He could always see the good in things and focused on them more than the bad. If he hated something, you could see it easily on his face. It would begin to show lines across his forehead, and his thin mouth would twist into a frown. It was as expressive as he'd get about something negative.

Right now, as he carried out a duty he always despised doing; his feelings were plainly evident to all. Not just hatred was seen though. Raven could also see sadness in his long-time companion's eyes.

Lucius led Raven through the moonlit paths toward the distant structure of the local Eliminian church. It was not large, despite it's being in the Castle Pherae town. Lycia had accepted the Eliminian faith as commonplace, however some places still followed the old ways, not that anyone had anything against that. St Elimine herself followed those ways, but no one talked about that.

Lucius reminded himself that this was a part of his duties as a priest of St Elimine, much like anything else he did. He still hated this one.

They entered the white stone building mottled with dark spots made by a perched murder of crows, travelled through its corridors, and it was a while before Raven's patience wore thin. "If you have some great reason for bringing me here, I'd like to hear it."

Lucius was hesitant to speak. There was a great reason, but… "It's something you shall have to see for yourself, Lord Raymond," he quietly answered. Raven saw his sombre expression, and decided to let him keep his secrets.

Soon they came to a door. Lucius explained with a hint of melancholy, "You should go inside." Raven paused, wondering what he had behind that door. What could make him look like that? Without any answers to his unasked questions, he entered. Before him was a medical bed, with old sheets in a basket nearby, soaked in blood. The blood of his sister, who was lying on the bed lethargically. She looked to Raven, who had taken the seat next to the bed, if only to prevent himself collapsing in despair. He had suddenly realized what was going on.

She was pale and had many bandages stained crimson, criss-crossing over her face and body, over where the skin had been removed, it was so badly burned. Her once radiant red hair was all but gone, as was her right eye. She looked through the remaining one at her brother, knowing full well what she had to say. She could see him trying to hide his feelings, as he always had seemed to be doing since she was reunited with him. The destruction of House Cornwell had left him cold and bitter, thinking of little but revenge. She had protested this with him on many occasions, but now there wasn't much time left. "Lord Brother…"

"Don't," he interrupted tonelessly.

She smiled, despite the pain it caused. She tried not to wince; it would only hurt him more. "I… am very happy. To be beside my Lord Brother once again," she said weakly. "I… I know I mentioned it before but… please look in the drawer." She looked to the bedside table. Raven opened the drawer, and took out the only thing in there, a ring, with golden waves surrounding a central, multi-faceted ruby. "When we were younger, you promised to take me as your bride…" She coughed, and Raven steadied her until she recovered. What worried him the most was the alarming amount of blood she coughed up. "You said later that it was just a game… I cried… unwilling to believe you… then you gave me the ring."

He nodded, with tears barely appearing at the corners of his normally emotionless eyes.

She continued, "It was then I knew… I knew you really did care about me. And… that I cared about you. I did then, and I still do care for you, Lord Brother…" She felt it; she was growing weaker by the minute. It would soon be time... "Do you still… care for me…?"

He looked away, unable to answer.

"It… wasn't just a game, was it?"

He mouthed the word, "…No."

"Did you love me?"

He silently gave a nod.

"Do you still?" Her words grew stronger; even in her weakened state she wouldn't budge.

His reply was barely audible. "…Yes."

She felt her own tears well up, but tears of joy rather than sadness. "…It… is good to hear you say that…" She looked up and mournfully said, "I… might have enjoyed such a life with you… Lord Brother… Would you have…?"

Raven caught her hand as it began to fall, almost cradling it. Priscilla felt it, and smiled gently. She waited for his response… and died before he gave it.

A crow flew by the window.

As soon as he felt the warmth begin to leave her, and her half-lidded eyes staring blankly at nothing, he gave out a strangled cry of despair, and wept into the hand he was so carefully holding.

Lucius also wept, but doubly so. Once for Priscilla's death, and once again for knowing that Lord Raymond had someone in his heart already, and she was dead. Now he would never have a chance to be the one for Lord Raymond. He remembered his studies; 'And henceforth shall all the followers take a vow of celibacy…' And so Saint Elimine hath spoken.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Before you start sending in flames for this weird, weird pairing, I'll have you know that this sort of love happened often in noble houses of early periods, to keep the noble bloodline pure, usually arranged by older relatives. **_So there._** It's historically accurate, and it's the impression I got about Raven and Priscilla.**  
Green Blackguard:** And it may be frowned upon in modern society, but it wasn't then in those social circles.**  
Green Paladin:** Well put, my horrifically evil sidekick.**  
Green Blackguard:** Well, shucks. I read.**  
Green Paladin: **Well, now I have lots of work dumped on me, so the next update won't be until mid to late December. See you then! 


	24. Chapter 24: Before Dawn Part 3

**Green Paladin:** This chapter should end this mini-saga of Until the Dusk. And see if you can guess the game Andur and Pent are playing in the chapter. Chess it is most certainly not.  
Also, thank you all for accepting the oddball that was the last chapter. Raven x Priscilla isn't to everyone's taste, but you people seem to be mature enough to accept it's inclusion.

* * *

**Chapter 24: …Before Dawn (Part 3 – Reparations)**

* * *

Morning glare pierced the room at the eastern wing, coating its two occupants with a warm, golden hue. The long rectangular room, usually used for the nobility to dine in, contained only Lord Pent and Andur, facing each other with a table in between them, There was a piece of cloth that was patterned with a grid of squares on it. It also had dark and light ivory pieces, in the shape of bearded warriors. 

Pent moved the first of his dark pieces out of their lines on the edge of the board, moving it three spaces to the right. I had not seen him make that opening move before; he must have increased his skills since I last saw him. He remained silent, avoiding my gaze.

I moved my first white piece, moving it out of the starting diamond shape formation in the centre to block his action. I did not want any of my soldiers taken too early.

He moved another piece, and I recognized the move. It was a feint, as it looked liked he was hoping to divide my forces this early. He must think me a fool. I suppose he is right, but in the art of war I am no stooge. I moved my piece, ignoring his last move.

He spoke aloud tonelessly, "Eliwood and the others have been kind to you."

I was naturally suspicious, but that could not be helped after Pent's behaviour at Arcadia. "Do you disapprove?"

"I personally believe I should blast you with an Elfire until you are ashes," he casually admitted, betraying no real feelings on the matter in his tone, but most certainly in his words.

"Ah."

We continued playing, but the game developed into something more. It became fierce, his two black pieces sandwiching mine, while I maintained my calm at the destruction of my own troops, still trying to carve a route to one of the corner spaces for my King to reach safety, and to victory.

I tried to start a conversation, but I could think of little to discuss. "So I was tried in my absence eh?"

He didn't look up from the board. "You were."

"And I am to die if I return home?"

"Again, correct."

"So… how are my parents?" I asked with some trepidation. I love them dearly, and I would hate to see them hurt by what Pent must have told them was my betrayal.

_That_ brought his eyes up to meet mine, though very slowly. "How can _you_ care for anyone?"

"…You did not answer my question."

After a slight moment of silence, he answered. He was probably trying to judge my frame of mind after asking such a question.

"At the trial, they legally disowned you." That was a stab at the heart. I grimaced, unable to hide it from my mental opponent. He gave a small grin, apparently deriving some small pleasure from my pained expression. "You are now simply Andur. You cannot use your family name, as that name is no longer yours."

I paused. _All my years with them, the years we spent happily before I left… they threw it all away? Did it even take them long to reach a decision? _It took some time for me to speak again, running over these questions in my mind. I moved another piece, almost completing my strategy. "That... that was their right. I am a convicted murderer in my homeland, and it was their right to disown me to prevent their disgrace."

Neutrally he continued, "They did it gladly. They denounced you as soon as they entered the courtroom-"

"**_Stop it!_**" I roared. "You do not have to _taunt_ me!" I leapt up from my seat, and stormed over to the other side of the room where I just stood, trying to absorb all this. _There's my answer._ _They… they hated me. My parents claim they have no son. I… I can never go home. No, no I cannot stew here, in the corner. That's what he wants, to see me hurt inside._

Returning to the game, I pushed such sad thoughts from my mind, as I was determined to win the game now, to defeat he who had angered me so…. After a time he spoke again, as I was about to make another move. "So… I noticed one person in particular seems close to you…"

Stepping in instantly I stated, "Leave her out of this. This dispute is between us."

"Lady Lyndis was it? The heiress of Caelin?" he queried.

"_Leave her out of it._"

Seemingly drawing a conclusion but not voicing it he said, "She seems too noble a person to be that close to you of her own free will."

I stopped, the piece in my hand now hovering above the board in my stationary hand. "…What _are_ you implying?"

"I believe… she was part of the Lorca tribe in Sacae, was she not?"

I slowly answered, "…Yes." _Where is he going with this?_

"Didn't _you_ destroy that tribe?"

Bitterly I replied, "…_yes_…" _Do not do this Pent. Do not dredge up those memories._

"Why was she spared? Did you take a liking to her?"

I stopped. "…What? What are you saying?" I asked slowly, in near disbelief.

"What did it take for you to break her will? She is in quite a state right now." Leaning over toward me he asked accusingly, "Did you beat her?"

I exploded in a fit of rage, "_How **dare** you! How **dare** you claim that I am capable of that!_"

He rebutted, "I believe that you are capable of anything."

"_I did **not, nor will I ever** abuse Lyn!_ _I resent that implication! _I would never harm_ her, or anyone!_" I screamed, clenching my fist should he press the matter.

"An odd admission from a tactician. You harm people all the time. Nearly every day, in fact. It takes someone prepared to kill to do that. Your duty is to plot the deaths of many, and execute those plots, watching them happen-"

"_**I don't have to like it**!_"

He stood up forcefully, towering over me, "But you _do_, don't you? You _like_ hitting her and feeling powerful!"

At this point I know he wanted me to do something violent, and I was seriously considering it. He was pushing me, and wanted an excuse to blow me apart. I tried to calm down as best I could, thinking of better times and letting my troubles leave me, if just for a moment. I took several deep breaths, and looked back at the Count. I slowly said, "…Do not provoke me, Lord Pent. I respect you, and once considered you a friend. But you obviously have a closed mind on the matter of me. I ask you, had you once looked into what I have become since I left the Taliver?"

Without even blinking once he threw back at me, "It is not necessary. Anything you do now is a ruse, a way of protecting yourself from retribution."

I countered, "I am _already_ serving my own, self-imposed sentence, Lord Pent! I am in service to Lord Eliwood and his merry band, and have already done enough to convince them of my sincerity when I say I am, and always have been, a man of morals! At least Ostia had the good sense to keep an eye on me; they even sent one of their best spies to infiltrate the Taliver and make sure I was not a threat! _You_ however, have done nothing but judge me based _on incomplete evidence!_"

With my final word he sat back down and remained silent, thinking over how he could respond. It … was true. He had not looked further.

I continued, "In my life, Pent, I have done many things. I have halted rebellions, overthrown tyrants, and most importantly, given happiness to those I care for. I hold that highest of all. But you are right though, I have hurt those same people as well. I sometimes fail. Sometimes I have not enough skill or information, and so I falter, and I _hate_ that. I see what you become when you see me, and I know it's my mistakes that have made the vengeful side of you emerge. I will improve, I will, for I no longer wish to see my friends suffer and die due to my errors. _Especially_ not…" My voice broke, remembering what my former leader had done to _her_ just to hurt me. I only held the tears back though sheer bloody-mindedness. I made another move, further securing my King's route to the corner.

He made his without a sound. It didn't help him much.

"I will lead this army to victory over Nergal, and then I do not know what I'll do. If you wish it, after the campaign, I may even go back home in your custody to meet my fate. Though others may wish me not to."

"I would imagine you are referring to the Lady Lyndis."

"She would be one of many. I have other ideas though, and I would prefer to continue to serve Elibe and fight for it. I suppose…" I paused for a moment, thinking over an idea. "You are influential enough at home. Make your own inquiries about me, and see what you think afterward. It is all up to you, really. I leave my fate in your hands. Goodbye, Lord Pent."

I made my last move, placing the King in a corner square. I left the room victorious. Pent sat alone, unmoving, and silent.

* * *

A small convoy halted outside the church, but the church did not shine today; the dark clouds hung in the sky, as would a dead man at the gallows, blotting out all sunlight. Rain had not yet come, though it soon would. It was not on the minds of those gathered around the wooden structures of the convoy, watching as the clergy carried out a stretcher supporting of one of their fallen, faces downcast in sorrow. They trudged on the damp earth as the back was opened up for the body to be taken inside. 

Hidden by the crowd, those unable to keep their sadness internal found their sorrowful cries lost from their faces, forming a communal mourning choking the air around them. Some stayed away from the group, watching from afar as the deceased left for home one last time, to be buried at the home of her adopted parents. As Lucius began to recite a lament for the dead, more of those present could not keep in their sadness. No one noticed those who were missing. No one saw the tactician brooding in a darkened corner, barely within viewing distance of the procession. Priscilla was the first to be lost, and not the last in what would be a brutal and bloody struggle. No one saw Erk coming out of his comatose state. No one saw Raven, still in Castle Pherae, his head cradled in his arms as he wept for what might have been, and now never will be.

* * *

She was screaming inside, enshrined in a resplendent light. 

Then darkness.

Then the stream of versicolored brightness wrapped around her like a blanket. It wasn't constraining, it was soothing instead. The unfelt aches and pains of a thousand unfought battles seeped away.

The scene of nothingness before her warped and twisted, trying to make a shape… it was a face. A face she had never seen before, yet had known all her life.

She was moving toward it (or was it moving toward her?), speeding along through a multi-dimensional tunnel completely incomprehensible to her mortal mind, yet she could _see_ it. It hurt to think, so she didn't.

She came to the end, and plunged through what had changed into a face she now recognized… then Serra was awake.

The face she had seen last was exactly in the place she had last seen it in her vision, hovering above her in feigned disinterest. Around it she could easily identify where she was: in a church of St. Elimine. The architecture was uncanny, she could recognize it anywhere. The man in front of her looked very ruffled, probably from fawning over her so much, in her honest opinion. He was such a mess! No concern over himself, she supposed. Too worried about little old her! His locks of heliotrope hair were dirtied, bloodied, and overall needed a good cleaning, but knowing Erk, he probably needed to be reminded to do so! He takes _sooo _much looking after!

She moved slightly, as there was an annoying itchy part on her bed. She hated that! Erk noticed her movement, and unbelievably to her, he cracked a small smile. He hid it again a moment later, but she had seen it. As she always thought, Erk didn't really hate her! He would pretend to be such a bore at times, but he was deep down a lonely, withdrawn man who just wanted to be liked!

She leapt up suddenly from her bed, joints screaming at her to stop (though she never listened to anything like that before, why start now?) and grabbed the astounded and terrified mage in a massive bear hug, toppling his chair over and leaving them in a pile on the stonework floor.

"Eerrrrkyyyy!!!" she jubilantly vociferated, crushing herself against him.

"Please stop calling me that." He calmly and coldly replied, not reacting at all to the fact that she had him effectively pinned to the floor.

With a gigantic grin, she beamed, "Okay!"

_Wait… what?_ Erk suddenly thought. _She just… listened to me? Was that even possible?_ "…Thank you," he replied, hiding his thoughts behind his usual passive tone.

Now there was something she couldn't quite believe either. She didn't even bother to hide it at all, and Erk noticed. Then she grinned even wider. Maybe… maybe she had finally cracked into Erk's impenetrable shell. That gave her extra reason to be pleased right now. Erk was just content to lie there, if it would make Serra shut up. But, he still felt all right. For once, he wasn't miserable in her presence. Not that he would ever admit _that._

* * *

The corridors of the castle seemed ever smaller and more suffocating, like the world has shrunken around me. Today had been one of the worst days for me in many a year. The first of the Elite to fall died today. That battle in the desert was a minor skirmish compared to what was to come, and unless both the Elite and I improve, this campaign will be a bloodbath. The low moonlight crept in through the windows, barely illuminating the near-endless passageway. I was moving through the guest quarters to my room, which was so large I had at first been unable to sleep there, still completely unused to this level of extravagance. I had been living rough for a little under two years now, ever since I left Caelin. I had at first been, much to the amusement of the servants who cleaned my room in the mornings, sleeping on the carpet. It brought a smile to me now, thinking on it. It certainly helped a little to combat my sombre mood. 

I soon reached the door that led to my current home-away-from-home. I realised that the thought of my real home would be too painful right now so I put it aside. Reaching for the knob, I twisted it, and pushed open the creaking oaken door to reveal something I had not expected at all.

There, sitting almost serenely on my bed opposite the working desk was the ever-persistent Lyn. 'She should be at the church! She still needs time to recover!' She gazed at me with an odd expression, as if she did not know what to think. We were motionless for a brief time, before she broke the deafening silence. "I… needed to come here," she stated weakly.

I asked with a growing concern, "Shouldn't you be with the healers?"

She shook her head as she said, "They released me."

"So…" I paused. "Are you all right?"

"They said I was fine…" She trailed off.

"…And? There's something you are not telling me."

She remained silent, the shadows hiding all but her outline.

"Lyn, you need to tell me," I argued.

She gave a long sigh. "They think… that I'm not well."

"How so?" I worriedly asked.

"Physically, apart from… _these_…" she motioned to the carved patterns on her body, "I'm well. But they think… that I'm not at all well in mind. They wanted me to stay. I said no."

I sat on the wooden desk chair, facing her. "So… Why are you here?"

"I…" she nearly broke into tears, "I feel… so broken… I need… It was so sterile and cold and lonely there… I couldn't stay there any longer. I need… I need some comfort."

I froze, trying to make sense of what I just heard. I slowly replied, "I… can't give you what you want, Lyn. I just can't."

"Why not?" she protested. "Ever since I met you, I have felt better about my life! While terrible things were happening all around me I felt better when you were near. I want to feel that again! Lie beside me this night… please…."

I was scared, so scared for her in her fragile state. "Lyn, I can't. I cannot sleep in the same bed as you, be so close to you, after what… what that monster had done in my image!"

"What…"

"He'd plucked the memory of me out of your head and used it to violate you! In your mind _I_ had raped you and stolen your virginity from you! You did not see him do those atrocities, but me instead! Being that close to me now… It would only hurt you!"

She immediately cried, "That's not true!"

I was adamant. "I do not know what my being that close to you will do, and I'm _frightened!_"

"Frightened? Of what?"

"Of… of…" What _was_ I afraid of? That she wouldn't ever feel safe around me again? That her experiences have killed her vibrant personality, as much as a knife to the heart? That… that I would be a symbol of her pain for the rest of her life? That she would look on me and not see her love, but her violator? I stopped such terrible lines of thought and stated firmly, "You have the bed. I'm sleeping on the carpet."

"What?" she asked, baffled.

"I will still be here, but… I won't be close enough to harm you." I took a spare cover from the cupboard and lay down on the rough floor ornament, not really a problem to me, a long time traveller. I'd slept on worse. As I was about to pull the cover over me, Lyn's arm had twisted me around, to face her once again.

"Please…" she pleaded with near desperation. "I _need_ you there… I need you near…"

"I… am near enough." With that said, I turned back around to face away from her and pulled the cover over me. Even as I heard her crying behind me, I knew… I _knew_ that this was the right thing to do. 'I… know it is…' I thought, reassuring myself, but my despair and fear only grew.

I almost cried along with her.

* * *

Sain's dreams were as they usually were, full of brave, noble doings and sweeping damsels off their feet. He was simply in love with the idea of knightly romances, and as everyone knew, he acted upon it regardless of how ridiculous he looked. What they didn't know was that he did not care a jot if they disapproved. He would keep trying, and he knew he would succeed in winning someone's affections one day. 

But recently…

He had begun to tire of it.

His attempts had certainly made the women of the town swooning over him, but he wasn't really interested in them. He was just a big flirt, and he knew it. Ever since Valor, he had been pursuing one woman alone, the dame known as Rebecca. He was content to do that until he'd win her over but… his recent brush with death gave him a real shock. He almost died. He almost left without accomplishing anything. So many things left unsaid… left undone…

But he survived. He still had no idea how, but it gave him what he needed. This was a second chance, a chance to do things right. He would do things properly. He would listen to those who thought they knew better. He would have to change if he wanted to succeed in courting Rebecca.

Those thoughts resounded through his head, but only now had he realised that he had to have been awake for that, and he was. Only now did the sight of his empty room with little but his worn armour still bearing that emerald on the breastplate appear in his vision. And just registering in his mind was the sound of footsteps echoing from the corridor outside. He was listening intently, hearing the owner of those feet get closer, and he fully expected them to just pass on by.

The footsteps stopped, and there was a knock at his door.

He pulled himself into a sitting position and said groggily, "It's open, so you can come in."

In Rebecca came, quietly slinking in through the tiny opening she'd made, and shut the door behind her. She was weaving her way, so that she could lean her body against the door, hands behind her back. She stood there, not quite looking at him, and with an expressionless face. He was instantly surprised, but only had the energy to keep sitting.

The silence lasted a long time, no one making a move. Sain couldn't really bare with the silence much longer, so he spoke first.

"Rebecca?"

She remained silent and motionless.

"Why have you come?" he asked, expelling the tiredness from his voice.

"I…" She didn't know how to say it. She'd been trying to for the last week, but things always got in the way, most of the time it being her own fear. She did not really know how he would react to this, but she forced herself out of her slumber to come here and just say it. She fingered the paper in her hands, and extended it to him. "…I just wanted to return this."

Sain clambered out of his bed, stumbled to her and took it, still not quite awake yet. As he looked over the paper, he soon realised what it was. It was the letter he'd written to her, back on the Davros. Uncomprehendingly, he replied.

"But I… I sent that letter to you…"

She plucked up her courage. She had already started, she might was well get it all out in the open. "Yeah, well…" she began. "It's a pretty boring letter. It says nothing but _'I love you,_' and, _'You're the sweetest'_."

The look on his face was terrible to behold. It was a mixture of disappointment, anger, and pain. She couldn't bear to look at it, so she cast her gaze down, feeling slight regret. "So…" he started sadly, "by returning this you must mean…" He stopped, but there was no response from her, she just kept looking downward. "You… do not return these feelings? Do you not think enough of me to feel the same?"

She hadn't expected this response, it caught her completely off-guard. She explained with confusion, "Err, no… I'm just giving it back because it's meaningless."

He had no idea what to say, but he tried anyway. "…Meaningless? What do you mean?" He'd put all the feelings he had down on that paper so anyone who read it would feel the full power of his emotions! What was she really saying then?

"Look Sain, "she clarified, "You say those things to every woman you meet. Therefore, none of those women feel special!"

He mulled over that. But still, he was shocked, and a little insulted at what she implied. "Is that how you see me?"

She said, knowing it would hurt him, "Yeah…" She didn't want to say it, but someone had to.

Rebecca was right, and he knew it. He had already convinced himself to change, and now was a good time to start. "…But surely I have _some_ good points!" he protested. "Besides, my feelings for you are real!" He said it with such ease, but then again he'd had practice with this.

"Sain…" she asked tentatively, "…Are you really that serious about me?" She didn't know what she hoped the answer would be.

With total honesty he replied, "Yes."

She would test him. She had to make sure he was really speaking from the heart, no matter how sincere he sounded. "Then Sain… you won't mind if I go tell Lady Lyndis about us right away?"

The initial look of horror on his face was unsurprising. So she pressured him. "…Sain?"

With an exhausted sigh he answered, "…Ahhh, sure you can." She was… delighted? She really was! So he really did feel that way about her, and she couldn't be more pleased! But he added as an afterthought, "…If you feel you must."

'**_WHAT?!_**'

Rebecca grinded her teeth, harder than even _she _expected to. Her jubilant mood shattered, and she focused purely on those last words. She exploded, "I knew it! Sain, you _are_ a pig!" She bolted from the room, hearing his cries of protest behind her. But she wasn't scowling, but smiling. It was reassuring that he'd tried to change but…maybe he didn't need to as much as she had thought. Maybe she loved him, as he was, not what he could be. Maybe that was enough for her.

* * *

I blinked, still unable to drift away. It seems I was thinking too hard. Why had it all turned out this way? Why was doing the right thing hurting us both? I was sure that comforting her would only cause more suffering, which was obvious. 

Still… I hated not being able to help her.

I wanted to embrace her once again, to wipe the tears from her eyes, to tell her it would be soon all right. All I wanted was to be there for her, as she has been for me. But… what Lyyr did… I can't repair. His methods are what make me unable to help, his final act of vengeance.

I heard her stir behind me, she had shed the last of her tears some time ago, and I'd heard nothing more from her until now. I waited, finally having something else to concentrate on rather than my inability to offer aid. I heard nothing more.

"…Andur…" It was sudden, and it shook me out of my lethargy. I trembled, afraid of what she might say. I had been very hard on her, and she certainly believed I should help, and I refused. What could be going through her mind? "I heard you earlier… talking to Eliwood…"

_Crap._

"…Who ended it?"

That… I did not expect. "…I did." I added facetiously, "Though she would probably say otherwise…"

I couldn't see it, but a slight chuckle gave away that fact that I once again made her smile. I was glad for that. "So… how did it happen?"

"You mean how I ended the relationship, if you can call it that? Well… we both finished, both barely passing our final examinations… stop laughing… and we were sitting on a hillside, talking. She had said that the Marquess Ciaran, who wanted to help bolster his forces, had just hired her. I was still unemployed, but had hopes of working near home. You know how that went," I stressed to Lyn, grateful of a more pleasant discussion.

"So she offered to hire me as a secondary tactician, and I knew the advantages of having two. But I knew her, and I thought then that I loved her, and I could never put myself into a situation in which I could have to sacrifice her to win the battle. One of the reasons I nearly failed the examinations was because of my _need_ to get everyone out alive. I was too compassionate."

"And that was _bad_?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Apparently so," I huffed. "She pleaded with me to stay, to go with her, but I refused. I broke it off there, to make her not follow me, or make me follow her. After a few weeks, I was so used to her not being there that I… forgot about her. Almost. In the end, I eventually realised, all me and Amara had was sex, not love."

"…So, what am I?"

I pondered, and came up with a response that showed all I could feel in my heart. "You… you are the one who is always there. The bright, vibrant woman who would always be there to help me up, and for me to do the same in return. You are the one who is always the most uplifting to be around, the one who I would devote myself to pleasing no matter what else pressured me to do otherwise. I would die to save anyone worthy of saving, but you would always take priority. You are what complements and completes me, what makes me a _better_ man. You… you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the woman I love."

…Silence.

Slowly she asked, "So… why won't you help me now?"

"I… I am…." I started, trying to come up with my reasoning. It never came.

"…Please tell me…" she pleaded.

I admitted shamefully, "I… do not know why…."

She shifted herself again, moving round to face me, or as it turned out, the back of my head. "Are you afraid?"

"…Yes…"

"What of?"

That… it was that fear for her, for her sanity, fear for her condition. At least… That's what I thought it was … "It's… I'm afraid that my presence will only make you worse."

"So you are afraid of me?"

I was instantly alert and turned around to look her in the eye. "That isn't so!"

"Isn't it?" she argued.

"No… no it isn't!"

"You are afraid that I will no longer be able to love you, after seeing you… do those things. But it was not you! It never was!"

I cried out, "I'm afraid of what might happen! I'm afraid that I could destroy you!"

She stopped, and spoke softly, "What… What I need to know… after that… I'm scared of the same things… I need to know that I can feel safe around you again! I need to know that I should not fear being close to you, and especially that you do not fear being close to me. _That_ is the most frightening thing of all."

…Was she right? Was what I feared, she, and not I? I was frightened that I would destroy her, so I was scared _for_ her, but… Was that the same? No, but… I… She was right. I fear… her. I fear what she may have become after those events. I fear that she could never possibly love me again. I fear being near her, not because of my influence on her, but because of hers on me. Even in her fragile state, she still was able to speak the truth, bluntly and persuasively. So I made a move, banishing my hesitation. I stood up, and climbed into the bed. Making sure I did so slowly and unthreateningly, I slipped into it behind her.

Nothing so far, she hasn't reacted. I carefully put an arm over her, much like our nights of old. For a while nothing more happened, until she finally said, "This… doesn't feel so bad. It's… comforting. At first I was nervous… then I was fine. I'm… not afraid…" That statement made my own fear melt away. This was a start, maybe she would soon be well, maybe not, though it did show that she would heal eventually. I remained there, pleased that I had done it. I had helped her, and drifted off into a contented sleep.

* * *

_The sky turned black with soot and dust, the rivers set aflame, and all the life of the world seemed to wither and die. A shadow danced in front of my vision, and I tried to follow it. Tracking it through the scarred and burnt woodland I came to a small encampment in a glade where all the plant life had long died, but was seemingly untouched by whatever fire had ravaged this place. Ahead in the camp, I saw a glint of shining steel. I moved closer to get a better look, but I hit my foot against something hard sticking out of the ground. I looked down at the stone slab, and saw it was a gravestone. Moss caked the carved words, so I rubbed it all off with my cloak…_

* * *

**Green Blackguard:** Hah! How was that? Well, I had nothing to do with it, so I hope you guys thought it was crap!  
**Green Paladin:** slap! Shut up and die.  
**Green Blackguard:** Well, sorry we're late. We've had a lot of University work and it's only going to get worse. We'll update when we do, but we've also had a big project on our hands in the literary world as well.  
**Green Paladin:** You see we're trying to get something published. It's finished, just sent it off, hopefully they'll like it. More on that later if we're successful.  
**Green Blackguard:** Review, or I'll pull your eyes out, and while they're still attached to the nerves, stick them right up your arse! Just so you can see what lies within! 


	25. Chapter 25: I'm Going Slightly Mad

**Green Paladin:** Right! I'm sorry for being this long! Damn procrastination.  
**Green Blackguard:** That's his way of saying he was lazy.  
**Green Paladin:** Hold on! You know how much we've been doing recently!  
**Green Blackguard:** Like what?  
**Green Paladin:** Well, end of year projects and exams, starting the placement…  
**Green Blackguard:** Ooooh yes! That!  
**Green Paladin:** Yeah. Now, this is true. The author has indeed started an industrial placement year as part of his university course. This will limit his time to write as he'll be working full time, but to be honest he won't be any slower. Probably a bit faster, as he's _already_ writing the next chapter. That, I believe, is good news.  
**Green Blackguard:** So killing is not the order of the day today. Aww…  
**Green Paladin:** Don't worry. You can throw your greatsword into skulls another day. Wait… what am I saying?!  
**Green Blackguard:** But I _like_ murder! I want to do it _now_!

**Green Paladin:** Oh yes! I almost forgot. The game Pent and Andur were playing last chapter was Hnefatafl. Yeah, didn't really expect anyone to get it right.

* * *

**Chapter 25: I'm Going Slightly Mad**

* * *

The first thing I felt was the warmth of the sun, as through the window it bathed the whole room in light. Next was the extra warmth from the lady beside me, drawn closer in the time I slept. She was resting peacefully, her hair draped over the cushions, coating them in the viridian strands. But the most extraordinary thing was that she was smiling in her slumber. She's strong, stronger than anyone I've ever known. That's one of the reasons why I love her so. Hesitantly I moved my arm from around her abdomen, not wishing to wake her, in an attempt to get out of bed. Except … wouldn't she want me to be here? I reconsidered, and began to put the arm back when I heard a knock on the door, and a servant entered. 

The woman in the doorway gave an embarrassed blush when she saw my situation, and I put a finger to my lips. She understood, and went ahead with her duties, dusting, tidying, and eventually putting formal clothes (for myself, I thought by the look of them) in the cupboard. I gave a light cough, and she turned to me. I pointed to Lyn and asked quietly, "Is there an outfit for her?"

"Is she invited, sir?" she politely replied.

"To what?" I asked. I hadn't heard of any ceremonies, and what was I doing with dress clothes anyway? I _was_ only a commoner…

"To the banquet, sir!" I hushed her, and she held her hand to her mouth as she realised her error. She continued in a lower tone, "Lady Eleanora has arranged one for those in the Lord Eliwood's group."

"Ah, well that explains it. She is invited, as she is the heiress of Caelin, and one of the leaders of our merry band."

"The Lady Lyndis of Caelin?!" the servant exclaimed as quietly as possible. "Ah, her clothes were sent to the church! I shall retrieve them at once sir!"

As the maid began to leave, immediately I had to state, "No more of this 'sir' stuff, okay? I'm as much a noble as you are." She gave a polite smile and departed.

I brought my free hand to caress Lyn's cheek, hoping to give her a gentle awakening. She stirred and gave a small yawn, then settled down again, wriggling into a comfortable position.

"We've got to get up now," I said softly.

She murmured, "Don't want to…"

"Well," I said, snuggling up closer to her, "I don't think that'll be too much of a problem with me, but… we might annoy those expecting us at the banquet…"

"Good," she smirked.

"That's my girl."

I was about to drift off a while later, when the servant girl burst into the room in a frenzied hurry, with a formal dress for Lyn. "I retrieved it, sir… oh, sorry," she said, remembering only then what I'd said before. The dress was… nice, but far too elaborate and gaudy for my tastes. It was also… more revealing than I'd have liked. Then again, I was always completely out of tune with the current fashion, mainly because I didn't care one jot about it. At least it's green. I like green.

"Just..." I yawned, "Put it in the cupboard… thanks…" She did so and quickly yet quietly left. I laid my head back down onto the pillow, and just stared into space.

"So…" Lyn spoke all of a sudden.

"Hm?"

"About last night…"

"What about it?"

"I never asked…" and with a malicious grin, she inquired, "What was Matthew?"

All the warm feelings I was having suddenly vanished and I cried insistently, "_I was drunk!_"

She laughed a deep laugh, and that just made me feel a whole lot better. I was about to offer her to make fun of me some more, but I suddenly realised what that meant and stopped before I let it out. "Well… shouldn't we get up _now_?"

"No," she replied.

"Oh, we are," I retorted, giving her a poke.

"Ah!" She retaliated with a soft punch in the old spot.

Right, this was war.

* * *

We did eventually get to the banquet, but not without some pride lost on my behalf, as I most certainly lost that war. Being steadfast in my refusal to wear formal clothes, I wore my normal clothing instead, but no one seemed to notice. Everyone else was all fancy, even Hawkeye! Certainly he must be doing it just to not shock our host with his usual near-nakedness. 

Looking around the long table where I had the previous morning had a rather heated argument with Pent, I saw Serra being her usual bouncy self, hanging on to a silently despairing Erk. Bartre was trying to eat a book, much to the protest of Canas. Dorcas was not talking to an equally terse Rath. Sain was once more trying to woo Rebecca, but she wasn't pushing him away as much as she used to… hmm… Nils and Merlinus were having a good conversation with about something I couldn't quite hear from where I was sitting. Ninian looked sheepish sitting near Eliwood, while he talked with his mother about recent events. Isadora, Lowen and Marcus were having a discussion on ethics, with Marcus almost like a lecturer. Matthew and the recently recovered Legault, were both trying to outsmart the other with their skills in sleight of hand. While I was watching, Matthew beat the lavender thief at a game of cups, when Legault failed to see that Matthew had eaten the hidden olive without him noticing. Wil was chatting incessantly to anyone who would listen, which was no one, so he was trying anyway. Dart was busy trying to see if he liked this wine better than his usual grog, and boasting loudly of his pirating days to Hector, who retaliated with tales of his victories in the Arena. Oswin was trying to calm them both down, with little success. Lucius was trying to console the depressed Raven, then again he always looked miserable, so you can't really tell what he feels. I saw Fiora casting a watchful eye over Florina who was being comforted over recent events by Heath. Those two seem to have grown close without my noticing… well, seems I'm not always needed to bring people together.

I have to admit, this is the most lovesick band of people I've ever been in.

Of course, the food was terrible because I didn't cook it. And people weren't this casual yesterday; it looked like people were loosening up at last. I was glad for it, as the gloomy atmosphere was becoming unbearable. I do blame myself for it to a degree; I've been very moody until recently. I had been very concerned until Lyn finally showed some of her old vigour, and she was all the better for it.

There was a sound of a knock against glass, and people quieted down to see Eliwood standing. He cleared his throat, and prepared himself. "I am heartened to see you here today, after the recent trials on us all," he addressed to the group. "As I watched this banquet progress I saw people laughing, loving, and most of all _living_. It is good to see that even after all the sorrow and hardship we have and have yet to endure, we can still have good feelings."

I grinned. Lord Eliwood was doing just what a good lord should do; keeping people together in times of strife.

He took on a more serious tone when he continued however. "We soon march to Bern in secrecy. We will need everyone at his or her best, since we have no idea what to expect. Seeing you all like this now, it reminds me that even in these dark times, there is still light. While some of us have suffered more than others, we are all equally bound to each other in friendship and camaraderie; _that_ is what will see us through this coming conflict."

"Hear hear!" cried Hector boisterously, raising his glass.

"Hear hear!" I followed, doing the same.

The Elite cried out in unison, "Hear hear!" Few did not, but those that didn't were the usual laconic suspects.

Before he sat again Eliwood finished, "We leave tomorrow morning, make sure to rest well." And I could see from the jubilant looks in their eyes, that this would be a good last day to end our stay.

* * *

And Pent asked, "So… what are your thoughts of your tactician?" 

"_Well… he is most certainly a very adept sort… for his profession, I mean to say. Although I have noticed… hmm well…" He paused. "He has always been one to show compassion. Too much for someone in his position, as someone whose vocation is to be a depriver of life, even with the good reasons he has to do so."_

"_You mean Andur? Well… he's just… well he's always been nice to us. He's had some odd turns here and there but… When we all were journeying with Lady Lyndis in that trouble with Caelin a few years back, remember about that? You do? Yeah, that was a tough time all right. As I was saying, he told us all what he'd done in his past and I didn't care. He was a nice guy back then, and still is now. He did what he did unknowingly, and he's learned from his mistakes. He sorta keeps hurting himself about it now though, you know? I heard him in the nights sometimes, and I tell you what he was dreaming about was not pretty. Well also I… wait! Where are you going? I'm not done yet! Hey!"_

"_He invited me to join Lady Lyndis' original group to help pay for my wife's treatments. Her leg barely works… and I need money to help her. He got me involved in with this group as well, and for that I am grateful."_

* * *

Ducking around the crowd of townspeople, Rebecca made her way through the bustling marketplace. The day was bright, the air fresh. It was soon the time to leave this spot of light in a world overhung by such darkness. She had to do something first; something important to her. 

Breaking through the throng, she reached the place where Merlinus had temporarily set up shop. He mentioned 'restocking and renovation', amongst other incomprehensible things. The archer had no idea what he was really doing in the town, but it was probably a good thing. Stepping thorough the draped curtains of his tent she remarked at how pristine it was given the number of battles it had been near. Pottery, baskets and shelves covered with assorted items of varying colour and splendour, lined the walls and cut across it, dividing the shop into sections.

She heard a rummaging around the back, and drew closer to the sound. A head popped up from behind a massive jar. She jumped back on instinct, reaching her weapon, but it wouldn't have mattered. She didn't have it on her anyway. 'Maybe I have been at war too long,' she mused to herself.

"What do you wish, good lady?" Merlinus inquired in his usual half-pleading half-confident way. "I have many fine bows behind here, or maybe you wish for some new arrows? I found a rather curious variety while I was browsing here and I…"

"Wait! Wait!" she interrupted, "I am just looking for a present!"

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I apologise most gratuitously! For who is this gift?"

"Well… it's sort of… two gifts. For different people."

"All right then… what are you looking for? I may have an idea if you told me who these two persons are." Looking all around, she made her way to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he said as soon as she stopped, "Of course! I know just what you want for the first one!" He ducked into the back and noises of wicker baskets opening and closing mixed with mild frustrated comments emitted from there. Soon Merlinus emerged, holding a small mahogany box. "This is just what you want! And now it's only a small sum of five thousand gold…"

He was taken aback to find the money already in his hand.

Getting straight back to business, "Now… for the other. What do you think would be good for him?"

"Well," she began, "we all had a thought about it, and we saved up our pay for a little while…"

* * *

I sat at the appointed meeting place, tapping my feet against the dusty road in boredom. 

None of them had arrived on time.

Typical.

'How does an army made of the some of the most skilled people on the whole of the continent be so tardy? I'll have to drill some discipline into those damn fools. As I sit here Nergal could be bending Bern to his whim… then we'd be in trouble. Bah. I'm overestimating our army's ability to screw things up. We'll be all right.' Just to counter my thoughts, I saw a red and blond-headed blur shoot by, chased by a small mob crying "Thief!"

I'd have to kill off Matthew first.

People started appearing, Dorcas first, Canas following, the other academics and overly sensible ones were the best for keeping to a schedule, though not perfect. Well, until someone invents a way of keeping perfect time, I'll have to make do with what efficiency I have. Erk, loaded down with supplies, trailed a bouncing Serra, looking completely unaffected by her recent brush with death. Erk however looked like he was about to fall apart.

The lords came next; Hector laughing and joking with Eliwood, slapping him on the back with bone-jarring force, not that either of them noticed. Lyn came next, and I was glad to see that she was walking on her own – no crutches. After a warm smile to me she began talking to the other lords.

Rebecca came with Merlinus' caravan. She was carrying something, but as soon as she saw me she scuttled out of sight, so I couldn't identify what it was. 'Hmph. I suppose it isn't my place to pry.'

Overtime the others came, and soon the whole army was present, all smiling, chatting and preparing for travel. The wagons were ready, the horses saddled, Amongst all the dust and grit covering the trail, the bright colours of armour shone brightly, bringing much needed life to this dull place. I hoped that this good cheer would sustain us though the clearly dark times ahead. I had an odd feeling…

A warm yet commanding voice pierced my musings. "Listen to me everyone!" called Eliwood from behind the group. "I-"

"Come on Eliwood, you've had your speech!" interrupted a jovial Hector. Shouting in that playfully confident manner that made him such a star with children he cried, "Let's go to Bern and fight people! _For Elibe!_" Raising his axe in the air, he ran to his horse and leapt upon it. With a great heave he began to speed along the road, kicking up dust in his wake. With proud exclamations the others leapt to readiness and began pursuit.

'Tsk. Hector'll wear out that horse in no time. …Ah who cares, it was effective!' With that, I ran after them, swung onto Lyn's horse, helped her get on, and sped after the invigorated Elite.

* * *

And Pent asked, "So… what are your thoughts of your tactician?" 

"_What about him? What I think? Why would I tell you _anything_? You seemed to have made up your mind about him back in Arcadia!" She gave a hateful glare. "Fine. Well, he's a good friend, despite all his own problems. He confided in me what he'd done before now, _all of it_, and I accepted it. I saved his life when we first met, and in return he suggested I come with us. He gave the Lord Eliwood some reason based on tactics, and it did make sense, but I saw that he was also grateful. Not that he thought I couldn't handle myself! Without him, I'd be sitting back in my village…" She stopped suddenly, the glare now intensified. "What. What did you just say? He didn't do _**anything**_ to me! You're sick! Get away from me!"_

"…_He has a sound tactical mind," as he gave a curious glance. "…More? No. No more words are necessary."_

"_You want to know about him? It'll cost you. No? And I was gonna tell you about all that time I was following him since he left the Taliver… Oh, you want to pay now? Sorry, one time offer. I'll give you this for free though. Stop persecuting him. He's done nothing wrong."_

* * *

When Hector had inevitably slowed down due to exhaustion, the first thing Heath did was seek out the lavender-haired girl he'd managed to strike a chord with over recent days. Heath could well say Florina was his only real friend here. Thankfully the army wasn't as tightly packed as they were at departure, so he easily made his way to her. Her hair colour stood out amongst any crowd. 

Florina had been keeping to herself throughout the journey, not that it was unusual for her to do so. She'd flinched away when any male got too close, but she was improving. She was determined to. She had to be strong, like Lyn. She had quickly noticed Heath making a beeline for her long before he arrived. That green and white hair stood out amongst any crowd. She remarked on how willing she was to speak with him now. A few months ago and she would have hid away the moment he approached (not that she knew him a few months ago). Florina could well say that Heath was her only male friend here.

"Greetings!" he called, finally riding side by side. The grunts from Hyperion suggested that the great beast would far prefer being in the air, but because the tactician had already sent other flying scouts ahead, he was grounded until he was called to do so.

Huey wasn't so annoyed. Florina could plainly see he was enjoying his journey. "H-Hello, Sir Heath…"

"No no, now stop that!" She gave a flinch at his friendly yet loud retort. "Sorry. But I'm no knight, I'm just Heath."

"O… Okay… Heath." She smiled. 'I smiled! Why did I do that! Oh, I'm so embarrassed…!'

Heath smiled back, but didn't reply. They respectively trotted and stomped on, until, surprising even herself, Florina broke the silence. Timidly she asked, "So… are you all right?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

She continued hesitantly, "Well… we are riding to Bern, and from what you've told me you could… um… die." That last word was almost inaudible. "Aren't you scared?"

"To be honest," he replied, "I'm terrified. If any of Bern's riders meet us, if they spot me they'll know I'm a deserter and will try to kill me. I don't have any friends in Bern anymore."

'Oh no! I've made him depressed again! What do I do, what do I do! Errm… yes! But… why am I not hiding?' "S-Surely you have family! You must!"

"Eh?"

"You must have grown up somewhere! Those people surely still wouldn't harm you," she persisted.

"…Yeah. You're right." He smiled again, and she was pleased with herself. "It's been a long time since I thought of home…"

Florina's mind told her that what she was about to do was mad. She should stop. She'd done enough. She ignored that impulse. "…What was your home like?"

Heath turned to her, puzzled as to why she'd ask. When he first met her she seemed such a timid little girl. Now she was being bold and asking questions. "Well, there's… not much to tell really."

"P-please."

"Well, all right. I'd be glad to," he conceded. "I was raised in a remote village in Bern called Hallow's End. It had some sort of significance to pilgrims and other religious folk, so it had a lot of visitors for a village of its size. When growing up with my mother, I met many people from all over the continent. Now, there weren't so many travellers from across the border as Bernese visitors, due to the fact that Bern's borders are so closely guarded."

Florina picked up on something. A word. 'His mother…' "Where was your father? …_Eep!_ I'm sorry for interrupting!"

"No, no, it's fine. He was always away, fighting someone or other in the military. He was no wyvern knight, just a foot soldier. He died in battle a few years before I joined the military myself."

"I'm sorry …" she said quietly.

Heath was quick to respond, "Do not worry about that, Florina. I've got over that long ago. Now, settle down." He waited for her to do so, and then continued. "I had a fairly active youth, given that I was an only child raised by only one of my parents. When my father returned, he'd bring such tales with him… it made the idea of joining him in the military so appealing…"

"You wanted to follow your father? I… I can understand that. I wanted to follow my sisters."

"Oh? So where did you grow up?" he asked, full of curiosity.

"I uh… I… grew up in Ilia… in Edessa."

"Edessa? I've heard of that place. It's a large city by Ilia's standards, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes! That's because of the pegasi… they gather at the Spring of Pyrene… it's nearby."

"I've been there once or twice during my service to Bern. I had to guard shipments of food to deliver there."

Meekly she replied, "…Well… we can't grow our own because Ilia is so… so barren… That's why we have our trade in mercenaries. We need money to… survive."

"So how is life there?"

"It's… hard. I liked it though. My sisters were always nice to me, and so strong… they always protected me. My family was nice… but… they died. They passed away in one of the snowstorms. We took care of ourselves… When my sisters came of age, they went into training to become pegasus knights… I was alone."

"Were you all right by yourself?"

"I… missed them. I wanted them near me. I got so scared sometimes… But I wasn't alone for long! One night, I went out to the spring, and I saw a Pegasus land nearby! I was afraid but… I went to greet it, and it took a while, but it warmed to me. I spent most of my time there, feeding, grooming, talking… well, it was very one-sided…"

Heath gave a light chuckle, which caught Florina off-guard. She stared, and soon realised what had happened. She gave a small smile.

"When I came of age, I enlisted. I wanted… to be strong… I took Huey with me, and we trained together."

"Hmmm. You're stronger than you think."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You coped with the death of your parents well."

"Oh no I didn't! I cried and cried for weeks-!"

"But you coped," he interjected. "You coped with it, as I did with my father's death. For you it was worse, you lost _both_ your parents! Even with that, you survived all on your own. You continued, and your followed your dreams anyway! That's remarkable."

"I suppose… you're right."

"…You are stronger than you think. You haven't stammered for a long while now."

"Eh? Umm…" He was right.

He suggested, "Maybe our friendship is doing you good."

Yes. Being… friends. She liked that.

* * *

And Pent asked, "So… what are your thoughts of your tactician?" 

"_Andur? Well, he seemed a nice guy when I met him. Eliwood spoke highly of him, and I'm not one to doubt his word. I was ready to kill him after he told us about his business with the Taliver, but to see Lyn defending him like that… I stayed my hand. And I'm glad I did! And I'm angry, that you didn't." _

"_Haw! You wanna know about him? I'll tell you what I know. I know that he's a dangerous sort, maybe a bit crazy in the head. But he's got a good heart, he has. I'd like to have him come exploring with me after this is all over; he's mad enough. Don't think he would though."_

"_I have little negative to say about that young man. …He's _how_ old? He certainly doesn't look it. Hmmm. Maybe if I… No. Business later. I haven't talked to him all that much, but from what I've heard, and I _do_ hear a lot, that he's generally well respected in this group. Many would follow him to their deaths. That is the kind of loyalty which makes me sure me and my wares are in safe hands with these fellows! By the way, I heard you were interested in ancient Etrurian pottery? I have just the right—h-hey!"_

* * *

We'd passed Bern's borders before I had realised. I didn't notice any guards… it was very strange. Usually, Bern was guarded by troops all around the border. Something very important must be happening if the border was left undefended. Using what little knowledge I had of Bern, I could tell we were close to some of the outlying villages, small agricultural areas that produce a large quantity of food, for both Bern and for trade with Ilia. 

I stood apart from the others on the windswept fields, and if I were simply travelling, I would be calm. Unfortunately, I had no idea what to expect. Nergal could have staged a coup by now, and taken Bern under his control. Elimine help us if that were the case. I didn't bother making a strategy for victory in that possibility, as there would be no chance of winning. I was considering other possible situations when I heard footfall behind me.

I turned to see Count Reglay making his way toward me, a grim look in his face. I had had enough of his company of late, as all he saw fit to do with me was torment me. I was going to send him away, but he spoke first.

"I thought about what you said."

"Hm?" _That_ piqued my curiosity. Was he finally becoming open-minded?

With a heavy voice he continued, "You were right. I hadn't investigated further. I decided to do so."

With interest building I asked, "How so?"

"I interviewed everyone here and heard their opinions and what knowledge they had relating to you."

"And?"

"No one lied. Some of them were uncooperative. I do not believe I have made a good impression of myself on your group. First impressions are the most important, and I have made a bad one." He sighed. "Those who knew of your past were tolerant, and most were of the belief that despite those actions, you were as good as any of them. Those who didn't know said much the same about their faith in you. They all have faith in you." He gave an unreadable look into my eyes as he said, "You've made loyal allies here."

I was both welcoming and dreading his conclusion.

"I have decided… I won't bring you back to Etruria. I won't force you."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Let me finish!_" he interrupted, "I still don't trust you. You have to show me what makes them trust you so. I will aid your group as much as I can, and I will follow your orders, but know that I do not trust you… _yet_. I won't be able to see you in action yet, as I must go to the capitol."

"Why?"

"I am going to try to discover information about the Shrine of Seals. I am meeting with Queen Hellene before the coming-of-age ceremony of the Prince."

"Is that why there are no troops out this far? They're guarding the capitol? This would have been useful information, _Count_. I have to know these things."

"I apologise. I shall make sure to keep you aware of all important details."

I said with a smile, "That… means a lot to me. So why are you meeting with the Queen? I'm not sure if foreign lords are allowed at such important ceremonies."

"Louise is distantly related to her, and that gives us permission. I will see what I can gather about the Shrine from the Queen. I will soon return, and then I'll be back to keeping an eye on you. Keep that in your mind." He walked away swiftly, and I turned back to view the horizon.

* * *

It was some time before I was approached again. We were nearby a small settlement, but not close enough to alert the people there to our presence. I saw the three lords, Ninian, and the Hurricane, Legault, conversing as they made a gentle walk toward me. What was amusing was the fact that all three lords were wearing massive brown cloaks to conceal their armour and weapons. Hector failed at this miserably, as the cloak strained to fit around his colossal plate armour. I couldn't help but laugh. Sadly for me, this attracted his attention. 

"Hey, what's so funny?" he shouted.

"Bwahahh… you, my lord! Ha haha hah! That is the worst disguise I've ever seen! Ha hah…" I calmed down when Hector started staring daggers. "Look Hector, that cloak really won't hide the fact that you're wearing more metal than there is in the whole village! It's ridiculous! Well, Eliwood pulls it off, and Lyn, while that really isn't your colour…" She shot me an unpleasant look that told me to stop talking.

Eliwood wisely spoke before Hector could lodge the Wolf Beil in my cranium. "The army is restless. It's hard just waiting here. Legault gave us a solution. Legault?"

"Of course." He gave a curt bow. "Mister Andur, I know that the Black Fang's headquarters are here in Bern. I know not where, but people here know of the old Fang, and may have information that may be of benefit to us."

"Excellent!" My mind was flooding with ideas. "If we can discover its location… we can attack them! This is most excellent!" I was visibly ecstatic, and I'm sure they realised it. "Well? I assume the idea is an information-gathering mission! Go, go!"

"Then it's settled." Eliwood ordered, "Let's split up and go. Try to blend in."

"We'd better be careful," warned Hector.

With an impish smirk Lyn replied, "Especially you, Hector."

"What!?" She ran toward the village, with Hector in hot pursuit. "Get back here!"

Eliwood moved away with Ninian in tow, Legault in another direction, and Hector and Lyn were well into the distance. I ran after Legault. I had something of importance to discuss with him.

* * *

Looking back to the fleeing Sacaen and his enraged friend, Eliwood couldn't help but have a quick laugh. "Ah, those two. I can't tell if they're friends or not." 

'Apparently,' Ninian mused, 'laughter is contagious.' She laughed along with him, but for other reasons.

"Ninian? Was it that amusing?" he queried. His voice was just as light was earlier, so she knew he wasn't mad.

"It's just…" She tried to explain while calming down, "Listen to you grumble, Lord Eliwood! You sound like their chaperone!"

"Really?" he chortled. "Is that what it sounds like to you?" She nodded, still laughing. "That's great …" he moaned. She only laughed harder. A sudden thought came to his mind. "…I like it when you laugh."

"Excuse me?"

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so forward…' he quickly thought. "Nothing," he lied. Quickly diverting her attention he exclaimed, "Come on! Let's go!" With that he broke into a run, Ninian hanging on to his arm for dear life.

* * *

"Hold on Legault!" 

Without stopping or turning round he thought out loud, "Hm? My my my, I seem to be popular at the moment. Everyone wants to talk to me!"

"Why aren't you dead?"

Legault raised an eyebrow, which was the most surprised expression I've ever seen from him. He smirked, "How direct! It is a shame I am unable to answer, as I must have context."

I'd had it with this evasive talk. "Your battle in the underground labyrinth. The one where you saved Priscilla's life."

"Only so she could die later, noble tactician. It wasn't the best start to my new heroic streak."

"Look, stop those thoughts right now. You did good, and that's the end of it!"

"Hmm. Very well," he beamed. "Mayhaps I shall be more successful in the future."

"What I want to know is how did you survive? You were badly wounded, and when you were found, not all the bodies there had been killed by you. Unless you were able to cut people in half with those daggers of yours…"

"Sadly, they are too short for be the source of such injuries."

"So who saved you? No one in the group has said they did. Do you still have allies in the Black Fang? Are we being followed?"

"For the first question, no, I don't believe so. And as for the second," he answered, "no, none following us that I know of. But, there was something I saw before I fell unconscious."

"What did you see then?"

He stopped and looked down in thought. "Ah… it was a sword. The blade was curved at the end, only slightly though. Much like the sword your lady carries. It wasn't hers; the grip and the hilt were different. I can't remember the shape, but the grip was all red… and the blade… there was something different about it's colour as well… I don't recall what."

"Hmm. Doesn't sound like anyone in the Elite," I remarked. With my attention focused on Legault, I almost missed something. I saw something in the distance, far ahead. A movement, nothing natural. It was quick, fast. Like a scout… "Legault?"

"What is it?"

I felt the chill of the wind, and the moisture in the air. I sniffed the air to make sure. "There's a fog rolling in… Alert the others. I think we're about to be attacked."

* * *

The first point Eliwood realised something was wrong was when he saw a flicker of shadow above him. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Swiftly drawing his rapier his eyes swept around for any enemies. He only saw them as they leapt out of the air, daggers ready to strike. "Get behind me!" he cried to Ninian, whose very presence was granting him resolve. He parried seven, eight, nine strikes that would have ended him otherwise. Thrusting at whatever he could see, he felled few and received many scrapes from unseen foes. They were too fast. 

"Hurricane!" one fearfully cried. Eliwood swerved to his now still assailants, whom were all glaring at the newcomer.

"Hello there. It seems the house needs cleaning once more. I'm here for all of you," Legault calmly stated. "It appears I must test my heroic tendencies once more."

"All of us? You can't take us all!" boldly claimed another of the assassins.

Legault's response was a throwing knife to the neck.

* * *

Lyn and Hector were still running, but this time from a swarm of foes chasing them with murderous intent. The grassy plains had no hiding place, no features to even the odds and they knew it. The only thing they had was the thick fog, but the assassins were faster and had sharper vision. Lyn's eyes scanned the area and they fixed on a lone hut to the east, just within sight through the fog. "Hector! This way! We can make a stand there!" she called, and bolted toward it. She was fighting the pain; her legs weren't ready for this strain. They were still healing. She bit down and endured it. 

Hector clanked behind her; he was nowhere near as fast as her, especially due to his heavy armour. He knew a battle against assassins the armour would be next to no help. Assassins knew where to strike, where the weak points are in any defence. She entered the hut first, and Hector ran faster, looking back to see the enemies coming out of the fog, gaining on him rapidly.

Storming into the building, Lyn slammed the door behind him. She started frantically moving furniture in front of the door and windows. Hector looked around for anything heavy to help, but little was heavy enough. On a second look, Hector found a chest, and picked it up. His grip wasn't good and he fumbled. It opened up, spilling its contents over the floor. Hearing the clunk of wood on wood, Hector looked at what he'd discovered. "Hey Lyn! Can you wield this?" he shouted, picking up the steel-reinforced bow and a quiver of arrows.

"It's been a while… I haven't used one since I was a child…" She took it from him, and pulled it to re-familiarise herself with the weapon. "I think I might be able to."

"Then shoot any that try to break through our barricades! I'll cut down any that get in!"

Lyn slung the quiver over her shoulder, and like a novice she faltered and the arrow slipped from her fingers. "Arrghh!" She tried again, and this time she let go too early, and the arrow slumped forward in a pathetic downward arc. "By Mother Earth and Father Sky, I _will_ get this right!" She notched another arrow, and using all her strength, she pulled the bowstring taut. Focusing her eyesight on a single point, she released the bowstring. The arrow shot past Hector and straight out the window into the face of an oncoming enemy. She smiled and whispered to herself, "See that, father? I did it after all. I shouldn't have given up so easily back then." She readied her new bow again, and waited for the enemy.

She fired again as a powerful dagger strike smashed the door to pieces.

* * *

A growl. "Not again!" Clank. Clank. "This is the seventy-fifth time!" He scratched his head in frustration. "I could have _sworn_ Caelin was in this direction!" He looked around, seeing nothing but the blanket of white obscuring the area. He growled again. 

A thunk and a scream that sounded of death broke him from his vexation. "Screams? Someone's in trouble!"

A man in dark garb all over him appeared out of the fog, screaming curses. The man in armour quickly thrust his lance out, stopping the attacker in his tracks. "A sneak attack!" He charged forward, throwing the corpse off his spear. "You cowards, waiting there in the fog! My name is Wallace! The boldest knight in all Caelin!" With a small voice he admitted, "Wherever it is…"

He could see a small hut surrounded by more dark-clothed people trying to break in. Wallace figured that there was some rescuing to be doing. "If you're not afraid to die, show yourselves!" he boomed, throwing himself into the fray. Parrying several blows with the shaft of his spear, the mighty general threw them off with a wave of his arm, running several through and moving to the next. Many, seeing their comrades' plight, moved away from the hut and toward their new foe.

An axe came out through the door, shoving several men away from the entrance, and arrows came from within the structure, felling even more. Wallace moved to bolster their defences, moving into range of the axe, calling, "Do you need the assistance of an old knight like me?"

"It would be welcome, Sir Wallace!" It came from a voice he hadn't heard in over two years, and certainly hadn't expected. Maybe he was closer to Caelin than he thought.

* * *

'Moving unseen is so much easier when everyone is blind,' thought Matthew. Granted, he was blinded too, nevertheless he had a good enough memory to know where he was in relation to the army, who had requested he gather intelligence before they moved on the enemy. 

Moving over hills and rocky areas to evade direct combat, he still met several opponents and dispatched them in a particularly bloody and silent fashion. That is why he always wore red. Creeping up the hill, he could hear someone shouting orders to others he could hardly see. He heard many swift footsteps, none moving in his direction. He drew closer, hugging the rocks to conceal himself further.

Coming into view was a man who stood tall with the manner of a leader. He was the one shouting orders to his troops, a man in black and green, with dusty brown unkempt hair and a well-trimmed goatee. One called him Lloyd. Matthew figured he had got all the information he wanted, and made his way back to the army, with directions to where the enemy leader was.

Lost and leaderless, the Fang assassins should quickly falter. Matthew only hoped they weren't as independent as he was.

* * *

Scampering into a small building just outside the northern village, the girl with hair of green and robes of dark purple just left brother Lloyd to meet with her fellow Fang member, Jaffar. Her expression was one of brightness and laughter, as she was glad to be doing her duty to the Fang. Her mother would be pleased to see she was being loyal and succeeding in her duties! The message she had to deliver was of the utmost importance to her mother! Looking around the bare single room she said to herself, "Let's see…I'm sure this is the place, but… I guess he's not here yet." Her voice was unlike those of the majority of her comrades. Hers was a youthful one, with light tones and not a hint of malice. 

For a while she sat there, just thinking. She started remembering good times, like when Linus decided to try and sneak up on Lloyd just before a sparring match, and how he'd fallen flat on his face after Lloyd tripped him without even looking at him! Oh, how she laughed that day as Linus tried to get even all day!

Soon she grew bored, and mumbled a Fire spell from a tome (not that she knew how to read it anyway, but she found that even though she'd memorised how to do it, the tome was still needed) and set the fire under the chimney alight. Soon it was toasty warm, and she decided to see if he was coming. The girl looked out the window.

'Fog's thick today! It's perfect weather for taking on evildoers! Yet here I am again, running errands… I wish I were more worthy, so that I could help out in battle.' She thought back to her mother's words, as she claimed that there was almost no use for her. She'd do better, she'd exceed her expectations and go out with her brothers and uncle Legault and fight for the good of the people!

A tap on the shoulder. "Waah!" She spun around, spell book in hand, anticipating an attack. A presence was behind her. She let out a sigh of relief; He was easily recognisable, dressed in a sleeveless brown shirt, reaching up to over his forehead, and red hair appearing over the top. A tattoo of a stylised dagger on each arm… definitely Jaffar. "Don't… don't scare me like that Jaffar. What's wrong? You're never late for anything."

He tonelessly stated, "…My last job took longer than expected." He winced when he said it, as if in great pain, but he quashed any such indications as soon as they arose. They were irrelevant in his mind. Distractions from his mission.

"What? There are things that can slow you down?" she asked in wonder. "I would never have expected that."

Mission. "…If you have my next mission… let me hear it."

"Oh right. Mother gave this to me…" she said, slipping a hand inside her satchel for the letter. However, a dripping sound caught her attention, and she started looking for the source. The young woman eventually placed her eyes onto Jaffar's gut, which she discovered was the source of the bleeding.

"Huh?" She gave a horrified shriek and desperately cried, "Wha-what happened! You're covered in blood!" His torso was drenched, with vitae spilling onto the tiled floor in small, crimson trickles.

"…It's just a scratch. Pay it no heed…" Mission. Why wasn't she giving him his mission?

"Scratches don't bleed like that!" she protested. "Let me see!" She yanked his arm away from his gut, and saw two deep cuts, seeping blood.

"Forget it. Next target… hurry…" Why was she acting this way? What was her objective? He lost control of his body. He fell backward, and Nino tried to catch him. She was just a girl; she couldn't cope with his weight. She heard a sickening crack as his head hit the floor.

"Jaffar!" she cried, as he began to fade into unconsciousness.

As he fell into darkness, he wondered what that unusual sensation was that crept into his mind. It was not normal. It was not the mission. Was it…?

"Come on, wake… Wake up!" No matter what she did, he wouldn't rise. Blood kept trickling out of his body, and she panicked. "What should I do?" She sat as he was dying, as she tried to recall anything that could help her. She'd watched the priests at the Fang headquarters many times… she surely could remember something like this they dealt with… she had to.

* * *

Matthew's information had been accurate enough. The Elite was able to move in range of the Fang's commander here, and a fierce battle raged over the hills as they fought to get closer. 

I arrived in the midst of this.

I had been waylaid by many attackers, and I'd evaded them for a good while by hiding in the nearby village. The people there defended me, lied that I hadn't been there. I asked them why, and I heard things that made me question.

_"__To us, the Black Fang were heroes. It matters not what others said. That's what makes it so hard... Why did they have to change?"_

_"__The one they call the Mad Dog is a great man. When I was attacked by bandits, he rescued me."_

_"__The White Wolf... a courageous and upstanding person. He and the Fang have protected the villages from those who would prey on us in the past.__"_

I questioned the morality of what I was doing. The Fang were heroes… They were good people. Not innocent certainly, but still good. I _loathed_ Nergal then. I wanted to thrust my sword into his head and watch it burst. I was unwittingly killing those who didn't deserve it _**again**_. Nergal was forcing good to fight itself through deception and manipulation. He'd done something to the Black Fang making them fight us under false pretences. It was the only option other than brainwashing the whole organisation, which was close to impossible.

I wouldn't let this battle end in death. It would be too tragic. Maybe… we could… be allies.

Hobbling into battle with my leg wound, I tried to keep away from battle as much as I could while making my way toward the Lords, who were surging forward toward a singular man, being defended by a whole group of Fang soldiers. He must have been the leader here. I had heard whispers in the community that the White Wolf, one of the Four Fangs (some kind of elite assassin group within the Fang) was present for the battle. That must be him.

I went as fast as I could toward that man, maybe this could end peacefully. I just had to… get there… Hector broke through the White Wolf's guards, with Eliwood and Lowen moving in to keep their wrath from falling upon the Ostian lord while he assaulted their leader. The White Wolf was an excellent fighter, blocking and returning every attack Hector made. He could hold Hector off until I arrived.

If he hadn't stumbled.

His sword missed, swiped wide, and Hector had an opening. He pressed his advantage, and raised the Wolf Beil for a decisive strike. I was too far; the battle was too loud; I could not shout. I could not reach him.

_**No.**_

It resonated through my mind, and I felt… something creep around my perceptions. It was cold… like it was nothing. It sucked all colour inside, and I felt my body move. It ran. I felt no pain; my injury was not stopping me. _**I must stop him. **__No one else will die needlessly.  
_

My mind raced, I had no idea what was happening. I saw how fast I was moving… surely this wasn't possible. My eyes darted around for any clues… I glanced something black in the corner of my eye… no matter where I looked it remained in the corner… I was still running.

I drew my sword…

I suppressed a terrible urge… unthinkable…

I was so close now… the axe was descending…

I swung with all my might… and stopped the axe.

My voice thundered throughout the battlefield, "_**Stooooooop!**_"

Silence fell across the land. Swords remained at the sides of their wielders. All was still.

"Are you mad!?" seethed Hector. "Why did you stop me!? Why are you helping the enemy!?"

"Because _Hector_," I spat, "_They aren't the enemy! _The Black Fang are a victim in all this! They have been deceived!"

Now the White Wolf was on his feet, but I didn't fear. If he were good, as I believed, I would have nothing to fear. He wouldn't betray someone who just saved his life. "Hold on! Just what is going on here!?" he demanded.

"White Wolf…" I began, "If you would call a temporary ceasefire and meet with me and my lords, I will explain everything."

He looked at me, scrutinising every detail. He paused. "…Agreed. I insist that two of my group accompany me-"

"In case of treachery, of course. I agree." He walked to two of the Fang, and gave orders.

Tired, I fell to the ground, and breathed a sigh of exhaustion. I was overjoyed that I was able to end the battle peacefully… for now. Except, deeper down, I was scared. '…What happened to me? How did I move that fast? What was that, powering me? Driving me? That impulse I had, right at the end. Why… why did I want to _kill_ Hector?'

* * *

_The sky turned black with soot and dust, the rivers set aflame, and all the life of the world seemed to whither and die. A shadow danced in front of my vision, and I tried to follow it. Tracking it through the scarred and burnt woodland I came to a small encampment in a glade where all the plant life had long died, but was seemingly untouched by whatever fire had ravaged this place. Ahead in the camp I saw a glint of shining steel. I moved closer to get a better look, but I hit my foot against something hard sticking out of the ground. I looked down at the stone slab, and saw it was a gravestone. Moss caked the carved words, so I rubbed it all off with my cloak._

_Stumbling back in horror, I saw that the grave was my own._


End file.
